Liebe und Leid
by Allandra
Summary: Edward verlässt Bella am Anfang des 2ten Buches zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit und die gesamte Familie Cullen verschwindet aus Forks. Wie es im Buch weitergeht wissen wir. Doch was wäre, wenn Bella anders reagiert als Edward es gedacht oder erhofft hat?
1. Alice' POV: Sorgen

Hi Leute!

Schön, dass ihr euch zu dieser Geschichte verirrt habt. ^^

Mir spuken andauern irgendwelche Ideen zu Büchern oder Filmen im Kopf herum, aber niedergeschrieben habe ich sie noch nie (zumindest nicht als zusammenhängenden Text ^^). Doch nachdem ich die 4 Bücher über Weihnachten verschlungen hatte, konnte ich einfach nicht anders!

Mit anderen Worten… dies hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid bitte nachsichtig mit mir. ^^ Konstruktive Kritik ist natürlich gerne gesehen (insbesondere in Form von Reviews *muhaha*)

Die Idee kam mir schon, als ich die Vorschau zum zweiten Band gelesen hatte und erfuhr, dass Edward sich von Bella trennt (da konnte ich es kaum noch abwarten endlich weiter zu lesen, aber… ich sag nur Familie und Weihnachten *grummel* Na egal… ^^). Außerdem muss ich ganz ehrlich gestehen, dass Jacob nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsfiguren gehört. Nicht, dass ich wirklich was gegen ihn hätte, aber ich finde ihn einfach so… nervig irgendwie. ;)

Also kommt jetzt hier meine Überlegung dazu, was mit Bella hätte passieren können, wenn sie etwas anders auf Edwards „Abservierung" reagiert hätte (und somit Jacob auch nie über den Weg gelaufen wäre)…

Ach so, beinahe vergessen... natürlich gehört nichts mir, außer der Idee. Figuren und alles drum und dran gehört Stephanie Meyer! (ha, gelesen hab ich solche Disclaimers immerhin schon zur Genüge! ^^)

PS: Ich hab keine Ahnung von den Rankings hier *schandeübermich* Hab mir jetzt einfach mal eins „ausgesucht", aber falls mich jemand belehren kann… ;)

* * *

Sorgen.

Ja, ich machte mir Sorgen.

Für jeden anderen mag sich das komisch anhören. Jeder machte sich doch mal Sorgen. Menschen machten sich andauern über irgendetwas Sorgen, meist über ihre ungewisse Zukunft.

Nun, genau genommen war ich kein Mensch. Nicht mehr. Okay, das alleine hieß noch nicht, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machten könnte. Aber wenn man die Zukunft voraussehen kann, so wie ich, dann macht man sich auch keine Sorgen.

Meistens.

Wenn ich etwas nicht sehen konnte… ja, das machte mich vielleicht nervös. Nun ja, meistens machte es mich sauer… aber Sorgen? Nein, Sorgen machte ich mir deswegen noch lange nicht.

Doch jetzt machte ich mir Sorgen.

Seit 5 Monaten 14 Tagen 3 Stunden 17 Minuten und 21 Sekunden machte ich mir Sorgen um Edward, meinen Bruder. Und nicht nur ich, sondern unsere gesamte Familie.

5 Monate 12 Tage 14 Stunden 31 Minuten und 52 Sekunden war es her, dass er entschieden hatte seine große Liebe zu verlassen um ihr damit ein sicheres Leben ohne die Gefahren unseres Vampirdaseins zu ermöglichen. Seit dem war er nicht mehr der Selbe. Er hasste sich dafür was er ihr angetan hatte. Dass er ihr gesagt hatte, er würde sie nicht mehr lieben. Seit dem sah er jedes Mal ihr verstörtes Gesicht von jenem schicksalhaften Tag im Wald, wenn er die Augen schloss. Könnte er schlafen, hätte er sicherlich Alpträume.

Aber er war überzeugt davon das Richtige getan zu haben… für Sie. Lieber wollte er eine Existenz voller Schmerzen hinnehmen als sie weiter zu gefährden. Er wollte ihre Seele bewahren, wollte nicht, dass sie zu so einem seelenlosen Monster wurde wie er – wie wir – es aus seiner Sicht waren. Hatte er Recht? Hatten wir keine Seele mehr? Waren wir verdammt? Niemand konnte diese Frage beantworten. Carlisle stellte sie sich schon seit über 300 Jahren und war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Auch wenn er die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, Edward glaube nie daran. Dürfen wir es ihm also übel nehmen, wenn er so denkt? Wenn er doch ihre Seele schützen möchte?

Ich hatte ihn angeschrieen, ich hatte getobt, ich hatte versucht ihn umzustimmen. Aber es war zu spät. Ich war nicht da, als er sich für diesen Schritt entschieden hatte. Ich sah seine Entscheidung, aber da war es zu spät.

Er hatte seine große, seine einzige Liebe verloren und ich bezweifle, dass er jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde so zu lieben. Überhaupt zu lieben.

Esme war todunglücklich. Jasper hielt es kaum noch zu Hause aus, bei der ganzen traurigen Stimmung. Selbst Carlisle war deprimiert und den wirft so schnell nichts aus der Bahn. Und ich?

Ja, ich… ich hatte eine Freundin verloren, eine Schwester. Ja genau, eine Schwester war sie für mich gewesen und ich vermisste Sie.

Es war zum verzweifeln. Edward blieb nie lange zu Hause. Immer streifte er umher und konnte doch keinen anderen Gedanken fassen, seinen Schmerz nicht verringern.

Nichts konnte das.

Niemand konnte das.

Er hatte das Einzige auf der Welt verloren, das ihn auf dieser Welt hielt. Und ich machte mir Sorgen. Sorgen um ihn. Doch nicht nur um ihn.

Ich musste ihm versprechen nicht nach ihrer Zukunft zu schauen. Sie auszublenden wie ich es tun würde, wenn ich sie nicht gekannt hätte.

Und ich tat es für ihn, denn ich wusste, dass er sehen konnte was ich sehen würde. Und auch wenn er sich ein ruhiges und sicheres Leben für sie wünschte …ein Leben ohne ihn … ein Leben als hätte es ihn nie gegeben … so wusste ich doch, dass es ihn endgültig zerstören würde, würde er ihre Zukunft in meinen Visionen sehen. Sie zusammen mit einem Anderen. Mit dem sie lachte. Mit dem sie Spaß hatte… vielleicht Mike Newton… Edward konnte ihn nie leiden und er war an Bella interessiert gewesen, vom ersten Tag an. Wie sie mit ihm alt werden würde, mit ihm Kinder haben würde…

Nein, sollte ich so was sehen, würde Edward nie darüber hinweg kommen.

Und die Ewigkeit war lang.

Also hielt ich mein Versprechen.

5 Monate 3 Tage 12 Stunden 29 Minuten und 47 Sekunden hatte ich nicht nach ihr „gesehen". Ich tröstete mich damit, dass ich es hätte sehen müssen, wenn sie sich für etwas wirklich Drastisches entschieden hätte. Dafür waren wir doch zu eng verbunden. Es konnte sie also nicht so mitgenommen haben, dass sie entschieden hatte sich selbst etwas anzutun. Das beruhigte mich lange Zeit.

Doch jetzt hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. So lange schon war da unterschwellig etwas, dass ich nicht näher begreifen konnte, nicht näher beleuchten wollte. Zu lange.

Wie gesagt, ich machte mir Sorgen. Ich machte mir Sorgen um Bella.

Seit 9 Tagen 16 Stunden 23 Minuten und 56 Sekunden war Edward wieder verschwunden. Hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten zu Hause, mit der Schuld, die an ihm nagte, ihn langsam von innen zerfraß, dass unsere Familie nicht mehr die Selbe war ohne sie. Und ich angefangen hatte nach ihr zu „sehen".

Doch was ich sah, beunruhigte mich zu tiefst. Hätte ich sie den Armen von Mike Netwon gesehen oder wieder bei ihrer Mutter in Florida... Ich hätte mich zufrieden zurückgelehnt und Edwards Wutausbruch über mich ergehen lassen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Doch was ich sah, beunruhigte mich, denn ich sah…

NICHTS! Rein GAR NICHTS! Und das machte mir Angst!

Ich hatte immer etwas gesehen. Ich konnte immer etwas sehen wenn jemand eine Entscheidung traf. Bis jetzt hatte ich mich damit überzeugen wollte, mich selbst wider sinnen beruhigen wollen, dass da eben nichts war, weil es ihr gut ging und nichts aufregendes passierte. Meine Gabe war nicht zuverlässig. Ich konnte sie nicht anknipsen wie eine Glühbirne.

Ich redete es mir ein und eine Zeit lang ging es gut.

Genau 9 Tage 16 Stunden 23 Minuten und 55 Sekunden.

Jetzt nicht mehr. Die Sorge, die Angst um Bella, hatte gewonnen. Was war mit ihr, dass ich ihre Zukunft nicht mehr sehen kann?

* * *

So, nachdem ich am Anfang schon so viel gesabbelt habe, halte ich mich hier lieber kurz. Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat gefallen (wenn jemand bis hierhin gelesen hat, ist ja schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, denke ich. ^^). Das nächste Kapitel ist schon geschrieben, und die anderen in Arbeit…


	2. Alice' POV: Frustration

So, hier kommt das zweite Kapitel…

Gewidmet habe ich es Lielan… vielen lieben Dank für mein allererstes Review! *bussi*

Natürlich (und leider ^^) gehört immer noch nichts mir, außer der Idee. Charaktere & Co sind von Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Ich seufzte frustriert auf und Jasper sah mich fragend an. Ich schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf und er verstand. So ging das jetzt schon seit Wochen. Wie so oft saßen wir im Wohnzimmer und starrten vor uns hin… für Stunden… wie Salzsäulen oder aus Stein gehauene Skulpturen. Hätte uns jemand durchs Fenster beobachtet, er hätte die Welt nicht mehr verstanden. Nicht, dass wir Bewegungen, wie sie die Menschen machten, selbst wenn sie ganz still saßen, brauchten. Ob nun das unbewusste Bewegen der Hände und Füße oder auch nur das Blinzeln... aber wir versuchen die meiste Zeit wenigstens annähernd wie Menschen auszusehen, uns so zu benehmen. Die Bewegungen waren Routine geworden. Doch wenn wir heute hier so saßen und jeder seinen eigenen trüben Gedanken nachhing, dann fiel jegliche Routine in den Hintergrund.

Esme dekorierte schon zum 5ten Mal den Esszimmertisch neu. Wir brauchten ihn nicht, ein unnützes Artefakt in unserem Haus, wie so vieles andere auch.

Rosalie lackierte sich zum 7ten Mal die Fingernägel. Immer mal was Neues… So langsam gingen ihr die Ideen aus.

Carlisle sortierte zum 8ten Mal seine Unterlagen und Emmett schaute wie immer Fernsehen ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Wir waren noch nie so antriebslos gewesen. So lange ich bei den Cullens war, war immer was los gewesen. Seit 5 Monate 12 Tage 14 Stunden 31 Minuten und 52 Sekunden nicht mehr.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich wollte es nicht mehr aushalten!

„Arg!" rief ich frustriert aus und wedelte ungeduldig mit den Armen. Esme wäre beinahe die Vase aus der Hand gefallen und schaute mich erschrocken an. Jasper nahm meine Hand und versuche mich wieder zu beruhigen, wie so oft. „Alice, Schatz, du weißt was Edward dazu sagen würde." „Ja, er würde dich eigenhändig umbringen, wenn er irgendwas über Bellas Zukunft in deinen Gedanken sehen würde." pflichtete Emmett bei.

Esme war die einzige, die anscheinend mal wieder einige Schritte weiter war. „Was hast du gesehen, Alice?" frage sie mich mit ihrem typischen Esme-Gesichtsausdruck. So etwas zwischen tadelnd (weil ich mich doch über Edwards Wunsch hinweggesetzt hatte) und Zuneigung (weil es mich nun mal nicht kalt ließ, genauso wenig wie sie selbst).

„Nichts, das ist ja das Problem! Ich sehe rein gar nichts, wenn ich an Bella denke!"

„Nichts? Was bedeutet das Alice?" fragte mich Esme leicht verunsichert. Jasper schaute mich irritiert an und selbst Rose hatte aufgehört sich die Nägel das 8te mal zu lackieren und schaute mich stattdessen an.

„Ich weiß es nicht." musste ich zu meiner Schande gestehen. „Aber ich mache mir deswegen Sorgen. Seit 9 Tagen versuche ich schon irgendeinen Schnipsel von Bellas Zukunft zu sehen."

Jasper schaute mich daraufhin tadelnd an. Emmett fand's eher lustig, wahrscheinlich stellte er sich grade vor wie Edward mich zur Schnecke machen wird, wenn er wieder da ist und von meinen Versuchen etwas mitbekommt.

„Ja, ich geb's zu, ich hab mich gegen Edwards Wunsch gestellt, aber ich hielt es eben nicht mehr aus, ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl."

„Aber was bedeutet das jetzt, dass du nichts von ihr sehen kannst, Alice? Vielleicht gibt es ja einfach nichts zu sehen, weil nichts Entscheidendes geschieht." Versuchte Esme die Situation zu analysieren und sich gleichzeitig zu beruhigen. So wie ich es auch lange Zeit versucht hatte.

„Ja, das habe ich am Anfang auch gedacht. Aber 9 Tage? Ihr wisst, dass ich nur etwas sehen kann, wenn jemand eine Entscheidung für eine bestimmte Handlung fällt, aber da hätte in den letzten 9 Tagen doch mal was passieren müssen!" gab ich frustriert zu Bedenken. Ich hatte das in der letzten Zeit schon so oft für mich durchgekaut und in der Zwischenzeit war ich mir einfach sicher, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Carlisle hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Arm um Esme gelegt. Hätte sie weinen können, hätte sie es jetzt bestimmt getan. Selbst Emmett schaute besorgt. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, den man bei ihm wirklich nur selten sah. Gut, bis auf die letzten knapp 6 Monate, wenn man es genau nahm. Edwards Entscheidung hatte uns alle verändert. Und auch wenn wir ihm deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen konnten, schließlich kannten wir seine Beweggründe nur zu gut, er machte sie sich und wir konnten nichts daran ändern. Man, selbst ich hatte keinen richtigen Spaß mehr am Shoppen gehabt seit diesem schicksalhaften Ereignis vor 5 Monaten 14 Tagen 3 Stunden 17 Minuten und 55 Sekunden und das heißt wirklich schon was!

„Wann wird Edward zurückkommen?" fragte Carlisle an mich gerichtet.

„Bis jetzt hat er nicht vor umzukehren." antwortete ich ihm sicher. Ich hatte keinerlei Entscheidung von ihm gesehen und zumindest in Beziehung zu Edward vertraute ich meiner „Gabe" noch zu 100 Prozent.

„Dann nimm den Mercedes und sei bloß zurück bevor Edward wieder da ist, sonst müssen wir das ausbaden." sagte Carlisle lächelnd und warf mir die Autoschlüssel rüber, die ich natürlich ohne Probleme auffing. 2 Sekunden später war ich schon aus der Tür und saß im Auto in Richtung Forks.

Trotz des schnellen Motors würde ich einige Stunden unterwegs sein. Kanada war eben nicht grade um die Ecke. Aber das war mir egal, ich würde nach Forks fahren und mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen wie es Bella ging und hoffentlich auch einen Grund finden warum ich nichts von ihr sehen konnte.

* * *

So, da hat sich Alice also auf den Weg gemacht... aber was wird sie in Forks vorfinden? Die Antwort gibts in den nächsten Kapiteln *muhaha* ^^ Bis dahin könnt ihr mich ja mit einem Review erfreuen *dackelblick*


	3. Alice' POV: Unerwarteter Besuch

So, hier kommt nun das dritte Kapitel… ich wünsche viel Spaß!

Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen netten Reviews, hab mich riesig gefreut und gleich ganz fleißig weitergeschrieben. ^^

Lielan: Ich hoffe, die Länge des Kapitels entspricht eher deinen Erwartungen. *zwinker* Noch länger geht's echt nicht, sonst hab ich bald nichts mehr zum hochladen… ^^

So, noch wie immer: Mir gehört nichts, Stephenie Meyer alles! Ich leihe mir nur die Figuren aus. ^^

* * *

Kurz vor Seattle fing es an zu regnen. Nein, dieses Wetter hatte ich ganz bestimmt nicht vermisst. Aber es war auch ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich mich Forks näherte. Dem Ort an dem wir eine neue Freundin, eine Schwester gefunden hatten, um sie dann alleine zurückzulassen.

In diesem Moment merkte ich zum ersten Mal wie sehr es mich doch bedrückte mich nicht von ihr verabschiedet zu haben. Ich war zu der Zeit in Alaska gewesen. Mit Jasper. Es hat 2 Wochen 4 Tage und 13 Stunden gedauert, bis er sich nach dem Vorfall bei Bellas Geburtstag wieder im Griff hatte. Noch heute machte er sich Vorwürfe deswegen. Er meinte, wenn er damals nicht so durchgedreht wäre, dann wäre das alles danach nicht passiert. Edward stimmte da nicht mit ihm überein. Früher oder später hatte so etwas passieren müssen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Leider musste ich ihm da Recht geben.

39 Minuten und 56 Sekunden später fuhr ich am Ortsschild von Forks vorbei und bog nur 3 Minuten später in die Straße zu Charlies und somit auch Bellas Haus ein. Ich hielt mit dem Mercedes auf der Auffahrt hinter Charlies Streifenwagen, er war also auf jeden Fall zu Hause, und stieg aus in den Nieselregen. Schon eine Sekunde später stand ich vor der Eingangstür. Die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben, zögerte ich. Wollte ich das wirklich?

Natürlich! Dafür war ich hergefahren! Und ich würde erst wieder gehen, wenn ich mit Bella gesprochen hatte! Keine Sekunde später hatte ich an die Tür geklopft und wartete darauf, dass mir diese geöffnet werden würde.

---

Ich hörte Schritte hinter der Tür. Es konnte nur Charlie sein. 28 Sekunden später öffnete er mir.

Er sah… ja … irgendwie abgekämpft aus. Kein gutes Zeichen! Er schien überrascht mich zu sehen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Alice? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er unsicher.

„Hy Charlie, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Was sollte ich auch anderes sagen? Ich lächelte und einen Moment später lächelte er zurück. Offensichtlich freute er sich mich zu sehen. Gutes Zeichen! Doch seine nächste Frage brachte mich dann doch etwas aus der Bahn.

„Ist ER auch hier?" fragte er mit unverhohlener Wut in der Stimme. Oje, wohl wirklich nicht alles in Butter. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Nun, genau deswegen war ich ja nun mal hier…

„Nein, ist er nicht." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er schien besänftigt.

Nun, wo sollte ich anfangen? Wie sollte ich anfangen? Immerhin waren wir vor knapp 6 Monaten einfach so verschwunden. Gut, ich hatte mit der ganzen Aktion nicht allzu viel zu tun gehabt, das war Edwards Sache gewesen, aber trotzdem… Ich dachte mir, ich fange mit der einfachsten Frage an.

„Wo ist Bella?"

Das war anscheinend die falsche Frage gewesen und seine Reaktion bekräftigte mich nur noch in meiner Befürchtung, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte bzw. nach Plan (wenn man es denn so bezeichnen konnte) lief. Auf einmal sah er um Jahre gealtert aus und sein Gesicht drückte so viel Schmerz und Trauer aus. Es war schrecklich ihn so sehen zu müssen. Doch noch mehr machte ich mir Sorgen um Bella. Was war passiert, dass er so auf meine doch simple Frage reagierte? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Er musste meine Verwirrung gesehen haben, denn er seufzte schwer.

„Möchtest du nicht rein kommen? Wenn du es wirklich wissen möchtest wird das eine längere Geschichte, fürchte ich." und er bedeutete mir hereinzukommen und ich setzte mich in der Küche an den Tisch. So wie ich es früher auch immer getan hatte, wenn ich Bella besucht oder auf sie gewartet hatte. Er bot mir einen Kaffee an, den ich natürlich dankend ablehnte, schenkte sich selbst einen ein und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

Eine geschlagene Minute schaute er mich einfach nur unergründlich an. Als wenn er prüfen wollte wie viel er mir erzählen konnte oder wollte. Immerhin war ich Edwards Schwester. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Doch er reagierte anders als ich gedacht hatte.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln meinte er zu mir „Du warst ihr immer eine besondere Freundin Alice. Du warst wie eine Schwester für sie."

„Und sie wie eine Schwester für mich. Das wird sie immer bleiben." Antwortete ich ihm daraufhin ernst. Er nickte nachdenklich und mit einem tiefen Atemzug machte er sich bereit mir nun endlich zu erzählen was genau mit Bella war…

(AN: *muhaha* Eigentlich wollte ich hier einen Break machen… ^^ Ca. 750 Wörter hätten doch vollkommen gereicht, oder?! ^^ Bedankt euch bei Lielan, sie hat gemeckert, dass das letzte Chapi so kurz war. *zwinker* Ich kann aber trotz allem nicht versprechen, dass sie immer so lang sind… da komme ich sonst irgendwann nicht mehr hinterher. Aber egal, hier geht's also noch etwas weiter… ^^)

---

„Sie war so glücklich. Ich hatte sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Sie hat IHN geliebt. Und ich glaube, das Problem ist, dass sie wohl nie aufhören kann ihn zu lieben. Egal wie ungesund es für sie ist. Egal wie…" Er stockt und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Er beendete den Satz nicht, aber ich wusste was er meinte. Ich sah Edwards Schmerz vor meinem geistigen Auge und war mir sicher, dass Bella mindestens genauso gelitten hatte.

„Nun, das ist jetzt auch egal. Aber alles begann, wie du dir ja vielleicht denken kannst, an dem Tag als ER… als ihr verschwandet." Ich nickte bestürzt, so etwas hatte ich mir ja schon gedacht. Auch wenn wir alle gehofft hatten, dass sie darüber hinwegkommen würde… es besser haben würde… Charlie musste meine Gedanken in meinem Gesicht gelesen haben.

„Ich hatte so sehr gehofft sie würde darüber hinwegkommen. Wenn wir ihr nur genug Zeit geben würden…

Ich fange lieber von vorne an. Also… als ich ihren Zettel fand, dass sie im Wald war, dachte ich mir dabei noch nicht viel. Aber als sie dann nicht nach Hause kam und es dunkel wurde, fing ich an mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich machte mich mit einigen freiwilligen Helfern auf die Suche nach ihr. Die halbe Nacht waren wir unterwegs, bis Sam sie fand... Ein Junge aus La Push. Sie war vollkommen durchnässt und als Sam sie aufs Sofa gelegt hatte, erzählte er uns wie er sie gefunden hatte. Sie lag einfach so auf dem Boden, mit starrem Blick. Hat noch nicht mal näher auf ihn reagiert. Und dann hat sie immer vor sich hingemurmelt „Er ist weg, er hat mich verlassen, er liebt mich nicht mehr". Das war das einzige was sie sagte, aber für mich war natürlich alles klar.

DIESER VERDAMMTE MISTKERL! DIESER…" Erst wütend und dann entschuldigend schaute er mich an und ich lächelte verstehend.

Natürlich verstand ich. Wohl um einiges besser als er dachte, zumindest Edwards Sichtweise. Doch zu hören wie Bella gefunden wurde… Mir auch nur vorzustellen wie sie sich gefühlt haben mochte… In diesem Moment war ich mehr als glücklich nicht Edwards Fähigkeit zu haben. Sicherlich könnte er in Charlies Gedanken nur zu gut die Bilder zu seinem Bericht sehen. Ich war froh, dass er nicht an meiner Stelle hier saß. Okay, ich bezweifelte gerade, dass Charlie bereit gewesen wäre ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen, ihm überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen. Er würde wohl eher versuchen ihm eine reinzuhauen.

Aber dass Bella im ersten Moment geschockt sein würde, damit hatten wir alle gerechnet. Doch wie war es ihr weiter ergangen? Charlie setzte wieder zum Sprechen an und ich hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen.

„Als ich mich daraufhin jedoch ärgerlich darüber ausließ wie ER sie einfach so mitten im Wald stehen lassen könnte, da nahm sie IHN auch noch in Schutz und meinte, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen sei, dass sie ihm in den Wald gefolgt wäre und sich verirrt hat. Das war das Letzte was sie vorerst sagte." Verstand ich das jetzt grade richtig? Ich schaute Charlie geschockt an, unfähig ein Wort rauszubringen, und er schaute traurig zurück. Doch irgendetwas in seinem Blick sagte mir, dass das noch lange nicht alles war. Was würde noch kommen? Wie schlimm war es wirklich?

* * *

So, das war's erstmal wieder.

Ich weiß, dass euch vieles aus dem Buch bekannt vorgekommen sein wird. Aber es war für den Fortlauf meiner Geschichte eben auch wichtig, bzw. der Teil auf den ich mich hauptsächlich gestützt habe.

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen und ihr lest noch weiter… ^^


	4. Alice' POV: Selbstmord!

Hach, ich hab grade (naja, vor ein paar Stunden ^^) den Twilight-Film als Preview im Kino gesehen! *freu* Bin immer noch etwas neben der Spur. ^^ Naja, also ich persönlich fand ihn auf jeden Fall super (werde ihn mir bestimmt noch ein paar Mal angucken… ein Hoch auf die Kinoflatrate *muhaha* ^^), würde mich interessieren was ihr davon haltet (wenn ihr ihn gesehen habt… ^^)

Auf jeden Fall hab ich deswegen entschieden… *trommelwirbel* … das nächste Chapi jetzt noch Online zu stellen!

Disclaimer: Immer noch nichts meins, außer der Idee! *schnüff* ^^

* * *

„Die ersten Tage waren schrecklich. Sie saß nur in ihrem Zimmer und starrte mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster. Sie aß nicht, sie trank nicht und sie schlief nicht. Ich war am Verzweifeln. Der Arzt meinte, sie hätte einen Schock. Er gab ihr Infusionen gegen den Mineral- und Flüssigkeitsverlust… Sie hat noch nicht mal gezuckt als er ihr die Nadel gesetzt hat. Dabei hat sie doch sonst panische Angst davor." Er schüttelte wieder einmal den Kopf, so als wolle er eine schlechte Erinnerung verscheuchen.

Ich musste daran denken wie Recht er doch hatte, wie sehr Bella die Infusion damals in Phoenix gehasst hatte, kurz nachdem James… Egal, das kam mir grade vor als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her, dabei war es noch nicht mal ein Jahr. Doch es verdeutlichte umso mehr wie schlecht es Bella gegangen sein musste.

„Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tun sollte, also habe ich Reneé – ihre Mutter – angerufen und sie ist sofort hergeflogen. Wir waren der Meinung, dass es besser für sie wäre, von Forks wegzukommen… von IHM… von allem, was sie an IHN erinnern konnte… Sie reagierte noch nicht einmal auf Reneé, schaute nur die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster… Was sie nur hoffte dort zu sehen?" Den letzten Satz flüsterte er nur, mehr zu sich selbst und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich die Frage bestimmt schon öfter gestellt hatte. Er konnte es nicht wissen, aber ich wusste worauf sie in ihrem Inneren gehofft haben musste. Es war das Fenster durch das Edward immer in ihr Zimmer geschlichen gekommen war, um über Nacht bei ihr zu bleiben.

Ich fühlte mich elend. Schon jetzt hatte ich mehr erfahren und mehr schreckliche Bilder über Bellas Zeit nachdem Edward sie im Wald hatte stehen lassen in meiner Vorstellung gesehen, als ich in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen mir hätte ausmalen können. Und es war anscheinend noch lange nicht vorbei…

„Selbst als wir anfingen ihre Sachen zu packen, reagierte sie nicht. Doch dann…

Reneé sagte ihr, wie schön es doch in Florida wäre und dass sie sich dort bestimmt sehr wohl fühlen würde. Mehr Sonne und so. Und dass sie die schlimmen Erinnerungen an Forks dort bestimmt bald vergessen würde…

Da ist Bella ausgerastet!" Ich konnte an seinem geschockten und leicht verständnislosen Blick sehen, dass er sich gerade sehr lebhaft an diese Szene erinnern musste. Und ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass ihre Eltern wohl kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt gestanden haben mussten. Selbst jetzt noch, „nur" durch die Erinnerungen, fing Charlies Herz wieder an zu rasen…Ich konnte es hören… und es beunruhigte mich noch mehr.

„Sie hat die gepackten Koffer wieder geöffnet und den gesamten Inhalt durchs Zimmer geschmissen. Und dabei hat sie die ganze Zeit rumgeschrieen, dass sie auf keinen Fall von hier weggehen würde, dass wir sie nicht dazu zwingen könnten, sie wäre ja immerhin volljährig, und schon gar nicht nach Florida…

Ich meine gehört zu haben, dass sie dabei irgendwas von zu viel Sonne gemurmelt hat, ganz sicher bin ich mir aber nicht. Vielleicht meinte sie damit, dass das ewige Regenwetter hier eher zu ihrer derzeitigen Stimmung passen würde…?" Ich sah seinen ratlosen Blick.

„Vielleicht?!" Natürlich wusste ich es besser, aber wie hätte ich ihm das erklären sollen? Dass sie nicht nach Florida wollte, weil da zu oft die Sonne scheint und sich deswegen niemals ein Vampir da freiwillig niederlassen würde? Hatte sie vielleicht noch gehofft, dass wir wieder zurückkommen würden, zurück nach Forks? Vielleicht. Vielleicht meinte sie aber auch, uns – den Vampiren – hier in Forks, da, wo alles angefangen hatte, näher sein zu können? Noch nie war mir so bewusst geworden wie jetzt, wie sehr wir zu ihrem Leben gehört hatten. Hätte ich weinen können, wäre ich spätestens jetzt nicht mehr zu Halten gewesen. Stattdessen zierte ein gequälter, ja eigentlich schuldbewusster, Blick mein Gesicht. Charlie musste es gesehen haben, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er solch eine Reaktion, oder eine ähnliche, von mir erwartet und wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen.

„Also was sollten wir tun? Wir konnten sie doch nicht zwingen! Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wir hatten gehofft, dass sie sich mit diesem Gefühlsausbruch aus ihrer Starre, aus dem Schock, gelöst hätte... Wie falsch wir doch lagen." Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange herab.

Ich hatte Charlie vorher noch nie weinen gesehen und es brach mir das Herz. Zu gerne hätte ich mit ihm geweint, aber meine Existenz verdammte mich dazu einfach so dazusitzen. In diesem Moment verstand ich Edwards Befürchtung, dass wir keine Seele mehr haben. Warum könnten wir sonst nicht mit unseren Freunden ihr Leid teilen, unsere Trauer zeigen?! Er schaute mich entschuldigend an, murmelte etwas von „alter, sentimentaler Weichling", wischte sich etwas verlegen die Träne weg und erzählte weiter…

„Danach wurde es besser… und schlimmer. Sie aß und trank wieder und sie schlief. Doch sonst tat sie nichts. Sie reagierte auf niemanden und schaute weiterhin nur aus dem Fenster. Ich weiß nicht, was sie dazu bewegt hatte, wieder zu essen und zu trinken, aber wir hielten es für ein gutes Zeichen. Einen ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Und der Arzt pflichtete und bei. Also ließen wir sie weitestgehend in Ruhe. Wir wollten ihr die Zeit geben, die sie anscheinend brauchte. Doch nachts, wenn sie sich schlafen gelegt hatte, dann quälten sie Albträume. Jede Nacht wurde ich wach, wenn sie wieder einmal laut in die Stille schrie und schweißgebadet im Bett saß.

Am Anfang ging ich jedes Mal zu ihr. Versuchte sie zu beruhigen und vielleicht rauszubekommen was sie so schlimmes geträumt hatte. Auch wenn ich denke eine gewisse Vorstellung davon gehabt zu haben, sicher sein konnte ich mir ja schließlich nicht. Doch kaum war sie aus ihrem Traum erwacht, nahm die Leere, ihr ständiger Begleiter, den ich immer in ihren Augen sehen konnte wenn sie durch mich hindurchblickte, wieder von ihr Besitz. Kein Wort bekam ich aus ihr heraus, keinen Hinweis darauf was sie so sehr quälte. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen." Er sah resigniert aus, als er mir dies sagte und ich empfand großes Mitleid mit ihm. Es musste schlimm gewesen sein so hilflos zu sein… einfach nur dasitzen zu müssen und nichts tun zu können.

Ich musste unweigerlich an unsere Situation mit Edward zurückdenken. Zwar konnte er keine Albträume haben, aber dennoch hatten wir uns bei ihm ähnlich gefühlt… fühlten wir uns immer noch.

Hilflos.

Unfähig an der Situation etwas ändern zu können. Esme wäre beinahe daran zerbrochen, hätte sie sich nicht noch Sorgen um den Rest der Familie gemacht und eingesehen, dass sie Edward so auch nicht helfen konnte. Also hatte sie versucht seine Situation zu akzeptieren und sich damit zu trösten, dass es schon irgendwann wieder besser werden würde. Sie redete es sich zumindest ein und konnte so wenigstens einen Teil der Ruhe ausstrahlen, die sie und der Rest der Familie brauchte, um weiterzumachen.

„Nun ja, wie gesagt, am Anfang kam ich noch jede Nacht in ihr Zimmer nach einem Albtraum. Doch mit der Zeit musste ich feststellen, dass es einfach keinen Unterschied machte ob ich da war oder nicht. Nach ein paar Wochen ließ ich es dann bleiben…

Das muss sich schrecklich für dich anhören, dass ich einfach nicht mehr in der Lage war sie jede Nacht auch noch so zu sehen… so leer, so ohne Leben…" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ich hatte die Schuldgefühle in seiner Stimme gehört. Nicht fair! Was hätte er denn bitte tun sollen?

„Charlie, du bist auch nur ein Mensch!" Ich wusste nicht was ich anderes sagen sollte und lächelte ihn tröstend an. Er blickte aus seinen Händen auf und lächelte traurig zurück.

„Ja, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch… Gut erkannt." Jetzt lächelte er wirklich, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment und es war schön ihn so zu sehen.

„Der Arzt meinte sie würde wohl in ihren Träumen versuchen das Trauma zu verarbeiten und das wäre ein gutes Zeichen. Aber als sich nach Wochen immer noch keine Änderung einstellen wollte, wurde er langsam unsicher. Sie hatte in der Zeit so viel abgenommen… nur noch ein Strich in der Landschaft. Der Arzt wusste auch nicht mehr was er noch machen sollte außer ihr ab und an Infusionen zu legen.

Und ich… ich hatte Angst. Mit jedem Tag bekam ich mehr Angst um sie. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass sie sich etwas antun würde… aus Kummer und Schmerz. Ich war sogar schon so weit nach IHM zu suchen. Dabei war das so lächerlich. ER hatte sie doch schließlich erst in diese Lage gebracht, oder?! Und ER hatte ja anscheinend unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er nichts mehr von ihr wollte. Also, was hätte es gebracht? Womöglich wäre der Schock nach einem Wiedersehen nur noch schlimmer gewesen. Aber…

hätte sie ihn vielleicht erkannt…

wäre für IHN die Leere aus ihrem Blick gewichen?" Er schaute mich fragend an, ließ mir allerdings keine Zeit für eine Antwort.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn ich diesen Mistkerl jemals wieder sehen sollte…!" er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und brauchte 10 Sekunden um sich wieder einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Tut mir Leid Alice, ich weiß, er ist dein Bruder, und du liebst ihn, aber…" er beendete den Satz nicht. Das war auch nicht nötig.

„Ja, ich liebe Edward, aber ich war von Anfang an der Meinung, dass er sich falsch entschieden hatte." Das konnte Charlie ruhig wissen. Und Edward auch, sollte er diese Unterhaltung später in meinen Gedanken sehen. Daraufhin schien Charlie um einiges ruhiger als zuvor. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Beistand einfach gebraucht. Doch nun musste ich endlich Gewissheit haben.

„Hat sie… hat Bella sich…" Ich musste noch nie so um Worte ringen. Eigentlich hätte ich mir doch so sichern sein müssen. So sicher, dass sie sich nichts angetan hatte. Bis vor ein paar Stunden hatte ich mir doch noch selbst eingeredet, dass ich es gesehen hätte, wenn sie den Entschluss gefasst hätte…

doch was, wenn es gar keinen Entschluss mehr gegeben hatte? Was, wenn sie gar keinen Entschluss mehr fassen konnte? Denn Charlies Beschreibung von Bellas Zustand zeigte mir eine Tatsache mit unglaublicher Klarheit. Ich hatte nichts von ihr sehen können, weil sie keine Entscheidung mehr traf. Und ihr Unterbewusstsein, das diesen Schockzustand für sie konstruiert hatte – wahrscheinlich um ihr Bewusstsein vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren – hatte ihr auch die Entscheidung abgenommen in die Realität zurückzukehren.

Wie konnte Edward nur jemals annehmen, dass sie schon über ihn hinwegkommen und ein normales Leben führen könnte?

Lächerlich!

Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so wütend auf ihn gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Er sollte sich in Acht nehmen, wenn er mir das nächste Mal über den Weg läuft, das schwor ich mir. Ich würde ihn so zur Schnecke machen, dass er noch nicht mal auf die Idee kommen würde auch nur ein Wort dazu zu sagen, dass ich mich über seine Bitte hinweggesetzt hatte.

Doch was war jetzt mit Bella? Hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein wirklich für sie entschieden, dass es zu viel für sie war? War sie…? Ich wollte noch nicht einmal den Gedanken zu Ende denken.

* * *

Ich weiß, das ist ein fieser Cliff… nehmt es gelassen, in ein paar Tagen gibt's das nächste Chapi. ^^ Und seht es mal so… wo bliebe sonst die Spannung?! *muhaha*


	5. Alice' POV: Bellas Versprechen

Komme grade mal wieder aus „Twilight". ^^ Hach, finde den Film immer noch total cool, auch wenn mir einige Synchronstimmen ein wenig auf den Keks gehen… ^^

So, will euch aber nicht länger mit meinem Gerede langweilen oder euch quälen… hier kommt das fünfte Chapi… darin wird eigentlich erstmal das Meiste geklärt.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß (und hoffe von euch zu hören, wenn's euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht, Kritik ist auch gut!))!!!

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört immer noch nichts mir, sondern Stephenie Meyer oder dem Filmstudio oder so… ^^

* * *

Ein kleines Wort, das in diesem Moment doch so viel bedeutete. „Nein" kam es ruhig von Charlie, während er den Kopf schüttelte, und ich war noch nie so froh gewesen dieses schlichte Wort zu hören.

Nein… nein, sie hatte sich nichts angetan.

Bella war noch am Leben! Das war alles was in diesem Moment für mich zählte. Für alles andere würde sich schon eine Lösung finden lassen. Irgendwie. Da war ich mir ganz sicher, auch ohne Vision!

„Nein, keine Sorge, ihr geht es gut. Den Umständen eben entsprechend." Er lächelte mich schief an und ich nickte zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte was er damit meinte.

Sie war eindeutig immer noch in dieser Leere, sonst hätte ich ja auch etwas von ihr sehen können, aber immerhin war sie am Leben. Aber ein Leben, dass sie sich so bestimmt nie auch nur in ihren kühnsten Albträumen ausgemalt hatte. Genauso wenig wie Edward. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass es ihr ohne ihn bald besser gehen würde.

Mein Ärger über seine Entscheidung verrauchte so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Ich wusste doch wie sehr auch er litt und das alles hatte er doch wirklich nicht gewollt.

Und vorausgesehen hatte er es ja nun mal auch nicht. Das war nicht seine „Gabe", sondern meine. Also wenn dann, müsste ich mir selbst die Schuld an dem allem hier geben. Am liebsten hätte ich in diesem Moment frustriert aufgestöhnt, die ganze Lage drehte sich eindeutig im Kreis. Aber ich befürchtete, Charlie würde meinen Gefühlsausbruch missverstehen. Immerhin hatte er mir grade gesagt, dass Bella noch am Leben war und dann könnte sich das so anhören, als wenn ich damit nicht einverstanden wäre. Nein, ganz schlecht! Also schluckte ich das Stöhnen herunter und ließ ihn lieber weitererzählen.

„Aber wir wussten nicht mehr was wir noch tun sollten und die Angst war da. Ich konnte doch nicht 24 Stunden am Tag auf sie aufpassen. Ich musste irgendwann wieder zur Arbeit. Ich hatte schon viel zu lange frei genommen, auch wenn es jeder hier verstand. Und sie wollte ja nicht zu Reneé nach Florida...

Zuerst wollte ich eine Pflegekraft, die auf sie aufpasst… so'ne Art Babysitter…" Wieder das schiefe Grinsen. „Aber das könnte ich mir auf Dauer nicht leisten und der Arzt meinte auch, dass es wohl an der Zeit wäre weiterzudenken.

Weiterzudenken… Bellas Zustand ging über seine begrenzten Fähigkeiten in Traumabehandlung. Wir brauchten einen Spezialisten aus Seattle. Aber ich hatte auch Sorge, dass sie wieder so reagieren würde wie damals, als wir sie mit Reneé nach Florida schicken wollten." Ich nickte, so etwas hätte ich sehr wahrscheinlich in dieser Situation auch erwartet.

„Aber was sollte ich anderes tun? Also habe ich versucht ihr die Situation zu erklären als ich anfing für sie die Sachen zu packen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl als wenn sie auch nur ein Wort von mir näher registrieren würde. Sie schaute nur die ganze Zeit mir ihren leeren Augen durch mich hindurch." Ich sah, wie er bei der Erinnerung erschauderte und eine Gänsehaut bekam. Es musste schrecklich sein, die eigene Tochter in solch einem Zustand zu sehen.

„Ich rechnete daher die ganze Zeit damit, dass sie wieder durchdrehen oder mich anschreien würde… aber nichts dergleichen geschah! Ich kann es bis heute nicht wirklich glauben. Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit…" Ich schaute ihn fragend an. Was war geschehen?

„Ich wusste in meiner Not einfach nicht weiter und hab ihr unverblümt gesagt, dass ich befürchte, dass sie sich wegen IHM noch etwas antun würde und ich nicht immer da sein könnte, um auf sie aufzupassen… und dass mich das wahnsinnig macht… wahnsinnig vor Angst um sie…

Zuerst war ich mir gar nicht sicher. Ich dachte, mein Verstand hätte mir einen Streich gespielt. Aber es sah so aus als hätte sie bei meinen Worten doch tatsächlich ganz leicht den Kopf geschüttelt. Ich dachte ich sehe eine Fata Morgana!

Und dann hat sie mir in die Augen geblickt… und für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich all den Schmerz und die Trauer darin sehen… bevor sie wieder leer wurden. Diesen Blick werde ich nie vergessen! Doch noch weniger werde ich vergessen, was sie zu mir gesagt hat…"

Moment mal… „gesagt hat…"?! Wie jetzt? Meine Verwunderung musste deutlich in meinem Gesicht abzulesen gewesen sein.

„Ich konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben. Kann es eigentlich bis heute nicht wirklich glauben. Aber in ihren Träumen hat sie ja auch gesprochen! Vielleicht hatte sie so etwas wie einen lichten Moment?! Selbst der Arzt konnte es sich im Nachhinein nicht erklären. Da sie danach wieder in die gleiche Starre zurückfiel, haben wir an dem ursprünglichen Plan auch trotzdem festgehalten…"

„Aber was hat sie denn nun gesagt?" Diese Spannung war unerträglich!

Charlie seufzte. „Einen Satz. So leise, dass ich es kaum verstehen konnte. Sie sagte nur: Ich habe es versprochen. Nicht mehr.

Aber wem hatte sie was genau versprochen?! Sie muss irgendjemandem versprochen haben sich nichts anzutun, aber wer hat von ihr denn bitte schön solch ein Versprechen verlangt?! Noch dazu ja wohl im Voraus. Ich meine, selbst ER kann doch nicht auf solch eine Idee gekommen sein, oder?! Ich verstehe es bis heute nicht wirklich, aber es hat mich zumindest ein wenig beruhigt." Er schüttelte mal wieder den Kopf, wie so oft während seiner Erzählung.

Mir war schlecht.

So richtig schlecht!

Charlie lag gar nicht mal so falsch. Ich wusste ganz genau wer dieses Versprechen von ihr verlangt hatte. Nun ja, nicht genau DAS Versprechen. Edward wäre nie auch nur im Entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen, dass das Versprechen, welches er ihr abnahm… das Versprechen sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben und auf sich aufzupassen, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre, um genau dies zu tun… dass dieses Versprechen solche Auswirkungen haben würde. Dass dieses Versprechen auch beinhaltete, sich selbst nichts anzutun.

Aber gleichzeitig war ich wahnsinnig froh! Trotz allem was passiert war, hielt Bella sich an dieses Versprechen. Das gab mir Hoffnung!

Charlie schien sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben und fuhr fort.

„Nun, wie schon gesagt, mehr… wenn man es denn so bezeichnen kann… passierte nicht. Nach diesem einen Moment, war alles wieder wie vorher… als hätte er nie stattgefunden. Manchmal denke ich schon, ich habe ihn mir nur eingebildet.

Auf den bevorstehenden… naja, man könnte sagen… Umzug… reagierte sie überhaupt nicht. Ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher, ob sie in der Beziehung einfach schon so weit „weg" war, dass sie es gar nicht mitbekam…" Er erschauderte erneut und schaute mich voller unterdrücktem Schmerz an, was mich unwillkürlich schlucken lies. „Oder ob sie mit Seattle… nun ja, irgendwie… einverstanden war, weil es ja immerhin nicht so weit von Forks weg war wie Florida…" Ich sah es in seinen Augen, dass er auf die zweite Option hoffte, doch in der Zwischenzeit nicht mehr wirklich daran glaubte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass er mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, wie lange das jetzt alles her war. Wie lange war Bella jetzt schon in Seattle? Wie lange hatte Charlie es ertragen sie jeden Tag hier so zu sehen? Und was bedeutete es überhaupt, dass sie jetzt in Seattle war? Charlie hatte etwas von einem Spezialisten erzählt, aber wie ging es weiter?

* * *

So, ich hoffe ich konnte nun einige offene Fragen auflösen. Weitere Infos gibt's in den nächsten Chapis! ^^


	6. Alice' POV: ?

Hi Leute, erstmal vielen lieben Dank für eure ganzen Reviews, ich hab mich riesig gefreut! *bussi* Weiß nur nicht mehr so genau, ob ich auch alle beantwortet habe?! Wenn nicht, tut es mir Leid, werde versuchen beim nächsten Mal besser drauf zu achten! Wobei ich bei den meisten eh nur sagen kann: Ich verrate nüscht!!! *muhaha* ^^

Eigentlich hasse ich ja Statistik (musste mich 2 Jahre inner Uni damit rumschlagen *kotz*), aber die hier bei finde ich cool! ^^ Ist echt erstaunlich wie viele Hits und Visitors ich pro Tag hab… verfolge das ganz genau… ist soooo spannend! *hihi* Auch wenn ich das System an sich nicht so ganz kapiere, denke ich… *hust* ^^ Auf jeden Fall ist seit dem letzten Update laut Statistik sogar ein Leser aus Frankreich über meine Geschichte gestolpert… würde ja mal zu gerne wissen, was der oder diejenige von der Story hält, aber egal! ^^ (Wer weiß, ob's überhaupt stimmt, so ganz vertraue ich dem System da auch nicht, woher will das denn die Herkunftsländer so genau kennen? *kopfkratz* ^^)

So, jetzt hab ich aber genug geschwafelt! Hier kommt „endlich" das nächste Chapi… ich wünsche viel Spaß! ^^

Disclaimer: Gehört immer noch nichts mir, alles Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer & CO! (Außer meiner Idee!!! *muhaha* ^^)

* * *

Er war tief in Gedanken versunken. Es schien als hätte er vollkommen vergessen, dass ich noch hier war.

„Charlie?"

„Hhm?" Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und schien einen Moment irritiert. Dann schien er sich wieder zu erinnern wo er sich befand und warum ich da war und lächelte mich entschuldigend an. Ich bedeutete ihm, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen bräuchte und setzte zu meiner Frage an. Doch er schien sie erraten zu haben und antwortete schon vorher.

„Das alles ist jetzt knapp 4 Monate her. Ich hab sie nach Seattle ins St. Kathrin Krankenhaus gefahren, die haben da eine…" er schien um Worte zu ringen und ich wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, was als nächstes kommen würde. Mein Magen zog sich jetzt schon vor Schmerzen zusammen.

Und ich sollte Recht behalten.

„… eine psychiatrische Abteilung." Er atmete laut aus, als hätte er unwillkürlich die Luft angehalten. Ich merkte, dass auch ich die Luft angehalten hatte, wenn wohl auch etwas länger als er.

(AN: Ich hab keine Ahnung ob es in Seattle ein ST. Kathrin Krankenhaus gibt, geschweige denn eine psychiatrische Abteilung. Nennt es künstlerische Freiheit. ^^ Vielleicht weiß ja jemand da Näheres oder auch den Namen von einem Krankenhaus in Seattle… dann könnte ich das ja noch abändern. ^^)

Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich soeben bewahrheitet. Es ging Bella ganz und gar nicht… gut. Sie würde nicht einfach so darüber hinwegkommen. Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund und dämpfte ein ersticktes Aufschluchzen. Charlie bekam meine Gefühlsregung natürlich mit und schaute mich aus großen traurigen Augen aufmunternd an.

Das gab's doch nicht, er versuchte trotz allem noch MICH aufzubauen!

„Es geht ihr ganz gut dort… denke ich. Zumindest hat sie sich nicht beschwert." Wieder ein schiefes Grinsen. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, so grotesk die ganze Situation auch war.

„Und die Pfleger dort passen gut auf sie auf. Sie scheinen ganz vernarrt in sie zu sein." Ein Lächeln stahl sich in sein trauriges Gesicht.

„Ja, sie hat so etwas an sich…" Ich sah ihr entwaffnendes Lächeln vor mir, was so gar nicht mehr zu dem Bild passen wollte, welches ich jetzt von ihr vor meinem inneren Auge sah.

„Und es scheint so, als wenn sie Bellas Situation mitnehmen würde." Charlies Lächeln verschwand sofort wieder. „Nun ja, sieht man wohl selbst bei denen nicht allzu oft… Bellas Situation…" Seine Stimme brach.

„Danke Charlie. Dass du mir das alles erzählt hast." Ich schaute ihn dankbar an. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und lächelte mich an.

„Es tut mir so Leid, wenn ich doch nur gewusst hätte…" Ich sprach nicht weiter, aber das brauchte ich auch gar nicht.

Charlie hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Alice. Du konntest es doch nicht wissen."

Wie falsch er doch lag. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich hätte es wissen wollen müssen! Ich hätte mich nicht von Edward aufhalten lassen dürfen!

Ich seufzte. Es ließ sich nicht mehr ändern was geschehen war. Aber ich sollte verdammt sein, wenn wir nicht irgendwie etwas an ihrem Zustand ändern könnten. Ich musste mit Carlisle sprechen. Und ich musste Bella sehen. Mich mit eigenen Augen von ihrem Zustand überzeugen.

„Charlie? Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Bella besuchen fahren würde?"

Er schaute mich überrascht an. „Nein natürlich nicht Alice! Ich denke, sie würde sich bestimmt freuen dich zu… naja… zu sehen eben…" Ich nickte verstehend.

„Wenn du gleich los fährst dürftest du noch in der Besuchszeit ankommen."

„Danke Charlie. Ist es wirklich okay, wenn ich gleich fahre?" Ich machte mir etwas Sorgen um Charlies derzeitige Verfassung. Der Bericht hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen. Aber er lächelte mich nur aufmunternd an.

„Wenn du mir etwas versprichst." Ich schaute ihn überrascht an und bedeutete ihm weiterzusprechen. Hoffentlich nichts wegen Edward. Obwohl, wenn er wollte, dass ich ihm eine reinhaue… das ließe sich vielleicht machen. Ich grinste in mich hinein bei dem Gedanken.

„Schau mal wieder vorbei, ja?! Und richte Carlisle meine Grüße aus, okay?!"

„Natürlich Charlie, mache ich… beides!" Ich lächelte ihn an und er schaute glücklich zurück.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Charlie und saß keine Minute später in meinem Mercedes. Der Nieselregen hatte in der Zwischenzeit aufgehört und es wurde langsam dunkel. Keine 3 Minuten später war ich auf der Straße in Richtung Seattle. Was würde mich in diesem Krankenhaus erwarten? Genauer… was würde mich in der psychiatrischen Abteilung erwarten?

Psychiatrie. Dieses Wort löste eine Gänsehaut bei mir aus. Im übertragenen Sinne natürlich. Es erinnerte mich nur zu gut an meine eigene Situation, auch wenn es schon so lange her war und ich mich ja nicht mehr daran erinnerte. Vielleicht gerade deswegen. Weil ich nicht wusste, was mich dort erwartete.

Auf der Fahrt nach Seattle ließ ich das Gespräch mit Charlie noch einmal Revue passieren.

Arme Bella!

Und armer Edward!

Ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen was mit ihm sein würde, wenn er von meinem „Ausflug" erfährt. Von allem was ich von Charlie erfahren hatte und was ich wohl bei Bellas Besuch noch sehen würde.

Ich fühlte mich regelrecht krank. Es war vorher schon so unglaublich schwer gewesen… für ihn… und für uns. Doch damals hatte er wenigstens noch Hoffnung gehabt. Hoffnung, dass es ihr bald besser gehen würde. Jetzt müsste ich ihm sagen, dass das ganz und gar nicht der Fall war.

Bellas Situation ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sie niemals ohne Edward einfach so hätte weitermachen können. Selbst ohne den Schockzustand wäre sie wohl nie darüber hinweggekommen. Und so makaber es sich vielleicht auch anhören mochte, ich war beinahe froh, dass sie sich in diesem Zustand befand. Wer weiß was sonst vielleicht mit ihr passiert wäre? In welchem Zustand hätte ich sie vielleicht sonst angefunden? Hätte ich sie überhaupt noch aufgefunden? Immerhin hätte sie das Versprechen ja auch brechen können!

Ich wollte mir gar keine anderen Varianten vorstellen, doch vor meinem inneren Auge liefen die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten wie ein Film ab… eine schlimmer als die andere. Ich erschauderte.

Nein, ich glaubte fest daran, dass man noch etwas an ihrem Zustand ändern konnte. Ich musste einfach daran glauben. Wenn man selbst keinen Glauben mehr hat, warum sollte sich dann etwas ändern? Oh, da sprach eindeutig Carlisle aus mir. Ich musste grinsen.

„Uns fällt schon was ein Bella! Wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen! Nicht noch mal! Das ist ein Versprechen!" Und mit diesem Versprechen auf den Lippen bog ich auf die Ausfahrt in Richtung Seattle ab. Gleich würde ich beim Krankenhaus sein. Gleich würde ich Bella mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Nach fast 6 Monaten!

* * *

So, das war's für heute erstmal wieder… Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen?! *zwinker*


	7. Alice' POV: St Kathrin

So, hier kommt das nächste Chapi… Wir (naja, eigentlich ja Alice ^^) kommen Bella immer näher… ^^

Ich wünsche viel Spaß und hoffe von euch zu hören wie es euch gefallen hat.

Disclaimer: Charas & Co gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich leihe sie mir nur aus um damit meine eigenen Ideen niederschreiben. ^^

* * *

Ich hielt mit dem Mercedes auf dem Besucherparkplatz. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und ich ließ mir Zeit den Haupteingang zu erreichen. Nicht nur, weil sonst sicherlich einige Menschen ihrem Verstand nicht mehr getraut hätten auf Grund meiner vampirischen Schnelligkeit. Nein, ich hatte es auf einmal auch gar nicht mehr so eilig. Jeder Schritt, den ich machte, war eine Überwindung.

Komisch, ich hatte sonst nie etwas gegen Krankenhäuser gehabt. Schließlich hatte ich Carlisle oft genug bei der Arbeit besucht. Aber jetzt war es anders. Ich wollte in diesem Krankenhaus nicht Carlisle besuchen… nein, ich wollte Bella besuchen. Und die hatte sich nun einmal nicht dazu entschlossen hier als Krankenschwester anzufangen.

Viel zu schnell war ich durch die Eingangstüren geschritten, dabei war ich doch schon im Schneckentempo (aus meiner Sicht zumindest) gelaufen. Und schon befand ich mich in der Eingangshalle und bewegte mich auf die Information zu. Immerhin musste ich ja erst einmal wissen wo ich nun genau hin musste.

Die Empfangsdame am Tresen lächelte das für ihren Job typische warme und dennoch distanzierte Lächeln. „Willkommen im St. Kathrin Krankenhaus, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" Ihr Namensschild wies sie als Anne Parker aus.

„Guten Abend." Mir wurde etwas mulmig zumute. „Ich würde gerne jemanden besuchen… auf der psychiatrischen Abteilung."

Ihr Lächeln wurde mitfühlend. „Natürlich. Besuchszeit ist noch etwas über eine halbe Stunde. Aber sie müssen dort vorher noch einmal nachfragen, ob ein Besuch in Ordnung geht. Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen." Sie schaute mich entschuldigend an.

Ich nickte. „Ja, natürlich, das werde ich."

„Nehmen sie den Aufzug…" Sie zeigte nach rechts. „… und fahren sie in den zweiten Stock. Dort gehen sie nach links. Dann können sie die psychiatrische Abteilung gar nicht übersehen." Ich bedankte mich und sie lächelte mir zum Abschied noch einmal zu.

Der Aufzug kam gerade nach unten. Ich stieg ein und drückte den Knopf für den zweiten Stock. Eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind betrat nach mir noch den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf für den ersten Stock. Das Baby konnte höchstens eine Woche alt sein, aber ich kannte mich da nicht so gut aus. Der Aufzug hielt und sie betrat den Gang, ganz offensichtlich die Geburt- und Kleinkinderstation. Die Türen schlossen sich 10 Sekunden später und der Aufzug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. 17 Sekunden später befand ich mich auf dem Gang des zweiten Stockes und hielt mich nach links, so wie es mir die Empfangsdame erklärt hatte. 4 Sekunden später stand ich vor einer milchigen Glastür. Sie hatte recht gehabt, die Abteilung war wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Ich zögerte, schalt mich gleich darauf selbst einen Angsthasen und schritt durch die Tür.

Der Raum dahinter ähnelte der Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses, doch gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht. Er war ähnlich geschnitten und auch die Einrichtung war ähnlich. Ein Empfangstresen dominierte den Raum. Doch ansonsten erinnerte kaum etwas an das typische Krankenhausflair. Die Wände hatten nicht den typischen kalt-weißen Anstrich, sondern waren in einem warmen Creméton gehalten. Bilder hingen an den Wänden und Pflanzen standen in den Ecken und auf kleinen Tischen, die sich bei den gemütlichen Sitzecken befanden. Es war offensichtlich, dass versucht worden war, eine gemütliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen, doch mir schauderte eher, wenn ich daran dachte warum. Dies hier war keine typische Krankenhausstation. Hier verbrachten die Menschen mehr Zeit, vielleicht sehr viel mehr Zeit als in jeder anderen Station eines Krankenhauses.

Während ich langsam auf den Empfangstresen zuging, bemerkte ich einen jungen Mann, der mit einer etwa 50 jährigen Frau am Arm langsam durch den Gang lief. Er trug die typische Kleidung eines Pflegers, doch ansonsten hätte er auch ihr Sohn sein können. Sie redete die ganze Zeit leise auf ihn ein. So viel ich verstehen konnte, einfach nur wirres Zeug ohne Sinn. Er nickte ab und an und antwortete auf ihr wirres Gebrabbel, während er sie durch den Gang dirigierte, wahrscheinlich auf ihr Zimmer oder in den Aufenthaltsraum. Doch bemerkenswert war die Tatsache, dass er nicht im geringsten genervt schien. Das legte die Fehlinterpretation so nahe, dass er eher ihr Sohn wäre. Doch im gleichen Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass sein Verhalten in diesem Job wohl normal war.

Ich hatte mir Psychiatrien immer so schlimm vorgestellt. Wo die Patienten den ganzen Tag nur ihren wirren Gedanken nachhängen würden und die Pfleger genervt von einem zum nächsten laufen würden, sich aber um keinen von ihnen wirklich kümmern würden. Oder die Patienten am besten gleich den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer lassen würden, zumindest die, die es ohne Widerspruch mit sich machen ließen – bei dem Gedanken musste ich an Bella denken. Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte ich mich geirrt. Und ich war sehr froh darüber.

Jetzt konnte ich allerdings auch viel besser verstehen, was Charlie damit gemeint hatte, dass die Pfleger ganz vernarrt in Bella wären und sie ihre Geschichte ganz schön mitgenommen hätte. Vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde hatte mich diese Aussage verwirrt, doch nun verstand ich sie. Und ich verstand Charlie, dass er Bella hier gelassen hatte. Die Pfleger schienen sich wirklich um ihre Patienten zu kümmern und das 24 Stunden am Tag 7 Tage die Woche. Charlie hätte das alleine nie geschafft.

In der Zwischenzeit war ich am Empfangstresen angekommen und die Frau dahinter, das Namensschild wies sie als Beatrice McCarthy aus, lächelte mich ebenso an wie die Dame in der Empfangshalle. Doch die Distanziertheit in ihrem Blick fehlte völlig. Stattdessen war da so etwas zwischen Mitgefühl und Aufmunterung zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war mir anzusehen, dass ich nicht gerne hier war bzw. noch nie eine psychiatrische Abteilung besucht hatte. Nun, dass stimmte ja nicht so ganz, aber als Besucher war ich wirklich noch nie dort gewesen.

Das Gespräch begann genauso wie das an der Information. „Ich würde gerne jemanden besuchen… mit dem Vater ist das geklärt, ich komme gerade von ihm."

„Nun, und wer ist denn der oder die Glückliche, die sich über Besuch freuen darf?" Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich dieser Satz komisch angehört, aber sie sagte es mit so einer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass ich ihr sofort abnahm, dass sie davon überzeugt war, dass sich die Patienten über jeden Besuch freuen konnten und würden.

„Bella Swan... ich meine Isabella Swan."

„Ach, eine Schulfreundin? Da wird Bella sich aber freuen." Sie schaute mich glücklich an. Offensichtlich kannte sie Bella. „Sie bekommst sonst nur noch regelmäßig Besuch von ihrem Vater. Er hat feste Besuchszeiten. Ihre Mutter war vor ein paar Wochen das letzte Mal da. Du bist die erste Freundin, die sie hier besuchen kommt." Sie schenkte mir ein trauriges und zugleich glückliches Lächeln.

Moment mal! Keiner aus der Schule hatte Bella besucht? Aber sie hatte doch so viele Freunde! Diese Jessica oder auch Mike Newton…?!

Bis vor knapp 10 Tagen war doch noch meine größte Sorge gewesen, Bella in den Armen von diesem Mike zu sehen und jetzt…?!

Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass Bella ja noch etwa 6 Wochen zu Hause verbracht hatte, bevor Charlie sie hergebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sie zu Hause besucht und nachdem Bella nicht auf sie reagiert hatte, dachten sie sich wohl, dass sie dann auch nicht den weiten Weg nach Seattle machen brauchten. Vorwürfe konnte ich ihnen deswegen ja wohl kaum machen.

„Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, dass es keinen Unterschied für sie machen würde. Wenn sie Bella vorher schon zu Hause besucht hatten…"

Beatrice McCarthy nickte verstehend. „Ja wahrscheinlich. Aber wir hier sind der Meinung, dass jeder Besuch etwas ausmacht. Selbst wenn die Angehörigen meistens der Meinung sind, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, es macht doch einen… irgendwie." Jetzt nickte ich verstehend.

In diesem Moment kam eine etwa 50 jährige Dame in Pflegerkleidung am Tresen vorbei.

„Luise, ich habe hier Besuch für Bella."

Die Pflegerin, offensichtlich Louise, drehte sich zu uns um, sah mich kurz abschätzend an und lächelte dann ein breites Lächeln. „Oh, na da wird sich Bella aber freuen!" sagte sie überzeugt.

„Nun, dann übergebe ich dich mal an Luise. Sie ist unsere gute Seele hier." Sie grinste. „Grüßt Bella von mir, ja?!"

„Natürlich, wie immer." Gab Luise lächelnd als Antwort. „Also dann, Bella ist im Aufenthaltsraum." Mit diesem Worten drehte sie sich zur Tür gegenüber, anscheinend die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum, und ging los. Ich folgte ihr und keine 5 Sekunden später stand ich schon in dem großen Raum. Auch hier war alles hell und freundlich gehalten. In der einen Ecke saßen zwei Patienten und spielten Mühle. Weiter hinten in Raum lief der Fernseher und zeigte irgendeine Vorabendprogrammsoap. Gleich würde ich Bella wieder sehen. Ich war aufgeregt, anders konnte man meine derzeitige Situation gar nicht beschreiben.

* * *

Alice ist fast da… ^^ Kriege ich eure Meinungen zu hören? *dackelblick*


	8. Alice' POV: Besuch bei Bella

Ich bin jeden Tag total aus dem Häuschen, wenn ich mir die Statistik für meine Story hier auf der Seite angucke. Ich dachte die Marke von 60 Hits wäre schon super, aber… am Sonntag hatte ich doch echt 129 Hits und 39 Visitors!!! *-* Ich fasse es selber kaum! (Zumindest weiß ich so, dass nicht nur die Leute meine Story lesen, die mir auch ein Review hinterlassen *zwinker* auch, wenn ich dem Statistik-System nicht so ganz traue, aber was solls ^^)

Dieses Chapi ist Lielan gewidmet (mal wieder *hihi*), dafür, dass sie mir JEDES Mal ein Review schreibt *knutsch* und weil das hier eines meiner längsten Chapters sein dürfte (du weiß schon ^^) und… naja, weil ich Lust dazu hab! *muhaha*

Natürlich danke ich auch allen anderen für eure lieben Reviews, ich freue mich immer wie ein Schneekönig darüber was von euch zu lesen! *bussi*

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts außer der Idee an sich! (Leider ^^)

* * *

Louise durchquerte den Raum und kam an einem Sessel zum Stehen. War das Bella, die da drinne saß? Ich konnte sie nur von hinten sehen.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und ihr unverwechselbarer Geruch steig mir in die Nase. Das konnte nur Bella sein!

Luise beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Bella, Besuch ist für dich da. Eine Freundin von dir." Sie schaute mich fragend an. Ich wusste sofort was sie von mir wissen wollte.

„Mein Name ist Alice." Luise nickte mir zu und wandte sich wieder an Bella.

„Deine Freundin Alice." Bella reagierte nicht, aber das schien Luise nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt nahm sie Bella am Arm, die daraufhin ohne Protest aus dem Sessel aufstieg und führte sie zu einer kleinen Sitzecke, um sie dort wieder in einen Sessel abzusetzen, dem ein anderer gegenüberstand. Eine normale Prozedur anscheinend. Luise drehte sich zu mir und bedeutete mir doch näher zu kommen.

„Wir haben den Sessel extra für sie ans Fenster gestellt." Erklärte Luise und deutete auf den Sessel in dem Bella bis eben gesessen hatte. „Vorher hat sie immer Stundenlang dort gestanden und immer, wenn wir sie wo hingesetzt hatten, stand sie kurze Zeit später wieder dort. Also, wenn der Berg nicht zum Prophet kommt, muss der Prophet eben zum Berg kommen… oder so ähnlich." Sie grinste.

„Nun, ich lass euch dann mal alleine. Ihr habt euch ja bestimmt eine Menge zu erzählen." Dabei schaute sie lächelnd zwischen mir und Belle hin und her. „Leider ist die Besuchszeit in 30 Minuten zu Ende… für heute."

„Ist schon okay, ich bin froh, dass ich sie heute überhaupt noch besuchen durfte." Luise schien beruhigt und ging zu den Mühlespielern, um sie zu fragen, ob sie noch etwas zu trinken wollen würden. Ich bewegte mich langsam auf den freien Sessel zu und ließ mich zögerlich darin nieder.

„Bella?"

Sie sah furchtbar aus.

Charlie hatte Recht gehabt… ein Strich in der Landschaft. Bella war vorher schon schlank gewesen, aber jetzt sah sie richtig dürr aus. Ich war mir sicher, dass die Pfleger hier alles daran setzen, dass sie etwas zu sich nahm. Charlie hatte ja auch angemerkt, dass sie nach der ersten Woche … der Schlimmsten… wieder angefangen hatte zu essen. Aber es musste wirklich gerade genug sein, damit ihr Körper nicht den Dienst quittierte. Es änderte nichts daran, dass sie furchtbar krank aussah. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen und tiefe Augenringe zeichneten sich ab. Ihre Haare wirkten stumpf und ihre Blässe hatte solche Ausmaße angenommen, dass man nun wirklich glauben könnte, sie wäre eine von uns.

Sie schaute mich an, doch ihr Blick ging einfach durch mich durch, als wenn sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen würde, dass ich da war. Ihre Augen strahlten solch eine Leere aus, dass mir ganz anders wurde.

Ich fasste mir ein Herz und lächelte sie an. Ob sie es nun mitbekam oder nicht, ich wollte den Besuch nutzen. Ich wollte wenigstens daran glauben, dass sie es registrierte und nahm mir an der Zuversicht von Beatrice und Louise ein Beispiel.

„Hi Bella. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Es ist so lange her, fast 6 Monate. War ganz schön langweilig ohne dich. Wir müssen unbedingt mal wieder shoppen gehen, du brauchst neue Klamotten, Schwesterherz." Ich vermied sicherheitshalber alles was irgendwie mit Edward zu tun hatte, erwähnte noch nicht einmal seinen Namen. Ich redete einfach so drauf los, was mir eben grade so einfiel. Und ehe ich mich versah waren die 30 Minuten um. Bella hatte keinerlei Regung gezeigt. Kein Zeichen dafür, dass sie mich erkannt hätte. Ihre leeren Augen blickten noch immer durch mich hindurch.

Luise kam pünktlich. „Ich muss euch jetzt leider trennen. Schlafenszeit für Bella." Auch in diesem Satz steckte keinerlei Spott, obwohl er es ausdrücken könnte.

Ich sah Bella noch einmal in die Augen. „Ich werde wiederkommen, ich verspreche es dir!" Wie um diese Aussage zu untermauern, legte ich meine Hand auf ihre, die die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Oberschenkel gelegen hatte. Selbst als meine kühlen Finger ihre umschlossen, zeigte sie keinerlei Regung.

Irgendwie entmutigend.

Auch wenn sie wohl zu den seeehr wenigen Menschen auf der weiten Welt gehörte, die die Kälte unserer Haut zu Genüge kannten, so gehörte es doch zu einer natürlichen Reaktion des Körpers bei solch einer Berührung zusammenzuzucken. War sie wirklich schon so weit in der Dunkelheit ihres Geistes verschwunden, dass sie selbst das nicht mehr wahrnahm? Darüber wollte ich jetzt gar nicht nachdenken.

Der junge Pfleger, den ich schon beim Eintreffen mit der älteren Dame zusammen gesehen hatte, kam hinter Luise hervor. Pete, so stand es auf seinem Namensschild, fasste Bella am Arm und sie ließ sich ohne Widerstand von ihm vom Sessel durch den Raum nach draußen führen. Dabei sprach er mit ihr, genauso wie mit der älteren Dame vorhin, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Auch wenn er wohl keine Antwort erwartete, so fragte er sie trotzdem nach ihrem Tag und ob sie sich über meinen Besuch gefreut hätte. Dann waren sie durch die Tür.

Ich bemerkte, dass ich ihnen hinterhergestarrt hatte, blickte etwas schuldbewusst zu Luise hoch und in einer fließenden Bewegung stand auch ich auf.

„Sie hat sich bestimmt gefreut dich zu sehen." Luise war wohl der Meinung Bellas Verhalten bzw. ja eher Nicht-Verhalten entschuldigen zu müssen.

„Und ich habe mich gefreut sie zu sehen." Das hatte ich wirklich. Nachdem ich so lange erst versucht hatte zu vermeiden überhaupt etwas von ihr zu sehen und dann beinahe am Verzweifeln war, als ich rein gar nichts von ihr gesehen hatte…

Luise schien meine Antwort zu freuen. Sie begleitete mich auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Ihr seid gute Freundinnen, oder?!"

„Schon fast so was wie Schwestern." Gab ich ernst zurück. Das schien Luise noch mehr zu freuen. Sie wurde mir immer sympathischer.

„Eine schreckliche Geschichte, meinst du nicht auch? Das arme Mädchen! Einfach tragisch dieses ganze Situation. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass man in ihrem Alter einen anderen Menschen schon so sehr lieben kann, um in solch einen Abgrund zu stürzen." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Es sah ein wenig danach aus, als wenn sie sich den Kummer um Bella von der Seele reden müsste. Ich nahm an, dass die Pfleger hier bestimmt schon umfangreich darüber diskutiert hatten. Natürlich, warum sollten sich die Pfleger nicht auch ihre Gedanken über ihre Patienten machen?

Und ganz Unrecht hatte sie ja auch nicht. Solch eine Reaktion einer 18-Jährigen, deren Freund sie verlassen hatte, sah man bestimmt nicht allzu oft. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, wie viel wirklich dahinter steckte. Wie sehr Bella und Edward einfach zusammengehörten. Sie brauchten einander wie die Luft zum Atmen oder, in Edwards Fall, wohl eher das Blut zum Existieren.

„Manchmal, wenn ich sie so sehe, wie sie stundenlang einfach nur aus dem Fenster starrt, habe ich das Gefühl, ich hätte niemals in meinem Leben wirklich geliebt. Verstehst du was ich meine?" Ich glaube, sie war etwas beunruhigt, dass sie mir zu viel erzählt hat bzw. mich mit ihrer Erzählung langweilen würde.

„Ja, nur zu gut." Ich seufzte. In ihren Augen war ich vielleicht so alt wie Bella, wie hätte ich ihr da erklären sollen, dass ich schon seit Jahren den perfekten Gefährten für mich gefunden hatte? Bei der Vorstellung wie sie darauf reagieren würde, musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ich sollte nicht vergessen, wo ich hier war.

„Weißt du, das schlimmste an der ganzen Situation ist, dass sie ihn immer noch liebt. So sehr, dass sie eher bereit ist, in Dunkelheit zu leben als ohne ihn im Licht." Die Aussage war etwas metaphorisch, aber ich verstand genau was Luise meinte. Ich hatte es wahrscheinlich ähnlich ausgedrückt. Auch wenn ich mir, im Gegensatz anscheinend zu Luise, nicht so sicher war, dass sich Bella ihre Situation wirklich „ausgesucht" hatte.

„Ich habe sie, als sie noch nicht so lange hier war, einmal gefragt, warum sie sich das antut. Warum sie für diesen Mistkerl so leidet und ihr Leben wegschmeißt. Sie ist doch noch so jung und hat noch so viel vor sich. Irgendwann würde sie doch bestimmt einen anderen finden, mit dem sie auch glücklich werden würde…" Ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Das hatten wir alle gehofft, insbesondere Edward.

„Das war das einzige Mal, dass sie mir geantwortet hat… bis heute." Luise schien das nicht im Entferntesten so zu überraschen wie Charlie. Nun, wer weiß, was sie hier schon alles erlebt hatte?!

Es sah nicht so aus, als wenn sie weitererzählen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war sie der Meinung, dass sie mir so schon viel zu viel erzählt hatte. Immerhin war ich ja trotz allem nur eine Freundin. Dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin zu fragen.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Luise schien etwas überrascht. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich lieber danach fragte, was Bella denn geantwortet hatte, als mich zu wundern, dass sie überhaupt gesprochen hatte.

Luise seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran schwermütig. Den Gesichtsausdruck, den sie in diesem Moment inne hatte, sah ich sonst immer nur bei Menschen, die sich über irgendwelche Lebensweisheiten ausließen oder den Sinn des Lebens diskutierten. Das machte mich nur noch neugieriger.

„Sie hat geantwortet: Er hat meine Seele mitgenommen…

Ist das nicht herzzerreißend?!" Luise schaute mich schmachtend und zugleich traurig an.

Ich musste in diesem Moment nur darauf achten, dass meine Beine unter mir nicht nachgaben.

So viel hatte ich heute schon erfahren, aber das… dieser eine Satz drehte meine gesamte Welt auf den Kopf.

Mir wurde so übel, dass ich das Gefühl hatte mich übergeben zu müssen. Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, hätte ich es bestimmt sogar getan!

Er hat meine Seele mitgenommen…

Seele…

die Seele, die Edward um jeden Preis hatte schützen wollen. Sogar um den Preis ihnen Beiden dadurch Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Mit einem Mal war mir klar, dass es für Beide niemals einen anderen geben könnte und würde. Die Beiden brauchten einander nicht nur, wie ich es bis jetzt angenommen hatte. Sie waren unzertrennlich miteinander verbunden. Verbunden durch ein Band, das niemals von jemanden durchtrennt werden könnte, selbst von den Beiden nicht.

Ich wollte noch nicht einmal daran denken, wie Edward sich fühlen wird, wenn er davon erfährt. Die ganze Zeit hatte er gelitten, in der Hoffnung ihr Leben… ihre Seele… zu bewahren und genau das Gegenteil war geschehen.

Ich musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Luise schaute mich wissend an. Zumindest dachte sie wahrscheinlich, dass mir der Satz generell nah gegangen war. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie von etwas anderem zu überzeugen.

Die letzten Besucher verließen gerade die psychiatrische Abteilung durch die Milchglastür.

„Kommst du sie mal wieder besuchen, sie würde sich bestimmt freuen."

„Ja, das werde ich. Ganz bestimmt. Ich habe es ihr versprochen." Auch wenn Bella es vielleicht nicht registriert hatte, ich würde nie wieder eines meiner Versprechen ihr gegenüber brechen. Das schwor ich mir in diesem Moment.

Aber erst einmal müsste ich mich wohl mit Edward und dem Rest meiner Familie auseinandersetzen. Ich musste ihnen erzählen was ich erfahren und gesehen hatte und dann mussten wir darüber beratschlagen, was zu tun sei. Auf jeden Fall mussten wir für Bella da sein. Wir trugen immerhin die Schuld an ihrem Zustand! Es wurde Zeit für den Familienrat! Noch einmal würden wir uns nicht von Edward überrumpeln lassen, dafür würde ich schon sorgen!

Mit diesen Gedanken verabschiedete ich mich von Luise und Beatrice, die immer noch am Empfangstresen saß, und verließ die Abteilung wie die anderen Besucher durch die Milchglastür. Ich steig in den Aufzug und keine 2 Minuten später saß ich schon in meinem Mercedes in Richtung Kanada.

* * *

Jetzt dürften zumindest die Fragen was Bella angeht weitestgehend geklärt worden sein. Als nächstes werden wir wohl mal nachsehen, was nun so die Cullen-Family treibt und wie sie (und insbesondere wohl Edward *zwinker*) Alice' Erfahrungsbericht aufnehmen… ^^

Also, bis zum nächsten Chapi! Ich freue mich darauf was von euch zu hören. *mitdemzaunpfahlwink* ^^


	9. Edwards POV: Rastlos

Okay, ich glaube, ich hab euch im letzten Chapi ganz schön geschockt, dass Bella auf Alice nicht reagiert hat und so… naja, so einfach mache ich es ihnen eben nicht. *muhaha* Ich bin nun mal fies. ^^ Ne, nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, aber erstmal muss ich Edward noch ein bissl (oder auch ein bissl mehr *muhaha*) leiden lassen. ^^

So, heute hören wir also erstmals auch ein bissl was von Edward. Ich wünsche viel Spaß! ^^

Disclaimer: Alles Meins!!! *muhaha* Ne, leider nicht, gehört immer noch alles Stephenie Meyer. *grummel*

* * *

Edwards POV

Rastlos.

Seit 9 Tagen 23 Stunden 45 Minuten und 34 Sekunden war ich jetzt wieder unterwegs. Ohne Plan und ohne Ziel… kopflos war ich wieder einmal davongerannt. Davongerannt vor mir selbst… und meiner Familie.

Meiner Familie, der ich so viel zugemutet hatte, so viel Schmerz bereitet hatte. Ich wusste, dass sie sich um mich sorgten, dass sie alles dafür geben würde meinen Schmerz zu lindern. Aber es war vergeblich und sie wussten es.

Niemand konnte mich von diesem Schmerz befreien… ich hatte ihn mir selbst auferlegt. Ich hatte mir geschworen damit zu leben, wenn SIE dadurch nur in Sicherheit war. Viel zu lange hatte ich ihr Leben gefährdet. Ihr Leben... und noch viel wichtiger... ihre Seele...

Ich war egoistisch… so egoistisch!

Ich hasste mich selbst.

Ich hasste mich dafür sie überhaupt dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt zu haben. Mir selbst erlaubt zu haben, ihr näher zu kommen. Zu nah!

Und ich hasste mich dafür sie zurückgelassen zu haben. Sie belogen zu haben. Ihr das Herz gebrochen zu haben. Oh wie ich mich dafür hasste!

Niemals würde ich ihr Gesicht vergessen… ihren Blick… diesen Moment der alles veränderte.

Noch immer konnte ich kaum glauben wie einfach sie mir geglaubt hatte. Es war so lächerlich! Als wenn ich jemals aufhören könnte sie zu lieben!

Aber sie würde darüber hinwegkommen… über mich hinwegkommen. Menschliche Erinnerungen waren so kurzlebig… sie vergingen so schnell… sie rannen davon wie Sand durch die Hand. Sie würde mich vergessen, nur ein leerer schwarzer Fleck in ihrer Erinnerung, überlagert von Neuen.

Aber ich würde sie nicht vergessen. Niemals! Sie war ein Teil von mir. Keine Andere könnte und würde jemals ihren Platz einnehmen.

Meine Familie verstand das nur zu gut. Sie hatte es schon verstanden, als ich selbst es noch nicht mal erkannt hatte. Und sie hatten hinter mir gestanden. Bei jeder Entscheidung meinerseits. Selbst jetzt noch, wo ich ihnen so viel Schmerz und Sorgen bereitet habe.

Ich hatte das nicht verdient!

Sie müssten wütend sein, sie hätten mich verstoßen müssen...

Doch trotz allem waren sie für mich da, versuchen meinen Schmerz zu lindern und zerbrachen selber fast daran. Sie versuchten so krampfhaft ihre Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen oder am besten überhaupt nicht zu denken, dass ich mich nur noch schlechter fühlte.

Wie so oft verfluchte ich meine "Gabe". Es machte einen Unterschied, ob man die Gedanken anderer nur erahnen konnte oder sie wirklich kannte. Es machte einen großen Unterschied!

Ich hielt es zu Hause nicht aus, doch gleichzeitig sehnte ich mich danach.

Seit Stunden rannte ich nun schon durch den Schnee Alaskas. Ich wollt den Kopf frei bekommen... einfach aufhören zu denken... doch ich konnte es nicht. Jeder Schritt, jeder Atemzug... jede Sekunde meines Daseins gehörte IHR. Ihr und meiner Familie. Ich war nichts ohne sie!

Doch zu IHR konnte ich nicht zurück. Niemals! Ich war diesen Schritt gegangen, ich hatte ihn gewählt. Es gab kein Zurück mehr!

Doch zu meiner Familie konnte ich zurück. Trotz allem was ich ihnen angetan hatte, würden sie mich jederzeit wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen. Es war so falsch und dennoch war ich froh darüber.

Ich hörte auf zu laufen.

Wohin lief ich überhaupt?

Ich hatte kein Ziel! Nur weg war mein Ziel gewesen... aber egal wie weit ich laufen würde, ich könnte nicht vor mir selbst davonlaufen. Das wurde mir gerade klar. Das war mir schon des Öfteren klar geworden. Und wie immer bedeutete dies wohl, dass ich wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Wo sollte ich auch sonst hin? Esme war jedes Mal halb krank vor Sorge, wenn ich weglief.

Das musste aufhören!

Es reichte, wenn ich an meinem Schmerz zerbrach, aber nicht auch noch meine Familie!

Ich hatte mich entschieden... wieder einmal!

Meine Füße folgten schon dem neuen Pfad, bevor ich wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte.

In ein paar Stunden würde ich zu Hause sein... wieder einmal!

Alice würde es sehen.

---

Alice POV

Kaum war ich aus Seattle raus, sah ich es... Edwards Entscheidung.

Er würde wieder nach Hause kommen... er war diesmal nicht lange weg gewesen.

Das würde knapp werden!

Wir beide waren weit von zu Hause entfernt. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich vor ihm ankommen würde. Wie sollten die anderen auch erklären, wo ich war? Sie konnten ihn nicht wirklich anlügen, er würde es in ihren Gedanken sehen... auch ungewollt.

Ich trat das Gaspedal des Mercedes bis zum Anschlag durch. Zum Glück war der Highway so gut wie leer. Die Nacht war die beste Zeit zum Auto fahren... um so richtig schnell zu fahren. Und genau das brauchte ich jetzt auch. Ich flog nur so über die Straße.

Es würde eine Minutenentscheidung werden...

* * *

So, wer wird früher zu Hause ankommen? Edward oder Alice? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Chapi! *hihi* Aber ihr könnt mir ja ein paar Spekulationen hinterlassen… ^^


	10. Alice' & Edwards POV: Wieder zu Hause

Tadaaa, das neue Chapi ist da!!! ^^

Vielen lieben Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews, ich habe mich riesig über jedes Einzelne gefreut! *bussi*

Silk over Glas: Vielen lieben Dank für deine PM (ich glaube die kam schon zum letzten Chapi, aber besser spät als nie, oder?! ^^). Ich hoffe deine Story geht bald weiter und du liest immer noch fleißig meine. ^^ Vielleicht spielt die Technik ja diesmal mit für ein Review?! *hihi*

Alice oder Edward… das war die große Frage! ^^ Nun, ich will euch nicht mehr länger auf die Folter spannen, hier kommt die „Auflösung"…

Disclaimer: Nichts meins, alles Stephenie Meyers! *schnüff* ^^

* * *

Alice POV

Als ich mit dem Mercedes die Auffahrt hineinfuhr, war ich mir sicher, dass ich es vor Edward geschafft hatte. Aber wirklich wissen konnte ich es erst, als ich das Haus betrat.

Kaum war ich durch die Tür, sah ich schon Esme auf mich zukommen. Hinter ihr, im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stand Carlisle. Die Anderen saßen bestimmt dort drinnen... wie auf Kohlen. Natürlich hatten alle das Auto schon von weitem gehört.

Esme lächelte mich glücklich an und umarmte mich mütterlich. Auch Carlisle schaute glücklich. Doch bei Beiden konnte ich unterschwellige Neugierde und auch etwas Angst in ihren Augen sehen.

Ich wusste, dass Edward jeden Moment zur Tür rein kommen musste und bedeutete ihnen deswegen mit mir ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Wir verstanden uns auch ohne Worte.

Wie vermutet saßen Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper im Wohnzimmer und sahen uns erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Rosalie würde sich wahrscheinlich eher den Arm abhacken als zuzugeben, dass auch sie sich Sorgen um Bella machte, aber ihr Blick verriet sie. Die letzten Monate hatten auch ihren Tribut gefordert. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich verstand, was genau Edward nun an Bella fand und wohl auch "ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig" auf Bella und ihre Wirkung auf Edward war, so hatte seine derzeitige Lage ihr doch klar vor Augen geführt, dass Bella schon zu sehr ein Teil der Familie geworden war um es zu ignorieren. Und ich glaube, insgeheim hatte sie sich trotz allem für Edward gefreut. Vielleicht nicht von Anfang an... aber mit der Zeit. Und seinen Schmerz zu sehen, hatte den letzten Rest Widerstand in ihr brechen lassen.

Als Jasper mir die Augen schaute, wusste ich sofort, dass er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Meine Gefühle hatten mich ihm gegenüber verraten. Ohne groß auf die anderen zu achten stand er auf, durchquerte in Rekordgeschwindigkeit das Zimmer und nahm mich in den Arm.

Das hatte ich gebraucht!

Erst jetzt merkte ich wie angespannt ich doch die ganze Zeit gewesen sein musste. In seinen Armen konnte ich wenigstens einen Teil dieser Anspannung abschütteln und etwas relaxen.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, aber Jaspers Geste hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Es war so offensichtlich... jetzt war es schon beinahe offiziell, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Wie schlimm es wirklich war, würden sie in ein paar Minuten erfahren.

Wenn ich nur daran dachte, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, wurde mir wieder schlecht. Jasper merkte es sofort und dirigierte mich neben sich aufs Sofa, sein Arm immer noch um mich geschlungen. Auch Esme und Carlisle hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit hingesetzt. Zu dem erwartungsvollen Blick vom Anfang hatte sich Trauer hinzugemischt... Trauer und Nervosität.

"Edward wird gleich hier sein... es ist besser ich erzähle dann alles, dann muss ich es nicht zwei Mal..." Die anderen nickten nur. Die Anspannung war fast greifbar und ich wurde furchtbar nervös.

Keine 10 Sekunden später hörten wir seine Schritte. 5 Sekunden später war er durch die Tür. Er hatte erwartet, dass ich seine Rückkehr sehen würde und kam ins Wohnzimmer...

Es war wirklich eine Minutenentscheidung gewesen...

---

Edwards POV

Als ich in die Einfahrt unseres Hauses einbog, ging gerade die Sonne im Osten auf. Ein schmales rotes Band. Heute würde wohl ein schöner Tag werden.

Die ganze Nacht war ich unterwegs gewesen. Jetzt stand ich vor dem großen Haus, das aussah als würde es mich freudig empfangen... als wäre ich überhaupt nicht weg gewesen.

Schon bevor ich die Haustür öffnete, war ich mir sicher, dass meine gesamte Familie im Wohnzimmer auf meine Rückkehr wartete. Alice hatte sie sicher informiert. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken hören, wenn auch nur unterschwellig. Anscheinend waren sie mal wieder sehr bemüht darum an Nichts zu denken.

Ich seufzte. So konnte und durfte es nicht weitergehen! Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen!

Schuldbewusst, wie immer, gelangte ich lautlos ins Wohnzimmer. Nun, lautlos für einen Menschen, meine Familie hatte mich auf jeden Fall schon vor der Tür gehört.

Dort saßen sie alle.

Wie so oft.

Esme kam auf mich zu, schenkte mir ein glückliches Lächeln, welches ich einfach nur erwidern konnte, und umarmte mich mütterlich. Sie war so entwaffnend! Sofort fühlte ich mich um einiges besser. Es war trotz allem schön wieder zu Hause zu sein.

"Na Kumpel, dieses mal haste dich aber echt beeilt." Der Spruch konnte nur von Emmett kommen.

Ich zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Was sollte ich auch erwidern?

"Warum setzt du dich nicht zu uns, Schatz?" Das war typisch Esme. Aber irgendetwas an ihrer Aussage ließ mich stutzen. Alle waren offensichtlich froh mich heil wieder zu sehen... aber da war noch etwas anderes. So etwas unterschwelliges... am Rande des Bewussten.

Meine Beine hatten sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Ich hatte immer öfter das Gefühl, mein Körper würde vor meinem Verstand reagieren. Ich sollte das mal näher beobachten! Keine 2 Sekunden später saß ich schon neben Esme und schaute in die Runde.

Ich wollte schon zu einer erneuten Entschuldigung ansetzen, dass ich mal wieder abgehauen war... als ich es sah...

Alice...

Alice schien irgendwie furchtbar nervös.

Das war mir vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Naja, wahrscheinlich hatte ich nicht wirklich darauf geachtet. Mir entgingen in letzter Zeit, um genau zu sein seit diesem schicksalhaften Tag im September, immer mal wieder Dinge. Ich achtete einfach nicht darauf.

Um so deutlicher fiel es mir jetzt auf. Ihre Hände hatten sich in ihrem Rock verkrampft. Jasper streichelte ihren Arm, versuchte offensichtlich sie zu beruhigen. Aber auch da war mehr....

Eine Anspannung... kaum greifbar und doch so offensichtlich. Nicht nur Alice und Jasper schienen nervös, nein die gesamte Familie schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Anscheinend hatte ich irgendetwas wichtiges verpasst.

---

Alice POV

Es war schnell zu sehen, dass Edward unsere Anspannung bemerkt hatte.

Er schaute etwas irritiert in die Runde und sein Blick blieb an mir hängen. Meine Nervosität war einfach zu offensichtlich und sie wurde immer schlimmer... trotz Jasper Beruhigungsversuchen. Ich spürte die Blicke meiner ganzen Familie auf mir ruhen... irgendwie erwartungsvoll und auch etwas ungeduldig. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, immerhin hatte ich versprochen alles zu erzählen, wenn Edward da sein würde.

Nun, er war jetzt da.

Doch der Rest der Familie hatte ihm etwas voraus. Sie wussten, wo ich gewesen war. Lange könnten wir das vor ihm eh nicht mehr verbergen. Er ahnte schon, dass wir irgendetwas vor im zu verbergen versuchten... ich sah es in seinem Blick.

Ich räusperte mich. Es war unnötig, aber in diesem Moment hatte ich das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, es dennoch zu brauchen.

Wie sollte ich bloß anfangen?

"Edward... wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht... ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht..." Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich meine Situation beschreiben sollte, dass er es auch wirklich verstand. Schon vor der ganzen Aktion war mir bewusst, dass er ganz sicher furchtbar sauer auf mich sein würde... aber er war mein Bruder, ich liebte ihn... es war vielleicht irrational, aber trotz allem wollte ich nicht, dass er wütend mit mir war.

Nun, dafür war es jetzt eindeutig zu spät! Ich hatte mich zu diesem Schritt entschieden... vollkommen bewusst... jetzt müsste ich mit den Konsequenzen leben, egal wie sie aussehen würden! Das hatte ich mir doch vorher schon geschworen. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht umhin etwas Angst zu haben... Angst um unsere Art der Beziehung.

Es sah so aus, als wenn Edward etwas erwidern wollte. Ich wusste schon, dass er meine Aussage bestimmt nur auf sich selbst bezog und sich... wieder einmal... bei uns entschuldigen wollte. Ich kam ihm zuvor.

"Sorgen um dich... aber nicht nur um _dich_..." Ich betonte das Wort extra und schaute ihm dabei vielsagend in die Augen.

Zuerst schien er etwas verwirrt, aber dann zeigte sich Erkenntnis in seinem Blick. Er schaute einmal in die Runde, sah anscheinend das was er zu sehen erwartet hatte und sein Blick heftete sich wieder auf mich.

"Ich hab es nicht mehr ertragen..." setzte ich noch schnell hinten dran, bevor die Wut, die nun offen in seinen Augen stand, durchbrechen konnte.

Er knurrte.

In nicht einmal einer Sekunde stand er auf seinen Beinen und schaute mich mit unverhohlenem Zorn im Blick an. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, als wollte er sich davon abhalten mich sofort zu zerfleischen. Jasper war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, ebenso wie Emmett und Carlisle. Wohl um ihn im Ernstfall davon abzuhalten mir wirklich etwas anzutun.

Esme stand hinter ihm und fasste ihn vorsichtig am Arm. Sie versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Schatz, wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht und das weißt du. Wir haben uns deiner Entscheidung gebeugt, aber bitte mach Alice keinen Vorwurf. Für ihre Verhältnisse hat sie sich erstaunlich lange ruhig verhalten... meinst du nicht auch?"

Noch immer funkelten mich seine Augen zornig an, aber Esmes Worte hatten gewirkt. Er entspannte sich und kurze Zeit später schaute er mich schon entschuldigend an. Ich muss zugeben, ich war erleichtert. Auch Jasper, Emmett und Carlisle entspannten sich und alle setzten sich nacheinander wieder. Jasper nahm mich sofort wieder in den Arm, er spürte meine Angst nur zu deutlich.

"Es tut mir Leid Alice... ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlangt habe... zu viel. Es tut mir wirklich Leid!" Der Ernst schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Ich nickte zum Zeichen, dass ich seine Reaktion verstand und die Entschuldigung annahm. Er konnte es in meinen Gedanken hören.

Edward seufzte, stütze seine Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab und legte das Gesicht in seine Hände. Er bereitete sich offensichtlich darauf vor zu hören, was auch immer ich gesehen hatte. Dabei war es noch so viel mehr!

"Was hast du gesehen, Alice?" Fragte er mich resigniert. Anscheinend stellte er sich auf das Schlimmste ein... aber ich bezweifelte, dass seine Vorstellung vom Schlimmsten auch nur annähernd in die Richtung ging, wie es wirklich um Bella stand.

Ich konnte ihn nicht ewig hinhalten. Er hatte ein recht darauf es zu erfahren... ALLES zu erfahren!

"Nun, um ehrlich zu sein..." ich seufzte "Nichts." Edward schaute mich entgeistert an.

"Wie jetzt... nichts? Was bedeutet das, Alice?" Ich konnte die Angst in seiner Stimme hören, so sehr er auch versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Jasper schien mit allen Mitteln eine Panik zu vermeiden. Er schaute sehr angestrengt und hatte aufgehört meinen Arm zu streicheln.

"Wie ich es sagte... ich habe nichts gesehen." Ich redete um den heißen Brei herum und ich verfluchte mich dafür.

"Ich habe es tagelang versucht, seit du weg warst." Bei dem Wort "tagelang" zuckte Edward zusammen. Er schaute mich an und in seinem Blick lag eine solche Angst, dass ich nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen konnte, zu ihm rüberzugehen und in den Arm zu nehmen.

Das erledigte in diesem Moment auch gerade Esme. Sie streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und bedeutete mir weiter zu erzählen.

Bald würde die Stelle kommen, ab der auch der Rest der Familie nicht mehr wusste, was ich wusste. Mir graute vor diesem Moment.

Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch da kam Carlisle mir zuvor.

"Alice hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten und du weißt wie sie ist..." er lächelte mich an "Ich habe ihr den Mercedes gegeben und sie ist nach Forks gefahren. Sie ist erst kurz vor dir wieder zurückgekommen. Auch wir wissen nicht, was sie gesehen hat. Sie wollte auf dich warten."

Edward schaute mich entgeistert an.

"Ich brauchte Gewissheit." Edward musste anscheinend erst einmal den Gedanken verdauen, dass ich tatsächlich nach Forks gefahren war... dass ich sehr wahrscheinlich Bella gesehen hatte...

Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und meine Gedanken bloß nicht auf das Gespräch mit Charlie oder den Besuch bei Bella abdriften zu lassen. Ich musste es unbedingt der Reihe nach erzählen... und zwar für alle. Edward würde die passenden Bilder zu meiner Erzählung sehen können, das würde schon schlimm genug werden. Ich wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass er sich aus Bruchstücken seine eigene Geschichte zusammenbastelte. So schlimm sie auch war, Edward würde sie bestimmt noch um ein hundertfaches schlimmer aussehen lassen.

Nachdem der erste Teil offensichtlich "gut" von Statten gegangen war, sah mich meine gesamte Familie nun mit unverholender Neugier, Nervosität, Erwartung und natürlich auch Angst an. Es war, als könnte ich ihre Gedanken hören. Was genau hatte ich nun erfahren und gesehen?!

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und fing dann an die Geschichte nach und nach zu erzählen, während mein Blick die ganze Zeit auf Edward ruhte.

* * *

So, mal abwarten wie Edward nun auf Alice' Bericht reagieren wird… ^^

Eigentlich wollte ich das Chapi gar nicht so lang machen, aber irgendwie wollte ich euch nicht zuuu lange hinhalten (und das sage ich! *muhaha*) und es passt eigentlich alles ganz gut zusammen… ^^

Also dann bis zum nächsten Mal. Leider hab ich „etwas" Stress inner Uni, aber ich hoffe, ich kann wenigstens einigermaßen regelmäßig updaten. Vielleicht können mich ein paar Reviews dazu bringen ein paar zusätzliche Nachtschichten einzulegen?! *hihi*


	11. Edwards POV: Möge der Schmerz beginnen

Wow, 8 Reviews für ein Chapi! *-* Wenn ich nicht dieses total blöde Projekt für die Uni fertig machen müsste, hätte ich alleine deswegen sofort noch mal geupdatet. *intusiastischmitdemkopfnick* Leider komme ich nur grade deswegen einfach mit dem Schreiben nicht hinterher *grummel* und wenn ich euch nicht bald vollkommen auf den Trockenen sitzen lassen will, dann muss ich es jetzt etwas „ruhiger" angehen lassen. ^^ Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen und schreibt trotzdem fleißig weiter Reviews. *zwinker* Ich freue mich jedes Mal wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über jedes Einzelne!!!

Wenn ich etwas Zeit finde werde ich mich auch mal meinem Profil widmen, so für die wichtigsten Infos eben ( extra für dich, HSMxGilmoreGirlsxDisneyxLover *zwinker*)… ^^

Disclaimer: Bis auf die Idee gehört alles Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Edward POV

Es war, als hätte mir jemand den Teppich unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Im ersten Moment überschattete meine Wut auf Alice alles. Ich sah sprichwörtlich rot. Wie konnte sie meinen Wunsch so einfach übergehen?! Ich knurrte und war kurz davor mich auf sie zu stürzen.

Erst als Esmes Worte durch mein von Zorn vernebeltes Gehirn langsam meinen Verstand erreichten, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, wie unrecht ich Alice gerade getan hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht... Bella war wie eine Schwester für sie!

Esme hatte Recht. Für ihre Verhältnisse hatte Alice es wirklich erstaunlich lange ausgehalten sich meinem Wunsch zu fügen. Mit unglaublicher Macht wurde mir wieder einmal bewusst, wie viel ich von meiner Familie verlangt hatte.

Die Wut war so schnell verflogen wie sie gekommen war und machte einer Leere und Niedergeschlagenheit platz. Ich schaute Alice entschuldigend an und sie nickte mir zu.

_Ich verstehe deine Reaktion, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen Edward!_

Das war so viel mehr als ich verdient hatte!

Ich ließ mich zurück auf das Sofa gleiten und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich wollte nicht hören, was Alice gesehen hatte... noch weniger wollte ich es in ihren Gedanken sehen. Doch gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich es hören musste... dass ich es sehen musste.

Viel zu lange war ich davongerannt. Das konnte auf Dauer nicht gut gehen. Die Realität hatte mich endgültig wieder eingeholt.

Und wie sie mich einholte!

Was bedeutete es, dass Alice nichts von Bella gesehen hatte...

und das tagelang?

Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Das konnte unmöglich ein gutes Zeichen sein! Was würde noch kommen? Vor Angst schnürte sich mir die Kehle zu.

Ich war erstaunt Carlisles Stimme zu hören. Doch seine ruhige Art die Tatsachen zu schildern, strahlte automatisch auf mich ab.

Doch dann konnte ich nur noch entgeistert Alice anstarren.

Sie war nach Forks gefahren?! Im Hintergrund hörte ich noch wie Alice etwas von "ich brauchte Gewissheit" sagte, aber ich war viel zu durcheinander, um darauf näher zu achten. Was hatte sie dort gesehen? Hatte sie Bella gesehen?

Alice verstand es zu gut ihre Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen. Sie hatte jahrelange Übung darin.

Die Anspannung, die schon bei meinem Eintreffen im Raum gelegen hatte, verfestigte sich nun wieder. Die gesamte Familie schien gespannt zu sein, was genau Alice nun erfahren und gesehen hatte... selbst Rosalie.

Ich machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Aber was konnte das Schlimmste denn nun genau sein?

Als Alice tief Luft holte und anfing das Erlebte zu berichten, hing ich wie gebannt an ihren Lippen... wie der Rest meiner Familie ebenfalls.

---

Auf was auch immer ich gedacht hatte, mich vorbereitet zu haben... es war noch tausendfach schlimmer!

Es war, als würde mich jemand ganz langsam von innen verbrennen und nur noch Asche zurücklassen. Dieser Schmerz war noch hundert Mal schlimmer als der meiner Verwandlung, aber es fühlte sich ähnlich an. Und dieser Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, den ich vorher verspürt hatte. Noch nicht einmal ansatzweise!

Jeder Satz, mit dem Alice ihre Erzählung fortführte, brachte mich näher an den Abgrund.  
Ach, was sage ich Abgrund! An dem war ich schon lange vorbei... Ich war hinabgestürzt... gefallen... und gebrochen am Boden aufgekommen...

Doch der Schmerz verging nicht... er wurde immer stärker!

Mit jedem Satz...

mit jedem Wort...

mit jedem Bild, das ich in Alice Gedanken sah.

Ich wollte es nicht glauben, doch gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass es wahr war.

Wie sie Bella gefunden hatten...

ihr Schockzustand...

was sie zu Charlie gesagt hatte... ich konnte es nicht glauben! Sie hatte MICH verteidigt?! Das war... mir fehlten die Worte. Nach allem was ich ihr angetan hatte...

Und dann ihre Reaktion auf den Vorschlag ihrer Mutter...

Florida...

Ich konnte nur zu deutlich Alice' Schlussfolgerungen zu diesem Thema in ihren Gedanken hören... und ich musste ihr Recht geben. Dennoch schockierte mich diese Erkenntnis zu tiefst.

Mein Blick musste den Horror, den ich empfand nur allzu deutlich widerspiegeln. Esme wollte mich trösten, doch in der Zwischenzeit brauchte sie Trost von Carlisle. Sie weinte nicht weinbare Tränen und hatte ihre Hand vor ihren Mund gepresst, um die Schluchzer abzudämpfen. Wir hörten sie trotzdem alle nur zu deutlich.

Für Esme war Bella wie eine Tochter gewesen. Alice' Bericht brach ihr das Herz.

Carlisle versuchte anscheinend die ganze Situation etwas distanziert mit seinem Wissen als Arzt zu sehen. Es gelang ihm nur halbwegs. Seine Gedanken verrieten ihn. Doch zumindest für Esme konnte er den Schein wahren.

Emmett stand offensichtlich unter Schock. Keine Bemerkung verließ seine Lippen, die er sonst in jeder Lebenslage bereit hatte.

Rosalie pulte an ihrem Nagellack. Das war das deutlichste Zeichen, wie sehr sie die Erzählung mitnahm. Ihre makellose Schönheit war ihr sonst immer am Wichtigsten gewesen... in diesem Moment hatte die Sorge um Bella diese zweifellos abgelöst.

Jasper versuchte krampfhaft unsere Gefühle wenigstens ansatzweise unter Kontrolle zu halten und zerbrach fast an seinen eigenen. Er machte sich furchtbare Vorwürfe... mal wieder... ich hörte es in seinen Gedanken... wie ein Mantra. Wie oft musste ich ihm noch sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war?! Ich hatte die Entscheidung getroffen... ich allein... und mir geschworen mit den Konsequenzen zu leben!

Mit MEINEM Schmerz zu leben...

aber nicht mit IHREM!

Das hatte ich nicht gewollt!

Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät, ich konnte... musste daran glauben, dass ich es irgendwie wieder gut machen können würde... irgendwann... irgendwie.

Das hielt mich aufrecht.

---

Doch dann...

war alles vorbei!

Ich wollte sterben!

Ich sah es in ihren Gedanken, bevor Alice etwas sagen konnte...

Bellas Tod!

Ich wollte aufspringen und ausrasten.

Ich wollte mich selber umbringen! Sofort!

Doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich ihren Entschluss sich umzubringen... ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen...

wegen mir!

Ich wollte es nicht glauben, aber gleichzeitig war es so offensichtlich.

Nur am Rande hörte ich noch, was Alice weiter erzählte...

aber warum erzählte sie überhaupt noch?

Ich stutzte.

Ein Versprechen...

was für ein Versprechen?

Alice schaute mich mit großen Augen an, als wenn ich mich an irgendetwas erinnern müsste.

Moment mal...

So langsam kamen die nachfolgenden Informationen in meinem vernebelten Verstand an.

Einen Moment später war ich so erleichtert, dass ich beinahe vor Freude laut aufgeschrieen hatte. Ich hielt mich im letzten Moment zurück. Doch Jasper hatte meine Gefühlsschwankung sehr wohl mitbekommen und schaute mich verwirrt an.

Ich hatte mich in meiner eigenen Gabe verrannt! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Die Gedanken der anderen zu sehen war manchmal vielleicht praktisch, aber gerade eben war mir klar geworden, wie sehr ich mich doch in der Zwischenzeit darauf verließ. Ich sollte dem gesprochenen Wort eindeutig mehr Beachtung schenken!

Alice hatte nicht davon gesprochen, dass Bella sich etwas angetan hatte... Nein, sie hatte bei ihrem Gespräch mit Charlie in diesem Moment nur genau daran gedacht und es unbewusst an mich weitergesendet. Ich war so froh wie lange nicht mehr, auch wenn es in dieser Situation mehr als grotesk war.

Aber was genau meinte Alice denn jetzt mit dem Versprechen? Mein Gehirn arbeitete anscheinend immer noch auf Sparflamme.

Ich schaute Alice leicht verwirrt an, bis die Erinnerung langsam zu mir durchsickerte.

Der Wald...

meine Lügen...

das Versprechen, welches ich ihr abgenommen hatte... sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben und auf sich aufzupassen

Oh mein...!

Alice schien in diesem Moment bei Charlie ähnliche Gedanken gehabt zu haben.

So sehr wie mich die Erleichterung packte, dass sie dieses Versprechen allen Ernstes einhielt, selbst in ihrem jetzigen Zustand... so sehr packte mich auch die Verzweiflung. Wie blind war ich nur gewesen!

Wenn mein Schmerz noch stärker werden könnte, so würde er es in diesem Moment tun. Was hatte ich ihr nur angetan?!

* * *

So, das war's erstmal wieder für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und Bellas vermeintlichem Tod nicht zu sehr geschockt! ^^ Wir wussten es ja schon besser. *hihi*

Ich werde mich bemühen einen einigermaßen regelmäßigen Update-Rhythmus beizubehalten, aber ich kann es leider nicht versprechen. -.- Muss zur Zeit leider so viele andere Dinge schreiben, da kommt der Spaß zu kurz. *grummel* Aber keine Sorge, weitergehen wird es auf jeden Fall, immerhin hab ich eine gewisse Vorstellung davon… und wenn ihr alle mir weiterhin so tolle Reviews schreibt, dann kann ich ja gar nicht anders!!! *bussi*


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Leute, ihr seid echt die Besten! Ohne eure ganzen netten Reviews wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon aus'm Fenster gesprungen oder hätte mich mit einen von diesen riesen Wälzern für „mein" Projekt erschlagen oder so… *knutsch*

So bin also gestern (naja, eigentlich ja heute) früh nicht um 3:00 ins Bett gegangen sondern erst um 5:00 und hab tatsächlich noch etwas hier an der Story weitergeschrieben! *stolzaufmichsei* Dafür hab ich jetzt zwar den halben Tag verpennt, aber ich bin ja eh eher der nachtaktive Mensch. Meine besten Ideen hab ich nachts um 3 oder so. ^^

So, jetzt werde ich mir erst einmal ein verspätetes Mittagessen genehmigen und euch nicht länger auf das neue Chapi warten lassen…

Disclaimer: Wie immer! Nichts meins, alles gehört Stephenie Meyer! *grummel* (Warum muss man das eigentlich bei JEDEM Chapi hinschreiben, ist doch echt überflüssig… *grr*)

* * *

Alice war offensichtlich noch lange nicht am Ende angelangt.

Was sollte noch alles kommen? Was konnte noch alles kommen? Ich hatte schon lange aufgehört mir Szenarien auszudenken. Die Wirklichkeit war so viel schlimmer!

Carlisle war ganz der Arzt und hörte mit wachsender Unruhe zu. Als Alice jedoch von dem Versprechen berichtete und somit ja davon, dass Bella wirklich auf ihren Vater reagiert hatte, da konnte er sie nur noch erstaunt und leicht schockiert ansehen.

Sie hatte seinen Blick natürlich bemerkt. "Weder Charlie, noch ihr Arzt, konnten sich das erklären. Besonders, weil sich danach nichts änderte. Danach war sie wieder genauso wie vorher. Unter anderem deswegen haben sie dann auch einen Spezialisten aufgesucht." Carlisle nickte verstehend und war schon wieder tief in Gedanken versunken.

Moment... Spezialisten?

Der nächste Teil von Alice' Bericht machte meinen Abgrund nur noch tiefer... nein, über den war ich ja schon hinaus... dennoch wusste ich im Moment nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben sollte. Ich fiel und fiel, obwohl ich schon längst unten aufgeschlagen war.

Bella in der Psychiatrie...

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Ich wusste, dass sie mich alle jetzt mitfühlend anschauten, doch gleichzeitig war ihnen der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich spürte ihn regelrecht.

"Charlie hat das einzig Richtige getan." Das war Carlisle. Ich konnte nicht umhin leise zu knurren, alleine bei dem Gedanken... schaute Carlisle gleich darauf aber entschuldigend an.

Er verstand. Wie immer.

"Zu Hause konnte er noch weniger für sie tun. Und die Angst um sie muss ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht haben. Alleine die Albträume..." Ach ja, die Albträume, die hatte ich schon wieder verdrängt gehabt. Ich seufzte schwer.

"So ungern ich das sage, aber bei Fachpersonal ist Bella in ihrem Zustand eindeutig besser aufgehoben." Ich konnte nur schwach nicken. Aber Psychiatrie...? Allein der Gedanke jagte mir kalte Schauer den Rücken runter. Sprichwörtlich natürlich.

Alice hatte meine Gefühlsregung wohl sehr gut beobachtet und die richtigen Schlüsse daraus gezogen.

"Es geht ihr... den Umständen entsprechend... gut dort." Ich schaute sie überrascht an.

"Ich hab mir eine Psychiatrie immer so schlimm vorgestellt, aber das war sie gar nicht."

Auf meinen fragenden Blick sprach sie weiter. "Ich habe sie noch kurz besuchen können..."

Mein Mund klappte vor Überraschung auf. Sie hatte Bella besucht? Alice hatte Bella wirklich gesehen?

Der Rest der Familie schien ebenso überrascht zu sein wie ich, also fuhr Alice schnell in ihrer Erzählung fort.

Offensichtlich war die Psychiatrie wirklich nicht so schrecklich, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hatte eine ähnliche Vorstellung gehabt wie Alice und musste diese jetzt unausweichlich sehr positiv anpassen.

Diese Luise, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht persönlich getroffen hatte, war mir ebenso wie Alice sofort sympathisch. Den Anderen augenscheinlich auch. Selbst Carlisle schien angenehm überrascht von Bellas Behandlung zu sein.

Dann jedoch berichtete Alice von Bella... ich hatte der Bilderflut aus Alice Gedanken nichts entgegenzusetzen, obwohl ich sogar merkte, dass sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu minimieren.

Als ich es sah, wenn auch nur ein Abbild dessen, was Alice wirklich gesehen hatte, überspülte mich der Schmerz mit solch einer Macht, dass ich aufpassen musste nicht darunter zu ersticken.

Die leeren Augen...

keinerlei Reaktion...

Ich stöhnte. Was hatte ich ihr nur angetan?

In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlichster als alles ungeschehen machen zu können. Egal für welchen Preis! Aber mir war klar, dass es nicht möglich war. Ich konnte nichts rückgängig machen, ich musste mit der Situation... zurechtkommen... so wie sie war... das "Beste" daraus machen... überhaupt etwas machen! Ich konnte nicht mehr länger davonrennen! Ich musste für sie da sein. Es irgendwie wieder... gut machen.

Ich dachte, jetzt wäre Alice' Bericht endgültig vorüber. Was sollte jetzt auch noch kommen? Sie hatte Bella besucht, sich von ihrem Zustand überzeugt und zum Ende der Besuchszeit war sie gegangen und wieder hierhergefahren... Wie falsch ich doch lag!

Alice schaute mich so durchdringend an, dass es mir regelrecht kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Irgendetwas war da noch... etwas, das sie noch nicht erzählt hatte... der Oberhammer sozusagen.

Ich spürte, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte irgendetwas vor mir zu verbergen. Was konnte es denn noch schlimmeres geben, als das, was ich heute schon erfahren hatte? Ich wurde aus ihrem Verhalten nicht schlau. Sie schaute so... niedergeschmettert.

Aber sie hatte doch selbst gesagt, dass es Bella "den Umständen entsprechend" gut gehen würde. Daran klammerte ich mich gerade wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm.

"Alice, was verschweigst du uns?" Sie schaute mich schuldbewusst an und schüttelte unmerklich mit dem Kopf.

"Ich wünschte, ich müsste es dir nicht sagen, Edward... aber früher oder später erfährst du es ja doch... wenn nicht von mir, dann von jemand anderem... und ich will nicht, dass du es aus heiterem Himmel erfährst..." Sie redete eindeutig um den heißen Brei herum.

Auch die Anderen hatten sich interessiert ihr zugewandt. Was kam jetzt noch?

Alice schaute mich noch einmal durchdringend an. _Bitte dreh nicht völlig durch, okay?_ Panik übermannte mich... was war bloß los?

"Alice Schatz, du musst es ihm sagen, was es auch ist... so dreht er erst recht durch!" Jasper schaute Alice schmerzvoll an. Natürlich hatte er meine Panik nur zu gut mitbekommen.

Und was sie dann sagte, zog mir endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Hatte ich nicht schon gesessen, hatten meine Beine in diesem Moment ihren Dienst verweigert. Ich hörte noch das synchrone Aufkeuchen der Anderen, dann waren alle meine Gedanken mit einem Schlag weg.

---

Um mit einer unglaublichen Intensität kurze Zeit später wiederzukommen. Ich merkte, dass Esme mich im Arm hielt, mir beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr und mir irgendwelche Banalitäten ins Ohr flüsterte, während Carlisle an meiner anderen Seite hockte und mich fachärztlich ansah. Es war lächerlich, immerhin hatte er "menschliche" Medizin studiert, aber in diesem Moment war mir alles egal.

"Edward, alles wird wieder gut." hörte ich Carlisle leise neben mir sagen.

Wie bitte?!

Alles wird wieder gut?!

Ist der übergeschnappt?!

Was sollte hier denn bitte wieder gut werden? Ich hatte sie zerstört! Ich hatte ihr das genommen, was ich die ganze Zeit versuchte hatte zu schützen! Ihre Seele...

Mir war kotzübel und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich so leer, dass es beängstigend gewesen wäre, wäre ich wirklich bei Verstand gewesen.

Ich konnte noch nicht einmal die Kraft aufbringen auf Carlisles unmöglichen Einwurf eine Erwiderung abzugeben.

Er schaute mich mitfühlend an und nahm meine Hand in seine. "Wir werden uns was einfallen lassen, Edward. Egal was wir tun können, wir werden es tun... auch wenn es unmöglich scheint, werden wir es versuchen." Er schaute mich mit solch einer Inbrunst an, dass ich darauf nichts erwidern konnte.

Alice hinter ihm nickte überschwänglich. Jasper, Emmett und sogar Rosalie pflichteten ihm bei. Auf Esmes Einwurf brauchte ich erst gar nicht zu warten, ihre Antwort war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen.

Womit hatte ich das verdient? Womit hatte ich diese herzliche, mitfühlende Familie verdient? Sie litten mit mir und versuchten mich aufzubauen, trotz allem was ich getan hatte. Ich hatte alles falsch gemacht, was ich nur falsch machen konnte.

Bella von mir zu stoßen... das war mein größter Fehler. Erst durch Alice war mir klar geworden wie sehr wir beide zusammengehörten. Ein Band, welches von niemandem, nicht mal von uns selbst, zertrennt werden konnte.

Anstatt ihr durch mein Verschwinden die Sicherheit und Freiheit zu geben, die ich erhofft hatte, hatte ich genau das Gegenteil bewirkt. Ich hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht... in Lebensgefahr... und in einen Abgrund gestürzt, aus dem sie nicht mehr herauskam oder nicht mehr herauskommen wollte.

In diesem Moment schwor ich mir, dass, egal was kommen sollte, ich sie niemals wieder verlassen würde... außer SIE wollte es so! Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass ich ihr gesamtes Leben von ihr unerkannt und unbeachtet neben ihr in der Psychiatrie verbringen müsste... niemand würde mich jemals wieder von ihr wegbekommen!

* * *

So, damit dürfte ja jetzt klar sein was Edward vor hat, oder etwa nicht?! ^^

Bis zum nächsten Chapi *winke* (und drückt mir die Daumen, dass mein Projekt so durchgeht und ich es nicht noch mal schreiben muss *graus*)…


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, Leute, ihr seid einfach unglaublich!!! Sooooo viele Reviews, ich könnte euch alle ganz dolle durchknuddeln! Und grade jetzt hab ich keine Zeit öfter zu updaten… das Leben ist unfair! *grummel* Naja, morgen muss mein Projektbericht fertig sein, komme was da wolle und dann habe ich auch bald wieder etwas mehr Ruhe. *puh* Aber ich warne lieber schon mal vor, ich werde übers Wochenende kein Internet haben, daher kann ich leider, leider, leider erst am Dienstag (hab mir doch noch nen Tag Urlaub verdient, oder?! ^^) das nächste Chapi online stellen. *sorry* Ich hoffe ihr werdet es überleben und mir keine Morddrohungen schicken. *hihi*

So, jetzt aber genug gelabert, hier kommt das neue Chapi! *tada*

Disclaimer: Alles Stephenie Meyers, nichts meins! *schnüff*

* * *

Alice POV

Edwards Entscheidung stand ihm so offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben als hätte er sie laut ausgesprochen oder als wäre ich unter die Telepaten gegangen. Auch der Rest der Familie hatte sie bemerkt und seufzte unmerklich auf.

Lieber diese wilde Entschlossenheit als alles andere! Wir wussten, dass der Schmerz, den er spürte, noch lange brauchen würde um zu vergehen... wenn überhaupt jemals. Aber sein Entschluss zu Bella zurückzukehren war ein Anfang.

Außerdem war Jeder von uns höchst wahrscheinlich ebenso entschlossen Bella nie wieder alleine zurückzulassen wie Edward und ich. Sie gehörte zur Familie! Es wurde Zeit, dass wir uns dieser Tatsache endgültige bewusst wurden und auch danach handelten! Wir mussten alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um sie aus diesem Schock zu befreien. Egal was es kosten würde, egal welche Berge wir dafür versetzen mussten... wir würden es tun!

Das erste Mal seit fast 6 Monaten hatte unsere Familie wieder einen Antrieb... und es war, trotz allem, ein gutes Gefühl.

Doch erst einmal mussten wir klären, wie wir weiter vorzugehen gedachten. Ich meine, wir konnten ja nicht alle auf einmal im Krankenhaus auftauchen. Das würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen... und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Charlie nicht zu früh erfahren sollte, dass wir ALLE wieder zurück waren und Bella besuchten.

Erstaunlicherweise nahm Rosalie mir diese Überlegung ab. "Es würde ziemlich auffallen, wenn wir alle auf einmal wieder auftauchen würden, oder?! Was sollen wir denn erzählen, wenn wir... Charlie treffen?" Sie schaute erst zu Edward, der sich bei der Erwähnung von Charlie merklich anspannte, und dann zu Carlisle und Esme.

Carlisle war der Erste, der antwortete. "Nun ja, zumindest können wir darauf aufbauen, dass Alice uns von Bellas Zustand erzählt hat. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass wir uns alle gut mit ihr verstanden haben. Ihr alle geht als Schulfreunde durch... Esme hat eben ein großes Herz... und bei mir ist es unter anderem natürlich auch der medizinische Aspekt. Vielleicht kann ich mit dem leitenden Psychologen der Abteilung sprechen und eventuell auch dort im Krankenhaus anfangen..." Nun, das war auf jeden Fall ein Anfang.

"Und wir können darauf zurückgreifen, dass es mir in LA nicht gefallen hat." Wandte Esme noch ein. Alles in allem schon mal ein recht guter Plan, wie mir schien.

"Aber was machen wir mit Edward... ich meine..." Rosalie sprach nicht weiter, aber wir alle wussten ganz genau was sie meinte.

Plötzlich durchzuckte es mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag! Ich war mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher... aber eine Möglichkeit wäre es allemal...

"Es muss doch keiner wissen wer er wirklich ist." Alle schauten mich verwirrt an, besonders Edward selber.

"Wenn ich es richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann weiß niemand auf der Station Edwards Namen." warf ich daraufhin ein. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Charlie es für nötig hielt die Pfleger irgendwie... naja, vorzuwarnen..." Edward schaute mich leicht böse an, hing aber sofort wieder an meinen Lippen. "Und ich bezweifle, dass er ihnen Edwards Namen gesagt hat. Wozu auch? Und wenn Bella nicht zufällig in irgendeiner Situation seinen Namen erwähnt hat, dann weiß ihn auf der Station auch niemand!" beendete ich meine Ausführung. In die Augen der Anderen war ein Funkeln getreten.

"Ja, das könnte klappen. Wir müssten nur Charlie aus dem Weg gehen... naja, zumindest Edward." meinte Emmett überzeugt und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wahrscheinlich spielte er in Gedanken schon das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit Charlie durch.

"Das dürfte eigentlich kein großes Problem sein. Luise meinte, er hat feste Besuchszeiten. Es sollte also möglich sein ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen... meinst du, das kriegst du hin Edward?" Er schaute mich leicht irritiert an, verstand dann aber wohl worauf ich hinaus wollte und nickte leicht.

"Erst einmal müssen wir sowieso sehen, wie Bella überhaupt reagiert." meldete sich nun Carlisle zu Wort. Und er hatte nicht Unrecht. Auf mich hatte Bella überhaupt nicht reagiert, aber wie würde es bei Edward aussehen? Vielleicht rastete sie wieder aus, schmiss mit Sachen um sich und schrie ihn an? Ich konnte mir das zwar irgendwie nicht vorstellen, aber ich sah deutlich, wie Edward bei meinem Gedankengang zusammenzuckte.

"Tut mir Leid... ich glaube nicht, dass sie so reagiert."

Edward schaute mich mit traurigen Augen an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Dann würde sie zumindest reagieren." gab er zu Bedenken.

Auch wenn ich ihm da Recht gab, ich hoffte es trotzdem. Wie würde ER dann reagieren? Außerdem war sie schon einmal durchgedreht... damals bei ihr zu Hause... und es hatte nichts an ihrem Zustand an sich geändert. Wir mussten einen anderen Weg finden an sie ranzukommen.

Nun, es war ja keineswegs so, dass wir keine Zeit hatten beharrlich zu sein. Wir hatten 24 Stunden am Tag Zeit, 7 Tage die Woche... sah man mal von der Notwendigkeit des Jagens ab... und zudem ihr gesamtes Leben, wenn es sein müsste!

---

Den gesamten Tag waren wir damit beschäftigt uns für den Umzug nach Seattle vorzubereiten. Wir hatten beschlossen erst einmal mit kleinem Gepäck zu fahren... also alles was so in die Autos reinpasste. Immerhin wussten wir noch nicht wirklich was uns erwartete. Den Rest konnten wir dann immer noch nachholen.

Vorerst würden wir einige Zimmer im nächstbesten Hotel beim Krankenhaus beziehen. Um Geld brauchten wir uns ja keine Sorgen machen. Dann würden wir weitersehen.

Ich versuchte seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde meinen Kleiderschrank in zwei Koffer zu quetschen. Mir hätte von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass das niemals klappen könnte, aber versuchen musste ich es eben. Jasper fand das höchst amüsant... man, ging der mir auf die Nerven! Typisch Mann, dem reicht eine große Sporttasche...

Ich grummelte vor mich hin...

das führte nur leider dazu, dass er sich nur noch mehr über mich lustig machte.

Ich schaute ihn böse an und Jasper verließ glucksend das Zimmer... bevor ich ihn anspringen konnte... immerhin hatte sein Überlebensinstinkt noch nicht vollständig ausgesetzt.

Ich hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so ausgeglichen gesehen. Das war richtig unheimlich!

Die Stimmung im Haus war auch lange nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen. Trotz dem üblichen Umzugsstress hatte eine Ruhe von uns allen Besitz ergriffen, die ich nur als äußerst angenehm bezeichnen konnte. Wir alle hatten wieder ein Ziel. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass uns das in so kurzer Zeit so sehr verändern könnte.

Selbst Edward schien... naja, guter Dinge... irgendwie. Er alberte sogar mit Emmett rum und beschwerte sich lautstark über Rosalies viel zu vieles Gepäck.

Ha, immerhin war ich in diesem Haus nicht die einzige mit vielen Klamotten!

Und ich war wenigstens so weise gewesen von Anfang an nur zwei Koffer zu nehmen und mir dann Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie ich in die alles rein bekomme. Rose schien sich mit ihren sechs Koffern gerade nicht sehr beliebt bei den Jungs zu machen. Ich musste grinsen.

Das half mir mit MEINEM Platzproblem nur leider gerade gar nicht weiter!

Weitere 10 Minuten später gab ich es frustriert auf. Mehr passte einfach nicht! Müsste ich eben in Seattle shoppen gehen...

Jasper hatte anscheinend bemerkt, dass ich endlich fertig war und er sich somit der Gefahrenzone wieder nähern konnte. Er kam glücklich lächelnd auf mich zu und nahm mich in die Arme. Das hatte ich in letzter Zeit so oft vermisst. Es war nicht so, dass wir uns in den letzten 5 Monaten und 15 Tage nicht nahe gewesen waren, aber das erste Mal seit dem konnten wir wieder wir selbst sein. Das war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl!

Es war nicht so, dass wir uns auf einmal keine Sorgen mehr machten oder der Schmerz der letzten Monate einfach so verschwunden wäre, aber... alles was ich erfahren und gesehen hatte, stellte unser Dasein in ein neues Licht. Wir hatten keine Zeit mehr Trübsal zu blasen, wir mussten jetzt für Bella da sein!

Und genau deswegen beeilten wir uns ja auch so. Edward war kaum aufzuhalten! Noch ein paar Minuten und wir müssten Rosalie wohl von der Wand abkratzen, wenn sie nicht endlich fertig werden würde.

Carlisle versuchte ziemlich erfolglos Edward wenigstens ein wenig abzubremsen. Immerhin würden wir die gesamte Nacht durchfahren und dann müssten wir uns noch ein Hotel suchen...

Edward versuchte währenddessen Carlisle davon zu überzeugen, dass wir ja dann auch alleine das Hotel beziehen könnten, während er schon mal ins Krankenhaus gehen würde.

"Edward, wir werden noch ein paar Stunden Zeit in Seattle haben. Ich bezweifle, dass die Besuchszeit schon um 7 Uhr beginnt." machte ich auf mich aufmerksam. Jasper kam hinter mir die Treppe runter, mit meinen zwei Koffern.

Oben hörte ich Rosalie immer noch leise vor sich hinfluchen, während sie versuchte auch ihr Gepäck in zwei Koffern unterzubringen. Emmett hatte sich sicherheitshalber schon nach Unten verzogen, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen und schaute mich vielsagend an... Frauen und ihre Klamotten! Selbst Edward schien das zu amüsieren.

_Immer zu Diensten. _Ich schaute ihn neckend an und er grinste zurück. Es war schön ihn so zu sehen.

Keine zwei Minuten später gesellte sich nun auch endlich Rosalie zu uns... mit drei Koffern. Nun ja, immerhin eine gewisse Verbesserung. Edward war immer noch nicht begeistert, konnte anscheinend aber auch keine Geduld mehr aufbringen noch länger zu warten.

Er saß schon im Auto, als Emmett noch Rosalies und mein Gepäck verstaute, und trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf das Lenkrad. So aufgedreht hatte ich ihn ja wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen! Keine Minute später befanden wir uns schon auf dem Weg nach Seattle.

Die Fahrt verlief ereignislos, sah man mal von Edwards Raserei ab. Mein Einwand, dass er wohl kaum morgens um 7 Uhr im Krankenhaus auftauchen konnte, hatte anscheinend keine Wirkung gehabt. Nun, wir würden ihn schon noch zur Vernunft bringen... irgendwie.

Tatsächlich erreichten wir Seattle kurz vor halb sieben Uhr morgens. Wir fuhren zum Krankenhaus und fanden einige hundert Meter entfernt ein gutes 4 Sterne Hotel.

In der Zwischenzeit war Edward auch einigermaßen wieder zur Vernunft gekommen und ruhiger geworden. Ein paar Stunden würde er sich jetzt wohl noch zurückhalten können.

Also bezogen wir erst einmal die Suite des Hotels. Zudem mieteten wir noch zwei weitere Zimmer, weil die Suite nicht über genug Betten für uns alle verfügte. An sich wäre das für uns ja unwichtig gewesen, aber es hätte auffallen können. Außerdem war es nicht das Schlechteste noch etwaige Rückzugsmöglichkeiten zu haben.

Um Punkt 10 Uhr stand ich mit Edward und Carlisle vor dem Haupteingang des St. Kathrin Krankenhauses.

Wir hatten entschieden, dass erst einmal nur Edward und ich Bella besuchen würden. Carlisle wollte währenddessen mit dem Leiter der Psychiatrie sprechen... ein Fachgespräch unter Ärzten eben.

Eigentlich hatten wir Edward überzeugen wollen, noch etwas abzuwarten und vielleicht erst einmal Emmett oder Esme mit mir zusammen gehen zu lassen, aber diese Idee hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen. Und so wie er die letzten 3 Stunden im Zimmer hin und hergetigert war, hätten auch wir das nicht mehr lange ausgehalten. Edward hatte also gewonnen!

Außerdem würden wir so ja bald naja... Gewissheit haben.

Würde Bella auf Edward reagieren? Würde sie IHN erkennen?

* * *

Tjaha… wird sie oder wird sie nicht??? Das erfahrt ihr am Dienstag! *muhaha* Tut mir Leid, dass das grade jetzt so'n fieser Cliff ist, aber das konnte ich beim Schreiben ja noch nicht wissen… ^^ Außerdem müsstet ihr in der Zwischenzeit ja eigentlich wissen wie gerne ich euch hinhalte, oder?! *bösegrins*

Also, für Morddrohungen und ähnliches… einfach das Knöpfchen anklicken… *zwinker*


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Leute… ich lebe noch! Und ich hoffe keiner von Euch ist vor Spannung gestorben! ^^

Hab ja über's Wochenende kein Internet gehabt (sorry Fee20, deswegen konnte ich dir das Chapi natürlich auch nicht vorher schicken, ich hoffe du überlebst dein Skilager… ^^), sonst hätte ich euch ganz bestimmt auch nicht so lange auf das nächste Chapi warten lassen… auf jeden Fall konnte ich jetzt grade endlich eure ganzen tollen Reviews lesen und hab mich total gefreut! Deswegen dachte ich mir, ihr verzeiht es mir, wenn euch jetzt nicht noch auf die Reviews antworte, sondern gleich das neue Chapi hochlade… einverstanden?! *hoff* ^^

Also dann, viel Spaß beim nächsten Chapi… die Spannung steigt ins Unermessliche…!!! *muhaha*

Disclaimer: Wie immer, alles Stephenie Meyers!

* * *

Alice POV

Wir schritten gemeinsam durch die Schiebetüren und wandten uns gleich den Fahrstühlen zu. Diesmal wussten wir schließlich schon, wo wir hin mussten.

Um diese Uhrzeit war um einiges mehr los, als bei meinem letzten Besuch am Abend. Der Fahrstuhl war voll als wir in den zweiten Stock fuhren. Ein paar Personen stiegen im ersten Stock aus, andere ein. Im zweiten Stock angekommen hielten wir uns nach links und traten kaum 5 Sekunden später durch die Milchglastür zur psychiatrischen Abteilung.

Auch hier war eindeutig mehr Betrieb. In den Sitzecken saßen einige Besucher und sogar zwei Kinder spielten in einer Ecke.

Wir gingen zielstrebig auf den Empfangstresen zu. Ich konnte spüren, wie Edward neben mir immer nervöser wurde. Würde unser Plan hinhauen? Wusste hier wirklich niemand Edwards Namen oder hatte generell eine Vorstellung von ihm?

Zuerst hatten wir überlegt ihn einfach anders zu nennen. Anthony zum Beispiel, sein zweiter Vorname. Doch es war uns zu riskant gewesen. Was, wenn wir uns versprochen hätten? Und sollte Bella wirklich auf ihn reagieren, war diese ganze Sache sowieso unnötig. Also hofften wir erst einmal das Beste.

Tatsächlich saß wieder Beatrice McCarthy hinterm Tresen. Sie erkannte mich sofort und lächelte mich freudestrahlend an.

"Das ging aber schnell!"

"Ich hatte Bella versprochen bald wieder zu kommen. Das ist doch kein Problem?" Man wusste ja nie.

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Innerhalb der Besuchszeiten darfst du sie natürlich so oft besuchen wie du möchtest!"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie selbstverständlich auch Carlisle und Edward entdeckt.

Ich zeigte zuerst auf Edward. "Das hier ist mein Bruder Edward. Wir gehen auf die gleiche Schule. Er war Bellas Tischnachbar in Biologie." Jetzt würden wir wissen, ob zumindest Beatrice Edwards Namen schon kannte.

"Schön, dass du mitgekommen bist, da wird Bella sich bestimmt freuen." Beatrice schaute Edward offen an, ohne den Funken einer Erkenntnis. Soweit wäre es erst einmal geschafft!

Offensichtlich wusste Beatrice wirklich nichts von Edward, denn dieser entspannte sich sichtlich neben mir (wahrscheinlich hatte er noch etwas in ihren Gedanken geschnüffelt). Auch von Carlisle und mir fiel etwas die Anspannung ab.

Dann zeigte ich auf Carlisle. "Und das hier ist Carlisle Cullen, unser Vater."

Die Verwirrung stand offen in Beatrice Gesicht geschrieben. Klar, Carlisle sah grade mal aus wie Mitte 20, höchstens Anfang 30...

Carlisle kam ihr zu Hilfe. "Meine Frau und ich haben die Beiden - unter anderem - adoptiert." Er lächelte sie freundlich an, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt ihr das zu erzählen. Nun, genau genommen, war es das auch beinahe schon, immerhin war mit solch einer Reaktion meistens zu rechnen.

"Oh" Beatrice schien noch etwas durcheinander, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen. "Das ist wirklich toll. Solche Menschen wie sie gibt es heutzutage leider viel zu wenige auf der Welt." Dabei lächelte sie uns fröhlich an. Langsam fragte ich mich, was die Angestellten hier eventuell einnahmen, um immer so freundlich zu sein. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Auch Edward versuchte angestrengt ernst zu bleiben... natürlich hatte er meinen Gedankengang verfolgt. Schnüffler!

Carlisle wandte sich nun wieder etwas ernster an Beatrice. "Ich würde gerne mit dem leitenden Psychologen der Abteilung sprechen, wenn dies möglich ist. Oder einen Termin vereinbaren. Ich bin selber Arzt und würde gerne mit ihm über Bellas Zustand sprechen, soweit möglich."

Schon wieder schaute Beatrice etwas verwirrt, hatte sich aber sofort wieder gefangen. Wir verwirrten diese arme Frau wirklich zu viel!

"Moment, ich werde mal kurz bei Dr. Russel anrufen, dann werde ich erfahren, ob er Zeit für sie hat. Warten sie doch so lange dort drüben." Sie zeigte auf eine der Sitzecken. "Luise dürfte auch gleich vorbeikommen. Ich schicke sie dann zu euch, dich kennt sie ja schon." Sie schaute mich an und ich nickte.

"Vielen Dank." sagte Carlisle noch, Beatrice nickte uns freundlich zu und dann begaben wir uns zu der Sitzecke, auf die sie uns verwiesen hatte.

Edward war ein reines Nervenbündel. Wir mussten noch an Luise vorbei... vielleicht kannte sie ihn ja, immerhin verbrachte sie eindeutig mehr Zeit mit Bella als Beatrice. Doch meiner Meinung nach, war es eher die Anwesenheit Bellas in diesen Räumen, die er unterbewusst bestimmt schon spürte.

Es kam mir vor wie Stunden, dabei waren es nur einige Minuten, bis Luise auf uns zukam. Sie lächelte mich glücklich an.

"Na das ist ja eine Überraschung. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell wieder kommen würdest. Immerhin... naja...." Sie sprach nicht weiter, aber ich wusste auch so was sie wohl meinte. Edwards gequältes Gesicht verdeutlichte mir das nur noch. Offensichtlich dachte Luise an meinen letzten Besuch zurück und wie Bella dabei reagiert bzw. ja eher nicht reagiert hatte. Nun, gleich würden wir wissen, inwieweit Luise Bescheid wusste.

"Naja, mein Bruder hier, Edward, wollte Bella auch gerne mal besuchen und ich dachte, ich komme mit." Ich lächelte Luise freundlich an und zeigte auf Edward. Nicht, dass sie ihn noch mit Carlisle verwechselte.

Luise sah ihn genauso abschätzend an wie mich bei meinem ersten Besuch. Edward saß wie auf Kohlen. Zu gerne wüsste ich, was sie in diesem Moment dachte. Doch Edwards Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich sichtlich. Es sah eher so aus, als wenn er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

"Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Bella so gute Freunde hat." Dabei lächelte sie uns Beide glücklich an. Also hatte auch sie keine Ahnung wer Edward "wirklich" war! Glück gehabt!

Im Hintergrund kam Beatrice auf uns zu und wandte sich an Carlisle. "Dr. Russell hätte sofort Zeit für sie, wenn sie möchten." Carlisle war darüber sehr glücklich, schien aber auch mit nichts anderem gerechnet zu haben... Ärzte unter sich eben.

"Er wartet in seinem Büro auf sie. Die letzte Tür rechts den Gang runter." Sie zeigte nach links.

Carlisle bedankte sich bei Beatrice und verabschiedete sich von uns. Nicht, ohne uns noch schnell ein paar Anweisungen und Warnungen zuzuwispern, was natürlich weder Beatrice noch Luise mitbekommen konnten.

"Grüßt Bella von mir, ich komme dann später bestimmt noch vorbei." Mit diesen Worten war er im Gang verschwunden. Beatrice schaute ihm schmachtend hinterher und Edward verdrehte die Augen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie anscheinend über Carlisle dachte. Unsere Wirkung auf Menschen war nichts wirklich Neues.

Luise scheuchte Beatrice wieder an den Empfangstresen, an dem auch wie zum Zeichen gerade das Telefon anfing zu klingeln, und wandte sich nun Edward und mir zu. "Nun, dann sollten wir Bella mal nicht weiter warten lassen, oder?!" Sie lächelte uns an, drehte sich um und bewegte sich, wie schon bei meinem letzten Besuch, auf die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum zu.

Wir folgten ihr. Edward wurde wieder zusehends nervöser. Ich versuchte ihn mit meinen Gedanken wenigstens ein bisschen abzulenken und dadurch zu beruhigen. Es klappte nicht wirklich.

Schon von weitem konnte ich Bella wieder in dem Sessel am Fenster sitzen sehen. Auch Edward schien sie erkannt zu haben, er verspannte sich merklich.

Luise ging voraus und beugte sich lächelnd zu ihr hinunter. "Bella, du hast Besuch. Deine Freundin Alice ist wieder da und hat dieses Mal ihren Bruder mitgebracht. Edward."

Edward...

---

Edwards POV

Jede Sekunde, die nach Alice Erlebnisbericht verging, kam mir vor wie Stunden. Ich wusste, dass ich meine Familie mit meiner Ungeduld in den Wahnsinn trieb, aber ich hatte einfach auch nicht die Selbstbeherrschung mich zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

Dennoch hatte eine solche Ruhe von mir Besitz ergriffen, wie ich sie seit 5 Monaten und 15 Tagen nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Ein Widerspruch in sich!

Ich hatte wieder ein Ziel.

Meine Familie hatte wieder ein Ziel.

Ich musste Alice Recht geben, es war erstaunlich wie sehr uns diese Tatsache in so kurzer Zeit so stark verändern konnte.

Es kam mir vor, als wären wir Tage nach Seattle unterwegs gewesen, nicht nur ein paar Stunden.

Alice ermahnte mich andauernd, dass ich nicht so rasen bräuchte, weil es eh nichts bringen würde. Ich ignorierte sie.

Doch das Fahren beruhigte mich gleichzeitig. Auto fahren und laufen waren für mich schon immer Mittel gewesen abschalten zu können. In den letzten Monaten hatte dies nie funktionieren wollen, doch erstaunlicherweise klappte es jetzt richtig gut. Vielleicht hatte Jasper da ein wenig seine Hände im Spiel, aber das war mir egal.

Bei unserer Ankunft in Seattle hatte ich mich soweit runtergefahren, dass ich Alice Einwurf nun doch beherzigte. In dieser frühen Stunde im Krankenhaus aufzutauchen war wirklich keine gute Idee.

Doch mit jeder weiteren Minute die verstrich, wurde ich wieder zusehends nervöser. Ich fühlte mich wie der sprichwörtliche Tiger im Käfig.

Als ich um Punkt 10 Uhr mit Alice und Carlisle vor dem Haupteingang des Krankenhauses stand, war meine Anspannung und Nervosität schon beinahe greifbar. Alice sang in Gedanken irgendwelche Schlaflieder… ich wünschte, ich könnte sie ausschalten wie ein nerviges Radio. Aber mein genervter Blick bestärkte sie eher noch in ihrem Tun. Manchmal hätte ich sie nur zu gerne erwürgt und dies war solch ein Moment.

Auf der anderen Seite musste ich zugeben, dass ihr Plan aufgegangen war. Ich hatte kaum gemerkt, wie wir zielstrebig bis zu den Milchglastüren der psychiatrischen Abteilung gegangen waren.

Doch was würde uns nun erwarten? Würde Alice' Plan aufgehen? Würden die Pfleger der Abteilung wirklich keine Rückschlüsse auf mich ziehen im Bezug zu Bella? Ich hoffte es sehr, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht davon abhalten können würden, sie zu sehen. Allerdings wäre Carlisle mit den Alternativen wohl kaum einverstanden.

Meine Nervosität steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Ich kam mir vor, als würde ich darin ertrinken.

An dieser Beatrice McCarthy kamen wir ohne große Probleme vorbei. Sie hatte aber auch nicht so viel mit Bella zu tun. Vor Luise graute es mir viel mehr.

Als diese auf uns zukam und freudig Alice begrüßte, rechnete ich mit dem Schlimmsten. Doch dann war die Anspannung von einer Sekunde zur nächsten wie weggespült. Auch Luise hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wer wirklich vor ihr stand. Ich konnte meine Euphorie kaum bremsen, die von Carlisles Warnungen nur geringfügig geschmälert wurde. Natürlich würden wir aufpassen nichts Dummes anzustellen, für wen hielt er uns denn?!

Okay, bis vor 20 Sekunden hatte ich noch reichlich Szenarien durchgespielt wie ich trotz der Erkenntnis der Pfleger zu Bella gelangen würde, aber das war ja jetzt unnötig geworden.

Kaum traten wir jedoch mit Luise durch die Türen zum Aufenthaltsraum war meine Euphorie wieder der Nervosität gewichen. Gleich würde ich Bella das erste Mal seit 5 Monaten und 16 Tagen wieder mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen können. Ich freute mich wahnsinnig und gleichzeitig graute mir vor diesem Moment wie vor keinem Anderen. Gleich würde ich mit eigenen Augen sehen, was ich ihr angetan hatte.

Das hier war meine persönliche Hölle, nur, dass Bella auch hier war. Ich musste sie hieraus befreien, um jeden Preis!

Meine Augen hatten sie schon gefunden bevor mein Verstand überhaupt anfangen konnte nach ihr zu suchen. Ihr Geruch war so unmissverständlich. Wie sehr hatte ich ihn vermisst! Das erste Mal wurde mir wirklich bewusst, dass nicht das Monster in mir sich nach diesem Geruch verzerrte, sonder ganz alleine ich selbst. Diese Erkenntnis hatte etwas Befreiendes.

Sie saß in dem gleichen Sessel am Fenster, wo ich sie auch schon in Alice Gedanken hatte sitzen sehen. Luise ging zielstrebig auf sie zu, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sagte den entscheidenden Satz. Nur ein Wort daraus war mir wirklich wichtig… mein Name…

Edward…

* * *

Muhahaha, ich weiß ich bin fies… jetzt hab ich wohl wirklich Morddrohungen verdient! *schnellwegduckend* Aber hey, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ihr in diesem Chapi die Antwort bekommt, nur das der letzte Cliff schon fies war… *hihi*

Auf jeden Fall ist mein Projekt jetzt vorbei und ich hoffe, ich komme jetzt wieder zum schreiben, hab zur Zeit nämlich nur noch 2-3 Chapis in der Hinterhand… Aber das wird schon… bei so viel positiver Resonanz bleibt einem ja gar nichts anderes übrig als fleißig weiterzuschreiben, was?! ^^

Ach so, für Morddrohungen jeglicher Art und natürlich auch nette, freundliche Kommis… einfach den Review-Button anklicken und was „Nettes" hinterlassen! *zwinker*


	15. Chapter 15

Ja, ich bin fies… ja, ich bin sadistisch veranlagt… ja, ihr bekommt endlich das lang ersehnte Kapitel! *muhaha* Also werde ich jetzt nicht viel labern, sondern euch lesen lassen… ^^

Disclaimer: Gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus und gebe sie danach gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurück. *hihi*

* * *

Edwards POV

Edward…

Ich wagte nicht zu atmen, vor Angst ich könnte etwas verpassen.

1 Sekunde…

2 Sekunden…

3 Sekunden…

Ich konnte Alice' Anspannung neben mir nur zu deutlich spüren. Sie war nichts gegen meine eigene!

4 Sekunden…

5 Sekunden…

eine Ewigkeit!

Ich spürte wieder den Abgrund… der Boden, der auf mich zuraste… in Zeitlupe…

Sie reagierte nicht!

Sie reagierte überhaupt nicht auf meinen Namen!

Mir war, als hätte die Erde aufgehört sich zu drehen. Als würde dieser Moment in der Zeit einfrieren.

Ich nahm Alice' bedauernden Blick und ihre dazugehörigen Gedanken kaum war. Es war unwichtig!

Ich nahm kaum war, wie Luise Bella am Arm fasste und sie zu einer Sitzecke manövrierte, um sie dort wieder abzusetzen. So wie bei Alice' vorherigem Besuch schon.

Ich raste nur unaufhörlich auf den Abgrund zu. Auf den gleichen, bei dem ich schon einmal unten aufgeschlagen war. Ging das überhaupt? Unwichtig!

Doch noch war nichts verloren! Noch durfte nichts verloren sein! Noch durften wir… durfte ich nicht verloren haben… Bella noch nicht verloren haben… An diesem Gedanken musste ich mich festhalten wie an einem Rettungsring.

Wir würden alles tun, selbst wenn es unmöglich scheint, würden wir es versuchen! Das hatte Carlisle gesagt. Und genauso würde es sein! Aufgeben kam für uns… kam für mich nicht in Frage!

Noch immer stand ich wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Alice fasste mich etwas unsanft am Arm, holte mich damit wieder einigermaßen in die Realität zurück und zog mich zu der Sitzecke. Der Sitzecke, wo Luise soeben Bella hingesetzt hatte.

_Reiß dich zusammen Edward. Das wird schon... irgendwie. Wir sprechen jetzt erstmal mit ihr und warten auf Carlisle._ Alice! Ich musste unwillkürlich seufzen.

Sie hatte mich erfolgreich zu der Sitzecke gezerrt und in einen der Sessel manövriert...ähnlich wie Bella zuvor von Luise. Die Situation war grotesk.

Alice schaute mich durchdringend an und ich wusste, was sie fragen würde, bevor sie es tat. Ich kam ihr zuvor und schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf. Ich hatte sprichwörtlich kalte Füße bekommen. Es war lächerlich, aber gleichzeitig konnte ich daran nichts ändern. Ich konnte die Kraft nicht aufbringen Bella ins Gesicht zu sehen... ihre leeren Augen zu sehen...

Alice seufzte, sah von mir zu Bella und runzelte die Stirn. Was war los?

_Sie sieht dich an._

Meine Augen, die die ganze Zeit meine Hände unglaublich interessant gefunden hatten, schnellten bei dem Gedanken von Alice unweigerlich nach oben. Jetzt konnte ich doch nicht umhin Bella anzusehen.

Ihr Blick war genauso leer, wie ich ihn in Alice Gedanken gesehen hatte. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie mich in irgendeiner Weise erkannt hätte. Dennoch schaute sie offensichtlich mich an und nicht Alice, obwohl die Bella ja schon mal besucht hatte. Gab es noch Hoffnung?

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihrem Gesicht abwenden. Es sah so anders aus als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Selbst ihr ungläubiges, verletztes und trauriges Gesicht des "Wald-Tages", wie ich ihn in Gedanken nur immer nannte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich jetzt sah. Der Anblick zerriss mir das Herz.

Die Sekunden zogen dahin, doch ich bekam kein Wort heraus. Ich konnte sie nur unverwandt anstarren.

Alice fasste sich ein Herz und begrüßte Bella mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatte ja schon vom letzten Mal etwas "Erfahrung".

"Hey Bella, schön dich wiederzusehen. Du hast bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so schnell wieder komme, oder?! Naja, vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja noch an meinen Bruder... Edward... er wollte dich auch mal besuchen. Und Carlisle stößt später auch noch zu uns, er spricht noch mit dem leitenden Arzt hier..."

Vier Sekunden hatte Bella mich noch angesehen, bis sie sich Alice' Stimme zuwandte.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich in den nächsten Minuten auch weiterhin keinen Ton rausbekommen. Gut, dass Alice mitgekommen war. Sie war in der Zwischenzeit schon in einer langen Erzählphase über das Wetter in Kanada vertieft.

Bella schaute Alice unverwandt mit ihren leeren Augen an. Sie zeigte keinerlei Regung, aber immerhin hatte sie auf Alice Stimme reagiert... ein Reflex? Oder steckte vielleicht doch mehr dahinter? Wie weit war sie wirklich in der Dunkelheit ihres Geistes versunken? Konnte sie nicht mehr reagieren oder wollte sie nicht mehr? So viele Fragen und so wenige Antworten!

Alice' Erzählfluss war ungebrochen. Das war schon immer eine ihrer größten Stärken gewesen… Reden ohne Punkt und Komma. Hier kam es uns eindeutig zu Gute.

Sie war bei den neusten Kreationen in Sachen Mode angelangt, als Carlisle zu uns stieß. Er schaute nachdenklich aus, lächelte uns aber an.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er sich in einen weiteren Sessel nieder und schaute zwischen Bella, Alice und mir hin und her. „Na wenn das nicht Bella ist. Hattet ihr Spaß so lange ich weg war?" In Gedanken setzte er jedoch noch etwas hinzu. _Dr. Russell war sehr hilfsbereit. Aber das werde ich später näher ausführen, für alle… und besser nicht vor Bella… wir sind uns nicht sicher wie viel sie wirklich mitbekommt. _Ich nickte kaum merklich.

Alice schien unseren Gedankenaustausch mitbekommen zu haben, ging aber nicht darauf ein. Sie wusste, dass sie alles erfahren würde, wenn die Zeit dafür reif war. In der Beziehung war sie immer sehr viel ausgeglichener als ich. Was sie nicht in ihren Visionen sah, konnte aus ihrer Sicht nicht so wichtig sein, dass es keine Zeit bis später hätte. Außerdem konnte sie sich wahrscheinlich denken, dass Carlisle nicht vor Bella über ihren Zustand sprechen wollte.

„Ja, ich war grade dabei Bella für die neue Kollektion von Dolce & Gabbana zu begeistern. Wobei, Gucci wäre auch nicht schlecht…" Alice grinste über beide Ohren und war in Gedanken schon mit virtuellem Shopping und Einkleiden beschäftigt. Sie hat es echt drauf einen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen! Ich schaute Carlisle vielsagend leidend an und er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Typisch Alice!

Übereinstimmend ließen wir Alice weitererzählen. Sie war vollkommen in ihrem Element und sie dort zu stoppen war sowieso kaum möglich.

Außerdem wollte ich Bella nicht verlassen. Trotz meiner Unfähigkeit mich ihr wirklich zu stellen, hatte ich mir und somit auch Bella geschworen sie nie wieder alleine zu lassen. Ich müsste mich an die Besuchszeiten halten… zumindest offiziell… und während Charlies Besuchen unauffällig verschwinden… aber ansonsten wollte und musste ich jede Zeit nutzen die ich haben würde. Aufgeben kam nicht in Frage! Was hatte ich denn auch anderes zu tun? Was hätte ich besseres zu tun? Nichts! Bella war mein Leben und würde es immer sein! Irgendwie müsste ich ihr das verständlich machen. Es musste doch einen Weg geben an sie ranzukommen!

Ich war gespannt was Carlisle von Dr. Russel erfahren hatte. Was hatte er gemein mit: Wir sind uns nicht sicher wie viel sie wirklich mitbekommt? War Bella vielleicht doch nicht so weit weg wie befürchtet? Aber warum reagierte sie dann nicht?

Nun ja, nicht reagieren stimmte ja eigentlich nicht. Sie reagierte in… Ausnahmesituationen… so könnte man es am ehesten benennen. Kein Wunder also, dass zumindest darüber spekuliert wurde wie viel sie von ihrer Umgebung mitbekam.

Nach 3 Stunden verabschiedeten wir uns vorerst von Bella. Es war Essenszeit. Nicht, dass wir keine Möglichkeit gehabt hätten länger zu bleiben, aber es wäre auf Dauer bestimmt aufgefallen, wenn wir nie irgendwohin gingen… Dinge, die Menschen nun mal nach einigen Stunden zu erledigen gehabt hätten. Und wir mussten den Schein wahren. Außerdem wartete der Rest unserer Familie sicherlich schon sehnsüchtig auf unsere Rückkehr und einen Bericht über die neuesten Ereignisse.

Ich hatte in der gesamten Zeit kein Wort gesagt. Bei Alice' Erzählfluss war das auch nicht wirklich nötig gewesen. Aber ich wusste, dass sie das auch für mich tat, damit ich nicht dazu gezwungen war… dafür war ich Alice unglaublich dankbar.

Auch Carlisle sagte kaum etwas. Selbst in seinen Gedanken war er erstaunlich ruhig. Es schien, als wolle er sich so gut wie möglich ein eigenes Bild von Bella machen und dann erst darüber nachdenken welche Möglichkeiten für uns bestanden.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen trafen wir auf Luise. Sie lächelte Alice glücklich an. Offensichtlich hatte sie sie ins Herz geschlossen, ich konnte es in ihren Gedanken hören. Sie war froh, dass Alice so unbeschwert mit Bella sprach und sie so kurz hintereinander besucht hatte. Luise glaubte wirklich daran, dass das an Bellas Situation etwas ändern könnte und sie wünschte es sich sehr. Genauso wie wir!

Carlisle war derjenige, der daran dachte … ganz nebenbei… nach Charlies Besuchszeiten zu fragen. Wir mussten schließlich sicherstellen, dass ich ihm vorerst nicht über den Weg lief.

Es war einfach zu merken. Er kam Dienstags und Donnerstags nach seinem Dienst um etwa 19 Uhr vorbei und blieb für eine Stunde.

Luise war davon nicht begeistert. Sie war der Meinung es würde nicht schaden, ja vielleicht sogar eher helfen, wenn er Bella öfter besuchen kommen würde. Immerhin war er ihr Vater! Selbstverständlich sagte sie das nicht laut, aber ich hörte es natürlich trotzdem.

Ich verstand ihr Unverständnis gut, aber ich kannte auch Charlie. Er war noch nie der gesprächige Typ gewesen und mit dem eindeutig aktiveren Part der Unterhaltung war er sicherlich restlos überfordert. Wahrscheinlich gingen ihm schon nach 10 Minuten die Gesprächsthemen aus. Er war eben nicht Alice. Zudem war ich mir sicher, dass er ihren Anblick auf Dauer nicht ertragen konnte. Er hatte sie schon zu lange zu Hause so erlebt. Er fühlte sich ganz einfach hilflos, das war mir schon während Alice' Bericht klar geworden.

Aber so musste ich mir zumindest keine großen Gedanken machen und wurde nicht allzu lange von Bella getrennt.

Wir waren vor noch nicht einmal 3 Minuten gegangen und schon brannte das Bedürfnis in mir sie wiederzusehen. Es war lächerlich. Ich hatte geschlagene 3 Stunden bei ihr gesessen und kein Ton rausgekriegt und dennoch wollte ich bei ihr sein… Ihre Hand halten… Ihr Lächeln sehen…

All die Erinnerungen an sie, die ich so lange tief in meinem Inneren vergraben hatte kamen in diesem Moment wieder hoch.

All die schönen Tage, die wir miteinander verbracht hatten…

Das Vertrauen, das sie mir entgegengebracht hatte…

Ich durfte jetzt nicht daran denken!

Ich musste an die Zukunft denken!

An eine Zukunft in der Bellas Augen nicht mehr so leer sein würden wie sie es heute sind.

Dafür würde ich mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln kämpfen, selbst wenn sie mich dann nie wieder sehen wollen würde. Selbst Hass war mir lieber als diese Leere!

In der Zwischenzeit waren wir schon bei unserem Hotel angekommen.

Die Rezeptionistin begrüßte uns mehr als freundlich… klar, wir waren die eindeutig lukrativsten Gäste hier zur Zeit, außerhalb der Saison. Bevor sie fragen konnte ob wir irgendwelche Wünsche hätten… einige dieser Angebote waren ganz eindeutig nicht jugendfrei (wie ich das hasste)… waren wir schon im Aufzug verschwunden und fuhren in den obersten Stock. Dort wartete der Rest der Familie schon gespannt auf unseren Bericht.

* * *

Nun… Geschockt? Traurig? Erwartet? Wie ist eure Meinung zu der „Auflösung"? (Wenn man es denn so bezeichnen kann… ^^) Hab ja nie behauptet, dass mit dem Chapi hier alles wieder gut wird… so einfach mache ich es Edward (und euch ^^) nicht! *muhaha* -- Ich bin fies!!! *bösegrins* ^^ …


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Leute, sorry dass ich erst heute update… hab's total verpennt. *kopfschüttel* ^^

Für alle Harmoniesüchtigen unter euch… tut mir Leid! *schnüff* Ich bin ja auch der Typ für Happy Ends, aber das wäre doch noch etwas verfrüht… (genug verraten?! ^^)

Für alle, die ein ausführliches Gespräch zwischen Carlisle und Dr. Russel haben wollten… sorry, dass wird es nicht geben. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, mir graut es vor „Medizinersprache"… ^^ Daher müsst ihr euch mit einer Zusammenfassung zufrieden geben. Aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten, also… lest selbst! ^^

Disclaimer: Nichts meins außer der Idee, alles andere gehört Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Alice POV

Edward war sehr schweigsam gewesen.

Seit dem Moment in dem er Bella wiedergesehen hatte, war kein Ton über seine Lippen gekommen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, ich mochte gar nicht wissen was in seinem Kopf zu diesem Zeitpunkt vorgegangen war, auch wenn ich es mir sicherlich vorstellen konnte.

Ich brannte darauf, was Carlisle bei diesem Dr. Russel über Bella erfahren hatte, aber als er zu uns kam, war ich mir sicher, dass er es uns später in Ruhe und schon gar nicht vor Bella erzählen würde. Zudem müsste er es dann nur einmal ausführen, wenn wir alle beieinander waren.

So schritten wir also im obersten Stockwerk aus dem geräumigen Fahrstuhl auf diesen typischen Hotelflur, der mit seinem roten Teppich und der goldfarbenen Tapete Luxus ausstrahlen sollte. Bevor wir überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatten eine dieser kleinen elektronischen Schlüsselkarten zu benutzen wurde schon die Tür aufgerissen und Rose schaute uns entgegen.

Wenn diese ganze Geschichte in den letzten Tagen nicht so tragisch gewesen wäre, hätte ich lachen müssen. Rosalie war ein reines Nervenbündel. Sonst war sie immer die Letzte gewesen, die sich für irgendetwas interessierte was mit Bella zusammenhing… gut, außer es ging um die Sicherheit der Familie… aber sonst?!

Ich musste doch lachen.

Edward und Carlisle verkniffen sich das Lachen, grinsten aber sehr vielsagend.

Rosalie schaute etwas pikiert, doch da war auch schon Emmett hinter ihr in der Tür erschienen.

„Wollt ihr nun endlich reinkommen oder müssen wir euch zwingen?!" Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Eine gewisse Anspannung ging dennoch von ihm aus.

Die Anspannung war nicht mit der Zeit vor meinem Bericht zu vergleichen… war das wirklich erst 1 ½ Tage her?!... aber sie war dennoch da.

Immerhin kam Edward in einem Stück zurück, aber wir waren recht lange weg gewesen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie alle grade mächtig damit beschäftigt waren die jeweiligen Möglichkeiten für die beiden Optionen… Bella hat auf Edward reagiert… Bella hat nicht auf Edward reagiert… anhand unseres Auftretens abzuwägen.

Edward musste es in ihren Gedanken gehört haben. „Nein, hat sie nicht."

Nach 3 Stunden hatte er endlich wieder etwas gesagt, aber nicht das, was der Rest unserer Familie offensichtlich erhofft hatte. Esme nahm ihn in den Arm und führte ihn in die Suite. Carlisle und ich folgten den beiden und Emmett schloss die Tür. Das Grinsen war ihm vergangen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Schatz." Esme hatte sich mit Edward auf das Sofa gesetzt und schaute ihn aus mitfühlenden Augen an. Ich hatte mich zu Jasper gesetzt, der gedankenverloren meine Hand in seine nahm. Rose saß auf der Lehne des Sessels in dem sich Emmett niedergelassen hatte.

Carlisle setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel. Er faltete die Hände und schaute uns durchdringend an. „Noch ist nichts verloren."

„Aber wenn Bella noch nicht einmal auf Edward reagiert hat?!" Gab Emmett zu bedenken. Edwards Blick sagte mir, dass Emmett offensichtlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass Bella ihm eine reinhauen würde oder ähnliches…

„Was genau hast du von Dr. Russel erfahren, Carlisle?" Edward schaute ihn fragend an und auch die anderen wandten sich ihm zu.

„Nun, um es kurz zu fassen, wir sind uns nicht sicher wie viel sie wirklich mitbekommt. Ihr Schockzustand ist unmissverständlich, aber die lichten Momente geben uns Rätsel auf. Normalerweise hätte der Ausraster damals zu Hause sie zurück bringen müssen. Aber das hat er offensichtlich nicht. Es lässt sich medizinisch schwer erklären, warum sie ab und an reagiert ohne jedoch aus dem Schockzustand endgültig aufzuwachen. Daher stellt sich uns die Frage wie viel sie von ihrer Umgebung mitbekommt."

„Meinst du sie möchte nicht aufwachen?" Diese Überlegung hatte ich schon einmal angestellt, doch es machte mich traurig auch nur an diese Option zu denken.

„Es wäre die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung…" Edward schaute ihn schockiert an, doch Carlisle hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „So einfach wie sich das jetzt anhört ist es auch wieder nicht. Es ist trotz allem eine Schutzfunktion ihres Unterbewusstseins. Sie weiß nicht wie sie mit der ganzen Situation umgehen soll. Die Dunkelheit ihres Geistes bewahrt sie vor dem Schmerz und der Trauer, die sie sonst empfinden würde. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich dem zu stellen oder will es nicht. Wie auch immer, das macht es so schwer an sie ranzukommen. Die Pfleger und Dr. Russel hoffen, dass sie irgendwann von selbst zurückkommt, auch wenn die Chancen gering sind. Wir müssen ihr einen Grund geben zurückzukommen. Wir müssten einen Auslöser finden, ein Ereignis, welches sie zwingt zurückzukommen…" Er schüttelte leicht resigniert den Kopf.

„Aber wenn noch nicht einmal Edwards Rückkehr das bewerkstelligen konnte?" Ich war durcheinander und fühlte mich elend. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Edwards Besuch etwas verändern würde… wir alle hatten das gehofft.

Aber wenn ich im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte… genauso genommen hatte sie auf Edward reagiert… sie hatte ihn angesehen…

Auch Edward schien sich seine Gedanken dazu zu machen. Naja, oder er hatte den Gedankengang von mir aufgegriffen, wie auch immer.

„Meine bloße Anwesenheit hat nicht genügt, um sie zurückzuholen, aber sie hat mich immerhin angesehen. Auch wenn ihre Augen genauso leer waren wie sonst, vielleicht hat sie mich trotz allem registriert…

Ich werde auf keinen Fall aufgeben! Ich muss ihr irgendwie verständlich machen, dass ich damals gelogen habe, dass das alles ein großer Fehler war… und alles nur meine Schuld." Edward schien wild entschlossen und darüber war ich froh.

„Keiner von uns wird aufgeben, Edward, das ist doch klar. Wir alle werden unser Möglichstes tun, um ihr einen Anlass zu geben zurückzukommen. Ich werde meine Schwester nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen! Und die neuste Kollektion von Dolce & Gabbana würde ihr so super stehen… wenn sie mit mir shoppen gehen würde!" Ich grinste in die Runde und meine ganze Familie brach in Gelächter aus, sogar Edward. Tja, ich war schon immer gut darin gewesen die Stimmung aufzulockern.

„Leider wissen wir nicht was genau sie dazu bewegen könnte wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren… wir müssen einfach dran bleiben und viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen." Carlisle schaute in die Runde und wir nickten alle synchron.

„Genug Leute sind wir auf jeden Fall, aber wie erklären wir, dass wir so viel Zeit haben? Ich meine, einige von uns müssten eigentlich zur Schule gehen oder arbeiten." Rosalie dachte natürlich wieder einmal etwas pragmatischer. Doch ich musste ihr Recht geben, diesem Thema hatten wir bis jetzt noch keine große Beachtung geschenkt.

Unseren Aufbruch in Kanada konnte man unumwunden als überstürzt bezeichnen. An sich war das kein großes Problem, dort hatten wir uns nirgends angemeldet. Wie hätten wir auch erklären sollen, dass Edward andauernd für ein paar Tage oder sogar Wochen einfach verschwand? Uns allen war nicht groß nach Gesellschaft gewesen und unser Haus lag soweit abseits, dass es nicht auffiel wenn wir dort wohnten ohne uns irgendwo zu registrieren. Selbst Carlisle hatte davon abgesehen in den letzten Monaten als Arzt tätig zu sein… das kam äußerst selten vor.

Doch hier in Seattle mussten wir uns jetzt was einfallen lassen. Immerhin wussten wir nicht wie lange Bellas Zustand noch anhalten würde und auf Dauer würden die Pfleger sicherlich anfangen Fragen zu stellen, wenn wir jeden Tag die gesamte Besuchszeit im Krankenhaus verbringen würden.

Gut, wir könnten wieder zurück nach Forks ziehen und immer nach Seattle fahren. Doch dann müssten wir auf jeden Fall wieder in die Schule gehen. An sich ja kein Problem, aber ich befürchtete, dass Edward damit nicht einverstanden wäre. Er hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er nie wieder länger als unbedingt nötig von Bella fernbleiben würde. Ich konnte an seiner Haltung sehen, dass er schon wieder ungeduldig wurde… Nein, wir mussten uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

„Auch wenn Forks nicht weit weg ist, so würde ich dennoch sagen, dass wir uns hier in Seattle was suchen sollten. In Forks würden die Leute auf jeden Fall früher oder später anfangen Fragen zu stellen und auf Dauer ist es auch einfach zu umständlich immer bis nach Seattle und wieder zurück fahren zu müssen. Daher werde ich mich wohl als erstes nach einer Wohnung oder ähnlichem für uns umsehen. Wir können nicht ewig hier im Hotel bleiben, das fällt zu sehr auf." Esme schaute Carlisle an und er stimmt ihr zu. Damit war eine wichtige Entscheidung schon mal beschlossen.

„Und was machen wir mit der Schule? Ich bezweifle, dass wir Edward dazu bringen da überhaupt hinzugehen." Rosalie schaute Edward mit einer Mischung zwischen wissend und tadelnd an. Er nickte nur.

Wir alle überlegten fieberhaft. Carlisle kam als erster mit einer Lösung. „Wir sagen einfach ihr habt eure diesjährigen Abschlussprüfungen schon hinter euch. Vorverlegte Prüfungen oder so etwas in der Art. Solche Möglichkeiten gibt es doch immer mal wieder. Unser Umzug war eben schon etwas länger geplant und das alles mit der Schule abgesprochen. Und ich bezweifle, dass die Pfleger im Krankenhaus näher nachforschen werden… warum sollten sie auch. Im Endeffekt geht es sie ja gar nichts an, aber falls sie fragen sollten, was sie früher oder später bestimmt tun werden, haben wir eine passable Ausrede. So bleibt uns auf jeden Fall Zeit bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, dann könnten wir uns immer noch etwas Neues einfallen lassen."

Das war definitiv eine Lösung. Wir alle, und natürlich insbesondere Edward, waren damit einverstanden. Damit war es beschlossene Sache. Alle Hindernisse, die unsere Besuchszeiten bei Bella negativ beeinflusst hätten, waren damit aus dem Weg geräumt.

Edward war offensichtlich der Meinung, dass damit vorerst alles wichtige gesagt worden wäre, denn er war schon wieder in Aufbruchsstimmung.

Diesmal würde uns noch Esme begleiten. Nach und nach sollte jeder von uns mal mit ins Krankenhaus kommen, um die Pfleger langsam darauf vorzubereiten wie viele wir wirklich waren. Es sollte so aussehen als wenn wir unsere freie Zeit bei Bella verbringen würden und Edward eben etwas öfter dabei wäre als der Rest.

Also machten wir uns nun zu viert wieder auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Wie oft würden wir diesen Weg noch beschreiten bis wir Bella da rausgeholt haben? Ich wusste es nicht und das stimmte mich traurig. Noch immer konnte ich Bellas Zukunft nicht sehen und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie noch für unbestimmte Zeit in dieser Leere gefangen sein würde.

* * *

So, ich weiß, es ist eher ein Übergangschap, aber die Dinge mussten eben auch geklärt werden. ^^

So langsam wird es eng für mich, ich hab nur noch 1 Chapi geschrieben… ich hoffe ich komme schnell hinterher, möchte euch ja nur ungerne länger auf ein neues Chapi warten lassen… aber versprechen kann ich leider nichts (die Uni hat mich voll im Griff *grummel*). Aber wen's interessiert… für mein Projekt hab ich ne 1,7 bekommen! *freu* Da hat sich die Schufterei doch wenigstens gelohnt! ^^

Also bis zum nächsten Chapi oder den Reviewantworten *zwinker* (ich hoffe, dass ich keine Antwort vergesse ^^)…


	17. Chapter 17

Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass ich für „nur" 16 Kapitel schon 85 (!!!) Reviews bekommen hab! *-* Das ist einfach total krass! Und ich freue mich natürlich über jedes Einzelne! Ihr seid alle super!!! *knutsch*

Also will ich euch auch nicht länger auf das nächste Chapi warten lassen. Es ist nicht sooo lang (naja, immerhin knapp 1200 Wörter!), aber so kann ich vorerst noch recht regelmäßig updaten… also… müsst ihr euch mit der Länge irgendwie arrangieren. ^^ Aber ich vertraue ganz fest darauf, dass ihr das schafft! *ganzdollmitdemkopfnick*

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer hat die Cullens und ihre fantastische Welt erfunden, ich leihe sie mir nur etwas zum spielen aus. ^^

* * *

Alice POV

Innerhalb der nächsten Tage war es jedem von uns möglich Bella zu besuchen. Sogar Jasper konnte ich überreden mitzukommen… nachdem ich ihm gedroht hatte, dass er mich sonst in nächster Zeit nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen würde UND im versichert hatte, dass er laut meiner „Zukunftsprognose" nichts zu befürchten hatte. Wie ich vorausgesehen hatte, lief natürlich alles reibungslos und Jasper fühlte sich in seinem Selbstvertrauen soweit bestätigt, danach auch öfters mal vorbeizuschauen. Um ihn hatte ich mir, neben Edward natürlich, in dieser ganzen Beziehung am meisten Sorgen gemacht.

Luise war am Anfang regelrecht sprachlos, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen und lächelte uns alle seit dem unglaublich glücklich an, wenn wir ihr in der psychiatrischen Abteilung über den Weg liefen.

Charlie war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er mich und Esme am Dienstag Abend bei Bella sitzen sah. Ich glaube, er traute seinen Augen nicht richtig und starrte uns geschlagene 23 Sekunden an bevor er einen Ton rausbekam. Esme tischte ihm die Geschichte mit dem Umzug auf… dass es ihr in L.A. (das hatten wir damals schließlich in Forks verbreitet) nicht gefallen hätte... Welchen Grund hätte er gehabt ihr nicht zu glauben? Aber erst als wir ihm versichert hatten, dass Edward nicht mitgekommen wäre, fing er an sich wirklich zu freuen uns zu sehen. Wir konnten nur hoffen, dass das Pflegepersonal ihn nicht irgendwann mal in Charlies Nähe erwähnen würde… zumindest vorerst. Doch im Großen und Ganzen gingen wir einfach als „Die Cullens" durch, mehr interessierte nicht unbedingt.

Am Donnerstag war Charlie nicht mehr so überrascht Carlisle, Emmett und mich bei Bella zu sehen. Während ich Bella von der neuesten Kollektion von Prada erzählte und Emmett ziemlich unpassende Bemerkungen dazu abgab, unterhielt sich Carlisle mit Charlie. Er versicherte ihm, dass wir alles versuchen würden Bella in jeder erdenklichen Weise zu helfen.

Charlie war ziemlich gerührt, er wusste nicht wie er uns dafür danken sollte. Als wenn das nötig gewesen wäre! Es war so selbstverständlich. Immerhin befand sich Bella wegen Edward in diesem Zustand. Das war Charlie natürlich auch klar, aber anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir uns das so zu Herzen nehmen würden.

Wenn er nur wüsste…!

Wie ich schon vorausgeahnt hatte, verging keine Minute in der Edward nicht bei Bella war. Während jeder aus unserer Familie immer mal wieder sporadisch für ein paar Stunden vorbeischaute, verbrachte er die gesamte Besuchszeit an Bellas Seite… er war zu ihrem Schatten geworden.

Zu Anfang waren die Pfleger und insbesondere Luise über diese Tatsache etwas erstaunt, aber mit der Zeit gab sich das wieder. Ich glaube, Edward hatte Luise irgendeine Geschichte aufgetischt, dass er überlege vielleicht auch Pfleger zu werden und so den besten Einblick bekommen würde. Und da er ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun hätte…

Nach nicht einmal einer Woche gehörte Edward mehr oder weniger zum Inventar. Alleine bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln.

Edward schaute mich daraufhin leicht angesäuert an. Natürlich hatte er meine Gedanken gehört… Schnüffler!

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich die Einzige bin, die das denkt, Edward."

„Als Inventar hat mich da aber noch keiner bezeichnet." Er schaute mich immer noch sauer an. Dafür musste sich Jasper neben mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Das ließ Edward nun Jasper sauer anstarren, woraufhin wir beide in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Da siehst du es mal wieder, andauernd macht sich meine Familie über mich lustig." Grummelte Edward in Bellas Richtung.

Nachdem er die ersten 3 Tage immer nur bei uns gesessen und kein Wort seinen Mund verlassen hatte, war er in der Zwischenzeit dazu übergegangen uns in Bellas Gegenwart zu kommentieren oder sich generell an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen. War er jedoch alleine mit ihr, stand er die gesamte Zeit an ihrem Fenster während sie dort in ihrem Sessel saß und nach draußen sah.

Dort redete er nie.

Er leistete ihr ganz einfach Gesellschaft.

Jedes Mal wenn ich die beiden dort so sah… sie reglos im Sessel sitzend… er wie eine beschützende Statue neben ihr… drängte sich mir das Bild eines alten Ehepaares auf. Zwei Menschen, die so sehr miteinander verbunden waren, dass sie sich auch ohne Worte verstanden… und deren Gedanken in die Ferne schweiften... zu einer anderen Zeit. Und auch wenn die Situation hier etwas gänzlich anderes war, so blieb ein Teil des wohligen Gefühles dennoch in mir zurück. Die Beiden waren ganz einfach füreinander bestimmt, trotz oder vielleicht auch gerade wegen aller Widrigkeiten auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg!

---

Nach nicht einmal zwei Wochen hatte Carlisle eine Stelle im Krankenhaus bekommen. Kein Wunder bei seinen Reputationen. Er war sehr froh darüber, er meinte er bräuchte unbedingt wieder eine Beschäftigung für seine Hände. Zudem hatte er so einen exzellenten Einblick in die Krankenhauspolitik und nutze jede Gelegenheit sich mit Dr. Russel über Bellas Zustand zu beraten.

Esme war natürlich auch nicht untätig gewesen und hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein schönes Einfamilienhaus nur 10 Minuten vom Krankenhaus entfernt gefunden. Nun, 10 Minuten für einen Menschen… wenn wir wollten konnten wir selbstverständlich sehr viel schneller dort sein. Auf jeden Fall waren wir so nicht dazu gezwungen immer mit den Autos die Strecke zurückzulegen, was bei einer größeren Entfernung nötig gewesen wäre um den Schein zu wahren. Welcher Mensch läuft schon mehrere Kilometer jeden Tag freiwillig wenn er ein Auto hat?!

Eigentlich war Einfamilienhaus auch reichlich untertrieben. Das Haus grenzte eher an eine Villa mit einem eigenen Stadtpark. Nun, das Krankenhaus lag eben in einem altehrwürdigen Stadtviertel von Seattle. Es musste um die Gründerzeit gebaut worden sein und war vom letzten Besitzer gründlich in Stand gesetzt worden. Viel zu tun gab es daher für uns nicht.

Esme erklärte sich bereit nach Kanada zu fahren um den Umzug unserer Habseligkeiten gebührlich zu überwachen und Rosalie begleitete sie großzügigerweise. Wobei ich ja der Meinung war, dass sie eher vermeiden wollte, dass irgendwelche fremden Männer in ihren Klamotten wühlten. Okay, ich war auch nur beruhigt, weil ich wusste, dass sie meine Sachen packen würde, aber das musste ich ja nicht unbedingt laut zugeben!

So war es also endgültig besiegelt… unsere neue Heimat für die nächste Zeit war Seattle. Wie lange das der Fall sein würde? Nun, das lag eindeutig in den Sternen! Ich zumindest war in dieser Beziehung noch immer vollkommen blind.

Wie unglaublich frustrierend!

Zum ersten Mal konnte ich wirklich nachvollziehen wie es andauernd für Edward gewesen sein musste als einzige Bellas Gedanken nicht hören zu können. Nicht, dass sich daran in der Zwischenzeit irgendetwas geändert hätte. Doch selbst Jasper fiel es schwer Bellas Gefühle zu empfangen. Manchmal meinte er, es wäre so als wenn da einfach nichts wäre… was uns augenblicklich wieder zu der Frage brachte wie weit Bella wirklich in der Dunkelheit ihres Geistes verschwunden war. Wir drehten uns im Kreis und das wussten wir. Es war frustrierend, aber Edwards Unerschütterlichkeit gab uns allen die Kraft weiterzumachen.

Noch ist nichts verloren! Das war zu unserem Motto geworden.

* * *

Also sind die Cullen nun endgültig nach Seattle umgezogen… und Charlie hat beinahe einen Herzanfall gekriegt. *hihi* Was das wohl geworden wäre, wenn er Eddi übern Weg gelaufen wäre??? *muhaha*

Und Edward redet nun auch mit Bella… naja… so halbwegs… ^^ warten wir ab, was noch so alles passiert (ich weiß es, ich weiß es!!! *muhahahahaha* ^^)…


	18. Chapter 18

Puh, na endlich geht dieses blöde Einlogprogramm hier auf der Seite wieder! … Hey, nicht nur ihr musstet auf ein neues Chapi von mir warten, ich musste auch bei meinen Storys warten! ^^ Hat mich ganz schön Nerven gekostet, kann ich euch sagen – war unausstehlich! ^^

Und einen Teil eurer tollen Reviews konnte ich deswegen auch nicht beantworten. *grummel* Da ich euch jedoch auch nicht noch länger auf das neue Chapi warten lassen will, hoffe ich, dass diejenigen, die keine Antwort bekommen haben, mir verzeihen. *biiiiiitte* ^^ Ich konnte ja wirklich nichts dafür! *schnüff* Und so wie es mir ohne neue Chapis ging… will ich euch auf keinen Fall noch länger warten lassen! ^^

Hab das Chapi auch extralang gemacht, normalerweise wollte ich es noch einmal unterteilen (bin immer noch nicht so wirklich weiter mit dem Schreiben… *grummel*), aber da ich ja so lange nicht updaten konnte…

So, jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß mit Kapitel 18! ^^

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehört alles rund um Twilight, ich hab mir nur die Figuren ausgeborgt.

* * *

Edwards POV

Nach der anfänglichen Unruhe und Unsicherheit hatte sich eine gewisse Routine eingespielt. Ich war der erste Besucher, der morgens das Krankenhaus betrat, und der Letzte, der es abends wieder verließ. Während meine Familie kam und ging blieb ich den ganzen Tag… immer an Bellas Seite.

Zu Anfang waren die Pfleger etwas erstaunt und verwirrt, aber das legte sich bald wieder. Ich musste Alice in ihrem Gedankengang Recht geben, ich war zum Inventar geworden… so ungern ich auch dieses Wort dafür verwenden wollte, es beschrieb meine Situation.

Doch es störte mich nicht.

Im Gegenteil, jeder Moment den ich mit Bella verbringen konnte erfüllte mich… gab mir einen Sinn in meinem Dasein.

Ich sprach nicht mit ihr über die Vorfälle, die uns dorthin geführt hatten, wo wir uns jetzt befanden. Welches Recht hätte ich gehabt sie damit zu belästigen? Ich war ganz einfach nur für sie da, leistete ihr Gesellschaft wenn sie sonst immer alleine am Fenster gesessen hatte und wenn die Anderen sie besuchten und ihr die neusten Geschichten erzählten. Alice wurde immer erfindungsreicher und Emmett hatte angefangen jegliche Art von Gesellschaftsspiel mitzubringen und mit ihr zu spielen. Nun, selbstverständlich spielte er beide Parts, das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab lautstark darüber zu wettern, wenn „Bella" seine Figur kurz vorm Ziel rausschmiss oder „sie" ihm eine Straße vor der Nase wegschnappte. Es war erstaunlich wie viel Enthusiasmus er in diese Spiele steckte. Und es war durchaus lustig dieser Show beizuwohnen und passende Kommentare abzugeben.

Luise war total begeistert von unseren ständigen Besuchen. Glücklicherweise erwähnte sie nie direkt meine ständige Anwesenheit gegenüber Charlie. Alles was sie ihm berichtete war, dass „Die Familie Cullen" Bella ja ständig besuchen würden.

Ich glaube, sie wollte Charlie damit ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden… was sie auch schaffte. Aber Carlisle nahm sich daraufhin Charlie zur Seite und versicherte ihm, dass wir es gerne machen würden und zur Zeit, wegen der ganzen Umzugsgeschichte, einfach auch nichts besseres zu tun hätten. Das beruhigte Charlie wieder soweit, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen brauchten, dass er seine Besuchszeiten ausweiten würde. Jede Minute, die ich während seiner Besuchszeit von Bella getrennt war, kam mir vor wie Stunden und meine Familie wusste das nur zu gut.

Immerhin fragten sie mich nie wo ich die ganze Nacht abblieb. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es wussten, aber sie hätten mich sowieso nicht aufhalten können. Kaum war die Besuchszeit vorbei und die Patienten ins Bett gebracht worden, war ich schon wieder auf die Station geschlichen. Wir früher, zu einer besseren Zeit, verbrachte ich die Nächte in Bellas Zimmer und wachte über ihren Schlaf.

Nach ein paar Nächten kannte ich den Rhythmus der Nachtaufsicht und konnte mich mit meinem ganzen Sein auf Bella konzentrieren. Kam die Schwester in ihr Zimmer, versteckte ich mich blitzschnell im Schrank, nur um sofort nach dem Schließen der Tür wieder daraus hervorzukommen und die restliche Nacht im Dunkeln zu stehen und Bella zu beobachten. Wenn sie schlief hatte ich das Gefühl als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen, als würde nicht diese Leere in ihren Augen zwischen uns stehen… als würden meine Lügen nicht zwischen uns stehen…

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich unweigerlich seufzen, wie so oft. Die Erinnerungen an eine schönere, eine bessere Zeit hatten mich wie so oft wieder eingeholt.

Doch die Nächte boten mir zudem die Möglichkeit einige wenige Momenten ihrer Stimme lauschen zu dürfen. So unglaublich es sich in ihrer jetzigen Situation auch anhörte, noch immer neigte sie dazu im Schlaf zu sprechen. Als wenn der Schlaf sie näher an die Realität bringen würde…

Nun, eigentlich hätte es mich nicht überraschen dürfen, immerhin wusste ich ja von Alice' Bericht, dass Bella jede Nacht von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde. Selbst Luise hatte diese Tatsache erwähnt. Jede Nacht ein Albtraum…

Erstaunlicherweise schien sich das in letzter Zeit zu ändern.

Luise berichtete freudestrahlend, dass Bella des Nachts nicht mehr Schreiend im Bett sitzen würde und schob es auf unsere täglichen Besuche. Meine Familie wusste es besser, sagte aber natürlich nichts. Sie schauten mich nur vielsagend an und Carlisle nickte unmerklich in meine Richtung. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, konnte mir ein kleines Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. Lag es wirklich daran, das ich des Nachts bei ihr war, dass sie keine Alpträume mehr hatte?

Wobei man das so noch nicht einmal sagen konnte. Sie mochte vielleicht nicht mehr Schreiend erwachen und damit die Schwester rufen, dafür sah ich sie jedoch fast jede Nacht im Schlaf weinen… Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mich mit Alpträumen auskennen würde, aber meiner Meinung nach waren es genauso welche, nur dass sie weinte anstatt zu schreien... und das brach mir das Herz.

Zu gerne hätte ich meinen Namen aus ihrem Munde gehört, doch er kam nie und eigentlich sollte ich froh darüber sein. So erfuhr ihn wenigstens auch keiner der Pfleger. Doch es verdeutlichte mir unmissverständlich wie sehr ich sie verletzt hatte… als wenn diese ganze Situation noch nicht gereicht hätte! Selbst in ihren Träumen wagte sie es nicht mich beim Namen zu nennen, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass sie von mir träumte. Wen sollte sie auch sonst meinen, wenn sie in der Dunkelheit darum bat nicht verlassen zu werden?! Fast jede Nacht flehte sie mich in ihren Träumen an bei ihr zu bleiben… bitte…

Ich war so kurz davor sie in den Arm zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen. Doch ich hielt mich zurück… wie jedes Mal. Denn ich hatte sie verlassen… an diesem Tag in ihren Träumen… und egal was ich machen würde, diese Tatsache noch zu ändern lag außerhalb meiner Möglichkeiten.

---

Wie jede Nacht zuvor stand ich in der Ecke ihres Zimmers in der Dunkelheit. Die Schwester der Nachtschicht hatte soeben die Tür zu Bellas Zimmer wieder geschlossen. Sie würde nicht noch einmal wiederkommen.

Gleich würde wieder Bellas Monolog beginnen. So sehr wie mir vor ihren nächtlichen Tränen graute, so sehr freute ich mich darauf ihre Stimme zu hören… egal in welchem Kontext.

Doch Bella wäre nicht Bella, wenn sie nicht selbst in dieser Situation es schaffen würde mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sie war und wird wohl immer die einzige Person in meinem Dasein sein, die mich kalt erwischt… einfach nur, weil sie Dinge tut, mit denen ich in diesem Moment nicht rechne…

Diese Nacht war solch ein Moment.

Ich war in der Zwischenzeit so sehr an ihren „Bitte verlass mich nicht" Monolog gewöhnt, dass mich schon ihre ersten Worte vollkommen aus der Bahn warfen.

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?"

Zuerst dachte ich Bella wäre aufgewacht… aber sowohl Atmung als auch Herzschlag verrieten mir unmissverständlich, dass sie sich in der REM-Phase befand.

Warum stellte sie diese Frage in ihrem Traum? Konnte es tatsächlich bedeuten, dass sie sich meiner Anwesenheit bewusst war… hier und jetzt? Oder den ständigen Besuchen meinerseits seit über einem Monat? Meinte sie überhaupt mich?

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nie wieder sehen…" Mmh, damit konnte eigentlich nur ich gemeint sein, wer sonst hätte jemals so etwas zu ihr gesagt?

„Du warst es doch, der mich nicht mehr wollte…" Eine einzelne Träne rann ihr Gesicht hinunter. Ich hatte sie damals so sehr verletzt mit diesen Worten, ich konnte selbst kaum glauben wie ich es über mich gebracht hatte ihr so etwas zu sagen.

„Oh Bella, es tut mir so Leid... ich habe gelogen" Es war nur ein Wispern, aber ich konnte nicht an mich halten es zu unterdrücken. Es war als würde sie mit mir sprechen, mir diese Fragen stellen… noch nie zuvor war ich auf einen ihrer Monologe eingegangen, weder hier in Seattle noch früher in Forks.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es jetzt tat, doch vielleicht brauchte ich dieses Gespräch, auch wenn man es wohl kaum als solches bezeichnen konnte, genauso sehr wie sie, vielleicht sogar noch mehr? Ich hatte mich nie getraut sie auf dieses Thema anzusprechen, zu groß waren meine Befürchtungen wie sie darauf reagieren könnte… wenn sie reagieren würde.

Doch nun war es als wenn eine Mauer eingerissen worden wäre. Man konnte dies hier kaum als Dialog bezeichnen, aber ein Monolog ihrerseits war es auch nicht mehr. Was war es?

Einmal hatte ich die Überlegung angestellt, ob der Schlaf und ihre Träume sie näher an die Realität bringen würden… wie nah war sie jetzt? Konnte es wirklich möglich sein, dass sie sich meiner Anwesenheit bewusst war? Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich war dankbar für die Option, die es mir offenbarte.

„Warum? Warum hast du mich verlassen?" Ihr Gesicht zeigte den selben Schmerz, den ich damals auch im Wald gesehen hatte. Noch mehr Tränen liefen nun ihr Gesicht hinab. Wie oft hatte ich sie schon zum Weinen gebracht?! Ich war keine einzige ihrer Tränen wert und trotzdem vergoss sie sie um mich.

„Ich wollte dich niemals verlassen, Bella, aber ich bin nicht gut für dich. Du hast etwas besseres verdient als mich… jemand besseren." Wieder nur ein Wispern und trotzdem… es war, als könnte ich all den Kummer nun endlich aussprechen, den ich so lange schon in meinem kalten Herzen trug.

„Ich wollte immer nur dich." Ich wartete regelrecht darauf, dass sie jeden Moment ihre Augen öffnen und mich anschauen würde. Dies hier war so viel mehr als nur einer ihrer Träume. Doch gleichzeitig war es immer noch „nur" ein Traum, denn sie schlief eindeutig. Wie war das nur möglich?

„Ich weiß, Bella, ich war so blind… aber deine Sicherheit war mir so wichtig. Ich durfte nicht mehr so furchtbar egoistisch sein. In meiner Nähe warst du immer nur in Gefahr." Ja, genau das hatte ich damals gedacht. Ein Teil von mir dachte dies noch immer. Doch die ganze Situation der letzten Monate hatte mir auch unwiderruflich aufgezeigt, dass es so nicht funktionierte. Wir brauchten einander, so grotesk das auch war. Vampir und Mensch… Jäger und Beute… es war, als wenn die Naturgesetzte außer Kraft getreten wären.

„Ich vertraue dir." Das war absurd, jetzt noch mehr als damals, als sie es das erste Mal zu mir sagte… selbst wenn sie es „nur" in Beziehung zu meinem Verlangen nach ihrem Blut meinte.

„Tu es nicht." Ich fühlte mich zurückversetzt zu unseren ersten Unterhaltungen, damals in der High School … dieser Teil dieser „Unterhaltung" war so ähnlich… ich konnte nicht umhin ihr genauso zu erwidern wie damals, ein Teil von mir meinte es noch immer…

Ich sah sie an und konnte kaum glauben was ich dort sah… Bella lächelte im Schlaf.

Noch immer flossen Tränen, doch gleichzeitig hatte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen gelegt… als wenn ihr selbst aufgefallen wäre, dass wir diese Konversation schon einmal geführt hatten.

Ganz langsam hatte ich mich ihrem Bett genähert und war vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten mich davor sie zu berühren. Wie sehr sehnte ich mich danach ihre weiche, warme Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht." Wie oft hatte ich diese Worte in den letzten Wochen gehört… flehend… bettelnd… Diesmal hörte es sich anders an. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir auch nur ein. Vielleicht hatte ich endgültig den Verstand verloren… Es war eine einfache Bitte und dennoch lag soviel mehr hinter diesen Worten. Ich konnte die Intensität nicht beschreiben, die ich in diesem Moment verspürte.

„Ich werde dich niemals wieder verlassen Bella. Niemals, außer du wünschst es so." All meine Gefühle hatte ich in diese zwei Sätze gelegt. So oft hatte ich das schon meiner Familie gegenüber gesagt, doch jetzt, hier, war es ein Versprechen direkt an Bella.

„Niemals" Sie seufzte und kuschelte sich tiefer in ihr Kissen. Ich konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln. Es schien als hätte sie meine Aussage auf irgendeine absurde Art beruhigt.

„Ich liebe dich."

Wow!

Diese drei Worte aus ihrem Mund brachten mein erstarrtes Herz beinahe wieder zum Schlagen. Trotz allem was zwischen uns vorgefallen war schien sie mich noch zu lieben. Das war unglaublich! Ich hatte das nicht verdient und trotzdem war ich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Natürlich konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein, dass sie es wirklich so meinte… Träume bildeten nicht unbedingt immer die Realität ab und das Gerede im Traum musste deswegen noch lange nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Aber dieses „Gespräch" war so nah an der Realität für mich gewesen wie die ganzen letzten Monate nicht… meine Hoffnung war das einzige was mir noch geblieben war, also musste ich auch jetzt hoffen!

„Du bist und bleibst mein Leben, Bella." Noch ein Seufzer ihrerseits. Sie driftete immer weiter in die „Traumfrei-Phase" des Schlafes über… unser „Gespräch" fand somit ein Ende.

Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, peinlichst darauf bedacht ihre Haut nicht zu berühren… das wäre zu viel für mich gewesen heute Nacht… und erhob mich langsam um meine übliche Position für die Nacht einzunehmen, in der Ecke ihres Zimmers.

Da hörte ich es… ganz leise… nur noch ein Flüstern…

„Edward…" Mit diesem geflüsterten Wort dreht sich Bella auf die andere Seite.

Ich stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, mitten in der Bewegung. Hatte Bella wirklich gerade meinen Namen gesagt? Ich konnte mir das nur eingebildet haben! Aber mein vampirisches Gehör war dafür eigentlich zu gut…

Ein Lächeln breitete sich ohne mein Zutun über meinem gesamten Gesicht aus. Sie hatte tatsächlich meinen Namen gesagt! Ich hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen können! Das musste ganz einfach ein gutes Zeichen sein… es musste!

* * *

Soooo, mit dem „Gespräch" war ich lange Zeit nicht wirklich zufrieden. Selbst jetzt bin ich noch der Meinung eine weitere Überarbeitung würde nicht schaden (auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab inwieweit ^^), aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen. Bin ich nicht lieb?! ^^

Auf jeden Fall dürfte das doch schon mal ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung sein, oder was meint ihr?! *zwinker*


	19. Chapter 19

Omg, ich bin immer noch total durch den Wind…112 Reviews! 112!!!! Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig fassen, wir haben tatsächlich die 100er Marke geknackt! *unglaublichfreu* An dieser Stelle erstmal vielen, vielen Dank an jeden Reviewer für jedes einzelne Review!

Und gleich hinterher meine ganz große Entschuldigung, dass es mit diesem Chapi so lange gedauert hat. Dabei hänge ich genau genommen am nächsten Chapi, aber irgendwie… Naja, ne richtige Ausrede hab ich eigentlich noch nicht mal, also… ich nehme alle Schuld auf mich! Ich komme zur Zeit einfach nicht hinterher mit dem Schreiben. *schnüff* Aber das ist ja nur sekundär euer Problem (nämlich erst, wenn ich gar kein Chapi mehr zum Updaten hab ^^) und daher wollte und konnte ich ja nicht noch länger warten lassen…

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehört alles, mir nur die Idee.

* * *

Alice POV

Es war Sonntag und wie jeden Sonntag nutzen wir diese Tatsache um Bella einen Familienbesuch abzustatten. Sechs Cullens machten sich daher früh morgens um kurz vor 10 Uhr… also früh für _Menschen_ an einem Wochenende… auf den Weg zum St. Kathrin Krankenhaus.

Edward war heute Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen, aber Sorgen machten wir uns deswegen keine. Jeder von uns wusste ganz genau wo er sich jede Nacht rumtrieb… als wenn wir es ihm verbieten könnten! Wir würden ihn spätestens vor der Tür zur Abteilung treffen. Wahrscheinlich war er in den frühen Morgenstunden noch jagen gegangen, das vernachlässigte er manchmal wirklich sträflich. Aber wer war ich schon um ihn darauf aufmerksam machen zu dürfen?!

Ich musste grinsen. Wenn er schon mal auf jemanden hörte, dann auf mich… dafür kannten wir uns einfach zu gut. Unsere ganze Beziehung beruhte darauf, dass wir uns unumwunden die Meinung sagen konnten. Hauptsächlich lag das ganz einfach an unseren Fähigkeiten, die unsere „Andersartigkeit" selbst unserer Familie gegenüber noch verstärkten.

Aber bis jetzt sah ich es nicht für nötig an ihn zu ermahnen, übertrieben hatte er es immerhin noch nicht… sonst würde ich es sehen.

Als wir im zweiten Stock aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen stand uns Edward an die Wand gelehnt gegenüber. Seine Augen waren wieder ein sattes Gold und er lächelte uns entgegen. Ich hatte also Recht gehabt… er war noch jagen gewesen.

Er sah so ausgeglichen aus wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Lag das nur an der Jagd?

Er schaute mich vielsagend an, so von wegen „Ich weiß was, was du nicht weißt"…

Damit brachte er mich immer total durcheinander. Es bedeutete nämlich, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, wovon ich keine Vision gehabt hatte… weil ich sonst aus seiner Sicht anders reagieren müsste.

Ich schnaubte und schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Edward?!"

„Alice?" Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und lächelte mich in einer Art und Weise an, dass ich ihn am liebsten an die Wand gepinnt hätte und…

Natürlich hatte er mein Vorhaben in meinen Gedanken vorausgesehen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Unsere Familie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit uns beiden zugewandt und schaute uns neugierig und auch leicht irritiert an.

Carlisle kannte unser Verhalten nur zu gut. „Edward, was ist passiert?"

Es war für uns alle offensichtlich, dass es nichts Schlimmes gewesen sein konnte, denn dann hätte er uns nicht so ruhig und gelassen begrüßt. Er sah… glücklich aus. Das war ja schon beinahe unheimlich. Was war bloß vorgefallen? War etwas mit Bella? … Bella …

Ich bekam große Augen. „Ist etwas mit Bella? Ist sie… zurück?" Man konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich die ganze Familie anspannte und die Luft anhielt in Erwartung auf Edwards Antwort.

Seine Schultern sackten ein wenig ab und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die Spannung wich aus unseren Körpern und wir atmeten traurig wieder aus… Wir alle hatten gehofft…

Aber warum sah Edward dann trotzdem noch so glücklich aus?

Ich hasste es, wenn er mir Informationen vorenthielt und das wusste er nur zu gut. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn böse an.

Emmett unterbrach jedoch meine mentale Hinrichtung. „Was ist dann passiert, Ed? Du siehst mir eindeutig zu glücklich aus. Das ist irgendwie… gruselig… Also, was ist, konntest du Mike Newton endlich eine reinhauen oder was?!"

Bei der Vorstellung musste ich lachen. Edward hatte Mike und insbesondere seine Gedanken über Bella nie leiden können. Toll, soweit zu meinem Ärger über Edward! Ich grummelte vor mich hin, was Edwards breites Grinsen von Emmetts Bemerkung zuvor nur noch vergrößerte.

Aber anstatt auf unsere Fragen zu antworten wandte er sich an Carlisle. Sein Ausdruck wurde ernst. „Carlisle, ich brauche einen medizinischen Rat… Ist es möglich, dass ein Schockpatient in seinen Träumen näher an die Realität kommt, vielleicht sogar Dinge mitbekommt, die er im Schockzustand nicht registriert?"

Man konnte Carlisle ansehen wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete und er nach einer Antwort auf Edwards Frage suchte. Ich war nur noch mehr verwirrt als zu Anfang. Wir alle wussten, dass Bella (wenn sollte er auch sonst meinen?) im Schlaf redete und erstaunlicherweise selbst in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht damit aufgehört hatte, aber da ging es immer um ihre Albträume. Was konnte Edward bloß meinen mit „näher an der Realität"? Die anderen schauten genauso verwirrt wie ich, aber bevor ich ihn mit meinen Fragen, die mir auf der Zunge brannten, konfrontieren konnte, setzte Carlisle zu einer Antwort an.

„Nun, das ist schwer zu sagen. Bella ist generell schon ein Ausnahmefall mit ihren lichten Momenten und den Albträumen." Edward nickte und Carlisle fuhr fort.

„Da wir uns nicht wirklich im Klaren darüber sein können wie viel sie von ihrem Umgebung generell mitbekommt, kann ich darüber nur Spekulationen anstellen. Eventuell hat ein Teil von ihr durchaus registriert, dass wir zurückgekommen sind. Dann wäre es zumindest möglich, dass sie diese Tatsache auch in ihren Träumen verarbeitet. Was uns allerdings wieder zu der Frage bringt was genau heute Nacht vorgefallen ist Edward?!"

Edward seufzte, schaute uns der Reihe nach an und blieb bei Carlisle hängen. „Sie hat mit mir gesprochen."

Was? Ich konnte nicht fassen, was er da grade gesagt hatte! Bella hatte mit Edward gesprochen? Meine gesamte Familie schien unter Schock zu stehen.

Halt, Moment! Wann hat sie mit ihm gesprochen? Ich dachte wir sprechen hier von Träumen? Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt? Wie ich das hasste, wenn ich ohne eine Vision im Dunkeln tappte!

Edward hatte sich nun mir zugewandt und lächelte hinterhältig. „Nein Alice, du hast alles richtig verstanden. Sie hat mit mir gesprochen… während sie schlief."

Daraufhin meldete sich Rosalie zu Wort. „Ja aber ist denn das überhaupt möglich? Kannst du dir das nicht vielleicht nur eingebildet haben? Ich meine, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass sie geschlafen hat…"

Edward unterbrach sie. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie geschlafen hat, laut ihrer Vitalfunktionen befand sie sich eindeutig in der REM-Phase. Aber ich habe mir nicht eingebildet, dass sie in irgendeiner bizarren Weise mit mir gesprochen hat. Ich kann es mir doch selbst kaum erklären. Entweder hat jemand…" Er zeichnete mit seinen Händen Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. „… in ihrem Traum genau die gleichen Antworten gegeben wie ich… oder sie hat mit mir gesprochen…" Er raufte sich die Haare und schaute hilfesuchend zu Carlisle.

„Nun, das wären die einzigen zwei Möglichkeiten, die mir in diesem Falle auch einfallen würden. Aber egal was von beidem stimmt, ich nehme an sie hat etwas gesagt, was mit unserer Rückkehr zu tun hatte?" Carlisle sah Edward fragend an.

Ich hielt die Spannung kaum noch aus. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wollte ich im Moment wissen was genau Bella im Schlaf gesagt hatte um Edward zu solchen Vermutungen zu bringen. Machte er das mit Absicht, uns die wichtigen Informationen vorzuenthalten?! Ich musste über mich selbst lachen… natürlich machte er das absichtlich! Das war Edward!

Schon wieder grinste er so hinterhältig in meine Richtung, dass ich ihn am liebsten durch die nächste Wand befördert hätte.

Daraufhin sah er mich tadeln an. „So ein Loch in der Wand würde zu sehr vielen unangenehmen Fragen führen, meinst du nicht auch Alice?" Schon wieder dieser neckende Blick…

Er wandte sich wieder an Carlisle und griff seine vorherige Frage auf. „Ja, es ging um unsere Rückkehr. Speziell meine. Sie hat _mich _gefragt, warum ich zurückgekommen wäre…"

„Nun, _das_ kann durchaus auch _nur_ aus einem Traum stammen…" hielt Rosalie dagegen. Sie war sauer und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie wollte offensichtlich genauso dringend wissen was vorgefallen war wie ich und der Rest der Familie.

Edward schaute sie leicht abschätzend an und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er schaute Rosalie nun genauso neckend an wie zuvor mich. „Das war ja auch noch nicht alles. Und wie ich schon mal sagte, ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher ob ich nicht zu viel in die ganze Sache hineininterpretiere… Ich habe noch nie zuvor, auch damals in Forks nicht, auf ihre Monologe geantwortet. Aber heute Nacht, als sie diese Frage in den Raum stellte, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders…." Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf und schaute wieder zu Carlisle.

„Sie hat _mich_ gefragt, warum ich hier wäre, wo ich sie doch nie wieder sehen wollte…" Ich konnte seinen Schmerz sehen, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihr geantwortet, dass ich gelogen hätte und daraufhin hat sie mich gefragt warum ich sie dann verlassen hätte… Naja, und so ging es weiter… Wie ich schon sagte, ich kann es mir nicht wirklich erklären, aber es kann unmöglich einer ihrer typischen Monologe gewesen sein… es war einfach…" Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „… zu real!" Wieder schaute er hilfesuchend Carlisle an und dieser nickte leicht nachdenklich.

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Das hört sich wirklich so an als hätte sie mit dir gesprochen, auch wenn es natürlich immer noch irgendeine sehr bizzare Art von Traum gewesen sein kann, in den deine Antworten erstaunlicherweise genau gepasst haben. Aber ich bin kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet. Ich werde mit Dr. Russel sprechen, wenn er heute Nachmittag zum Dienst kommt... Leider hat er den Vormittag frei. Aber so kann ich mir noch überlegen wie ich die ganze Geschichte am besten verpacke. Er sollte vielleicht besser nicht wissen, dass ein gewisser Jemand aus meiner Familie des Nächtens sich auf der Station und noch dazu in einem Zimmer einer seiner Patientinnen rumtreibt." Er konnte sich bei diesem Satz ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und auch der Rest der Familie stimmte mit ein. Edward schnaubte verächtlich, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. Welches Gegenargument hätte er auch gehabt? Dr. Russel würde wirklich nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher.

Gerade wollten wir uns nun endlich auf den Weg zu den Abteilungstüren machen, als Edward noch etwas hinzufügte und dabei schelmisch in meine Richtung sah. „Übrigens, bevor ich es vergesse… Sie hat meinen Namen gesagt… Und dass sie mich liebt."

Jetzt war die Katze also aus dem Sack! Das war der wirkliche Grund, warum er vorhin so unglaublich glücklich ausgesehen hatte. Und diese Tatsache, diese alles entscheidenden Informationen, hatte er vor mir verborgen… bis jetzt! Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn umbringen oder lieber um den Hals fallen sollte…

Meine eigene Freude gewann jedoch die Oberhand. Ich quietschte vor Glück und in der nächsten Sekunde hing ich schon an seinem Hals. „Oh Edward, das ist so toll! Ich freue mich so!" Ich strahlte ihn an und er lächelte glücklich zurück.

Dann jedoch kam meine Wut wieder zum Vorschein und ich boxte ihm in den Oberarm. „Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?!"

„Aua Alice, das hat wehgetan." Mimose! Ich hatte meine Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und schaute ihn beleidigt und zugleich böse an.

„Ich wollte mir eben das Beste für den Schluss aufheben." Schon wieder schaute er mich auf diese neckende Art und Weise an, die mich fuchsteufelswild machte. Jasper zog mich von Edward weg, bevor ich ihm _richtig_ wehtun konnte. Hatte er Edward gerade zugezwinkert?!

Im nächsten Moment fühlte ich mich ruhig und gelassen und wusste sofort, dass Jasper seine Hände im Spiel hatte. Nun ja, egal. Wer wollte… und konnte schon böse mit seinem Bruder sein, wenn der Geliebte an deinem Ohrläppchen knabberte?!

Emmett schlug Edward spielerisch auf die Schulter und grinste ihn an. „Na Bruder, wenn das kein Anfang ist…" Edward grinste zurück.

Esme nahm ihn in eine halbe Umarmung. In der anderen Hand hielt sie die Torte, die sie extra für unseren heutigen Besuch gebacken hatte… neben mehreren anderen Kuchen und Keksen, die der Rest von uns hatte tragen dürfen… das reichte mindestens um die ganze Station für eine Woche zu versorgen… „Ich freue mich so für dich, Schatz." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Wir sind eindeutig auf dem richtigen Weg." Edward nickte glücklich.

Rosalie schaute ihn nur von ihrem Platz aus an. „Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, du hast dir alles nur eingebildet hast… aber wenn es dich glücklich macht!" Sie seufzte theatralisch und dann grinste sie vielsagend. Uns allen war bewusst, dass sie sich ebenso freute wie der Rest von uns, aber sie wäre nicht Rosalie, wenn sie es zeigen würde. Edward verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Nun Edward, wenn du nicht noch mehr solcher Neuigkeiten auf Lager hast… können wir dann jetzt endlich rein gehen und Bella sehen?"

Edward ging daraufhin zur Tür, öffnete sie für uns und bedeutete mir mit einer Geste seiner Hand einzutreten. Ich grinste ihn an, bedankte mich artig und schritt durch die Tür auf die Station. Der Rest der Familie folgte.

Ich war so gespannt darauf zu erfahren, ob sich seit gestern etwas an Bellas Verhalten geändert hatte. Würde diese Nacht sie verändert haben?

* * *

Okay, ich gebe zu, noch sind wir nicht wirklich weiter. Aber nach dem erdrutschartigen Vorankommen im letzten Chapi geht's jetzt eben erstmal wieder etwas ruhiger voran. Außerdem wollte ich unbedingt schreiben wie der Rest der Familie mit den neuen Informationen umgeht und dass sie auf dem Laufenden sind. Im Endeffekt eher ein Füllchapi, aber mir hat's Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben (also „müsst" ihr es auch lesen ^^).

Tja, ob bzw. inwieweit Bella nun reagieren wird… erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Chapis… *muhaha*


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry, sorry, sorry Leute, dass es soooooo lange gedauert hat! Ich fühle mich schon total schlecht!!! *schnüff* Leider hatte mich die Grippe letzte Woche voll flachgelegt, da war nicht groß was mit mir anzufangen (außer Schlafen und TV-gucken ^^) und dann macht mir die Uni schon wieder die Hölle heiß. *kotz* Bis Montag musste ich ne Seminararbeit schreiben, heute hatte ich ne mündliche Prüfung… und 3 Klausuren und Seminararbeiten stehen noch an… die Uni bringt mich echt noch mal ins Grab! ;(

Mit dem Chapi bin ich zwar nicht so wirklich zufrieden, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen und es muss ja auch endlich mal vorangehen, oder?! ^^ Ursprünglich wollte ich zwei Kapitel daraus machen, aber der zweite Teil ist dafür dann doch etwas zu kurz geraten. Im Endeffekt ist es ja auch nur ein Perspektivenwechsel, aber ich wollte unbedingt Edwards Sicht mit drinne haben, also… gibt's Alice und Edward! ^^

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehört Twilight, mir nur die Idee für diese FF.

* * *

Alice POV

Der Empfangsraum war menschenleer. Selbst die Empfangsdame, sehr wahrscheinlich Beatrice, war nicht zu sehen. Aber sie war zu hören… das Rauschen des Wassers im Nebenraum… sie wollte offensichtlich Kaffee aufsetzen. Ein paar Sekunden später trat, wie vermutete Beatrice McCarthy, mit einer Kaffeekanne voller Wasser um die Ecke, ging zielstrebig zur Kaffeemaschine, füllte das Wasser in die Maschine, stellte die Kanne darunter und schaltete sie ein… ohne uns eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen. Normalerweise wäre das furchtbar unhöflich gewesen, aber… das hier war keineswegs unser erster „Sonntags-Familien-Besuch". Die gesamte Pflegerschaft und somit ja auch Beatrice waren schon so an unsere Besuche jeglicher Art gewöhnt, dass wir nicht mehr als „normale" Besucher gezählt wurden. Wenn man es genau nahm, zählten wir alle mehr oder weniger in der Zwischenzeit zum Inventar.

Bei dem Gedankengang schaute mich Edward grinsend an und ich konnte nicht umhin zurückzugrinsen. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich nur zu gut daran wie ich _ihn_ als Inventar bezeichnet hatte.

Selbstverständlich war Beatrice keineswegs unhöflich zu uns, wie man es als Außenstehender im ersten Moment sehen würde, sie war nur nicht mehr so übertrieben höflich wie zu Anfang. Zudem hatte sie uns sehr wahrscheinlich sowieso schon erwartet. Kaum hatte sie die Kaffeemaschine eingeschaltet drehte sie sich freundlich lächelnd zu uns um. „Schön euch alle zu sehen… Pünktlich wie immer." Sie deutete auf die Kaffeemaschine hinter sich. „Kaffee ist gleich fertig."

„Nun, dann ist ja gleich alles bereit für ein zweites Frühstück... ein Kuchenfrühstuck." Luise war gerade um die Ecke gekommen, lächelte uns entgegen und rieb sich die Hände. Sofort hefteten sich ihre Augen auf die Torte in Esmes Hand und ihr Lächeln wurde noch größer. Ihre Augen schienen vor Vorfreude regelrecht zu funkeln. Luise liebte Süßes. So brauchten wir uns auf jeden Fall nie Sorgen darum machen, dass Esme's Backkünste keinen Abnehmer fanden.

Esme war begeistert von den Möglichkeiten, die ihr unsere Besuche bei Bella in dieser Hinsicht bescherten. Sie kochte und backte für ihr Leben gerne, sie hatte sonst nur leider niemanden der es danach auch as. Angefangen hatte alles mit einem Napfkuchen am ersten Sonntag unseres „Besuchsmarathons", sowie einer Dose Plätzchen für Charlie am ersten Dienstag. Beides war so gut angekommen, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit bei jeder Gelegenheit etwas Gebackenes mitbrachte… was wir dann meistens auch noch tragen durften, so viel war es in der Zwischenzeit.

Luise starrte immer noch auf die Torte in Esme's Hand. Esme schien ihre Gedanken erkennt zu haben und grinste sie an. „Wie versprochen… Käse-Sahne-Torte."

„Lecker, darauf freue ich mich schon die ganze Woche. Aber wir stellen sie lieber in den Kühlschrank, die Torte ist doch eher was für heute Nachmittag." Mit diesen Worten übernahm Luise die Torte und verschwand um die Ecke zum Aufenthaltsraum der Pfleger.

Emmett schaute daraufhin Esme gespielt entrüstet an. „Na ob wir jetzt noch was von der Torte heute Nachmittag sehen werden ist aber sehr fraglich!" Er grinste in die Runde und wir alle mussten lachen. Als wenn UNS das wirklich interessieren brauchte, aber Emmett machte doch zu gerne Witze was das anging. Ach, das war Emmett… der machte sich doch über alles und jeden lustig!

Wir überreichten Beatrice noch den Rest der mitgebrachten Kuchen und Kekse, bzw. stellten sie auf dem Empfangstresen ab. Dann machten wir uns wie jeden Sonntag gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum. Edward ging wie immer voraus, ich an seiner Seite. Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie folgten uns, Carlisle und Esme kamen zum Schluss. Aus Gewohnheit sahen wir zu Bellas Sessel am Fenster. Dort „wartete" sie immer auf uns. In letzter Zeit meistens zusammen mit Edward, denn es kam äußerst selten vor, dass jemand von uns Bella besuchte und Edward nicht schon bei ihr war. Es war zu so einem typischen Bild für uns alle geworden.

Wir gefroren mitten in der Bewegung.

Sie war nicht da!

Ich konnte Edwards Panik regelrecht spüren. Doch sie währte nur Sekunden. Genauso wie meine und vom Rest der Familie.

In den paar Sekunden hatten wir den gesamten Aufenthaltsraum sondiert… und Bella gefunden. Sie saß wider jeglicher Erwartung in einem Sessel der großen Sitzecke, die wir immer für unsere Familien-Besuche nutzten. Edward schaute vollkommen geschockt in ihre Richtung und drehte sich zu mir. Ich musste genauso geschockt aussehen wie er und wir beide schauten verwirrt die anderen an. Diese schauten uns genauso verwirrt entgegen. Carlisle hatte sich als erster soweit gefasst um mit einer Erklärung aufzuwarten. „Vielleicht hat Luise sie schon dort hingesetzt, weil sie ja wusste, dass wir kommen." Nun, das ergab Sinn…

Doch in diesem Moment kam Luise hinter uns in den Aufenthaltsraum, sah unsere verwirrten Gesichter, sah Bella… und schaute uns genauso geschockt an wie wir uns vor ein paar Sekunden. Sie hatte Bella also offensichtlich nicht dort hingesetzt. Wie um meine Vermutung noch zu untermauern, sprach sie ihre Verwirrung sofort auch aus. „Was…? Wie…? Sie hat sich doch noch nie von selbst für einen Besuch in eine Sitzecke gesetzt… bis jetzt! Selbst bei den regelmäßigen Besuchen ihres Vaters nicht!" Ihr Blick huschte zwischen uns und Bella hin und her und dann fing sie an über das gesamte Gesicht zu lächeln.

Wir alle schauten daraufhin Edward an. Er lächelte auch, zuckte aber gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Stand die Veränderung in Bellas Verhalten etwa mit dem Geschehen der letzten Nacht in Verbindung? Würde sie jetzt auf uns reagieren?

Nun, das konnten wir eindeutig nur herausfinden, wenn wir uns endlich wieder in Bewegung setzen würden. Noch immer standen wir wie erstarrt mitten im Raum. Luise hatte sich am schnellsten von uns allen wieder gefangen, war an unserer Gruppe vorbeigetreten und schon an der Sitzecke angekommen. „Na Bella, das ist aber eine Überraschung. Hast du die Familie Cullen schon erwartet?"

Endlich setzen auch wir uns wieder in Bewegung und kamen Sekunden später hinter Luise an.

---

(AN: Nicht wundern, die POV fängt sozusagen mittendrinne an ^^)

Edwards POV

Stille.

Die Welt war stehengeblieben… eingefroren in ihrer Bewegung… so wie wir mitten im Raum.

Für ganze 1,2 Sekunden war der Schock über Bellas Sitzplatzwechsel so allgegenwärtig, dass selbst in Gedanken kein Wort vorhanden war.

Noch nie hatte ich in meiner Existenz als Vampir solch eine Stille hören können, gerade wegen meiner zusätzlichen „Hörfähigkeit". Selbst wenn es in einem Raum totenstill war, waren es die Gedanken der Anwesenden noch lange nicht. Nur Bellas Gedanken waren für mich immer so nonexistent wie die Gedanken meiner Familie in diesen 1,2 Sekunden. Danach überschlugen sie sich jedoch regelrecht.

Ich schaute in Alice geschocktes Gesicht und konnte mich in ihren Gedanken genauso geschockt zurückblicken sehen. Synchron drehten wir uns zum Rest der Familie um, die uns genauso geschockt bzw. verwirrt anschauten.

Im Grunde gingen alle Gedanken in zwei Richtungen. Esme, Alice, Emmett und Jasper fragten sich bzw. waren sich eigentlich schon sicher, dass Bellas veränderter Sitzplatz mit der letzten Nacht in Verbindung stand. Carlisle und Rosalie suchten eher nach einer logischen Erklärung, wobei es bei Rose eher darum ging sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass es an letzter Nacht liegen könnte.

Genau in dem Moment, als Carlisle mit einer durchaus sinnvollen Erklärung aufwartete, kam Luise hinter uns in den Aufenthaltsraum, sah uns verwirrt mitten im Raum stehen und in kürzester Zeit hatte sie die Lage fachmännisch erfasst. Eindeutig jahrzehntelange Berufserfahrung! Dennoch konnte sie ihre eigene Verwirrung nicht vollständig unterdrücken. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden ging sie in Gedanken nicht nur jegliches Verhalten von Bella während den Besuchen ihrer und meiner Familie durch und suchte darin nach Gründen für Bellas Sitzplatzwechsel, sondern suchte auch nach einer medizinischen bzw. verhaltenspsychologischen Erklärung. Da schwirrte selbst mir bei der ganzen Bilder- und Gedankenflut der Kopf. Dennoch hatte sie sich erstaunlich schnell wieder gefasst, im Gegensatz zu mir und dem Rest meiner Familie.

Zwar kam sie in Gedanken zu keinem wirklich zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis, genauso wenig wie meine Familie, aber ihre berufliche Professionalität machte sich in dieser Situation durchaus bezahlt. Obwohl sie sich in ihrem Inneren wie ein kleines Kind über die Veränderung freute und hoffte, dass Bellas Zustand sich nun ins Positive wandeln würde, zeigte sie sich nach außen hin zumindest soweit gelassen, dass sie ruhig auf Bella zugehen und auf die veränderte Situation ansprechen konnte. Ein freudiges Lächeln und den Gedanken, dass das alles ganz einfach mit meiner Familie in Verbindung stehen musste, konnte sie sich dennoch nicht verkneifen.

Erst Sekunden nach Luise setzten auch wir uns endlich in Bewegung und kamen genau in dem Moment hinter ihr zum stehen, als sie ihre Frage an Bella gestellt hatte. Schon wieder war die Luft zum zerreißen gespannt. Diesmal jedoch nicht vor Schock sondern vor Aufregung und Erwartung. Meine gesamte Familie fragte sich natürlich, inwieweit sich Bellas Reaktionsvermögen nun generell verändert haben könnte. Und auch ich konnte nicht umhin mich dies zu fragen und gleichzeitig zu hoffen, dass Bella reagieren würde wie letzte Nacht im Traum.

Würde sie verwirrt sein uns hier zu sehen? Würde sie sich freuen oder ausrasten? Zum ersten Mal seit unserer ersten Ankunft hier in der psychiatrischen Abteilung und unserem ersten Besuch stellte ich mir diese Fragen wieder. So viel hatte ich mir damals ausgemalt und nichts davon war bis jetzt geschehen. Würde sich das jetzt ändern? Würde Bella nun endlich reagieren?

Wie von selbst suchten meine Augen Bellas…

* * *

Tja… wird Bella reagieren oder wird sie nicht reagieren??? Die große Quizfrage!!! ^^ Was meint ihr? Bin schon sehr gespannt auf was ihr eher tippen würdet… *zwinker*


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Leute, ich hab's echt geschafft!

Okay, eigentlich hätte ich mehr für die Uni machen müssen, aber ich wollte euch doch nicht zu lange quälen (und bedankt euch bei Suedwind… sie hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich doch am Wochenende updaten wollte… *zwinker*). Dafür habe ich jetzt einige Reviews nicht mehr beantwortet, weil ich euch lieber dieses Chapi fertig schreiben wollte. Ich hoffe diejenigen können mir verzeihen und ich gelobe auch Besserung (ich versuche es zumindest ^^)

Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht noch länger vollsülzen…

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehört Twilight… ich leihe mir nur die Figuren für meine eigenen Ideen aus.

* * *

Edwards POV

Ich schaute in Bellas Augen…

Sie schauten leer durch Luise hindurch…

Sie antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage. Keinerlei Reaktion ihrerseits… wie immer… eigentlich durchaus deprimierend, wenn auch bekannt.

Eigentlich hätte ich am Boden zerstört sein müssen. Ich konnte die Trauer und Enttäuschung meiner Familie regelrecht spüren. Ihre Gedanken verrieten sie.

Dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin daran zu denken, dass Bella sich offensichtlich selbst in die Sitzecke gesetzt hatte. Luise Gedanken setzen mir diese Tatsache unmissverständlich vor Augen. Kurz vor unserer Ankunft war sie noch im Aufenthaltsraum gewesen und Bella hatte in ihrem Sessel am Fenster gesessen. In den paar Minuten, in denen ich meine Familie vor der Tür auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte und unserer Begrüßung im Empfangsraum, musste Bella sich also eigenständig auf den Weg gemacht haben.

Für Luise kam diese Reaktion einem Wunder gleich. Immer wieder ging sie in Gedanken die Tatsache durch, dass Bella sich nie für ihren Vater irgendwo selbstständig hingesetzt hatte, obwohl er regelmäßig zu Besuch kam. Zugleich dachte sie immer wieder daran, welche positiven Einfluss meine Familie und insbesondere ich auf Bellas Zustand hätte. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste welchen Einfluss ich auf Bellas ursprünglichen Zustand gehabt hatte… dann würde sie so bestimmt nicht mehr denken!

Meine Familie brachte die Situation natürlich sofort in Zusammenhang zu den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht.

Carlisle ging in Gedanken jegliche medizinische Erklärung durch und kam sogar zu der Möglichkeit, dass unsere ständigen Besuche in gewisser Weise zu Bella durchgedrungen wären, womit der Schmerz, vor dem sie ihr Unterbewusstsein schützte, erträglicher geworden war und sie sich somit langsam aus dem Schockzustand zu lösen begann. Bei diesem Gedankengang schaute ich Carlisle überrascht aber auch erwartungsvoll an. _Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit von vielen, Edward. Ich möchte mich jetzt noch nicht festlegen, erst möchte ich noch mit Dr. Russel über alles sprechen. Er ist der eindeutige Fachmann in diesem medizinischen Bereich, nicht ich. _Ich nickte unmerklich in seine Richtung, konnte meine Enttäuschung jedoch nicht gänzlich verbergen._ Aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass diese Möglichkeit zutrifft oder der Situation am Nächsten kommt. _Er lächelte mich leicht an und ich lächelte wissend zurück. Natürlich hoffte er auf diese Möglichkeit, jeder von uns hoffte in diese Richtung.

Esme war einfach nur überglücklich. Auch wenn Bella weiterhin nicht reagierte, so hatte sich dennoch etwas an ihrem Verhalten geändert. Es war ein erster Schritt…

Alice war in den wenigen Momenten schon wieder dazu vorgedrungen sich vorzustellen mit Bella shoppen zu gehen. Ich schaute sie leicht verwirrt an… hatte sie endlich wieder eine Vision gehabt? Sie schaute mich entschuldigend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Konnte sie jetzt schon Gedanken lesen oder war ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Sie lächelte mich an. _Tut mir Leid Edward, ich hab nichts gesehen… aber man darf ja wohl noch träumen, oder?! Und ja, du bist leicht zu durchschauen, dein Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände. _Sie kicherte leise und ich grummelte vor mich hin. Trotzdem musste ich sie fragen… natürlich so leise, dass ein menschliches Gehör nicht dazu in der Lage war uns zu folgen. „Hast du generell endlich einmal etwas gesehen, Alice?" Sie schaute niedergeschlagen. _Nein, tut mir Leid, wenn ich versuche etwas von Bella zu sehen ist da nach wie vor nichts. Ich meine, manchmal habe ich das _Gefühl _als wenn da nicht NUR Dunkelheit ist… aber das ist nicht gerade viel._ Ich nickte leicht verstehend. Es machte Alice regelrecht verrückt nichts sehen zu können, auch wenn sie sich in der Zwischenzeit zumindest teilweise damit abgefunden hatte. Wenn wohl auch nur, weil sie Bella regelmäßig sehen konnte und sich somit mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen konnte, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

Jasper spürte natürlich Alice' Niedergeschlagenheit und drückte ihre Hand zur Aufmunterung. Es tat ihm regelrecht körperlich weh, Alice traurig zu sehen. Ihre sonst so aufgedrehte Art wirkte sich selbstverständlich auch auf ihn aus, es machte es ihm einfacher die ganzen negativen Gefühle zu blocken. Die allgemeine Niedergeschlagenheit machte ihm daher besonders zu schaffen. Dies führte unweigerlich wieder einmal dazu, dass er sich an allem die Schuld gab und in Gedanken wieder und wieder den unheilvollen Geburtstag Bellas durchspielte. Der Ursprung allen Übels!

Ich trat ihm unauffällig gegen das Schienbein. Ich wollte jetzt nicht daran erinnert werden und er sollte endlich aufhören sich die Schuld zu geben, verdammt noch mal! Die Schuld war ganz allein meine! Jasper schaute mich entschuldigend an und konzentrierte sich darauf, wie er Alice glücklich machen könnte. Das wollte ich noch weniger wissen…

Emmetts Gedanken waren in den wenigen Sekunden auch schon wieder in nicht jugendfreie Gefilde abgerutscht. Darüber konnte ich wirklich nur den Kopf schütteln. Es war ja nicht so, dass Emmett sich über die neue Situation nicht freute oder sich auch darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte. Doch das hatte nicht sehr lange gedauert. Emmetts größte Stärke war es nun einmal sich mit jeglichen neuen Gegebenheiten schneller als jeder andere abzufinden und dazu gehörte auch die momentane Situation.

Rosalie war immer noch damit beschäftigt eine Möglichkeit zu finden Bellas verändertes Verhalten NICHT mit letzter Nacht in Verbindung zu bringen. Typisch Rosalie! Ich musste mir ein Augenverdrehen in ihre Richtung verkneifen und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit lieber wieder auf Bella und Luise.

Luise konnte die Tatsache, dass Bella nach wie vor nicht auf ihre Frage reagierte, keineswegs aus der Bahn werfen. Sie lächelte Bella glücklich an und tätschelte ihre Hand. Bei der Berührung zuckte Bella ganz leicht zusammen. Luise zog schnell ihre Hand zurück und schaute sie entschuldigend an. In ihren Gedanken konnte ich sehen, dass sie sich selbst schollt Bellas freie Haut berührt zu haben. Ich konnte kaum glauben was ich gerade gesehen hatte und schaute verwirrt zu Carlisle. Natürlich war auch meiner Familie die Situation nicht entgangen und sie fragen sich genauso wie ich was das zu bedeuten hatte. Carlisle wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten als Luise ihm zuvor kam.

Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu uns um. „Manchmal vergesse ich einfach wie ungern sie sich anfassen lässt." Sie schaute uns mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. Unsere verwirrten Gesichter verwirrten wiederum sie. „Ist euch das bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen?" Wir schüttelten synchron die Köpfe und Luise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, wahrscheinlich, weil wir uns in der Zwischenzeit daran gewöhnt haben sie nur an bekleideten Stellen anzufassen. Meistens… wenn wir es nicht vergessen…" Noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. In ihren Gedanken konnte ich die Erinnerungen an die ersten Zwischenfälle wie einen Film ablaufen sehen. Zugleich fragte sie sich jedoch auch, warum es uns bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen war, kam allerdings zu dem Schluss, dass wir uns anscheinend unbewusst einfach richtig verhalten hatten.

Ich konnte ihr nur vollkommen geschockt hinterher schauen als sie zu ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit zurückkehrte. Die Gedanken meiner Familie schrieen mich regelrecht an.

Carlisle war verwirrt… und das kam bei ihm wirklich selten vor. In wenigen Sekunden ging er jegliche Gespräche mit Dr. Russel, Luise und dem übrigen Pflegepersonal durch, die er seit unserer Ankunft in Seattle geführt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte es wirklich keiner von ihnen erwähnt, zumindest nicht direkt. Dr. Russel hatte nur einmal von der „typischen Abwehrhaltung" eines Schockpatienten gesprochen… Carlisle schüttelte mental über sich selbst den Kopf darauf nicht näher eingegangen zu sein. Mit einem Blick in meine Richtung setzte er diese Reaktion als einen weiteren Punkt auf seine Liste der Reaktionen, die er heute Nachmittag mit Dr. Russel besprechen wollte.

Alice schaute währenddessen geistesabwesend Bella an und strich sich immer wieder selbst über ihre Hand. Nun, für einen Außenstehenden mochte sie geistesabwesend aussehen, ich wusste es besser. In ihren Gedanken ging sie immer und immer wieder ihren ersten Besuch durch… als sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, zu Charlie gefahren war und letztendlich hier in Seattle in der psychiatrischen Abteilung gelandet war… und Bellas Hand berührt hatte…

Jedem in meiner Familie war Alice' Bericht noch immer so gegenwärtig, als hätten wir ihn gerade erst gehört. Und jedem war natürlich genau die Tatsache aufgefallen, über die Alice sich gerade den Kopf zerbrach. Nun, genau genommen nicht nur Alice, aber ihre Gedanken waren am detailliertesten, schließlich waren es ihre Erinnerungen.

Innerhalb von 4,5 Sekunden konnte jeder von uns mit wenigstens 3 Situationen aufwahrten, in denen einer von uns Bella berührt hatte… und sie keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Wir hatten es für ein schlechtes Zeichen gehalten. Schließlich zuckten Menschen normalerweise vor unserer kalten Haut zurück… das war eine normale Reaktion des Körpers auf die Kälte.

Doch nun, keine 10 Sekunden nach der unglaublichen Eröffnung von Luise, schauten wir uns alle verwirrt und dennoch euphorisch an.

Alice war kurz davor durch das Zimmer zu springen… Jasper hatte sichtliche Mühe sie davon abzuhalten. Dennoch lächelte er glücklich… so viel Euphorie auf einem Haufen hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt.

Esme war kurz davor in Freudentränen auszubrechen… wenn sie könnte.

Emmett grinste über das ganze Gesicht und schaute voller Stolz zu Bella. _Ha, ich hab doch immer gesagt sie ist anders! Sie gehört einfach zu uns!_ Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Auch wenn ich seine Überzeugung, dass Bella dazu bestimmt war zu uns zu gehören, nicht teilen konnte… wohl weil ich sie nicht teilen wollte… Bella hatte ein besseres Leben verdient… überhaupt ein Leben… so konnte ich nicht abstreiten, dass Bellas Reaktion bzw. Nicht-Reaktion offensichtlich mit unserem Vampirdasein in Verbindung zu stehen schien. War es wirklich der Fall, dass ihr unsere Berührung lieber war als die eines Menschen? Carlisle stelle sich diese Frage ebenso und zu meinem Erstaunen auch Rosalie. Sie machte sich tatsächlich ernstliche Gedanken darüber wie stark die Verbindung zwischen unserer Familie und Bella offensichtlich war und wohl auch schon immer gewesen ist. Hatte sie gerade wirklich einen Anflug von Schuldgefühlen, weil sie Bella immer als Eindringling und potentielle Gefahr für unser „Familienglück" angesehen hatte? Nun, wenn dann wohl vor allem als Gefahr für ihr eigenes Glück… aber dennoch… eine gewisse Art von Reue war unverkennbar. Ich musste sie ziemlich verwirrt angeschaut haben, denn sie blickte mich spöttisch und leicht angesäuert an, bevor sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Couch neben Emmett niederließ und mir sprichwörtlich die kalte Schulter zeigte. Auch die Anderen hatten es sich in der Zwischenzeit in der Sitzecke bequem gemacht. Ich zuckte mental mit den Schultern und setzte mich neben Bella… wie immer.

Keine 5 Sekunden später waren wir in die üblichen Sonntags-Familien-Besuchsgespräche übergegangen. Während Alice Bella von einer Modenschau in Paris erzählte, Emmett mit Rosalie und Jasper darüber diskutierte welches Spiel heute angesagt wäre („Noch einmal _Mensch_ ärgere Dich und ich bringe jemanden um, ich schwöre es!" – Rosalie) und Carlisle mit Esme leise über die neuesten Ereignisse sprach, saß ich stillschweigend da und genoss die Nähe zu Bella.

Wie lange würde ich wohl noch hier sitzen dürfen? Schon jetzt drehte sich mir der Magen um wenn ich nur daran dachte wieder von Bella getrennt zu sein. Doch würde sie mich noch in ihrer Nähe haben wollen, wenn sie wieder vollständig bei Bewusstsein war? Die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden suggerierten mir dieses Bild. Erst der „Traum" und dann diese Berührungssache… doch so sehr ich es auch hoffte, glauben konnte ich es nicht… Nichtsdestotrotz hoffte ich, es bald zu wissen.

* * *

Tjaaaaa, zumindest nicht so ein fieser Cliffhänger, würde ich sagen… oder was meint ihr?

Die ganzen Spekulationen bezüglich Reaktion/ Nicht-Reaktion von euch waren übrigens sehr interessant. Okay, die meisten hatten schon damit gerechnet, dass wohl nicht mit so einer großen Reaktion seitens Bella zu rechnen wäre… (bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen *schmoll* ^^) aber dennoch… was meint ihr? Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern? Oder… was könnte der Auslöser sein? Wird es überhaupt einen Auslöser geben, der Bella „zurückbringt"???

Soooo, viele Fragen! Tja, ich weiß die Antworten schon *muhaha*… aber ich bin trotzdem gespannt zu erfahren was ihr so meint!!! *zwinker*


	22. Chapter 22

Hi Leute, ich muss mich wohl schon wieder entschuldigen, dass ich so lange für dieses Update gebraucht habe. *schandeübermich*

Ich hatte einen totalen Hänger und bin einfach nicht weitergekommen. *selbstmitleid* ^^ Ich warne auch lieber schon mal vor, dass das Chapi nicht soooo lang ist, aber den nächsten Teil habe ich immer noch nicht ganz fertig und ich möchte euch einfach nicht noch länger warten lassen. Dafür wird das nächste Chapi zwar auch nicht allzu lange werden, aber dafür dürfte es schneller Online sein als die Letzten. (Das ist doch mal ein Versprechen, oder?! ^^)

Ganz lieben Dank noch an alle Reviewer und an jene, die mir ihre Spekulationen mitgeteilt haben. Die „Kuss-Fraktion" dürfte sich in diesem Kapitel auf jeden Fall wieder finden, seeeehr wahrscheinlich hätte ich das ohne euch so nie eingebaut! Was sich eben so im Laufe der Zeit und während des Schreibens alles ergibt… ^^

Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht noch länger warten lassen…

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehört Twilight, ich habe mir nur die Figuren ausgeliehen!

* * *

Edwards POV

Ich streichelte geistesabwesend Bellas Hand. Wie oft hatte ich dies im vergangenen Monat schon getan und gehofft eine Reaktion zu sehen. Doch sie kam nicht. Auch nicht jene, die wir bis vor ein paar Stunden immer wieder erwartet hatten… eine einfache Körperreaktion auf die Kälte unserer Haut.

Wir waren eines Besseren belehrt worden. Nicht die eigentlich erwartete Reaktion versprach eine positive Veränderung. Ein Zeichen der Hoffnung war von jenem Moment an gegeben, als sie eben nicht auf unsere kalte Haut reagierte. Nur ein Mensch mit einer engen Bindung zu uns Vampiren wäre dazu in der Lage… die Kälte zu ignorieren… ja sich beinahe schon eher danach zu sehnen…

Immer und immer wieder spielte sich das kürzliche Ereignis in meinem Kopf ab. Ich überlegte fieberhaft inwieweit wir die Erkenntnis nutzen könnten. Ich war sogar soweit einen Kuss ernstlich in Erwägung zu ziehen. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte ich mich geweigert Bella näher zu kommen. Selbst ihre Hand zu berühren war zu Anfang ein unüberwindbares Hindernis gewesen. Ich wollte mich ihr nicht aufdrängen. Ich hatte keinerlei Recht sie überhaupt berühren zu dürfen… ihre weiche, warme Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen… ihre Hand in meine zu nehmen, während wir im Kreise meiner Familie saßen, war alles und zugleich mehr als mir erlaubt war.

Trotzdem konnte ich nicht umhin darüber nachzudenken, ob oder inwieweit Bella eventuell auf einen Kuss von mir reagieren würde. Würde sie auch dies nicht wirklich wahrnehmen? Würde sie sich wehren? Was würde ich in diesem Moment in ihren Augen sehen können?

So sehr ich auch hoffte sie damit zurückzuholen… meine Angst sie dadurch endgültig zu verlieren war noch größer. Außerdem war ich nun einmal altmodisch… ein Mann küsst keine Frau, die ihm nicht vorher die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hat!

Alice war mir in dieser Beziehung keine große Hilfe. Auch sie war natürlich auf die „Kuss-Idee" gekommen und hielt mir nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde einen mentalen Vortrag über die „Macht der wahren Liebe Kuss". Zu allem Überfluss spielte sie dabei jeglichen Märchen aus ihrem Gedächtnis durch, in dessen Mittelpunkt ein Kuss stand… Dornröschen… Schneewittchen… sogar diesen neuen Disney Film „Verwünscht" zog sie zu Rate. Würde mir diese ganze Angelegenheit nicht langsam furchtbar auf die Nerven gehen und ich zudem kurz davor stehen ernsthafte Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, müsste ich über Alice lachen. Wer, wenn nicht sie, könnte mit solch einer unendlich reichenden Märchenfilmsammlung aufwarten? Alice war der absolute Disney-Fan in unserer Familie und konnte unter normalen Umständen jeden von uns damit schon zur Verzweiflung treiben. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall war es noch schlimmer. Wenn sie sich unbedingt mal wieder Susi & Strolch auf DVD ansehen wollte, konnten wir anderen wenigstens schnellstmöglich den Raum oder noch besser das Haus verlassen… aber das hier, das war reine Folter! Und das wusste sie nur zu gut!

Meine Familie bekam von unserem mentalen Austausch entweder nichts mit oder sie ignorierten es sehr gut. Emmett hatte Rosalie zu „Spiel des Lebens" überredet und sie war mit Feuereifer dabei, seit sie einen Ehemann und 4 Kinder in ihrem kleinen Plastikauto sitzen hatte. In gewisser Weise schien Rosalie mit diesem Spiel ihr verwährtes menschliches Leben nachzuholen… ein raffinierter Schachzug von Emmett. Er grinste nur über beide Ohren und amüsierte sich prächtig, besonders, weil er natürlich auch wieder Bellas Part übernommen und ihr einen Ehemann und 2 Kinder verpasst hatte. Die Szene machte mich wehmütig und erinnerte mich schmerzhaft daran weswegen ich damals entschieden hatte Bella zu verlassen. Doch bevor ich näher darüber nachdenken konnte, beschwerte sich Carlisle gespielt entrüstet darüber, dass er nun sein „ganzes Leben" als Universitätsabbrecher dastehen würde und wir alle mussten lachen.

Der Vormittag verging wie im Flug und ehe wir uns versahen war es Zeit für's Mittagessen. Normalerweise mieden wir diese Stunde. Wir gingen vorher und kamen erst wieder, wenn die Patienten fertig waren. Auch wenn wir eigenes Essen mitbrächten, wäre es unter dem wachsamen Blick der Pfleger kaum möglich dieses unangerührt wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Noch schwerer wurde dies beim regulären Stationsessen. In der Schule war es nie ein Problem gewesen mit dem Essen ein wenig zu spielen, so zu tun als ob, und dann den gesamten Inhalt unseres Tabletts in den nächstbesten Mülleimer zu befördern. Hier würde das eindeutig mehr auffallen. Nun, zumindest wenn wir es jeden Tag tun würden… bei einem Tag in der Woche war es unauffällig genug.

So saßen wir auch diesen Sonntag bei Bella am Tisch. Während sie mit leerem Blick den Kartoffelpüree und das kleingeschnittene Kassler verspeiste, schoben wir unser Essen auf und zwischen den Tellern umher. So sah es zumindest danach aus als wenn die Damen wenig und wir Männer, insbesondere Emmett, viel gegessen hätten. Glücklicherweise schien das Stationsessen nicht unbedingt gut zu schmecken. Luise schaute uns immer wehleidig an wenn wir uns dazu bereit erklärten mitzuessen und lächelte immer wissend, wenn augenscheinlich die Hälfte (auch wenn es genau genommen immer noch alles war) wieder zurück ging.

Gerne wären wir alle zusammen mit Bella einfach in die Cafeteria gegangen. Bestimmt schmeckte das Essen dort um einiges besser, zumindest hörten wir keine Beschwerden darüber, und es wäre unauffälliger für uns gewesen. Aber leider war es den Patienten ohne Genehmigung nicht gestattet die Station zu verlassen… und da Bella zu den unberechenbaren Patienten gehörte, ganz einfach weil man nicht wusste was von ihr im Ernstfall zu erwarten war, durfte sie die psychiatrische Abteilung nicht ohne Pflegepersonal verlassen. Und auch, wenn ich diesen Posten in der Zwischenzeit sicherlich ohne große Probleme übernehmen könnte, eine Genehmigung gab es deswegen noch lange nicht. Carlisle hatte einmal versucht mit Dr. Russel darüber zu sprechen, aber dieser hatte natürlich auch seine Vorschriften.

Nach dem Essen kehrten wir mit Bella in den Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Dieses Mal war es Jasper, der das Spiel aussuchte… Monopoly. Das war eines der wenigen Spiele bei denen meine Fähigkeit mir kaum einen Vorteil verschaffte. Gut, ich wusste wer gerne welche Straßen kaufen würde, aber das half mir nicht unbedingt groß weiter. Ich glaube, Jasper hatte das Spiel ausgesucht um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, er musste meine widersprüchlichen Gefühle des Vormittages deutlich mitbekommen haben… Und, er liebte dieses Spiel ganz einfach… warum auch immer! Fakt war nur, bei einer Spieleranzahl von 6 konnte es ewig dauern. Carlisle hatte sich entschuldigt, weil er mit Dr. Russel sprechen wollte und Alice leistete Luise Gesellschaft. Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie gesehen, dass sie entweder keine Chance haben oder das Spiel sich wirklich lange hinziehen würde. Es interessierte mich auch nicht wirklich.

Gerade war sich Rosalie am Aufregen, dass sie an Jasper einen Besuch auf der Parkstraße mit 4 Häusern bezahlen sollte, da fiel draußen auf dem Gang etwas laut klirrend zu Boden. Bevor ich mir auch nur Gedanken darüber machen konnte was draußen auf den Boden gefallen war, hefteten sich meine Augen an den Eingang zum Aufenthaltsraum… und weiteten sich vor Schock. Wie aufs Stichwort schrieen mich in diesem Moment die Gedanken von Alice an, die sich offensichtlich auf dem Flur befand. _Charlie ist hier!_

* * *

Uhhhhh…!!!

Tjaaaaa, das dürfte Probleme geben, was meint ihr?! ^^ Wie wird Charlie jetzt wohl reagieren? (Ich weiß es… wie immer! *muhaha*)

Wie gesagt, es ist nicht allzu lang und es hat mal wieder einen „netten" Cliff, aber… wie sich das eben immer so ergibt. Ich konnte der „Cliff-Verlockung" einfach nicht widerstehen. ^^

Kriege ich trotzdem ein Review?! *dackelblick*


	23. Chapter 23

Hier ist es… das ersehnte Chapi mit Charlies Reaktion! *tadaaa* ^^

Es ist leider nicht sehr lang geworden, aber für mehr hatte ich leider keine Zeit. Doch ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es über die Osterfeiertage vorangeht. *daumendrück* Morgen früh habe ich meine vorerst letzte Klausur. *freu* Allerdings kotzt mich das Thema so was von an (Differentielle und Persönlichkeitspsychologie… der Titel sagt alles ^^), dass ich noch so gut wie nichts gemacht habe und jetzt wohl notgedrungen noch eine Nachtschicht einlegen muss. ;( Naja, glücklicherweise kann man anner Uni ne Klausur noch mal wiederholen wenn man durchfällt (schlechter als 4,0), also… mal abwarten (wobei ich mit ner 4,0 auch zufrieden wäre, dann wäre es vorbei… aber ich bezweifle es gerade sehr.) ^^

Okay, jetzt will ich euch aber nicht weiter mit meinen uninteressanten Unigeschichten langweilen…

Vorhang auf für Charlie!!!! *trommelwirbel* ^^

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehört Twilight, ich leihe mir nur die Figuren aus.

* * *

Edwards POV

Es war zu spät um zu verschwinden, zu spät sich zu verstecken.

Meine Augen bohrten sich in Charlies und in ihnen flammte Erkenntnis auf bevor ich überhaupt dazu in der Lage war mich zu rühren.

Selten habe ich bei einem Menschen solch schnelle Reaktion gesehen wie in diesem Moment bei Charlie. Mir war er nie wie ein besonders schnell handelnder Mensch vorgekommen. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein noch nicht einmal wie ein besonders schnell denkender Mensch, auch wenn das wohl zum Großteil daran liegen mochte, dass seine Gedanken nicht vollständig zu mir durchdrungen. Doch in diesem Moment verstand ich das erste Mal wie er Polizist geworden war… DASS er Polizist war.

In einem Sekundenbruchteil war aus der Erkenntnis Zorn geworden… unbändiger Zorn. Hätte er eine Waffe mitgehabt, hätte er sie sicherlich in diesem Moment gezogen, gezielt und abgedrückt… ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich schon in unsere Richtung in Bewegung gesetzt. Noch nie waren mir seine Gedanken so klar gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Nun, vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er sie unumwunden laut aussprach…

„VERDAMMTER MISTKERL, WAS HAST DU HIER ZU SUCHEN?!" Selten habe ich so viel Hass in einer Stimme gehört… in diesem Moment konnte er sogar einem Vampir Konkurrenz machen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich eine vollkommen geschockte und verwirrte Renee im Durchgang zum Aufenthaltsraum stehen sehen. Das war dann wohl auch der Grund, warum Charlie überhaupt außerhalb seiner regulären Besuchszeiten vorbeischaute…

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wenn mein Gehirn außerordentlich lange brauchte um Informationen zu verarbeiten und meiner Familie schien es nicht viel besser zu ergehen. Charlie war schon durch den halben Raum als wir endlich aus unserer Starre erwachten. Wir standen auf und ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände, auch wenn ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass das keinerlei Effekt auf ihn haben würde. Meine Familie hielt sich diskret im Hintergrund. Charlie war zur Zeit einfach unberechenbar.

Esme hatte sich beschützend vor Bella gestellt, die die ganze Szene scheinbar unbeeindruckt mit ihren leeren Augen verfolgte. Offensichtlich hatte Esme wirklich Angst, dass Charlie sogar auf Bella losgehen könnte. Ich konnte spüren wie Jasper versuchte Charlie zu beruhigen… doch es war aussichtslos… der Hass hatte ihn vollkommen übermannt, da konnte selbst Jasper nichts mehr ausrichten.

Charlie war vor mir zum Stehen gekommen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und das Gesicht dunkelrot vor Zorn. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen hierher zu kommen? Wie kannst du es wagen dich überhaupt noch in ihre Nähe zu trauen? Wie kannst du es wagen ihr unter die Augen zu treten? DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL!" Er redete sich regelrecht in Rage und ich konnte ihm nichts entgegensetzen. Er hatte Recht, ich hatte keinerlei Recht hier zu sein… aus seiner Sicht. Es sah so aus, als wenn er mir jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen wollte.

„DU hast ihr das alles angetan und jetzt wagst du es hierher zu kommen? Willst du dich davon überzeugen, dass du sie auch wirklich los bist? Oder willst du dich daran ergötzen, dass du solch einen Einfluss auf sie hast? Sie hat dich geliebt und du hast sie einfach fallen gelassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel, DU SCHWEIN!" Jedes seiner Worte versetzte mir einen Stich in mein totes Herz. Ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass er so oder ähnlich reagieren würde und dennoch schmerzte es es wirklich zu erfahren… all den Hass, die Wut, aber auch die Trauer über Bellas Zustand in seinen Augen sehen zu können.

Renee stand immer noch wie versteinert im Durchgang, doch zu ihr hatten sich nun Alice und zu meiner Verbitterung auch Luise gesellt. Natürlich war Charlies Wutausbruch wahrscheinlich gerade im halben Krankenhaus zu hören, doch die Erkenntnis in Luise Augen zu sehen, gepaart mit Trauer und Verletztheit, war kaum zu ertragen. Ich mochte sie, sie war immer nett zu Bella gewesen und hatte mich und meine Familie vorbehaltlos akzeptiert ohne viele Fragen zu stellen… und wir hatten sie angelogen, hatten sie im Dunkeln gelassen über unsere wirkliche Verbindung zu Bella.

Charlie stand immer noch schwer atmend vor mir und traktierte mich mit seinen vor Hass und Zorn funkelnden Augen… auf die kleinste Reaktion meinerseits wartend um sich auf mich stürzen zu können… wie ein Raubtier, dass auf seine Beute lauerte. Die Situation war grotesk und dennoch war sie ungemein gefährlich… für mich, für Charlie, für meine Familie, für Bella… einfach für jeden, der sich in diesem Moment in diesem Raum aufhielt.

„Charlie, ich… Du verstehst nicht…" Doch weiter kam ich nicht. Es war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen, aber ich hatte es zumindest versuchen müssen. Charlie war blind vor Zorn. Selbst der eigentlich von Natur aus gegebene Selbsterhaltungstrieb aller Lebewesen in unserer Nähe war in diesem Moment bei ihm ausgesetzt. Kaum ein Mensch traute sich schon unter normalen Umständen so nah an uns heran… und das hier war keineswegs ein normaler Umstand. Vielleicht lag es ja auch in der Familie? Toll, Sarkasmus brachte mich jetzt bestimmt auf jeden Fall weiter! Ich hätte über mich selbst den Kopf schütteln können, wäre die gesamte Situation nicht schon so kurz davor zu eskalieren.

„Ich verstehe nicht? ICH VERSTEHE NICHT?! WAS GIBT ES HIER NICHT ZU VERSTEHEN?! DU BIST AN ALLEM SCHULD!!!" Im nächsten Moment hatte er einer dieser Deko-Skulpturen, die den Aufenthaltsraum wohnlicher gestalten sollten, in der Hand und holte damit aus.

Der Schock lähmte mich. Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich die Skulptur in Charlies Hand auf mich zukommen…nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten das Porzellan von meinem Kopf, doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich Alice geschocktes Gesicht sehen. Luise war eindeutig verwirrt, mit solch einer Reaktion schien sie trotz allem nicht gerechnet zu haben. Hinter den beiden tauchten in diesem Moment Carlisle und Dr. Russel auf und waren noch damit beschäftigt die Situation zu analysieren.

Es war zu spät um auszuweichen. Ich hob meine Hände zum Schutz... einem Schutz, dem ich eigentlich nicht bedurfte. Mich dem unausweichlichen Schicksal dieses Momentes ergebend, schloss ich die Augen und wartete auf den Schlag. Jeden Moment würde Porzellan auf Granit treffen…

„NEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!"

* * *

Tjaaaaa, wer dürfte da gerufen haben??? Ich sage nur… einige von euch waren letztes Mal schon nah dran…! ^^ Ich bin eben doch leicht zu durchschauen. *grummel* Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hierhin trotzdem gefallen. ^^

Wie gesagt, ich versuche über die Osterfeiertage vorwärts zu kommen. Mal sehen welche POVs wir in nächster Zeit noch zu lesen bekommen. *zwinker*


	24. Chapter 24

Ich weiß, ich weiß… es hat schon wieder ewig gedauert! *schnadeübermich* Es tut mir echt Leid! *schnüff*

Das Kapitel ist mir echt schwer gefallen zu Schreiben, aber ich wollte es auch unbedingt so haben, auch wenn ich mir denken kann, dass ihr bestimmt lieber am Ende des letzten Chapis einfach weitergelesen hättet… Naja, mehr sage ich dazu erstmal nicht, außer… ich wollte es eben so! *muhaha* Das letzte Chapi, Dieses und auf jeden Fall noch das Nächste sind so was wie die Schlüsselchapter, die mir schon von Anfang an am deutlichsten im Kopf rumspuken. Deswegen muss ich die einfach so schreiben und deswegen fällt es mir wahrscheinlich auch so schwer sie überhaupt aufs Papier zu kriegen. Ist echt manchmal nicht einfach die Bilder aus'm Kopf anständig in Worten auszudrücken… (Jaaaa, habt Mitleid mit mir!!! *hihi*)

Eins muss ich aber noch sagen… ich bin vollkommen überwältigt von der Masse an Reviews! Mit dem letzten Chapi haben wir doch tatsächlich die 200er Marke geknackt! *-* Ich kanns immer noch nicht richtig fassen… ich hab euch alle soooooo lieb!!! *riesenbussi* Macht weiter so!!! ^^

So, jetzt lass ich euch aber erstmal lesen… ^^

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehört alles, mir nur die Idee dieser Story!

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

Alice POV

Edward war so starrsinnig!

Küss sie endlich, verdammt noch mal!

Ich musste kichern, das erinnerte mich irgendwie an diesen kleinen Krebs Sebastian aus Arielle die Meerjungfrau. Meiner Meinung nach hatte Edward was von diesem Prinz Eric… auch der war am Anfang einfach nur blind gewesen und hätte beinahe den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen.

Ich musste wieder kichern als ich Edwards Gesicht sah. Ich glaube, ich ging ihm mächtig auf die Nerven, aber so einfach gab ich nicht auf. Zwar konnte ich noch immer keinen Blick in Bellas Zukunft werfen… auch wenn ich manchmal das Gefühl hatte als wenn dort nun nicht mehr eine Leere sondern eher dichter Nebel vorherrschte… aber ich glaubte fest daran, dass Edward die Macht hatte Bella zurückzuholen. Wir mussten nur den richtigen Auslöser finden. Also warum nicht ein Kuss?

Mir war natürlich klar, warum er sich weigerte… Gentlemen durch und durch. Aber wenn es doch vielleicht helfen würde?

Edward konnte so stur sein!

Nach dem Mittagessen gab ich es vorerst auf. Mir waren doch tatsächlich die Beispiele ausgegangen?! Ich könnte natürlich von Vorne anfangen, aber dann musste ich mir wohl langsam ernstliche Sorgen machen von Edward zerstückelt zu werden. Aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass ich es nicht wieder versuchen würde… Immer und immer wieder… Ich musste mir ein fieses Grinsen in Edwards Richtung verkneifen.

Ich brauchte Ablenkung. Monopoly entsprach da allerdings nicht so ganz meiner Vorstellung. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass das Spiel bestimmt wieder ewig dauern würde… dafür brauchte ich nicht in die Zukunft schauen können. Jasper und Monopoly… Ich musste unweigerlich lächeln und gleichzeitig den Kopf schütteln. Er war selten so losgelöst wie bei diesem Spiel und ich sah das wirklich gerne. Aber ich brauchte irgendeine praktische Beschäftigung. Umdekorieren wäre jetzt genau das Richtige…!

Ich brauchte Ablenkung… und Abstand! Luise hatte ganz bestimmt was zu tun für mich. Ich half ihr gerne ab und zu bei der Versorgung anderer Patienten oder beim Aufräumen. Sie freute sich immer so sehr darüber und ich freute mich ihr eine Freude damit machen zu können. Außerdem ergab sich so meist die Gelegenheit interessanter Gespräche. Wir beide lagen in vielen Bereichen auf der gleichen Wellenlänge und konnten uns super amüsieren.

Ich fand Luise im Schwesternzimmer bei der Medikamentenvorbereitung. Sie lächelte mich glücklich an und keine halbe Minute später waren wir in ein Gespräch über die neuesten Stilbrüche der Hollywoodschönheiten vertieft. Manche von denen hatten aber auch wirklich keine Ahnung wie man sich anständig kleidete!

Wir ließen uns Zeit beim Befüllen der kleinen Plastikbecher und bestückten danach noch den Medikamentenschrank neu, doch irgendwann wurden wir trotzdem fertig.

„Nun haben wir uns aber eine Pause verdient." In Luise Augen blitze es auf und ich brauchte keine Gedanken lesen können um ganz genau zu wissen woran sie gerade dachte… Esmes Käse-Sahne-Torte, die im Kühlschrank auf den Nachmittag gewartet hatte. Bei ihrem Blick musste ich lachen und sie grinste mich an während sie zum Kühlschrank ging. Luise nahm den Kuchen und ich stellte Teller und Besteck auf eines der Tabletts. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum.

Während ich den Flur hinunterlief überfiel mich so ein komisches Gefühl… so ein Gefühl, dass sich etwas verändern würde… aber wirklich greifen konnte ich es nicht… noch nicht…

Im nächsten Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir die Welt entglitt. Das Tablett in meinen Händen fiel laut klirrend zu Boden.

Warum hatte ich DAS nicht gesehen?

Charlie und Renee schauten verwirrt in meine Richtung und auch Luise hatte sich zu mir umgewandt und schaute auf das Durcheinander von Tellerscherben und Besteck vor meinen Füßen. Charlie lächelte mich an und hob die Hand zur Begrüßung bevor sich die beiden weiter in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum begaben. Sie gingen offensichtlich davon aus, dass mich etwas anderes so erschreckt hatte. Warum sollten sie auch etwas anderes denken?

Ich wollte etwas sagen… ich musste etwas tun… Charlie durfte Edward auf keinen Fall bei Bella sehen… doch ich war vor Schock wie gelähmt! Noch immer konnte ich nicht verstehen, wie mir diese wichtige Information entgangen sein konnte. Warum hatte ich den außerplanmäßigen Besuch der Beiden nicht vorausgesehen? Ein kleiner Teil von mir… das fiese sarkastische Stimmchen… sagte mir, dass ich ganz einfach unaufmerksam geworden war. Und zu meiner Schande musste ich der Stimme irgendwie Recht geben. Charlie war wie ein Uhrwerk… er hatte seine Besuchszeiten immer akribisch eingehalten, da konnte man sich wirklich drauf verlassen. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass Renee sich für einen Besuch entscheiden würde? Wieder dieses kleine lästige Stimmchen… natürlich ich!

Während ich mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen auf den Punkt starrte, wo sich soeben noch Charlie und Renee befunden hatten, waren die beiden im Durchgang zum Aufenthaltsraum zum Stehen gekommen und schauten sich logischerweise suchend nach Bella um.

_Charlie ist hier!_ Schrie ich Edward in Gedanken zu, aber ich war mir sicher, dass die Information zu spät kam.

Sofort durchforstete ich die nahe Zukunft nach möglichen Ereignissen. Charlie vollkommen außer sich… diese Vision war vorherrschend, wie kaum anders zu erwarten. Doch was dann noch passieren würde… lag irgendwie im Nebel… als wenn noch wichtige Entscheidungen ausstanden. So etwas kam äußerst selten vor und es erinnerte mich an das Gefühl von vorhin.

Heute war ein Tag großer Ereignisse. Edwards Traumgespräch mit Bella… Bellas eigenständiger Sitzplatzwechsel… die Berührungsgeschichte, deren Zeuge wir heute das erst mal wurden… und jetzt Charlies unangemeldeter Besuch. Wie die Teile eines Puzzles. Doch was würde zum Schluss auf dem Bild zu sehen sein? Was wird noch passieren?

Oh, wie ich es hasste so blind zu sein!

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Edward und Charlie nichts wirklich Dummes anstellen würden… wie zum Beispiel aufeinander los zu gehen. Charlie würde keine Chance haben und wir ein Erklärungsproblem… ein großes Erklärungsproblem.

„Alice, ist alles okay bei dir?" Luise schaute mich sorgenvoll an. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie nicht Charlie und Renee gefolgt sondern zu mir zurückgekehrt war.

„Ähm…" Genau in dem Moment fing Charlies Schimpftriade an. Ich seufzte und schaute Luise entschuldigend an. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein Luise… nein. Es ist nicht alles okay." Dabei deutete ich beiläufig zu dem Lärm im Aufenthaltsraum und sie schaute mich verwirrt an.

Ich wollte nicht, dass Luise die Wahrheit erfuhr… die Wahrheit über Edward und unsere Verbindung zu Bella. Sie war eine so nette Person und wir hatten sie im Dunkeln gelassen. Noch weniger wollte ich, dass sie es unter diesen Umständen erfuhr. Doch nun war es zu spät und ich konnte nur versuchen es ihr im Nachhinein zu erklären. Ich hoffte, dass sie mir dann noch zuhören würde.

Zusammen mit Renee standen wir nun im Durchgang zum Aufenthaltsraum. Charlie stand wutentbrannt vor Edward, während der Rest unserer Familie vollkommen geschockt die Szenerie vor ihnen betrachtete. Keiner von ihnen wagte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, sie schienen noch nicht einmal zu atmen. Bella saß vollkommen teilnahmslos daneben, schaute aber zu Charlie und Edward als wenn sie den Streit beobachten würde. Wäre es möglich…?!

Bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte hatte sich Charlie eine von den Deko-Skulpturen gegriffen und wollte offensichtlich Edward damit niederschlagen.

Der Schock musste mir ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Das konnte gar nicht gut ausgehen! Edward würde noch nicht einmal eine Beule von dem Schlag bekommen, doch die Porzellanfigur in Charlies Hand würde höchstwahrscheinlich in tausend Stücke zerbrechen. Das würde sehr unglaubwürdig aussehen.

Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sich die Figur auf Edwards Kopf zu. Ich sah, wie er zum Schutz die Hände vor das Gesicht nahm. Ausweichen wäre noch auffälliger gewesen und die Gefahr bestand zudem, dass Charlie es wieder versuchen würde, wenn er Edward verfehlt.

Doch etwas anderes fesselte meinen Blick. Ohne dass meine Familie es bemerkte, denn auch die waren vollkommen geschockt von der Situation vor ihren Augen, erhob sich Bella. Und was ich in ihren Augen sehen konnte überwältigte mich. Da war keine Spur mehr von der Leere, die keine Minute vorher noch ihren Blick gefangen gehalten hatte. Nein, dieser Blick jetzt war gefüllt mit Emotionen wie wir sie seit fast 6 Monaten bei ihr nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Allem voran… Schock und Unglaube. Genauso wenig wie ich konnte sie anscheinend diese drastische Reaktion ihres Vaters begreifen. Doch da war noch mehr. Da war Mitleid, Verständnis und Trauer… und Schuld. Offensichtlich gab sie sich die Schuld an der Situation.

Das war so typisch Bella! Da wacht sie nach fast 6 Monaten aus ihrem Schockzustand auf und gibt sich noch die Schuld daran, dass ihr Vater auf den vermeintlich rücksichtslosen und kaltherzigen Ex-Freund losgeht.

Mit drei schnellen Schritten war sie an meiner Familie vorbeigetreten und hatte sich zwischen Edward und ihren Vater gestellt. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Edward als wollte sie ihn vor dem Angriff ihres Vaters schützen und dann hörte ich nach so langer Zeit das erst mal wieder ihre Stimme.

„NEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!"

---

Für den Gesichtsausdruck meiner Familie gab es keine Worte mehr. Schock war nicht mehr aussagekräftig genug. Nun war es einfach nur noch schierer Unglaube.

Auch Charlie durfte nicht besser geguckt haben als alle anderen. Mitten in der Bewegung, kurz vor Edwards Kopf, stoppte er und die Figur fiel ihm laut klirrend aus der Hand. Sie zerbrach auf dem Boden in Scherben, doch es interessierte niemanden.

„Bella?" Hörte ich Charlies ungläubige Stimme.

Ich sah Tränen in Bellas Augen. Eine Hand hatte sie auf Edwards Brust liegen, die andere Hand hatte sie zu ihrem Vater ausgestreckt… in einer abwehrenden Haltung.

„Dad… bitte… es ist nicht seine Schuld." Ich konnte Edwards ungläubiges Gesicht sehen und glaubte Charlie ärgerlich schnauben zu hören.

„Es ist… alles meine Schuld. Allein meine Schuld… nicht seine. Er kann nichts dafür. Ich… ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben. Aber dafür kann er doch nichts. Es ist meine Schuld… nur meine… Schuld…" Immer wieder schluchzte Bella und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Zum Ende hin war ihre Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern und während sie noch eindringlich ihren Vater anschaute, gaben unter ihr ihre Beine nach.

Edward reagierte instinktiv und fing Bella auf bevor sie auf dem Boden landete. Sie krallte sich an seinem Hemd fest und kauerte sich an seine Brust.

Charlie stand immer noch wie versteinert da, genauso wie der Rest meiner Familie. Keiner von uns konnte so wirklich glauben wovon wir soeben Zeuge geworden waren. Bella hatte tatsächlich reagiert! Sie hatte Edward vor ihrem Vater beschützt! Und natürlich, wie kaum anders zu erwarten, alle Schuld allein auf sich genommen.

Renee schluchzte neben mir und so langsam kam wieder Bewegung in alle Anwesenden. Während Edward mit Bella in den Armen auf dem Fußboden saß und sie langsam hin und herwiegte und sie in sein Hemd weinte, wandte sich Luise mit einem Seitenblick zu mir, von wegen wir sprechen uns noch, mitfühlend an Renee. Sie geleitete sie nach draußen mit der Begründung, dass sie sich erst einmal beruhigen solle und bot ihr einen Kaffee oder Tee an.

Carlisle und Dr. Russel führten eine stumme Unterhaltung, wie ich sie sonst nur in Verbindung mit Edward kannte. Carlisle nickte kaum merklich und begab sich zu unserer Familie, während Dr. Russel auf Charlie zuging und ihn an der Schulter fasste.

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Swan. Wir sollten den Ereignissen lieber ihren Lauf lassen. Wir können nicht beeinflussen, ob die Rückkehr dieses Mal von Dauer ist, doch wir dürfen sie jetzt auf keinen Fall verschrecken." Charlie schien von der Idee Bella mit Edward alleine zurück zu lassen nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, fügte sich dann aber der Empfehlung des Arztes. Er wollte schließlich auch nur das Beste für seine Tochter.

Nachdem Charlie die Szene verlassen hatte, ging Carlisle zu Edward, lief sich neben ihm in die Hocke nieder und flüsterte ihm leise zu. „Bring Bella besser auf ihr Zimmer. Das war so schon genug Aufregung für alle heute. Und bleibe auf jeden Fall bei ihr, außer sie schmeißt dich raus… auch wenn ich mir das nicht vorstellen kann." Er schaute mitfühlend und dennoch fachärztlich auf Bella in Edwards Armen, die sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

Edward nickte leicht zum Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte. „Sollte sie mich nicht mehr sehen wollen…" Er sagte das in so einem Ton, dass er offensichtlich stark davon ausging. „…dann rufe ich sofort Luise oder einen der anderen Pfleger."

Mit diesem Worten erhob er sich langsam mit Bella in seinen Armen und trug sie aus dem Aufenthaltsraum während Carlisle zu unserer Familie zurückging. Auch ich gesellte mich nun endlich zu ihnen. Jasper nahm mich sogleich in den Arm und erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Ausmaß der Anspannung, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte. Kraftlos ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen, Jasper noch immer in meinem Arm und kuschelte mich fest an ihn. Er verstand sofort und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Man konnte ihn einfach nur lieben!

Auch die anderen setzten sich nun wieder, doch eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich über uns ausgebreitet.

Was würde jetzt passieren?

Unser vor den Pflegern und Charlie wohl gehütetes Geheimnis mit dem Namen Edward war aufgeflogen. Doch Bella war erwacht! Das war das wichtigste!

Aber würde sie bei uns bleiben? Oder wird sie wieder in der Leere verschwinden?

Ich hoffte so sehr, dass wir es geschafft hatten. Dass Bella jetzt dauerhaft „zurück" war. Auch wenn der Auslöser gänzlich anders ausgefallen war, als ich es mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hätte… es war ein Auslöser! Das, worauf wir so lange gewartet und gehofft hatten! Jetzt konnten wir nur noch hoffen und beten, dass wir nichts falsch machen würden… dass Bella kein Grund gegeben wird wieder in die Leere abzutauchen.

Ich hoffte, Edward macht seine Sache gut!

* * *

Puh, also ich finde, das Chapi ist echt lang, was meint ihr? Immerhin umspannt es die letzten 2 Chapis aus Edwards Sicht + einer Weiterführung! ^^

Ich musste das ganze einfach noch aus Alice Sicht schreiben, also sorry an all jene, die das doppelt gemoppbelt finden… aber hier schreibe ich! *muhaha* Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Das Ende des letzten Chapis war auch einfach zu offensichtlich. Ich bin so leicht zu durchschauen. *schnüff* Aber ich hätte mich schon gewundert, wenn jemand von euch nicht darauf gekommen wäre, dass es Bella war… doch man weiß ja nie. ^^

Und was meint ihr, ist Bella jetzt endgültig zurück, oder war das wieder einmal nur ein „Aussetzer"? Wie wird sie wenn dann auf Edward reagieren? Noch soooo viele Fragen! *hihi* Bin schon gespannt auf jegliche Spekulationen und natürlich auch sonst Reviews jeder Art. *zwinker*


	25. Chapter 25

Hi Leute! Ich bin soeben fertig geworden mit dem Chapi hier (inner Uni *hüstel* ^^) und dachte mir, dass ich es doch noch gleich online stelle. Will euch ja schließlich nicht unnötig quälen. ^^

Ich werde nichts verraten, aber ich denke es dürfte auffallen, dass dieses Chapi keine POV-Angabe hat. Ihr werdet euch wahrscheinlich schon was denken können, aber ich verrate nichts! *muhaha*

Dieses Chapi ist aus meiner Sicht (zumindest der Anfang) ziemlich philosophisch oder wie man das auch immer ausdrücken soll, aber ich hab es seeeehr gerne geschrieben. ^^

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich schon über euer Feedback! *zwinker*

Disclaimer: Twilight und alle Figuren gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. ^^

* * *

Dunkelheit.

Allumfassende Dunkelheit.

Ich glitt dahin in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit.

Wer war ich? Was war ich? Es spielte keine Rolle.

Hier war nichts existent. Keine Zeit, kein Raum, kein Körper… kein Schmerz.

Oh ja, vor allem kein Schmerz.

Warum war mir das so wichtig? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber ich hatte es einmal gewusst. Doch nun war ich hier und nichts hatte mehr eine Bedeutung.

Manchmal konnte ich Licht am Horizont sehen. Als wäre da noch mehr… als müsste da noch mehr sein außer diesem schwarzen Meer. Doch es ängstigte mich.

Hier war ich sicher. Die Dunkelheit schenkte mir Sicherheit…. und Geborgenheit.

Ich wusste, dass mir einmal Dinge wichtig gewesen waren. Wichtiger als mein Selbst, wichtiger als mein Leben. Doch das war lange her… ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr.

Die Dunkelheit gab mir Frieden.

Ich lag in diesem Meer aus Stille und fühlte nichts als die Ruhe die mich umgab und mich durchdrang. Das leise Flüstern der Wellen war mein ständiger Begleiter.

Manchmal glaubte ich Stimmen darin zu erkennen. Manchmal glaubte ich Wörter darin auszumachen. Doch dann war es wieder nur ein unstimmiges Flüstern des Meeres und ich beachtete es nicht näher.

Ich fühlte mich wohl. Die Dunkelheit war mein Freund und mein Gefährte. Doch musste da nicht noch mehr sein?

Manchmal glaubte ich Schemen am dunklen Himmel über mir zu sehen. Formen, Farben, Gesichter… EIN Gesicht. Ja, ein Gesicht war vorherrschend, doch ich konnte es nicht wirklich erfassen. Es war, als wolle ich es nicht wirklich sehen… nicht wirklich begreifen… und das irritierte mich. Doch bevor ich mir wahrlich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, hatte mich die allumfassende Dunkelheit wieder umschlossen und nichts hatte mehr eine Bedeutung.

Aber das Gesicht blieb. Es blieb und wurde deutlicher. Von mal zu mal konnte ich mehr in den Schemen ausmachen und das Flüstern wurde zu einem Summen… ein Lied, das mir so bekannt vorkam, doch ich konnte es nicht einordnen. Die Dunkelheit hinderte mich daran mich zu erinnern. Und auch, wenn ich mich erinnern wollte, so wusste ich, dass die Dunkelheit es nur gut mit mir meinte und ich ließ sie gewähren.

Das Meer der Dunkelheit umschmeichelte mich und trug mich fort.

Meine Gedanken flossen dahin wie das Meer unter mir und dennoch drehten sie sich im Kreis. Immer wieder erschienen dieses Gesicht und eine Stimme, die nur zu diesem Gesicht zu passen schien. Nach und nach wurden sie zu meinem ständigen Begleiter in der Dunkelheit. Sie erfüllten mich mit einer Ruhe, die selbst die Dunkelheit mir nicht hatte geben können und es verwirrte mich. Doch diese Verwirrung konnte mir die Dunkelheit nicht nehmen.

Aber warum war ich verwirrt? Was bedeutete mir dieses Gesicht und diese Stimme? Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich es einmal gewusst hatte und das Bedürfnis es wieder zu erfahren stieg immer weiter an. Es verdrängte die Dunkelheit… und das machte mir Angst. Doch ich konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten… ich wollte es nicht mehr aufhalten.

Die Wellen schlugen hören, das Flüstern des Meeres wurde lauter. Das Schwarz war einem grauen Nebel gewichen. Ich sehnte mir die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit, die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit der Dunkelheit zurück und wusste doch, dass es vergebens war.

Ich konnte es nicht greifen und dennoch konnte ich fühlen wie sich etwas veränderte. Und mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass jegliche Veränderung gut sei. Doch warum? Warum sollte ich etwas verändern wollen? Da war er… der Schmerz. Der Schmerz, der nicht mehr existieren sollte. Er verbarg sich dicht unter der Oberfläche, nur darauf wartend mich zu überfallen und gefangen zu nehmen. Ich fürchtete ihn wie nichts andere in dieser Welt, und dennoch wurde mir bewusst, dass er da sein müsste… dass ich ihn fühlen müsste… dass er ein Teil von mir sein müsste. So, wie ich dieses Gesicht und die Stimme kennen müsste.

Ein Lächeln begleitete mich auf meinem Weg durch die Unsicherheit. Ein Lächeln, das mir so bekannt vorkam… nach dem ich mich sehnte wie nach nichts anderem. Doch diese Sehnsucht brachte mich näher an den Schmerz und so hielt ich mich fern. Fern von diesem Gesicht… fern von dieser Stimme… fern von diesem Lächeln… und fern von diesen Augen.

Oh ja, die Augen! Wie Gold… wie Honig, in dem ich dahinschmelzen könnte. Mit ihnen… in ihnen fühlte ich mich zu Hause. Ich fühlte die Wärme, die mich umgab, obwohl ich wusste, dass da Kälte sein müsste. Woher ich das wusste? Ich weiß es nicht… und es machte mich traurig.

Es wurde schwerer zu widerstehen. Es war als würde mich diese Stimme rufen… als würden die Augen mich anflehen näher zu kommen und ich wollte es nur zu gerne. Es schmerzte mich Schmerz und Trauer in ihnen zu sehen. Ich wollte meinen Arm ausstrecken, das Gesicht in meine Hand nehmen und den Schmerz darin wegstreichen. Doch die Dunkelheit hielt mich zurück.

Einst hatte ich mich gefürchtet dem Gesicht einen Namen zu geben. Der Schmerz war zu nah und ich fürchtete mich davor. In dem Namen steckte so viel Sehnsucht, dass ich daran beinahe zerbrach. Doch das schwarze Meer hielt mich zusammen. Es trug den Namen fort von mir und ich war dankbar.

Jetzt kam er langsam zurück zu mir, zurück mit der Sehnsucht und dem Schmerz. Aber es war anders. Der Schmerz war anders. Akzeptanz und Resignation machten sich bemerkbar, doch vor allem Verständnis. Da war ein Gefühl, was ich bis jetzt nie hatte einordnen können. Ein Gefühl, an dem so viel Schmerz hing, dass ich davor zurückschreckte wie vor Feuer.

Liebe… unendliche Liebe.

Liebe für dieses Gesicht… Liebe für diesen Mann… Liebe für… Edward.

Eine Liebe, die mir Schmerzen bereitet hatte… die mir Leid zugefügt hatte… und dennoch niemals enden würde. Das war mir auf einmal so klar wie mir seit langem nichts mehr so klar gewesen war… und das führte zu Verständnis. Verständnis und Akzeptanz.

War ich deswegen hier?

Die Dunkelheit hatte mich vor dem Schmerz bewahrt. Sie hatte mich vor Edward geschützt. Nein, vor allem hatte sie mich vor mir selbst geschützt! Das schwarze Meer hatte mich zusammengehalten als ich drohte auseinanderzubrechen, weil Edward nicht mehr da war um mich zusammenzuhalten.

Aber warum war er zurückgekommen?

Ich dachte, er wollte mich nie wieder sehen?

Er war es doch, der mich verlassen hatte!

Aber warum war er dann wieder bei mir? Bildete ich es mir vielleicht nur ein? Doch sein Gesicht und seine Stimme waren so allgegenwärtig geworden, dass ich einfach daran glauben wollte, dass er zurückgekommen war. Auch wenn er nicht mehr die gleichen Gefühle für mich hegte wie ich sie wohl immer für ihn haben würde… dessen war ich mir sicher.

Aber warum hatte er mich verlassen? Warum musste er vollständig aus meinem Leben verschwinden? Glaubte er wirklich, dass ich ihn jemals vergessen würde… dass ich jemals über ihn hinwegkommen würde?

Ich wollte immer nur ihn und würde immer nur ihn haben wollen!

Ich vertraute ihm, auch wenn er immer betont hatte, dass ich es nicht tun sollte. Mein Leben würde immer ihm gehören, egal was er damit anstellt.

Ich liebe ihn. Ich würde ihn immer lieben… egal ob er mich auch liebt oder nicht.

Niemals würde sich daran etwas ändern. Niemals!

Die Dunkelheit zog sich immer weiter zurück und auch der Nebel lichtete sich. Das Licht am Horizont, vor dem ich mich so lange gefürchtet hatte, wurde gegenwärtiger.

Doch wollte ich die Schwelle wirklich überschreiten? War ich bereit wieder den Schmerz zu ertragen, der mich hierher geführt hatte?

So sehr ich zurückkehren wollte. Zurück in Edward Arme. Zurück zu meiner Familie… zu seiner Familie. So sehr fürchtete ich mich vor der Rückkehr.

Doch dann änderte sich alles in nur wenigen Augenblicken.

Meine Welt stand auf einmal auf dem Kopf.

Bevor ich es wirklich realisieren konnte hatte die Dunkelheit von mir abgelassen… hatte mich vollends, ohne Vorwarnung, in das Licht gestoßen.

Es war als explodierte meine Welt in tausend Farben. Wo vorher nur Dunkelheit gewesen war, war jetzt Licht. So musste sich ein Blinder fühlen, wenn er auf einmal wieder sehen konnte. Mit einem Wimpernschlag kamen all die Eindrücke zurück, deren ich mir vorher nicht gewahr gewesen war. Es war als würde ich eine vollkommen neue Welt betreten, obwohl sie mir doch so bekannt war. Und mit dem Licht und den Eindrücken kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück.

Doch bevor mich die Erinnerungen wirklich einholen konnten, bevor der Schmerz mich überwältigen konnte, sah ich, warum ich wirklich hier war... warum die Dunkelheit mich hierher zurückgelassen hatte…

Ich sah Edward… und ich sah Charlie. Ich sah, wie Charlie Edward für etwas verantwortlich machen wollte, woran er doch gar keine Schuld hatte. Und ich sah, wie Charlie Edward dafür weh tun wollte…

„NEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!"

Ehe ich mich versah, war ich aufgesprungen und hatte mich zwischen Edward und meinen Vater gestellt. Ich verstand Charlies Reaktion, ich verstand seine Intension, doch gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass er nicht alles wusste. Um genau zu sein, tappte Charlie sogar vollkommen im Dunkeln was meine Beziehung mit Edward anging… was wirklich alles dahinter steckte. Ich konnte es Charlie nicht verübeln, dass er so reagierte, doch ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Edward für etwas schaden wollte, was in keinster Weise seine Schuld war.

Natürlich benötigte Edward meinen Schutz nicht. Alleine die Vorstellung war lächerlich. Aber das Bedürfnis ihn vor meinem Vater zu schützen war trotzdem überwältigend! Er durfte doch nicht für meine Fehler bestraft werden!

Ich konnte den Schock in den Augen meines Vaters sehen bevor ihm die Figur, die er zum Schlag erhoben hatte, laut klirrend aus der Hand fiel. Er schien meine Reaktion in keinster Weise zu verstehen. Das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Dunkel konnte ich mich daran erinnern, dass er es auch damals nicht verstanden hatte, kurz nach Edwards Verschwinden. Er war furchtbar wütend gewesen und ich viel zu durcheinander um eine einigermaßen anständige Erklärung liefern zu können. Er gab Edward die Schuld an allem, aber was konnte er denn dafür, dass ich nun mal nur ein uninteressanter, unterdurchschnittlicher und zerbrechlicher Mensch war? Ich hatte nie verstanden was Edward an mir gefunden hatte. Und auch, wenn ich nur ein Zeitvertreib für ihn gewesen war, so war es dennoch die schönste Zeit meines Lebens gewesen. Nichts hatte daneben auch nur einen Hauch von Bedeutung oder würde jemals Bedeutung erlangen. Mein Leben hatte nur mit Edward einen Wert besessen.

Langsam aber sicher holten mich diese Erinnerungen und der dazugehörige Schmerz wieder ein. Nur zu deutlich spürte ich Edwards kalten Körper unter meiner Handfläche… eine Nähe, die mir sicherlich nicht mehr lange erhalten bleiben würde. Er würde mich wieder verlassen und dann…? Ich wollte darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken… Ich durfte darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken! Ich musste die jetzige Situation unbedingt klären… bevor ich auf Grund des allgegenwärtigen Verlustes wieder zusammenbrechen würde. Oder war ich vielleicht stark genug zu widerstehen? Warum war Edward überhaupt hier? Wo war ich?

Ich spürte die Tränen, die sich unablässig einen Weg an die Oberfläche erkämpften. Ich fühlte mich schwach. Zu viele Eindrücke, zu viele Erinnerungen, zu viele Gefühle stürzten in so kurzer Zeit auf mich ein, dass ich dem kaum Herr werden konnte.

Aber noch immer befand ich mich zwischen Edward und Charlie… ich hatte etwas zu klären!

Meine Stimme klang brüchig und rau, als hätte ich sie sehr lange nicht mehr gebraucht. Es machte mir deutlich, dass ich keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr besaß. „Dad… bitte… es ist nicht seine Schuld."

Ich hörte Charlie schnauben und rechnete jeden Moment mit einem weiteren Wutausbruch. Ich wollte ihm dazu aber keine Möglichkeit geben, bevor ich nicht alles gesagt hatte, was ich sagen wollte und redete einfach weiter drauf los. Die Tränen hatten mich endgültig eingeholt und liefen mir die Wangen hinab.

„Es ist… alles meine Schuld. Allein meine Schuld… nicht seine. Er kann nichts dafür. Ich… ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben. Aber dafür kann er doch nichts. Es ist meine Schuld… nur meine… Schuld…" Jedes Wort davon meinte ich toternst. Doch es brachte auch endgültig den Schmerz zurück. Er überrollte mich wie eine riesige Welle. Vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles. Die Dunkelheit, die mich so lange beschützt hatte, zupfte wieder leicht an meinem Bewusstsein und lud mich ein zurückzukehren. Ich spürte noch wie meine Beine unter mir nachgaben und mich zwei starke, harte und kalte Arme auffingen bevor ich endgültig auf dem Boden landen konnte.

Um mich herum verging alles in einem Strudel aus Farben, Formen und Geräuschen. Nichts davon konnte ich eine wirkliche Bedeutung zumessen. Das einzige was ich noch spürte waren die Arme, die sich beschützend und dennoch zärtlich um meinen Körper gelegt hatten.

Dieser Geruch war einzigartig.

Ich fühlte mich zu Hause.

Nach einer Zeit, die sowohl Stunden als auch nur Sekunden hatte betragen können, spürte ich, dass ich hochgehoben und weggetragen wurde. Es bedeutete mir nichts. Nur diese Arme, dieser Körper, dieser Geruch bedeutete mir etwas… es bedeutete mir alles. Nie wieder wollte ich ihn loslassen und doch war mir nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass ich ihn nicht festhalten konnte. Ich würde ihn niemals festhalten können. Es machte mich traurig, doch es führte mich auch in gewisser Weise zu der Akzeptanz, dass es unausweichlich war.

Also sollte ich mir diese Tatsache wohl auch besser früher als später bewusst machen. So ungern ich von ihm ablassen wollte… Ich wollte egoistisch sein… ich wollte mich an ihm festkrallen und nie wieder loslassen… doch er würde meinen Griff sowieso ohne Probleme lösen können, egal wie viel Mühe ich mir gab. Dass er mich überhaupt so nah hielt war ungewohnt. Seine Selbstbeherrschung musste schon strapaziert sein, ich sollte sie lieber nicht überstrapazieren. Ich hatte keine Angst, dass er mich beißen würde, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Aber ich hatte Angst, dass er mich dann noch früher wieder verlassen würde. Ich wollte jede Sekunde nutzen… jede Sekunde abspeichern um später in meiner Einsamkeit davon zehren zu können.

Also ließ ich wider Willen von ihm ab sobald er mich auf einem Bett abgesetzt hatte und rutschte sicherheitshalber noch etwas von ihm weg. Er ließ mich ohne Widerspruch gewähren. Es versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz, doch was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet?

Ich zog meine Beine an und legte meine Arme um meine Knie, während er unbeweglich wie eine Statue auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß. Ich getraute mich nicht ihn anzusehen. Ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen… in seine Augen zu sehen… ich hatte das Gefühl dies nicht ohne weiteres verkraften zu können.

Noch immer und diesmal schon durchaus stärker zupfte die Dunkelheit wieder an meinem Bewusstsein, um mich vor dem Schmerz zu bewahren, doch ich drängte sie zurück. Ich war nicht bereit ihr nachzugeben, so lange ich noch Edward bei mir hatte. Über die Zeit danach machte ich mir jetzt noch keine Gedanken, doch ich spürte die Dunkelheit, die sich auf meine baldige Rückkehr schon vorbereitete… und ich würde sie wohl begrüßen, wenn Edward wieder aus meinem Leben verschwunden war.

* * *

Puh! ^^ Ich gebe zu, dieses Chapi wollte ich schon schreiben, da hatte ich mit der Story noch gar nicht angefangen. ^^ Ich weiß nicht genau woher ich diese Szenerie vom Anfang (Das Meer der Dunkelheit) habe, aber ich glaube mich dunkel zu erinnern, dass so eine ähnliche Traumwelt mal in einem Anime vorkam. Irgendwo stelle ich mir dieses Meer auch wirklich unglaublich friedlich vor, so als würde man alleine in einem riesigen Schwimmbad auf dem Rücken im Wasser liegen, die Ohren unter Wasser… ich hoffe, ich hab das einigermaßen rüberbringen können, dass Bella sich dort wirklich wohl gefühlt hat.

Ich habe versucht einen gewissen Ablauf reinzubringen. Am Anfang ist da eben nichts, außer der Dunkelheit und Schemen. Das ist mehr oder weniger die Außenwelt, auf die sie eben nicht reagiert, weil sie sie gar nicht wahrnimmt. Sie erinnert sich an nichts mehr und erst als Edward im Krankenhaus auftaucht, fangt sie an sich langsam zu erinnert (weil er eben IMMER da ist ^^).

Ich will nicht zu viel erklären, jeder sollte sich ja auch seine eigenen Vorstellungen und Erklärungen darin machen, aber noch kurz zu ihren Aussetztern. Ich konnte die nicht alle unterbringen, das hätte einfach ausgeartet. Eine Sache dürfte euch vielleicht aufgefallen sein, eine ziemliche Schlüsselszene… *hust* ^^ An die Aussetzer erinnert sich Bella nicht näher, weil die Dunkelheit sie sie eben vergessen lässt bevor sie sich wirklich darüber Gedanken machen kann. Ich hoffe, dass ist einigermaßen logisch rübergekommen.

Tja, auf jeden Fall glaubt sie noch immer, dass Edward bald wieder verschwinden wird und sie NICHT liebt… mal sehen, ob er sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen kann bevor sie vielleicht wieder in die Dunkelheit abtauchen würde… Lasst euch überraschen! *muhaha* (Bedenkt dabei jedoch, dass das "Meer der Dunkelheit" trotz allem nur eine Traumwelt war und sie einfach sehr viel nicht mitbekommen hat und auch Dinge im Traum (Gefühle, Einstellungen etc.) nicht immer der Wirklichkeit entsprechen (ich glaub, das hat sogar Edward selbst gesagt im Buch ^^), nur so nebenbei ^^).

Bin sehr gespannt, was ihr von diesem Chapi haltet… das erste Mal Bellas POV... war gar net so einfach. ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Hi Leute! Ich lebe noch!!! ^^

Ne, ganz ehrlich, es tut mir total Leid, dass es mit diesem Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. *schnüff* Wie Suedwind (winkewinke ^^) schon vorausgesagt hatte… dieses Chapi war nicht leicht zu schreiben. Hab mir ziemlich die Zähne dran ausgebissen, hab vieles geschrieben, abgeändert, gelöscht, wieder neu geschrieben… ich hoffe, ich hab es nun trotzdem noch ganz gut hingekriegt. ^^

Nun lasse ich euch aber erstmal lesen, dann kann ich ja immer noch meinen Senf dazu geben! *muhaha*

Disclaimer: Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer, ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus. ^^

* * *

Edwards POV

Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was sich so eben abgespielt hatte.

Ich hielt Bella in meinen Armen und konnte es doch nicht fassen… nicht begreifen, was sich in so wenigen Sekunden verändert hatte. Meine ganze Welt stand auf dem Kopf.

Die Situation war mir so irreal vorgekommen… Bella, die mich vor ihrem Vater beschützt. MICH! An sich war die Tatsache grotesk und dennoch kam sie einem Wunder gleich. Bella hatte endlich reagiert… nach über 6 Monaten… reagiert, um mich zu schützen. Das war so typisch Bella!

Dennoch musste ich mich zurückhalten nicht vor Wut zu knurren. SIE gab sich doch tatsächlich die Schuld an allem! Wie konnte sie nur auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sie nur im entferntesten an dieser Situation auch nur ansatzweise eine Schuld trifft?! ICH hatte SIE verlassen! Ich hatte sie unumwunden angelogen. Ich hatte ihr weh getan… Und sie meinte, es wäre ihre Schuld, dass sie so darauf reagiert hätte?! Gut, es war vielleicht nicht üblich, aber unsere ganze Beziehung war auch nicht mit normalen Maßstäben messbar.

Einst hatte ich mich davor gefürchtet Bella zu nahe zu kommen. Zu groß war meine Sorge gewesen sie zu verletzen. Und dennoch hatte ich sie mehr verletzt als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hatte… indem ich ihr fern blieb.

Einst war ihr Blut so anziehend für mich gewesen, dass ihre Nähe mir jegliche Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte, die ich aufbringen konnte. Unsere Liebe hatte es mir vereinfacht, doch erst mein Fernbleiben hatte mich resistent gemacht.

Jede Sekunde in ihrer Nähe war nun wie ein Geschenk für mich. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das Verlangen, welches mich einst gefangen hielt. In ihrer Nähe konnte ich nun mehr ich selbst sein als ich es jemals war.

Aber wie lange würde sie mich noch in ihrer Nähe zulassen? Sie mag die geborene Märtyrerin sein, die alle Schuld auf sich nimmt, obwohl sie keine trifft, doch ich war nicht so illusorisch zu glauben, dass sie mich nicht hassen würde für das was ich ihr angetan hatte. Zu gerne wollte ich das glauben, was sie in ihrem Traum zu mir gesagt hatte, doch es war nur ein Traum.

Nicht mehr lange und sie würde sich darüber gewahr werden, wer sie hier in den Armen hielt. Dieses Mal würde sie mich verlassen und ich konnte dem nichts entgegensetzten. Ich hatte kein Recht sie aufzuhalten. Ich selbst hatte doch gewollt, dass sie in ihrem Leben weitergeht. Vielleicht war es jetzt soweit? Ich wollte sie nicht wieder gehen lassen, doch ich würde es zulassen. Das war das Einzige, was ich für sie tun konnte… ihre Entscheidungen respektieren.

Wie eine Ertrinkende krallte sich Bella in meinem Hemd fest und nur zu gerne wollte ich glauben, dass sie sich an mir festkrallte. Doch sicherlich brauchte sie nur generellen Halt. Früher oder später würde sie von mir ablassen und ich müsste es zulassen.

Ich konnte Charlies hasserfüllten Blick auf mir spüren. Seine Gedanken waren nicht wirklich verständlich für mich, doch es war unüberseh- und hörbar, dass er keineswegs begeistert war Bella in meinen Armen zu sehen. Am liebsten würde er sie mir entreißen und mich des Krankenhauses und am besten gleich komplett aus Bellas Leben verweisen… aber er war unsicher. Auch ihn hatte die ganze Situation mehr als verwirrt, er stand immer noch regelrecht unter Schock.

Dr. Russel kam genau im richtigen Moment um Charlie darauf hinzuweisen den Ereignissen lieber ihren Lauf zu lassen… mit anderen Worten, trotz allem Bella bei mir zu lassen… um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Charlie liebte seine Tochter über alles und wollte nichts tun, was ihr schaden könnte… und dafür war ich ihm dankbar. Außerdem würde er mich wohl eh nicht mehr allzu lange ertragen müssen, da war ich mir sicher, auch wenn es mich unglaublich traurig machte nur daran zu denken Bella nicht mehr in meinem Leben, meiner Existenz, zu haben.

Carlisle bat mich Bella auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen und sie nicht alleine zu lassen. Selbstverständlich akzeptierte ich. Ich hätte sie eh noch nicht wieder loslassen können. Ich würde Luise holen, wenn Bella mich erkennen und sicherlich aus dem Zimmer werfen würde. Allein der Gedanke daran schmerzte mich, doch nichts anderes hatte ich verdient.

So vorsichtig als wäre sie aus Glas hob ich Bella hoch und hielt sie doch so fest und nah wie es mir nur möglich war. Jede Sekunde wollte ich genießen, die mir mit ihr noch blieb.

Ich trug Bella aus dem Aufenthaltsraum in ihr Zimmer, vorbei an Alice, die mir aufmunternd zulächelte bevor sie zu unserer Familie hinüberging und in Jaspers Arme fiel. In der Zwischenzeit schien Bella sich beruhigt zu haben. Ihr Klammergriff hatte sich jedoch kein bisschen gelockert.

Vorsichtig setzte ich sie auf ihrem Bett ab. Sofort ließ sie mich los und rückte auf die andere Seite vom Bett. Es versetzte mir einen Stich in mein totes Herz, doch was hatte ich anderes erwartet? Zu gerne hätte ich sie zurückgehalten. Sie festgehalten und nie wieder losgelassen, doch dazu hatte ich kein Recht. Also blieb ich an der Kante des Bettes sitzen, während Bella ihre Knie anzog und ihre Arme darum legte… eine eindeutige Schutz- und Abwehrhaltung.

Sie schaute mich nicht an. Wie gerne hätte ich in ihre Augen gesehen, doch ich fürchtete mich zugleich davor was ich darin sehen würde. Die Leere mochte verschwunden sein. Für immer oder für wie lange war nicht abzusehen. Was würde ich jetzt sehen? Wie gerne würde ich jetzt ihre Gedanken lesen können… wie so oft.

Die Sekunden vergingen… die Zeit streckte sich ins Unermessliche. Noch immer schaute Bella mich nicht an und machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen. Ich bekam Angst. Angst davor, sie wieder an die Leere zu verlieren. Doch gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst sie mit einer Aktion meinerseits dorthin zu treiben. Was war richtig, was war falsch? Ich wusste es nicht.

Doch ich konnte auch nicht einfach nichts tun. Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass Bella im Hier und Jetzt blieb.

„Bella?" Ich sprach so leise… ich befürchtete, dass sie mich gar nicht gehört hatte. Doch sofort schnellte ihr Kopf hoch und sie schaute mich an. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in meine. Ich hatte Hass erwartet, doch was ich sah schmerzte mich beinahe noch mehr. Da war so viel Trauer und Schmerz in ihrem Blick. Das Bedürfnis sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr immer und immer wieder zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, war überwältigend, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Das war wahrscheinlich das Letzte, was sie jetzt wollte.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte ein paar Mal … und dann waren Trauer und Schmerz auf einmal einer gewissen Art von Resignation gewichen. Ich verstand es nicht.

Sie schaute mich unschlüssig an. Woran dachte sie nur?

„Edward…" Sie flüsterte meinen Namen und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Wie sehr mir ihre Stimme gefehlt hatte.

„… es tut mir Leid." Mit diesen Worten brach sie den Blickkontakt und schaute wieder ihre Füße an. Ich war mehr als verwirrt.

„Bella… was soll dir denn Leid tun?" Ich konnte nicht anders als zu fragen. Es war mir ganz einfach unbegreiflich für was SIE sich bei mir entschuldigen sollte.

Sie schaute mich so irritiert an, als wenn das doch offensichtlich sei. „Charlies Reaktion… Er hatte… kein Recht… dir die Schuld zu geben. Es tut mir so Leid… er… ich hätte es ihm erklären müssen…" Sie schluchzte und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. Wie gerne hätte ich diese weggewischt, doch ich traute mich nicht ihr auch nur näher zu kommen. Also blieb ich auf meinem Platz sitzen, wie erstarrt, meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt vor zurückgehaltenem Schmerz.

Wieder hatte sie ihren Blick abgewandt. Ich musste die Situation klären! Ich musste ihr die Schuld nehmen, die sie sich aufgebürdet hatte, obwohl es nicht ihre war. Ich musste seufzen.

„Bella… Charlie hatte jedes Recht so zu reagieren. Dich trifft überhaupt keine Schuld daran. Ich…" Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich… ich hätte es ihm erklären müssen. Ich hätte…"

Jetzt war ich dran den Kopf zu schütteln. Ihre sturköpfige Art machte mich wütend. „Was Bella? Was hättest Du ihm erklären müssen? Welches RECHT ich gehabt hätte dich zu verlassen?!" Sie zuckte zusammen und mir tat es sofort wieder Leid. Ich hätte mir auf die Zunge beißen müssen. Das war das Letzte, worauf ich jetzt hinauswollte.

Doch ihre Antwort drehte mir regelrecht den Magen um. „Ja, vielleicht…" Sie schaute mich nicht an. Ich hätte meinen Schock auch nicht verbergen können. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein?! Mit Hass hatte ich gerechnet, aber damit…?!

Ich konnte Bella nur unentwegt aus schockgeweiteten Augen anstarren. Kein Wort bekam ich heraus. Eher hätte ich nach Luft schnappen können wie der sprichwörtliche Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Bella musste mein Starren gespürt haben… oder sie wartete doch trotz allem auf eine Antwort von mir… langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute mich an. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen, doch sonst war sie außerordentlich gefasst. Nur das Knabbern auf ihrer Unterlippe zeugte von unterdrückter Nervosität.

Ihr Anblick ließ mich aus meinem Schock erwachen. Am liebsten hätte ich das Thema ungeschehen gemacht. Doch vielleicht war es auch notwendig es jetzt zu führen… Dinge klarstellen.

Ich seufzte und kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Ich musste jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein und jeden Schritt sorgfältig überdenken. „Bella, bitte glaube mir… Charlies Reaktion war vollkommen berechtigt. Dich trifft daran keinerlei Schuld."

„Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen…" Bella klang unglaublich traurig. In ihren Augen konnte ich das Unverständnis für Charlies harsche Reaktion sehen. Ich glaube, ihr war das Ausmaß der gesamten Situation noch nicht bewusst. War sie sich überhaupt darüber im Klaren wo sie sich befand und wie lange schon?

„Er macht sich einfach furchtbare Sorgen um dich, Bella." Bella nickte abwesend, dieser Tatsache war sie sich wohl bewusst. „Wir alle haben uns furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht." Jetzt schaute sie mich eindeutig verwirrt an, doch dann schien sie eine Erkenntnis zu treffen.

„Deine Familie ist auch hier, oder?!" Ich nickte und sie kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe, tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Ihr ward schon öfter hier, oder?!" Wieder nickte ich. Offensichtlich war unsere ständige Anwesenheit nicht vollständig an ihr vorbeigegangen und diese Erkenntnis erfreute mich ungemein.

„Wie lange schon?" Sie schaute mich vollkommen verloren an und mir bildete sich regelrecht ein Kloß im Hals. Anscheinend wusste sie wirklich nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war… wie ein Patient, der aus dem Koma erwacht. Früher oder später holt ihn die Erkenntnis, keine Ahnung von Zeit und Ort zu haben, ebenfalls ein.

„Und wo bin ich überhaupt?" Sie schaute sich das erste Mal genauer in „ihrem" Zimmer um und auf ihrer Stirn erschienen diese kleinen Falten, wenn man krampfhaft versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern.

Ich seufzte und ihre Augen hefteten sich wieder auf mich. Sie wollte Antworten und ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Doch was sollte ich ihr erzählen? Wie genau sollte ich werden?

Ich entschied mich für die Wahrheit. Sie hatte ein Anrecht darauf und früher oder später würde, nein müsste, sie es ja auch erfahren.

„Wir befinden uns hier in deinem Zimmer… im St. Kathrin Krankenhaus… in Seattle." Bella blieb außerordentlich ruhig nach dieser Information. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mit so etwas in der Art gerechnet.

„Du bist hier seit fast 6 Monaten." Nun schaute mich Bella eindeutig geschockt an, fasste sich aber recht schnell wieder und seufzte resigniert. „6 Monate…" flüsterte sie eher zu sich selbst und schaute äußerst fasziniert ihre Hände an. Es tat mir weh sie so zu sehen.

Dann schien ihr allerdings etwas aufzufallen und sie schaute wieder zu mir. „Ihr ward aber nicht von Anfang an hier, oder?!" Ich konnte mein Erstaunen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Ihr Unterbewusstsein schien wirklich mehr mitbekommen zu haben als wir gedacht bzw. auch nur gehofft hatten.

„Nein, waren wir nicht. Wir haben erst vor knapp 2 Monaten davon erfahren." Das unglaublich starke Gefühl mich dafür bei ihr zu entschuldigen, versuchte ich zu unterdrücken. Ich glaube, das hätte sie zur Zeit kaum verstanden. Dennoch war mein bedauernder Tonfall durchaus herauszuhören. Bella schaute mich auch leicht verwirrt an.

„2 Monate…" Wieder flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst… als wolle sie sich bestimmte Tatsachen besser verdeutlichen. Sie schien hoch konzentriert, begann dann aber wieder an nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

War ihr unsere Anwesenheit doch unangenehm? Einmal mehr verfluchte ich die Tatsache, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören konnte. Es hätte alles so viel einfacher gemacht. Doch wann war bei uns beiden schon Mal etwas einfach? Alleine bei dem Gedankengang hätte ich beinahe laut auflachen müssen. Natürlich hielt ich mich zurück, Bella hätte es wohl kaum verstanden.

„Aber warum seid ihr überhaupt hergekommen? Warum seid ihr hier? Warum bist DU hier?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus und gleichzeitig hörte es sich eher so an, als würde sie sie sich selbst stellen. Die Fragen erinnerten mich an unser Traumgespräch, doch würde es genauso verlaufen? Ich bezweifelte es, die Situation war ganz einfach eine vollkommen andere.

Ich hielt es, gerade auch in Bezug zu Bellas derzeitiger Verfassung, für besser vorerst mit dem Offensichtlichen aufzuwarten. „Wir haben uns ganz einfach Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wir alle." Ich schaute sie intensiv an und hoffte, dass ich gerade auch den letzten Punkt überzeugend rübergebracht hatte. Ich wollte, dass sie mir zumindest glaubte, dass auch ICH mir Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte.

Bella nickte langsam, doch noch immer kaute sie geistesabwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ich war mir nicht sicher inwieweit sie zur Zeit überhaupt Informationen aufnahm.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich machen musstest." Bella murmelte eher, als dass sie es wirklich sagte. Anscheinend war es ihr unangenehm. Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und hätte am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt.

„Oh Bella…" Was sollte ich darauf bloß antworten? „Natürlich haben wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber das ist nichts wofür DU dich entschuldigen müsstest!"

Bella nickte und seufzte daraufhin nur und dann war es ruhig.

Es war keine unangenehme Stille. Die Stille war anders als früher. Es war ganz einfach das Bewusstsein, dass Bella nicht mehr in dieser Leere gefangen war. Die Stille war natürlich. Es gab eine Menge, worüber sie jetzt sicher nachdachte… was ihr erst jetzt wieder wirklich bewusst wurde.

Schon kurze Zeit später konnte ich sehen, wie sie immer wieder blinzelte und ziemlich erfolglos gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfte, die offensichtlich von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Das war nicht verwunderlich. Heute war ein äußerst ereignisreicher Tag gewesen, besonders für Bella. Kein Wunder, dass sie das mitgenommen hatte.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen, Bella." Sie schaute mich aus schläfrigen Augen an, schien aber noch immer mit sich zu kämpfen.

„Kommt ihr morgen wieder?" Sie schaute mich aus ihren großen Augen an und ich konnte nicht umhin zu hoffen, dass sie mich und meine Familie wirklich wieder sehen wollte.

„Natürlich, wenn Charlie keine einstweilige Verfügung verhängt…" ich konnte mir den Witz nicht verkneifen, auch wenn es durchaus wahr werden könnte. Doch auch Bella lächelte daraufhin etwas und das machte mich unglaublich froh. „Und du es möchtest…" Trotz allem fürchtete ich mich vor ihrer Antwort, auch wenn sie doch gefragt hatte.

Sie nickte zurückhaltend, als glaubte sie, dass WIR es nicht wollten… Ich hätte am liebsten mit den Augen gerollt.

Ihr fielen schon beinahe die Augen zu, also stand ich vom Bett auf, damit sie sich hinlegen und zudecken konnte. Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke und ich ging davon aus, dass sie eingeschlafen sein würde, sobald ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte. Doch noch einmal kämpfte sie gegen den Schlaf an und schaute mich schüchtern an.

„Bleibst du noch ein bisschen… bitte?" In ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Unsicherheit. Offensichtlich hatte sie die Frage viel Überwindung gekostet. Ich hingegen konnte meine Freude kaum verbergen. Gab es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung?

Ich lächelte Bella an und zog mir einen Stuhl ans Bett. „Natürlich." Daraufhin seufzte Bella… es hörte sich beinahe glücklich an… schloss die Augen und keine 2 Minuten später war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Ich konnte nicht umhin sie selig lächelnd anzuschauen. Das war ja doch alles besser gelaufen als ich gedacht hatte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es so bleiben würde. Ich wollte Bella nicht wieder an die Leere verlieren und ich würde alles dafür tun, dass es nicht wieder dazu kommt!

* * *

*puh*

Also ein Gespräch zwischen Edward und Bella ist wirklich eine Herausforderung. Ich will es ihm nicht zu einfach machen und… naja, eigentlich beiden. ^^ Beide sind eben ziemlich unsicher, wie sie mit dem anderen umgehen sollen und jeder denkt, dass der andere total anders denkt als er es wirklich tut… *kompliziert* ^^ Ich hoffe, dass ist einigermaßen rübergekommen. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich das Gespräch auch aus Bellas Sicht schreiben soll, sozusagen, um die Verwirrung der Beiden komplett zu machen und auch Bellas Unsicherheit noch mehr zu zeigen, aber mal gucken… ^^ Was meint ihr? Bella oder nicht Bella, das ist hier die Frage! *hihi*

Zur Zeit plane ich das nächste Chapi aus Alice Sicht zu schreiben, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir noch nicht. Hab eben noch nicht angefangen und das ergibt sich dann doch noch mal alles ganz anders. ^^ Ich lass mich also genauso überraschen wie ihr! *muhaha*

Erstmal bin ich gespannt, wie euch dieses Chapi gefallen hat. Ideen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, LOB ^^… alles her damit!!! *mitdemzaunpfahlwink*

PS: Übrigens stelle ich euch dieses Chapi wieder einmal aus einem Seminar online… *hust* ^^ Uni nist doch was tolles, wenn man Anwesenheitspflicht hat. ;( Gut, dass ich so ein kleines Notebook hab. *muhaha* ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Hi Leute, „redet" ihr noch mit mir? *schuldbewusst guck*

Ich weiß, ich hab euch mächtig enttäuscht, weil ich so ewig nicht geupdatet habe und es tut mir echt wahnsinnig Leid! Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen… naja, erst war da die Uni und dann… hatte mich eindeutig meine Muse verlassen. Ich hab keine zwei anständigen Sätze aufs „Papier" gebracht. Das war total frustrierend, aber ich konnte auch nichts gegen machen. Nachdem die Uni Anfang Juli vorbei war bin ich so richtig in ein schwarzes Loch aus Unkreativität gefallen und war ziemlich erfolglos dabei mich daraus wieder zu befreien. Im Endeffekt könnt ihr es aber auch der uni verdanken, dass ich überhaupt weitergekommen bin, denn noch immer muss ich zwei Seminararbeiten schreiben für die ich so langsam meine Kreativität einfordere und mit der Story hier angefangen habe. ^^

Ich hab mehrfach überlegt euch eine „Autor's Note" zu hinterlassen, insbesondere weil immer wieder Anfragen kamen, ob ich denn überhaupt noch weiterschreiben würde. Aber irgendwie hab ich eine gewisse Abneigung gegen die Dinger, weil ich bei dern Storys, die ich lese, dann immer denke es gäbe ein neues Chapi und ich euch nicht noch mehr enttäuschen wollte…

Nun ja, wie auch immer, ich habe es anscheinend geschafft (sonst würde ich den ganzen Mist hier ja gar nicht erzählen ^^). Und das Chapi dürfte zudem noch ziemlich lang sein, bei mir auf'm PC waren es immerhin 8 Seiten. *-* Erst hatte ich ja noch überlegt es zu teilen, aber 1.) will ich meine lange Abwesenheit ja wieder etwas gut machen ^^ und 2.) wusste ich auch nicht wirklich wo.

Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt inwieweit euch das neue Chapi gefällt bzw. ob ihr denn überhaupt noch weiterlesen wollt, wo ich euch so lange vernachlässigt habe. Ich bin nicht immer 100%ig zufrieden, aber welcher Autor ist das schon? Und ich wollte endlich fertig werden… für euch ^^… also seht es mir bitte nach.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehört Twilight, ich habe mir nur die Figuren ausgeliehen!

* * *

Alice POV

Entscheidungen.

Jedes Leben bestand aus Entscheidungen.

Jedes Leben basierte darauf und somit auch meine Fähigkeit. Entscheidungen waren der Schlüssel. Erst durch sie konnte ich sehen… wirklich sehen, was die Zukunft bringen würde… bringen KÖNNTE.

Entscheidungen waren so wandelbar, so unstetig. So viel war möglich, so viel konnte sich in einem Bruchteil von einer Sekunde verändern. EINE Entscheidung konnte so viel verändern.

Die Zukunft hatte so viele Facetten, so viele Möglichkeiten. Viele waren schon wieder verworfen bevor sie wirklich zu Ende gedacht waren. Andere blieben bestehen, egal wie sehr versucht wurde daran etwas zu ändern.

Ein Stein war ins Rollen gebracht worden und hatte eine Lawine losgelöst. Von einem Moment auf den anderen glaubte ich davon überrollt zu werden Noch nie hatte ich so viele Möglichkeiten auf einmal gesehen. Die Vielfalt schien mich regelrecht zu erdrücken.

Bellas Rückkehr hatte einen Damm gebrochen. Der Nebel, der sonst meine Visionen umgeben hatte… der keine klaren Bilder zuließ… war auf einmal verschwunden.

Nur mühsam bekam ich meine Fähigkeit wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Mir schwirrte der Kopf. So ungefähr musste sich eine Migräne anfühlen. Jasper gab mir die Kraft wieder etwas Ordnung in das Chaos in meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er kannte mich einfach zu gut. Ich musste mich unbedingt bei ihm erkenntlich zeigen, wenn ich wieder klar denken konnte… wenn ich wieder Herr über mein Selbst war.

Eine Möglichkeit nach der anderen zog an meinem inneren Auge vorbei, schnitt und überkreuzte sich mit anderen und hinterließ einen totalen Wust. Ich versuchte die abstrusen und völlig abwegigen Varianten in den Hintergrund zu drängen und mich auf die prägnanten und immer wieder auftauchenden Möglichkeiten zu konzentrieren.

Die Meisten handelten in irgendeiner Weise von Charlie. Und in den Meisten war er ziemlich wütend und wollte uns hochkant rausschmeißen und nie wieder sehen. Es tat mir weh das zu sehen. Ich mochte Charlie und ich wusste auch, dass er einen Narren an mir gefressen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er mir nie wieder vertrauen. Nun, nichts anderes hatte ich im Endeffekt verdient. Fast 2 Monate hatte ich ihn angelogen… hatten wir alle ihn angelogen. Und nicht nur ihn, sondern auch alle anderen hier im Krankenhaus.

Der Gedanke an Luise versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Stich. Neben Charlie war sie in meinen Visionen am präsentesten. Doch auch sie hatte sich noch nicht entschlossen, wie sie vorgehen sollte und somit konnte ich nur die etwaigen Möglichkeiten sehen. Ich würde auf jeden Fall so bald wie möglich mit ihr sprechen. Zumindest wusste ich so viel, dass sie mir noch am ehesten zuhören würde.

Doch bis jetzt war keiner von uns in der Lage gewesen sich auch nur einen Millimeter von der Stelle zu rühren. Wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt saßen wir noch immer in der Sitzecke und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich wusste, dass Carlisle mit Dr. Russel sprechen wollte, doch ihm Zeit einräumte erst einmal mit Charlie zu sprechen. Soweit ich es sehen konnte, würde das Gespräch recht friedlich ablaufen. Dr. Russel war emotional auch am wenigstens in die ganze Situation involviert und vordergründig immer noch Arzt. Das half ungemein alles in einem neutralen Licht zu sehen. Doch so viel mehr würde von Charlies Entscheidungen abhängen. Jede Zukunftsfacette wurde durch ihn beeinflusst. Das machte mir doch ein wenig Angst.

Jasper spürte es sofort und nahm mich fester in den Arm. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an. Ich würde mich wirklich bei ihm revangieren müssen! Doch vorerst hielten mich meine Visionen gefangen.

Edward und Bella waren eine ganz andere Sache. Zu gerne wollte ich sehen was bei ihnen vorging. Doch noch immer hatte ich Schwierigkeiten Bella zu sehen. Woran das lag? Ich wusste es nicht. Und Edward war mir keine wirkliche Hilfe. Seine Entscheidungen wechselten zum Teil so schnell, dass ich Kopfschmerzen davon bekam. Die beiden zusammen verursachten eindeutig Migräne. Da wandte ich mich ja lieber Charlie mit seinen Morddrohungen zu! Und da ich befürchtete, dass Charlie vorerst unser größeres Problem darstellen dürfte, hielt ich es auch für meine Pflicht ihn besonders im Auge zu behalten.

Wir konnten Charlie durch die dicken Wände mit Dr. Russel streiten hören, Nun, eher gesagt, schäumte Charlie vor Wut und ließ es an Dr. Russel aus. Dieser verhielt sich ruhig und lies Charlie sich austoben. Wahrscheinlich die beste Option, die ihm zur Verfügung stand.

Nach einer halben Stunde hielt es Carlisle für angebracht Dr. Russel aufzusuchen. Charlie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig beruhigt und sich etwas kleinlaut bei Dr. Russel für seinen Wutausbruch entschuldigt. Dr. Russel hatte ihm selbstverständlich versichert, dass das ganz natürlich gewesen wäre, aber er nicht voreilig handeln solle. Also hatte er sich erst einmal auf die Suche nach Renee gemacht, die noch immer mit Luise im Schwesterzimmer saß und bis jetzt kaum ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Nur ihr Schluchzen war fast kontinuierlich zu hören gewesen und Luise's gute Zusprüche.

Luise wusste noch immer nicht genau wann und wo sie mich zur Rede stellen würde, aber dass sie es tun würde, stand außer Frage. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig verraten. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr zuvorkommen und selbst das Gespräch suchen? Ich war mir noch unsicher… und das war ich äußerst selten!

Kaum hatte Carlisle den Raum verlassen, stand auch Rosalie auf. „Also ich habe kein Interesse daran hier zu warten bis das Exekutionskommando eintrifft. Ich gehe nach Hause!" Es hörte sich hart an, aber es war ihr anzumerken, dass ihr einfach die ganze Situation äußerst unangenehm war. Kaum hatte sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt, stand auch Emmett auf. Er gestikulierte kurz zwischen uns und Rosalie hin und her, zuckte mit den Schultern und lief Rose hinterher.

Esme seufzte verhalten und dann war es wieder still. Es stand außer Frage, dass wir anderen hier warten würden, was auch immer noch kommen würde.

Selbstverständlich war Charlies Wutausbruch und die darauf folgenden Ereignisse auch nicht an dem restlichen Pflegepersonal oder Patienten und deren Besuchern spurlos vorbeigegangen. Keiner von ihnen getraute sich über die Angelegenheit mehr als 3 Worte zu verlieren, geschweige denn uns darauf anzusprechen. Doch immer wieder konnte ich ihre Blicke auf uns spüren. Es war eine verzwickte Situation. So viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken hatten wir immer tunlichst vermieden. Doch mit Bella war unser gesamtes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Nein, das stimmte so nicht! Wir selbst hatten alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Doch keiner von uns hatte einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet. Es war einfach so selbstverständlich gewesen, selbst für Rosalie. Familie war besonders für unsereins das Wertvollste, was wir besitzen konnten, und Bella gehörte eindeutig dazu. Sie hatte von Anfang an dazugehört!

Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, als ich kurze Zeit später Renee langsamen Schrittes auf uns zukommen sah. Charlie hielt seinen Abstand am Türrahmen, während Luise mir einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf und wieder im Gang in Richtung Schwesternzimmer verschwand. Ich brauchte nicht Gedanken lesen zu können, um genau zu wissen, dass sie mich dort erwarten würde. Unwillkürlich musste ich schlucken. Das konnte was werden! Jasper drückte meine Hand zur Beruhigung und schaute mich mit diesem Blick an, dass ich glauben könnte, er könne in die Zukunft sehen und nicht ich. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an und konzentrierte mich dann auf Renee.

Sie war ein paar Schritte vor der Sitzecke zum Stehen kommen und schaute uns unentschlossen an. Esme erhob sich sofort in einer fließenden Bewegung und ging ein paar Schritte auf Renee zu. Auch Jasper und ich erhoben uns, blieben jedoch zurück. Dieser Moment gehörte den Müttern, das war regelrecht spürbar. Beide schauten sich in die Augen und man konnte glauben, sie würden eine stumme Unterhaltung führen. Keine Minute später überbrückte Esme den restlichen Abstand und nahm Renee vorsichtig in den Arm. Renee erwiderte die Umarmung.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, lächelte Renee Esme schüchtern an. „Es tut mir Leid wie alles gekommen ist."

„Mir auch meine Liebe, mir auch." Esme seufzte. „Ich wünschte wir hätten uns unter anderen… unter besseren Umständen kennengelernt."

„Das wünschte ich auch. Aber ich bin dennoch froh, dass ihr hier seid." Dabei schaute Renee auch Jasper und mich an und schenkte uns ein glückliches Lächeln. Sie nahm die ganze Situation offensichtlich etwas anders auf als Charlie. Ich konnte nicht umhin glücklich zurückzulächeln.

Renee schaute kurz zu Charlie, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand und dann wieder zu Esme. „Wir werden jetzt erst einmal nach Forks zurückfahren. Es gibt eine Menge worüber wir uns Gedanken machen und sprechen müssen." Esme nickte verstehend. „Aber ich hoffe, dass wir uns morgen wieder sehen… und dann vielleicht auch etwas Zeit finden miteinander zu reden." Daraufhin mussten wir eindeutig geschockt ausgesehen haben, denn Renee lächelte uns an und fügte ernst hinzu: „Egal was vorgefallen ist, wir dürfen nicht voreilig urteilen und handeln." Dabei schaute sie eindeutig in Charlies Richtung und ich meinte ihn verächtig schnauben zu hören.

Esme und Renee umarmten sich noch einmal zum Abschied und ich hörte Esme ein leises „Danke" murmeln. „Nichts zu danken. Ich glaube ganz einfach, dass wir das selbe Ziel haben." Daraufhin drehte Renee sich um, lief zu Charlie und gemeinsam verließen sie die Station.

Ich konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, was ich gehört und gesehen hatte. Ich war so sehr mit Charlie beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich Renee überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte.

Esme seufzte und drehte sich glücklich lächelnd zu uns um. „Das war ein Anfang."

„Ja, das war eindeutig ein Anfang." Konnte ich darauf nur erwidern, denn das war es wirklich. Jetzt hatten wir zumindest eine Person, die uns nicht vollkommen ablehnte. Und noch dazu war es Bellas Mutter.

"Sie weiß nicht genau was sie von der ganzen Situation halten soll, aber sie ist überglücklich, dass Bella reagiert hat. Ich glaube, der Auslöser dafür war ihr ziemlich egal. Wie sie allerdings zu Edward steht, kann ich nicht sagen. Vorhin war sie einfach viel zu geschockt um andere Gefühle zu zeigen. Und Charlies Wut hat sowieso alles überschattet." Jasper machte ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht. Er dachte sicherlich gerade daran zurück. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange.

„Also ich bin zuversichtlich!" Ich lächelte ihn und Esme an, Jasper nickte geistesabwesend. „Ja, Charlies Wut scheint weniger geworden zu sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass es vorbei ist. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall aufpassen, wenn er noch einmal auf Edward treffen sollte."

Esme seufzte. „Das wird sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen. Aber machen wir uns darüber Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist."

Daraufhin konnte ich nur nicken und schaute zur nun leeren Tür. Luise spukte mir wie ein Geist in meinen Gedanken herum. Sollte ich zu ihr gehen? Würde sie zu mir kommen? Erwartete sie, dass ich zu ihr kommen würde? Die Visionen waren zu unstetig, um diese Frage wirklich beantworten zu können.

Jasper gab mir völlig unerwartet einen Schubs. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an und er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. „Ungeduldige Warterei macht es nicht besser, Schatz. Du machst dich nur noch mehr verrückt als nötig. Sprich mit ihr und dann wird sich schon zeigen wie es weitergehen wird. Verlasse dich nicht immer nur auf das was du siehst und was sein könnte."

Er hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte er Recht!

Jasper spürte meine Entscheidung sofort. Er gab mir einen Kuss und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen!" Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an, nickte und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Schwesternzimmer davon… bevor ich es mir doch noch anders überlegen konnte. Carlisle verließ Dr. Russels Büro genau in dem Moment als ich in den Gang zum Schwesternzimmer einbog. Er wusste selbstverständlich sofort wohin ich unterwegs war, nickte mir aufmunternd zu und verschwand in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum.

Keine 3 Sekunden später stand ich vor der Tür zum Schwesternzimmer und musste all meinen Mut zusammennehmen, um wirklich durch die Tür zu treten.

Luise trocknete gerade noch die zweite Tasse ab, die sehr wahrscheinlich sie und Renee vor kurzem noch genutzt hatten, und stellte sie ins Regal bevor sie sich zu mir umdrehte und mich abschätzend musterte. Sie schaute nicht so feindselig wie Charlie, doch das glückliche Lächeln, das sonst immer ihr Gesicht geziert hatte, war auch nicht zu sehen. Mir bildete sich ein Kloß im Hals.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, faltete ihr Hände und schaute mich abwartend an. „Erfahre ich jetzt endlich was das alles zu bedeuten hat?" Nun, Luise war immer direkt gewesen, warum nicht auch jetzt? Um ehrlich zu sein war mir das sogar lieber als um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich ihr gegenüber. „Nun, das meiste kannst du dir ja sicherlich denken."

Luise nickte. „Nun, offensichtlich ist dein Bruder Edward der Kerl, wegen dem die arme Bella hier ist. Soweit richtig?" Ich nickte. „Gut. Doch erkläre mir eins… warum gibt er sich dann jetzt solche Mühe ihr zu helfen? Ihr alle? Versteh mich nicht falsch, Schuldgefühle sind schon angebracht, aber denen kann man auch anders entgegenwirken als seine gesamte Freizeit hier im Krankenhaus zu verbringen."

Ich war erstaunt wie sachlich Luise an die gesamte Thematik heranging. Doch in diesem Moment machte sich wohl ihre langjährige berufliche Erfahrung bemerkbar, genauso wie bei Dr. Russel. Sie versuchte die Situation zu verstehen, um sie zu analysieren und eigene Schlüsse ziehen zu können, und darüber war ich sehr froh. So musste ich nicht noch gegen Voreingenommenheit durch lückenhafte Erzählungen ankämpfen.

Sie schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Nun war ich an der Reihe unsere oder ja eher Edwards Situation so gut wie möglich zu schildern. Natürlich ohne die blutsaugenden Details.

„Die ganze Sache ist ziemlich kompliziert." Das musste sich Luise schon selbst gedacht haben, denn sie nickte nur verstehend.

„Edward liebt Bella und er hat sie immer geliebt." Daraufhin schaute mich Luise zweifelnd an und wollte einhaken, doch ich kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich weiß, dass hört sich komisch an, aber Edward hat Bella niemals verlassen, weil er sie nicht mehr liebt… auch wenn er ihr das erzählt hat." Ich musste selbst den Kopf schütteln. Diese Entscheidung seinerseits wollte mir bis heute nicht wirklich in den Kopf.

Luise schaute mich nun eindeutig verwirrt an und ich beeilte mich ihr die Situation näher zu verdeutlichen. „Er liebt sie so sehr, dass er meint er wäre nicht gut genug für sie und sie hätte jemand besseren verdient." Nun war es an Luise den Kopf zu schütteln.

Sie schnaubte. „Das hört sich so unglaubwürdig an, dass es schon wieder wahr sein könnte." Da konnte ich nur lachen. Sie hatte so was von Recht! Und immerhin hatte sich schon wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf Luise Gesicht geschlichen. So war es schon fast wie früher.

„Traurig, aber wahr." Ich seufzte und schaute sie mit gespielt schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht an. Nun, ganz gespielt war es wohl nicht. Die Erinnerungen an die Monate nach unserem Verschwinden würden mir und der gesamten Familie immer ausführlich in Erinnerung bleiben… letztendlich sorgte unser Vampirgedächtnis dafür.

Luise war in Gedanken versunken und schüttelte ab und an geistesabwesend den Kopf. Ich wartete geduldig. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie versuchte Ordnung in das Chaos ihrer Gedanken zu bringen und ihre Erinnerungen nun wohl unter dem Licht der Erkenntnisse neu beleuchtete. Auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich Falten gebildet, die sich bei ihr nur zu gerne zeigten, wenn sie über neues Wissen verfügte und dieses einzuschätzen versuchte.

Ich setzte neuen Kaffee auf, denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nach diesem Gespräch sicherlich gerne den ein oder anderen trinken wollen würde. So war das immer, wenn wir uns über Themen unterhalten hatten, über die sie sich im Nachhinein ihre Gedanken machte. Nur, dass diese Themen wohl nie so ernst gewesen waren wie Edwards Beziehung zu Bella. Wenn dann war es um Dinge wie Umweltverschmutzung oder Tierversuche gegangen. Ja, wir hatten ab und an auch mal wirklich ernste Themen behandelt. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln, während die Kaffeemaschine anfing zu arbeiten. Ich holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und als sich der typische Kaffeegeruch im Zimmer zu verbreiten begann, erwachte auch Luise aus ihren Gedankengängen. Ich schenkte ihr eine Tasse ein und stellte sie ihr vor die Nase.

Luise lächelte mich an und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. „Danke, Alice." Sie seufzte. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut."

Ich kicherte. „Nun, nach fast 2 Monaten kann man das doch auch erwarten, oder?!"

Darauf lächelte Luise spitzbübisch. „Glaub dass mal nicht! Beatrice will mir selbst nach über einem Jahr noch diese lausige Brühe andrehen, die sie Kaffee nennt, und dann auch noch mit Milch und Zucker!" Sie machte einen leidigen Gesichtsausdruck und ich musste lachen.

Luise stimmt mit ein, wurde aber recht schnell wieder ernst und schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese ganze Geschichte ist wirklich tragisch. Sie viel Liebe und so viel Leid." Sie seufzte.

„Ich hätte besser auf meinen Instinkt hören sollen, weißt du." Ich schaute sie fragend an und sie lächelte. „Naja, ich hatte von Anfang an das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihr etwas verbergt." Ich musste schlucken. Hoffentlich dachte sie nicht zu weit. Wobei, ich denke nicht, dass Luise an so etwas wie Vampire glaubte. Dafür war sie… naja, irgendwie zu bodenständig.

Ich musste dennoch schuldbewusst ausgesehen haben, denn sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich an solch eine Auflösung nicht gedacht hatte, aber es war doch ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Edward etwas für Bella empfand. Gerade deswegen wäre ich auch im Traum nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass er…" Luise schüttelte den Kopf und beendete den Satz nicht. Das war auch nicht nötig, ich verstand sehr gut worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Luise seufzte traurig. „Das ist alles so tragisch. Die Beiden tun mir so leid."

Ich nickte. „Ja, mir auch. Ich hoffe nur, dass sich jetzt alles wieder zum Guten wendet."

„Ja, das kann man sich nur wünschen, aber…" Luise schaute mich traurig und gleichzeitig entschuldigend an. „… wir dürfen nicht zu viel erwarten, Alice." Was meinte sie damit? Glaubte sie, dass Bella wieder in der Leere verschwinden würde?

„Die Monate haben bei beiden Narben hinterlassen. Dieser Schmerz ist nicht von heute auf morgen vergessen, nur weil sie wieder miteinander reden können. Wir müssen abwarten was die Zeit bringt. Zu glauben, dass nun alles wieder wie vorher wird…" Luise seufzte schwer. „… wäre nicht nur unklug sonder sehr wahrscheinlich auch falsch."

Ich nickte traurig und hätte ich weinen können, wären nun sicherlich Tränen geflossen. Wir durften nicht so dumm sein zu glauben, dass nun alles überstanden wäre. Zu gerne hätte ich Bella sofort von hier weggeholt und da weiter gemacht, wo wir vor über einem halben Jahr so jäh unterbrochen wurden. Aber Luise hatte Recht. Woher sollten wir die Überzeugung nehmen, dass nun alles wieder wie vorher werden würde? Woher sollten wir wissen wie es in Bella nun aussah. Würde sie uns überhaupt noch wollen, wenn ihr bewusst werden würde was geschehen war? Alleine bei dem Gedanken, Bella gerade wieder gefunden und trotzdem vielleicht schon wieder verloren zu haben, drehte sich mir der Magen um. Ich hatte immer fest daran geglaubt, Bella eines Tages wieder umarmen und sie mit meinen Shoppingvorschlägen ärgern zu können. Ich hatte Bella immer als einen Teil meiner Familie in der Zukunft gesehen. Was, wenn sie, nach allem was geschehen war, nun einen anderen Weg einschlagen… sich von uns distanzieren würde? Mir war schlecht, sehr schlecht. Der Gedanke machte mich so unendlich traurig, ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie sich Edward in diesem Fall fühlen würde.

Bevor ich mich noch weiter in diese grausige und dunkle Version der Zukunft verstricken konnte, spürte ich Luise' Hand auf meiner Schulter. Sie schaute mich mitfühlend an. „Hey, nur nicht den Mut verlieren. Noch ist nichts entschieden. Niemand weiß, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Machen wir uns also nicht jetzt schon zu viele Gedanken darüber." Sie lächelte mich an und ich konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. Luise hatte so eine aufbauende Art und fand in jeder Situation etwas Gutes, auch wenn sie mit dem Blick in die Zukunft nicht unbedingt Recht hatte. Doch da ich noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte Bellas Zukunft zu sehen, hatte sie doch irgendwie wieder Recht. Das war eindeutig verwirrend.

Luise nahm sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee und schaute auf die Uhr. „Es ist spät geworden. Du solltest deine Familie suchen und euch langsam auf den Heimweg machen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Sie lächelte mich an und ich nickte.

Ich stand auf und umarmte Luise. „Danke… dass du mir zugehört hast."

„Ich mache diesen Job hier wirklich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass man niemals vorschnell urteilen sollte. Und… ich bin froh jetzt endlich die ganze Geschichte zu kennen. Auch…" Sie sah mich tadelnd an. „… wenn du mich ruhig früher hättest aufklären können."

Ich machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht und sie klopfte mir gespielt entrüstet auf die Schulter bevor sie mich entließ.

Dieses Gespräch hatte mir gut getan. Ich fühlte mich so frei und gelassen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jasper spürte es sofort, als ich durch die Türen des Aufenthaltsraumes zu ihm, Carlisle und Esme kam und nahm mich glücklich lächelnd in den Arm. „Siehst du, manchmal fehlt nur ein kleiner Schubs." Bei der Bemerkung musste ich lachen, schließlich war er es gewesen, der mir diesen Schubs verpasst hatte.

Während ich noch dort in der Umarmung mit Jasper stand, kam auch endlich Edward zurück… selig lächelnd. Offensichtlich hatte der Tag doch noch ein gutes Ende gefunden. Was der nächste Tag bringen würde? Wer wusste das schon? Ich zumindest wusste nun, dass ich mich nicht nur auf meine Gabe verlassen, sondern den Dingen auch ihren eigenen Lauf lassen sollte. Erst die Zeit würde zeigen, wohin uns die heutigen Ereignisse führen würden. Es machte mir nicht mehr ganz so viel Angst wie früher die Zukunft nicht zu kennen. Aber vielleicht lag das auch an Jasper? Ich schaute ihn forschend an und er schaute unschuldig lächelnd zurück. Egal, Luise hatte Recht… morgen war auch noch ein Tag! Und wir würden ihn nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen!

* * *

So, ich bin gespannt was ihr vom Gelesenen haltet… also lasst es mich wissen. ^^

Das neue Chapi hab ich noch nicht angefangen, weil ich ja grade eben erst das hier fertig geschrieben habe, aber ich hoffe (und Bete an meine Muse ^^), dass es nicht wieder so lange dauert wie dieses Mal zum nächsten Update. Drückt mir die Daumen! ^^


	28. Chapter 28

TADAAAAAA! Ich bin wieder daaaaaa! *hust*

Nun ja, zumindest hab ich es endlich mal geschafft wieder ein Kapitel zu schreiben… *seuftz* Ich gestehe, ich hab ewig nach meiner Muse gesucht (ich glaube, die hatte sich irgendwo in China versteckt oder so ^^) und dann hatte mich (nachdem ich ewig nur so vor mich hingedümpelt hatte -.-) die Uni voll eingeholt. *kotz* Diejenigen, die auf meinem Profil nachgelesen haben, dürften es ja schon wissen, dass ich bis Mitte Januar meine Bachelorarbeit schreiben musste und gleich danach noch 2 Seminararbeiten… die Bachelorarbeit hab ich durch *freu* und eine der zwei Seminararbeiten auch *puh*… die andere ist jetzt nicht mehr ganz so tragisch und… ich hab „endlich" wieder Seminare, in denen ich nichts besseres zu tun hab als im Internet zu surfen oder eben an der Story weiterzuschreiben. *hust* Bedankt euch bei meinen langweiligen Dozenten, die uns mit Referaten quälen. :D Laien unterrichten Laien… war schon immer ein klasse Konzept… *kopfschüttel*

Ich hoffe, ihr wisst überhaupt noch um was es in der Story geht und wollt überhaupt noch weiterlesen… Aber hier gibt's jetzt erstmal endlich das 28te Kapitel… *trommelwirbel* ^^

Disclaimer: Gehört immer noch alles Stephenie Meyer, bis auf die Idee.

* * *

Bellas POV

Ich blinzelte verschlafen und hatte das Gefühl aus einem sehr langen Schlaf zu erwachen. Die Morgensonne schien fröhlich in mein Zimmer und ich blinzelte noch einmal. Viel zu hell! Ich stöhnte und drehte mich auf die andere Seite. Nur langsam kam ich zu mir und versuchte mich an den Traum zu erinnern, den ich wohl diese Nacht gehabt hatte. Er war komisch gewesen, irgendwie so real und doch so… anders. Mein Gehirn war immer noch vollkommen vernebelt und schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben anständig zu arbeiten.

Irgendwas irritierte mich, nur was?

Ich drehte mich wieder in Richtung Sonne und öffnete langsam und vorsichtig die Augen. Diesmal gewöhnten sie sich nach und nach an die Helligkeit und ich konnte endlich meine Umgebung näher in Augenschein nehmen.

Wo war ich?

Das hier war eindeutig nicht mein Zimmer, weder in Forks noch bei meiner Mutter in Phoenix… kein Wunder, dass ich irritiert war. Doch irgendwie kam es mir trotzdem unglaublich vertraut vor, als hätte ich sehr viel Zeit hier verbracht. Ich war verwirrt.

Was ging hier vor?

Ich setzte mich auf und stöhnte wieder. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt. Ich starre den Tisch mir gegenüber an und sah ihn trotzdem nicht wirklich.

Wo war ich nur?

Nun, eindeutig kam ich nicht weiter, wenn ich hier sitzen blieb und die Einrichtung anstarrte. Genauso gut konnte ich mich auch etwas näher umsehen.

Im Schrank lag säuberlich geordnet ein Teil meiner Kleidung, allerdings neben solcher, die eindeutig nicht die Meinige war. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich einen Pyjama trug der nicht mir gehörte. Dennoch kam er mir bekannt vor, was mich nur noch mehr verwirrte.

Als ich mich jetzt noch einmal im Zimmer umschaute wurde mir bewusst, dass es etwas von einem Krankhauszimmer hatte. Es sah nur irgendwie freundlicher aus mit den Blumen auf dem Tisch und den Bildern an der Wand. Insbesondere fehlte das kalte Weiß, das man sonst in Krankenhäusern erwartete und ich schon das ein oder andere Mal hatte ansehen dürften.

War ich krank? Hatte ich vielleicht einen Unfall gehabt?

Nun, das wäre bei meiner Tollpatschigkeit nicht unbedingt verwunderlich gewesen, doch ich konnte keinerlei Verletzungen sehen, hatte auch keine Schmerzen, und ich konnte mich auch besten Willens an keinen Unfall erinnern.

Litt ich an Amnesie?

Irgendwie kam mir diese Erklärung am sinnvollsten vor, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es das nicht war. Meine Erinnerungen schienen lediglich verschwommen, durcheinander und nicht wirklich fassbar, doch sie waren nicht vollkommen weg. Eher schien es so als hätte mein Gehirn beschlossen es langsam anzugehen. So ungefähr musste man sich nach einer durchzechten Nacht und dem daraus folgenden Filmriss fühlen. Davon hatte ich allerdings keine Ahnung, die Erfahrung hatte ich bis jetzt noch nicht gemacht. Oder vielleicht doch?

Nein, das war es eindeutig nicht! Warum auch immer, aber dessen war ich mir sicher.

Ich schaute wieder zum Fenster, wo die Morgensonne weiterhin das Zimmer erhellte und musste wieder blinzeln.

Sonne…

Sonne…

Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie es in meinem Gehirn endlich klick machte und sprichwörtlich Licht ins Dunkel gebracht wurde. Wie ein Film liefen die Geschehnisse an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei, doch die Gefühle, die ich erwartete, blieben aus. Ich fühlte mich eher wie ein Beobachter als als Protagonist des Ganzen. Doch mir wurde nun bewusst, warum ich mich erst nicht erinnert hatte. Zu lange hatte ich in der Dunkelheit gelebt und alles um mich herum ignoriert, so dass sich mein Gehirn erst langsam wieder daran gewöhnen musste zu arbeiten. Gleichzeitig erkannte ich, dass der verwirrende Traum der vergangenen Nacht kein Traum gewesen war.

Edward war wirklich hier gewesen. Seinen Namen auch nur zu denken, tat mir weh, doch gleichzeitig hielt er mich im hier und jetzt, in der Realität… denn er war die Realität, er war wirklich hier gewesen…

Unbewusst berührte ich den Stuhl auf dem er gestern Abend gesessen hatte und schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Sehen tat ich allerdings nichts, ich war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

Wolken zogen sich vor die Morgensonne und versprachen einen typisch trüben Tag. Gleich fühlte ich mich besser, bedeutete es doch immerhin, dass zumindest die Möglichkeit bestand, dass …

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und schalt mich selbst einen Dummkopf. Worauf spekulierte ich hier eigentlich? Was könnte mir das schlechte Wetter schon versprechen? Bevor mich die trübe Stimmung allerdings endgültig einholen konnte, hörte ich hinter mir die Tür aufgehen.

Im Türrahmen stand eine ältere Dame in heller Kleidung, die entfernt an eine Schwesternuniform aus einem Krankenhaus erinnerte, und lächelte mich freundlich, jedoch auch irgendwie zurückhaltend, an. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, wirklich einordnen konnte ich sie jedoch nicht. Wahrscheinlich gehörte sie hier zum Pflegepersonal. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich unwillkürlich schlucken. War sie meine Pflegerin? Ich versuche mich an ihren Namen zu erinnern, aber all diese Erinnerungen lagen im Schatten verborgen.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, Bella. Hat die Sonne dich geweckt?" Sie trat an mir vorbei und schaute aus dem Fenster, wo sich nun allerdings nur noch ein wolkenverhangener Himmel zeigte und blickte mitleidig zu mir. „War ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein… und wieder ein trüber Tag im verregneten Seattle." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Wenn's der Kalender nicht zeigen würde, glaubt doch keiner, dass wir Frühling haben." Sie lachte auf und ich konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Unrecht hatte sie ja nun wirklich nicht. Das schien sie jedoch für einen Moment vollkommen durcheinander zu bringen, was mich dazu bracht sie wiederum verwirrt anzusehen. Im nächsten Moment lächelte sie dann jedoch über das ganze Gesicht und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte mir um den Hals zu fallen.

Nach einer offensichtlich geistigen Ermahnung zu sich selbst, verschwand das übergroße Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht und wurde durch ein eher professionelles ersetzt. Ihre Augen schimmerten jedoch immer noch vor unterdrückter Freude, was sie mir, wenn möglich, nur noch sympathischer machte. Jedoch wusste ich überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen sollte… mit fiel ja noch nicht einmal ihr Name ein! Ich bemerkte beiläufig wie ich anfing auf meiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

Vielleicht hatte die Dame nichts anderes von mir erwartet, vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur höflich, doch nach einer kurzen Pause stellte sie sich mir als Luise vor… wie schon vermutet, eine der Pflegerinnen hier. Mir lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter wenn ich daran dachte wo ich mich befand und wie ich hierher geraten war. Alleine die Erinnerung an diesen schicksalshaften Tag, mit dem alles begonnen hatte, versetzte mir solch einen Stich ins Herz, dass mein Atem einen Moment aussetzte, und ich sofort versuchte die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Es gelang mir nur halbwegs. Doch irgendetwas in meinem Unterbewusstsein sagte mir, dass es so sein müsste. Dass ich den Schmerz spüren müsste, dass er da sein MUSS… um damit leben zu können.

Leben… wollte ich überhaupt mit diesem Schmerz leben, der da so nah unter der Oberfläche pulsierte und nur darauf wartete hervorzukommen und mich zu verschlingen?

Leben… was bedeutete mir überhaupt mein Leben? Hatte mein Leben denn überhaupt noch irgendeinen Sinn?

Keine Sekunde später schalt ich mich selbst solche Gedanken überhaupt zuzulassen. Selbst in meiner tiefsten Depression, selbst als ich kaum noch ich selbst war, wusste ich dennoch tief in mir, dass diese Form der Aufgabe keine Option war. Denn es würde mir auch alles nehmen WOFÜR ich gelebt hatte und immer leben würde… für die schönen Momente… für die schönen Erinnerungen. Es erschien mir wie tiefste Blasphemie diese Geschenke des Himmels aufzugeben in einer solch selbstsüchtigen Handlung. Und was ich Charlie und meiner Mutter damit antun würde… ich wollte noch nicht einmal daran denken. Nein, diese Option war keine und würde auch nie eine sein, das schwor ich mir in diesem Moment!

Ich musste versuchen mit dem Schmerz zu leben, ihn als ein Teil meiner Selbst zu akzeptieren. Denn ich zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er mich mein gesamtes Leben lang begleiten würde. Ich war nicht vollständig ohne Edward… er hatte einen Teil von mir mitgenommen an diesem Tag im Wald, den wichtigsten und bedeutendsten… meine Seele besaß er. Doch nichts auf der Welt hätte mich dazu veranlassen können sie von ihm zurückzufordern. Niemals! Sie gehörte ihm und würde ihm immer gehören, genauso wie mein Herz. Mein Innerstes zog sich schmerzlichst zusammen, als ich an die schönen Momente mit ihm zurückdachte, als ich noch felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen war mein gesamtes Leben, nein, die Ewigkeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Dieses Leben gab es jetzt nicht mehr und würde es nicht geben.

Aber das war okay.

Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ich mir mehr bewusst, dass ich mit dieser Erkenntnis würde leben können. Ich würde nicht glücklich werden, nein dass ganz bestimmt nicht. Mein Leben würde nie wieder so sorgen- und vor allem schmerzfrei sein wie vorher, als ich noch bei meiner Mutter wohnte und die zukünftigen Ereignissen noch nicht einmal erahnen konnte. Forks hatte mein Leben verändert. Edward… und seine Familie hatten mein Leben verändert. Doch für nichts auf der Welt würde ich diese Zeit ungeschehen machen wollen. Sie hatten mir ein Einblick in ihre Welt geschenkt und vor allem… ihre Gegenwart, ihre Präsenz in meinem sonst so unscheinbaren Leben und hatten es damit zu etwas anderem, etwas besonderen werden lassen. Und auch wenn ich nun nicht mehr zu dieser ihrer Welt gehörte, so war sie dennoch ein Teil von mir und niemand konnte mir dies nehmen. Diese Erkenntnis hatte etwas Beruhigendes. In all dem Chaos war das etwas an dem ich mich festhalten konnte, um nicht in der Verzweiflung zu ertrinken.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich überhaupt nicht gemerkt hatte wie Luise mir Kleidung aus dem Schrank geholt und aufs Bett gelegt hatte. Erst als Luise wieder zu mir ans Fenster getreten war und mich leicht an der Schulter berührte, tauchte ich aus meinen tiefen Gedankengängen auf. Ich bemerkte, dass ich noch immer in das trübe Grau des neuen Tages blickte und schaute Luise entschuldigend und leicht beschämt an.

„Ähm… danke… das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen." Meine Stimme hörte sich für mich noch immer leicht befremdlich an, ich hatte sie wirklich lange nicht mehr benutzt. Das gestrige Gespräch mit Edward kam mir unweigerlich in den Sinn. 6 Monate… und ich hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. Nun, so war es ja wohl auch gedacht gewesen. Bevor ich wieder zu sehr in mein Innerstes abdriften konnte, konzentrierte ich mich lieber auf Luise.

Sie lächelte mich glücklich an. „Aber das tue ich doch gerne meine Liebe. Und nun ja, alte Gewohnheiten…" Ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen, doch sie musste es gesehen haben und seufzte kurz. „Nun, wie auch immer…" Schon wieder sprühte sie vor Elan und erinnerte mich dabei in gewisser Weise an Alice… noch so ein schmerzhafter Stich. Doch hatte Edward nicht gesagt, dass sie alle hier wären? Würde ich sie heute wieder sehen? Würde ich sie alle wieder sehen? Die Angst nagte an mir wie eine besonders hartnäckige Ratte, doch ich versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Was könnte ich schon tun, wenn es nicht so wäre? Wenn sie nicht mehr da sein sollten? Nichts, rein gar nichts!

Dennoch klammerte ich mich an die Hoffnung wie der Ertrinkende an einen Strohhalm, während ich mich gleichzeitig einen Dummkopf schalt. Verwirrend, ich weiß, aber so fühlte ich nun einmal. Mein Innerstes hatte einen langen und schwerwiegenden Kampf begonnen und es war noch nicht abzusehen welche Seite gewinnen würde. Die Seite der Hoffnung, die ich niemals ganz zum Schweigen bringen könnte, selbst wenn es offensichtlich wäre, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Und die Seite der Akzeptanz, die sich mit den Gegebenheiten arrangieren würde, egal wie hart sie ausfallen, weil mich nicht mehr wirklich berühren konnte.

Ich seufzte und ging zum Bett, um mir die Kleidung zu schnappen und damit ins angrenzende Bad zu verschwinden.

Luise lächelte mich an und nickte mir zu. „Mach dich frisch, ich werde so lange warten."

Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass sie das nicht bräuchte, dass ich schon alleine zurecht kommen würde… doch ich konnte nicht. Es war so etwas Selbstverständliches in der Situation. Und ein Teil von mir wollte es auch ganz einfach nicht. Ich wollte nicht alleine sein in dieser Umgebung, die mir so fremd und gleichzeitig so vertraut war. Für den Weg, den ich in nächster Zeit beschreiten würde, brauchte ich Hilfe und ich wusste instinktiv, dass ich diese bei Luise immer finden würde. Also lächelte ich leicht zurück, nickte und verschwand im Bad.

* * *

Soooo, das war's erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Chapi kommen dann wohl wieder die Cullens, sehr wahrscheinlich Alice' Sicht… einen Absatz hab ich schon. :D Ich möchte nichts versprechen wegen Updatezeiten, aber… es wird auf jeden Fall weitergehen! Ich hab ein ungefähres Konzept wie's weitergehen soll… wer mir da noch dazwischenquatscht, weil er mehr zu sagen hat (Alice, Alice… *kopfschüttel* ^^) kann ich natürlich noch nicht sagen… aber ein Ende ist zumindest schon geplant (wird aber bestimmt noch auf sich warten lassen… bei mir können zwei Tage ja auch durchaus mal mehrere Kapitel umfassen :D)…

Erstmal möchte ich aber gerne wissen, ob ich überhaupt noch weiterschreiben soll… wer will überhaupt noch weiterlesen, nachdem ich euch so lange hab auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen?! Ich hoffe auf rege Rückmeldungen eurer Meinungen...

*winkewinke*


	29. Chapter 29

Hi Leute,

ich weiß, ich hab mich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemeldet und ihr habt allen Grund so richtig, richtig böse auf mich zu sein. *schnell versteck*

Ich entschuldige mich wirklich dafür und bedanke mich gleichzeitig für die zahlreichen Reviews, die mich selbst nach Monaten noch erreicht haben mit der Bitte doch weiterzuschreiben. Dazu sei gesagt: Ich habe wirklich vor diese Story zu Ende zu schreiben! Leider läuft das nicht immer so flüssig und reibungslos wie gewünscht, erhofft oder auch erwartet. Alleine an diesem Chapi hier hab ich gut und gerne zwei Monate geschrieben, sei es auch einfach nur dem Grund geschuldet, dass ich mir über den weiteren Ablauf Gedanken machen musste als auch, dass ich einfach keine Muse fürs Schreiben hatte und z.T. das Chapi auch öfters umgeschrieben habe… so ist das eben manchmal. *seuftz*

Ich sitze „schon" am nächsten Chapi, aber ich möchte wirklich keine Versprechungen mehr machen. Ihr bekommt es, wenn ich es fertig habe! Gebt mich nicht auf, ich werde mir wirklich Mühe geben!

So, jetzt aber genug geschwafelt, lange genug gewartet habt ihr ja. ;)

Disclaimer: Noch immer gehört nicht mir außer der Idee!

* * *

Alice' POV

Selbst wenn ich hätte schlafen können, hätte ich diese Nacht vor Aufregung wohl trotzdem kein Auge zubekommen. Seit wir nach Hause gekommen waren, hatte uns alle eine Unruhe ergriffen, der selbst Jasper nicht Herr werden konnte. Wahrscheinlich war er selbst viel zu unruhig, um uns anderen Ruhe geben zu können. Gleichzeitig hätte wohl keine Kraft der Welt uns heute Nacht wirklich beruhigen können.

Wir alle schwankten zwischen Euphorie und Angst für die Zukunft und versuchten gleichzeitig nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, sondern es auf uns zukommen zu lassen. Das fiel uns überhaupt nicht leicht. Zu lange waren wir es gewohnt gewesen alles rund um unser Leben penibel genau zu planen und nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen, weil es einfach zu gefährlich war, und hatten uns dabei vollkommen auf Edwards und meine Gabe verlassen. Erst im Laufe der letzen Monate war uns klar geworden, dass das nicht immer funktionierte. Bella hatte uns dazu gebracht, unsere Abhängigkeit von unseren Fähigkeiten in Frage zu stellen. Komischweise hatte dies dazu geführt, dass wir eher lockerer als angespannter wurden. Die Unsicherheit war irgendwie natürlicher und machte uns menschlicher.

Ich erinnerte mich an die vergangenen Monate und wie sie uns verändert hatten. Bella hatte unser gesamtes Leben verändert… vom ersten Tag an. Ohne es zu wissen hatte sie die gesamte Familie dazu gebracht über unser Leben nachzudenken. Und wir hatten uns verändert ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, bis es zu spät war es noch abzuwenden bzw. es abwenden zu wollen. Jeder von uns hatte sich durch Bellas Anwesenheit positiv verändert. Edward glücklich zu sehen, hatte uns andere glücklich gemacht… Edwards und Bellas Unglück hatte uns auf eine Art und Weise zusammengeschweißt, wie es vorher nie denkbar gewesen wäre. Durch Liebe und Leid hatten wir alle uns weiterentwickelt, wie es sonst für unsereins nie möglich gewesen wäre.

Trotz des Schmerzes, den mir die Erinnerungen brachten, musste ich lächeln. Ich beobachtete Jasper und Emmett, die sich ein Match nach dem anderen an der Playstation lieferten und Rosalie, die sich durch einen Stapel Automagazine arbeitete. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur versuchten sich abzulenken und die Zeit bis zum Morgen totzuschlagen, doch gleichzeitig war es so natürlich als würde nur die fortgeschrittene Stunde der Nacht diesem Treiben Lügen strafen.

Edward hatte sich nach so langer Zeit wieder an seinen Flügel gesetzt. Die letzen Monate war er nur unberührt in einer Ecke verstaubt, ein ständige Erinnerung an eine glücklichere Zeit.

Edward spielte nicht, kein Ton verließ das Instrument, und dennoch war es ein Zeichen von Hoffnung. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und strich federleicht über die Tasten, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Esme schaut immer wieder selig lächelnd zu ihm hinüber, während sie das Wohnzimmer neu dekorierte.

Immer mal wieder versuchte ich in Bellas Zukunft zu sehen, doch sie blieb mir weiterhin weitestgehend verschlossen. Ich wusste noch immer nicht woran das lag. Ich sah, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen für Bella shoppen gehen würde… diese Krankenhauskluft war ja auch wirklich auf Dauer nicht mehr auszuhalten. Aber alles andere blieb weiterhin im Dunkel verborgen.

Nun, was erwartete ich eigentlich? Bella war gerade erst wieder zurückgekehrt, begann gerade erst wieder sich mit der Welt auseinanderzusetzen. Trotzdem hatte ich so ein komisches Gefühl, dass noch mehr dazu gehörte… Dinge, die sich mir entzogen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einigermaßen klar zu werden. Früher oder später würden wir es schon erfahren, es brachte rein gar nichts sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.

Vielleicht hätte ich es getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte was wirklich dahintersteckte. Doch so ließ ich mich von Jasper und Emmett ablenken, die gerade kurz davor waren Esmes Einrichtung zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Emmett war ja so ein schlechter Verlierer und Jasper sprang auch noch voll drauf an. Ich schüttelte wiederum den Kopf, diesmal jedoch belustigt, und ging lieber dazwischen bevor wir einen neuen Tisch kaufen müssten. Das würde Esme gar nicht gefallen, sie hing an jedem einzigen Gegenstand in diesem Haus.

Also schnappte ich mir schnell Jasper, während Rosalie mit Emmett nach oben verschwand… um ihn ganz sicher… abzulenken. Ich grinste wissend und glaubte Edward unterdrückt leidig stöhnen zu hören. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen was sich gerade in den Gedanken der beiden abspielte… ziemlich bald würden wir es wohl eh hören. Ich rollte die Augen um das Verhalten der Beiden und grinste gleichzeitig Jasper an. Er lächelte zurück und gemeinsam ließen wir uns auf das Sofa fallen. Die Playstation war immer noch an und zeigte das nächste Spiel. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, einfach nur um die noch verbleibende Zeit totzuschlagen, schnappte ich mir einen der Controller, reichte Jasper den Zweiten, und schon befanden wir uns in einer äußerst effektiven Methode der Zeitvertreibung. Vielleicht nicht ganz so effektiv wie die Methode, der Rosalie und Emmett gerade im oberen Stockwerkes unseres Hauses nachkamen, aber immer noch besser als doof in der Gegend rumzustehen und zu viel Raum und Zeit zum Denken zu haben. Noch ein paar Stunden und wir würden wieder zurück zu Bella gehen können. Wie würde sie uns empfangen?

* * *

So, ich weiß, das war jetzt nicht das längste Chapi, aber… wem's aufgefallen ist, es war eine kleine Anspielung dabei… nein, mehr verrate ich nicht! *muhaha* Könnt ja spekulieren was ich meine. ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Hi Leute,

man staune, man staune, aber diesmal war doch echt mal von der schnelleren Sorte, oder? *liebguck* Zumindest habe ich diesmal keine Monate gebraucht! *hust* Ich fasse es selber kaum, aber eines Nachts hatte ich auf einmal ein Konzept für wenigstens 2-3 Chapis im Kopf und habe sie mir in Stichpunkten aufgeschrieben…! Jetzt kommt nur noch die anstrengende Aufgabe daraus einen Text zu schreiben und vor allem, mein eigenes nächtliches Gekrakel zu entziffern. *-* :D Aber meine Muse scheint eindeutig zurück zu sein, hoffe ich zumindest! ^^ Und da ich jetzt erstmal 6 Wochen Praktikum haben werde (und somit geregelte Arbeitszeiten) bin ich zur Zeit auch noch recht optimistisch, dass ich gut zum Schreiben komme. Könnt mich ja anfeuern! *lach*

So, jetzt aber genug gelabert, hier kommt das neue Chapi! Und ich glaube es dürfte das mit Abstand längste sein, das ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe! *-*

Disclaimer: Noch immer gehört nichts mir außer der Idee!

* * *

Bellas POV

Langsam lief ich an Luise' Seite den Flur entlang und versuchte mir alles genau einzuprägen, um mich möglichst bald auch alleine hier zurechtfinden zu können. Noch fühlte ich mich etwas verloren, doch das vertraute Gefühl blieb auch hier bestehen und beunruhigte mich genauso sehr wie es mich paradoxerweise wiederum beruhigte. In gewisser Weise fühlte ich mich hier zu Hause und geborgen und dennoch wusste ich, dass es für mich immer nur ein wirkliches Zuhause geben würde… jenes, das ich niemals wieder als solches würde bezeichnen können. Erneut holte mich der Schmerz über das definitiv Verlorene ein, doch wider jeglicher Vernunft klammerte ich mich zugleich an die Hoffnung… die Hoffnung trotz allem IHN heute wiederzusehen. Es war als könnte ich seine Präsenz in diesen Räumen nahezu spüren und fragte mich unwillkürlich wie viel Zeit er und seine Familie hier… mit mir… wirklich verbracht hatten… wie viele Stunden sie bei mir gesessen hatten, während mich die Dunkelheit verschluckt hatte. Ich schüttelte in Gedanken resigniert den Kopf und führte mir das Unausweichliche vor Augen.

Er liebt mich nicht mehr, er hatte mich nie geliebt. Ich würde nie wieder zu ihm gehören, nie wieder ein Teil dieser Familie sein.

Meine Knie wurden ob des Schmerzes weich, ich strauchelte und hielt mich an der Wand fest. Die Dunkelheit war sofort zur Stelle und wollte mich in ihre schützenden Arme zurückholen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf und atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus.

Ich musste aufhören über IHN nachzudenken!

Ich lachte auf. Wie sollte ich dazu jemals in der Lage sein, ganz zu schweigen davon, wenn ich ihn wirklich heute wieder sehen würde? Ich stöhnte und schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf… nicht darüber nachdenken Bella! Sei stark! Ich straffte mich und öffnete die Augen, nur um in die äußerst Besorgten von Luise zu schauen. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass sie mich an der Schulter gepackt hatte.

„Bella? Bella, was ist los?" Trotz ihrer Besorgnis stellte sie die Frage äußerst ruhig. Die typische Alles-in-Ordnung-Floskel ließ sie weg. Sie verstand offensichtlich etwas von ihrem Job.

Ich seufzte auf und schaute Luise entschuldigend an. „Nichts, nur…" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erinnerungen…" Betreten schaute ich zu Boden, es war mir peinlich einzugestehen, dass ich zu schwach war meinen eigenen Erinnerungen standzuhalten.

Im nächsten Moment spürte ich eine Hand an meinem Kinn, welche meinen Kopf vorsichtig anhob, so dass ich Luise ansehen musste. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich ernst an. „Bella, Erinnerungen sind das, was unser Leben definiert, was uns formt und beeinflusst. Sie können uns Freude geben in Zeiten der Trauer, Hoffnung in Zeiten der Not, aber uns auch Schmerzen bereiten und uns quälen. Erinnerungen sind sehr mächtig, unterschätze sie nicht. Und schäme dich niemals wegen ihrem Einfluss auf dich! Du musst nur lernen sie zu kontrollieren, damit sie nicht dich kontrollieren. Und dafür brauchst du vor allem Zeit… Zeit, die du bekommen wirst." Sie lächelte mich an. „Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut, weißt du!" Dieser Satz brachte mich so aus dem Konzept, dass ich unweigerlich lachen musste und Luise grinste wissend zurück. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft mich aus meiner Depression zu holen mit ein paar Sätzen… guten Sätzen, musste ich zugeben. Ihr Verständnis für meine Situation, trotz dem ich kaum etwas näheres dazu gesagt hatte, half mir mich besser zu fühlen. Gleichzeitig erkannte ich jedoch auch, dass noch ein langer Weg vor mir lag bis ich dazu in der Lage sein würde meine Erinnerungen an Edward und seine Familie mit dem nötigen Abstand betrachten zu können. Vielleicht würde ich das sogar nie können? Nun, nur die Zeit würde dies zeigen können!  
Ich lächelte Luise dankbar an und sie tätschelte mir die Schulter.

„Das wird schon wieder, du darfst nur nicht aufgeben Bella!" Irgendwie hatte dieser Satz etwas Zweideutiges an sich. Konnte es wirklich eine Möglichkeit geben dass noch nicht alles verloren war? Diese ganze Verwirrung bereitete mir Kopfschmerzen und deswegen versuche ich es erst einmal so weit wie möglich von mir wegzuschieben. Es brachte eh nichts sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich würde wohl noch mehr als genug Zeit dafür haben. Ich seufzte noch einmal und nickte Luise zu. Ihre Worte hatten mir Kraft gegeben und ich fühlte mich besser… stärker als zuvor.

„Bereit fürs Frühstück?" Wie auf Kommando knurrte mein Magen und verriet mich… blöde menschliche Eigenschaft! Luise lachte auf und auch ich musste lächeln.

„Nun, es wird ja auch Zeit, dass du wieder etwas Fleisch auf die Rippen bekommst meine Liebe, also los!" Mit den Worten nahm sie mich am Arm und zog mich unerbittlich in den angrenzenden Raum, wobei sie mich mit ihrer Art irgendwie an Alice erinnerte.

Luise manövrierte mich zu einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster, der schon einladend gedeckt war. Ich bemerkte noch einige andere Patienten, die sich gerade ihrem Frühstück widmeten. Fast alle trugen die gleiche Kleidung wie ich. Einige saßen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich, andere waren in Begleitung eines Pflegers oder saßen ganz alleine am Tisch. In einer Ecke konnte ich sogar einen Patienten erkennen, dessen Begleitung offensichtlich ein Familienangehöriger oder Freund war, denn derjenige trug keine Pflegerkleidung. Offensichtlich wurde sich hier den Wünschen und Bedürfnissen der Patienten angepasst und das stimmte mich fröhlich. Es hätte eindeutig schlimmer sein können. Ich mochte gar nicht daran denken wo es mich überall hätte hinverschlagen können, alleine bei dem flüchtigen Gedanken daran lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ich konnte nicht anders als Luise dankbar anzulächeln.

Ich setzte mich und Luise mir gegenüber ebenfalls. Bevor ich richtig darauf reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich schon ein Brötchen genommen, es aufgeschnitten und angefangen mit Marmelade zu beschmieren. Ich schaute sie verdutzt an und fühlte mich unwohl. Blieb sie hier bei mir um auf mich aufzupassen?

Über ihr Marmeladenbrötchen schaute sie mich fragend an. „Doch keinen Hunger? Das Frühstück ist um einiges besser als das Mittagessen, dass kann ich dir versichern!" Sie lächelte mich freundlich an und ich biss mir unbewusst auf die Lippe. Luise war so freundlich zu mir, machte es da einen Unterschied ob sie hier saß um auf mich aufzupassen oder einfach nur Gesellschaft zu leisten? Sie war mir von Anfang an nicht wirklich wie eine Pflegerin sondern eher wie eine alte Freundin vorgekommen. Oder gehörte das einfach zu ihrer Art mit den Patienten umzugehen? Irgendwie war es immer noch befremdlich mich selbst als Patienten anzusehen, aber so langsam fand ich mich damit ab. Vielleicht hatte sie ja sogar schon des Öfteren mit mir zusammen gefrühstückt und ich erinnerte mich nur nicht mehr daran?

„Was ist los Bella?" Wieder einmal hatte sie mich beim Grübeln erwischt. Das wurde wohl zu einer meiner vorherrschenden Eigenschaften… genauso wie SEINE. „Wenn du lieber alleine frühstücken möchtest, kann ich auch ins Schwesterzimmer gehen." Sie hatte ihr Brötchen auf den Teller gelegt und schaute mich abwartend, aber verständnisvoll, an. Ich schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht, ich meine nur…sie müssen nicht hier bei mir sitzen bleiben, ich schaffe das auch alleine."

„Ich weiß, dass du auch alleine frühstücken kannst, aber ich für meinen Teil frühstücke gerne in Gesellschaft." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Außerdem muss ich doch aufpassen, dass du auch was isst, so dünn wie du bist!" Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, lächelte mich dann aber freundlich an. Schon ohne mein Zutun lächelte ich automatisch zurück… sie hatte da so eine Art an sich, die war auf ihre ganz spezielle Weise entwaffnend.

Dennoch, ohne es wirklich zu wollen oder darüber nachzudenken, sprach ich meine eigentliche Vermutung über ihre Anwesenheit laut aus, auch wenn es eher einem Flüstern entsprach. „Und sie passen auf mich auf, damit ich nicht wieder zurück gehe, stimmts?" Sie schaute mich irritiert an. „Zurück?" Trotz meines Flüstertones hatte sie anscheinend zumindest meine Worte verstanden.

Ich seufzte. „Ja, zurück in die Dunkelheit." Im nächsten Moment biss ich mir auf die Zunge und wunderte mich über mich selbst. Warum hatte ich überhaupt mit diesem Thema angefangen? Wie aufs Kommando kam auch Luise passende Frage hinterher. „Dunkelheit?" Sie schien immer noch vor allem verwirrt zu sein, wahrscheinlich hatte sie mit solch einem Thema am Frühstückstisch nicht gerechnet. Doch so langsam sickerte offenbar die Erkenntnis der Bedeutung meiner Worte durch. Ich kaute schon wieder auf meiner Lippe und schaute betreten meinen noch immer leeren Teller an. Der Hunger war vergessen. Eigentlich wollte ich überhaupt nicht über dieses Thema sprechen… so weit war ich noch nicht, noch lange nicht! Luise schien das jedoch nur allzu gut zu bemerken. „Entschuldige meine Neugier Bella. Eine schlechte Eigenschaft meinerseits." Sie lachte über sich selbst, wurde gleich darauf aber wieder ernst. Sie griff nach meiner Hand und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. War mir der Kontakt unangenehm oder kam er nur überraschend? Momentan hätte ich dies selbst nicht benennen können, schämte mich jedoch für die eventuell zutreffende erste Möglichkeit. Welchen Grund hätte ich gehabt den Kontakt als unangenehm anzusehen, schon der Gedanke daran war mir peinlich. Ich schaute sie an und wollte mich für meine Reaktion entschuldigen, doch unerklärlicherweise sah ich in ihren Augen für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Reue, bevor sie meine Hand losließ. Der Moment war verflogen bevor ich ihn wirklich hätte benennen können und dann las ich in ihren Augen jediglich die Aufrichtigkeit zu ihren zuvor gesagten Worten. Sie wollte mich wirklich nicht drängen und dafür war ich äußerst dankbar, wie für so vieles andere auch. „Aber wenn du irgendwann einmal darüber sprechen möchtest… ich bin immer für dich da, okay?" Ich konnte nur nicken, musste ich doch die Tränen zurückkämpfen, die mir bei ihren Worten kamen.

Noch einmal starrte ich meinen leeren Teller an, diesmal jedoch um schnell die Tränen wegzublinzeln. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich meinen Hunger, der mit voller Intensität wieder zurück kam. Also griff auch ich mir nun ein Brötchen und beschmierte es meinerseits mit Nutella. Luise lächelte mich glücklich an, während ich hineinbiss, und kaute dann auch auf ihrem Brötchen weiter.

Während des Frühstücks kamen wir beide ins Gespräch und ich bemerkte schnell wie ungezwungen ich mich mit Luise unterhalten konnte. Sie setzte mich ein wenig über das Geschehen der Monate in Kenntnis, die ich versäumt hatte und erzählte vor allem lustige Anekdoten aus ihrem Berufsalltag, die mich immer wieder zum Lachen brachten, was Luise sichtlich zu freuen schien. Den Bereich „Cullen" umschiffte sie dabei allerdings weiträumig, weswegen ich aber recht froh war. Nicht noch so ein schweres Thema zum Frühstück!

Ich bemerkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verflog, bis mir auf einmal auffiel wie leer der Raum geworden war und dass jemand begonnen hatte die Tische abzuräumen. Sofort überkam mich das schlechte Gewissen. Ich beanspruchte Luise hier ganz für mich alleine, dabei hatte sie doch bestimmt bessere Dinge zu tun als hier mit mir am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen. Wieder einmal kaute ich unbewusst auf meiner Lippe, was Luise natürlich sofort auffiel und mich fragend ansah. Ich war so leicht zu durchschauen, ich schüttelte innerlich über mich selbst den Kopf. „Ich halte sie von ihrer Arbeit ab." Dabei verwies ich mit einer Handbewegung auf den sich geleerten Raum, doch Luise winkte lächelnd ab. „Ach Bella, du hältst mich von gar nichts ab, außer vielleicht vom miesen Kaffee, den Beatrice immer braut." Sie verzog leidig das Gesicht und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Ich stand auf und wollte das Geschirr zusammenräumen, wurde jedoch von Luise abgehalten. „Ach lass stehen Bella, das macht Ben schon." Sie winkte dem jungen Mann zu, der gerade einen anderen Tisch abräumte. Er schaute zu uns rüber, lächelte und winkte zurück, bevor er zum nächsten Tisch ging um ihn abzuräumen. „Oder willst du ihn arbeitslos machen?" Luise lächelte mich spitzbübisch an und ich konnte nicht anders als lachend den Kopf zu schütteln. Ich fühlte mich unwohl diese alltägliche Arbeit jemand anderem zu überlassen, aber gleichzeitig wurde mir bewusst, dass es so schon monatelang gelaufen war. Ich hatte bestimmt nicht den Tisch abgeräumt in meinem Zustand. Ich musste hart schlucken bei diesem Gedankengang und dachte unweigerlich an Charlie, den ich alleine zurück gelassen hatte. Ich muss ihn vollkommen überfordert haben. Mein Gott, wie hatte ich mich nur so gehen lassen können? Wie hatte ich nur über meinen eigenen Schmerz den derjenigen vergessen können, die mir nahe standen? In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich unglaublich feige, dass ich dem Schmerz nicht standgehalten hatte sondern mich von der Dunkelheit hatte davontragen lassen. Aber hätte ich denn wirklich eine Wahl gehabt?

Ich war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass ich überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte wie wir den Frühstücksraum verließen und in den Eingangsbereich kamen bis eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme mich aus meiner Grübelei riss.

„BELLA?"

* * *

*puh*schweiß von der stirn wisch* Das war's erstmal wieder. Irgendwie hätte ich grade voll Bock mal ein Chapi aus Luise Sicht zu schreiben… was meint ihr? Hättet ihr Interesse daran mal etwas von ihr zu lesen? Über Rückmeldungen jeglicher Art würde ich mich sehr freuen. *zwinker*


	31. Chapter 31

Hi Leute,

tut mir Leid, dass es doch wieder länger gedauert hat. ;( Ich hatte ja gehofft, während meines Praktikums Zeit zum Schreiben zu finden, doch unglücklicherweise (für die Story ^^) war es dann doch nicht so chillig wie erhofft. Ich hatte zwar ab und an durchaus mal Zeit was aufzuschreiben, aber leider nicht am PC sondern nur auf kleine Zettelchen… *grummel* Allerdings habe ich jetzt ein grobes Konzept für die gesamte restliche Story, das ist doch auch schon mal was, oder? :D Ich will nichts versprechen, da mich die Uni noch mit einigen Seminararbeiten quält, aber ich hoffe ganz doll, dass ich nebenbei gut zum Schreiben komme (oder alternativ wieder ab Oktober in den Vorlesungen *schnarch*lach*).

Nun aber endlich zum neuen Chapi und ich sage nur so viel… es gibt eine Wendung, die bis zum Schreiben dieses Chapis noch nicht einmal ich geahnt hätte. ;D Bin echt gespannt was ihr davon haltet. Also… Bühne auf für denjenigen wer auch immer Bellas Namen gerufen hat! ;)

* * *

Bellas POV

„BELLA?"

Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu der Stimme um und bekam große Augen. Das konnte doch unmöglich…

„Jakob?"

Die Stimme hatte mein Gehirn ohne mein bewusstes zutun sofort aus meinen Erinnerungen zugeordnet. Immerhin war Jakob mein alter Kindheitsfreund, mit dem ich immer zusammen Schlammkuchen gebacken und er sich über meine Tollpatschigkeit amüsiert hatte. Wir hatten uns aus den Augen verloren als ich mit meiner Mutter nach Phoenix zog und uns erst vor kurzem sozusagen wiedergefunden. Doch der Mann dort am Empfangtresen unterschied sich so stark von dem Jakob, den ich noch vor einem Jahr, bei meiner Rückkehr nach Forks, getroffen hatte, dass ich wirklich zwei Mal hinsehen musste.

Jakob war innerhalb von 6 Monaten zum Mann herangewachsen. Nichts an seinem Aussehen erinnerte noch an den Jakob, den ich vor einem halben Jahr gekannt hatte. Nun, sah man einmal von der offensichtlichen indianischen Abstammung ab! Er war unglaublich gewachsen und musste nun gut 1,90 m groß sein. Seine Haut war noch dunkler geworden, wenn das denn überhaupt noch möglich war und er hatte eindeutig an Muskelmasse zugelegt. Doch das Herausstechendste waren seine nun kurzen Haare. Ich hatte Jakob noch nie mit kurzen Haaren gesehen. Zu gut konnte ich mich noch daran erinnern, wie er sich als Kind vehement geweigert hatte sie abzuschneiden. Als richtiger Indianer müsse er doch auch lange Haare haben, war immer seine Begründung gewesen. Selbst als wir uns nach so langer Zeit in Forks wiedertrafen, hatte er seine langen Haare stolz getragen. Doch nun waren sie so kurz, dass der Schnitt aussah als wäre er zur Armee gegangen. Er war doch nicht etwa…? Nein! Ich glaube nicht, dass Jakob jemals mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte. So lange ich ihn, wenn auch mehr oder weniger, kannte, wollte er Automechaniker werden und verabscheute Gewalt. Aber warum hatte er sich sonst die Haare abgeschnitten? Ich bezweifelte, dass irgendwer aus dem Reservat ihn dazu gebracht hätte, sie alle hielten doch an den alten Traditionen und Gebräuchen fest.

Es war mir suspekt, aber nunja, eigentlich war es ja auch egal! Doch ihn hier zu sehen, so verändert zu früher… so verändert zu der Zeit als bei mir noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war… brachte mich durcheinander. Wieder einmal wurde mir nur allzu schmerzlich vor Augen geführt was ich offensichtlich alles verpasst hatte, doch ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell. Dafür hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit.

Ich bemerkte, dass ich Jakob noch immer erstaunt anstarrte Sein Gesicht hatte sich merklich erhellt und er fing an zu grinsen und mir seine strahlend weißen Zähne zu zeigen. Offenbar war ihm meine Musterung nicht gänzlich verborgen geblieben. Wie peinlich.

Bevor ich jedoch wirklich reagieren konnte, hatte er schon den Abstand zwischen uns mit zwei langen Schritten überwunden und mich glücklich in die Arme geschlossen. Bei seiner Berührung versteifte ich mich augenblicklich. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht, doch meinem Unterbewusstsein schien seine Umarmung zu missfallen. Aber ich kannte ihn doch schon ewig?

Ich spürte seine Körperwärme auf mich abstrahlen. War mir kalt oder glühte er wie die Sonne zur Mittagszeit? Heute kam ich aus den Verwirrungen wohl nicht mehr heraus.

Jakob hatte meine Zurückhaltung bemerkt. Ich hoffte er identifizierte es nicht als Unbehagen meinerseits, welches mir mein Unterbewusstsein signalisierte. Er entließ mich aus seiner Umarmung und hielt mich eine Armlänge von sich entfernt und schaute mich entschuldigend an. Ich lächelte unsicher und zugleich entschuldigend zurück und sogleich blitzen mir wieder seine schneeweißen Zähne entgegen.

„Bella, es tut so gut dich gesund und munter zu sehen. Du siehst…" Er stutzte und ich zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Jakob war schon immer ein Meister darin gewesen mich mit meinem bleichen Aussehen aufzuziehen und er würde wohl nicht jetzt einmal damit aufhören. Erstaunlicherweise war ich ihm deswegen sogar dankbar… seine Unbefangenheit machte es einfacher für mich. „…okay, du siehst beschissen aus!" Er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf und ich schnaubte gespielt beleidigt und boxte ihm in die Schulter. Aua, war die Hart! Damit konnte er ja den Cullens Konkurrenz machen! Jakob grinste überheblich bei meinem schmerzverzehrten Gesicht, dann seufzte er jedoch und wurde wieder ernst.

„Echt Bella, man, ich hatte echt Angst um dich!" Sofort bekam ich natürlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sich Sorgen um mich gemacht und ich hatte noch nicht mal an ihn gedacht seit ich wieder „zurück" war.

„Tut mir echt Leid Jake, ich…" Doch er unterbrach meinen jämmerlich gestammelten Entschuldigungsversuch sofort. „Hey, nichts wofür DU dich entschuldigen müsstest! Das war doch alles nur die Schuld von diesem…" Ich merkte wie er sich vor Wut anspannte und sogar anfing zu zittern. „Jake, bitte!" Ich schaute ihn flehend an, ich wollte jetzt nicht DARÜBER streiten und schon gar nicht mit ihm.

Sofort verlor Jakes angespannte Haltung an Intensität und er schaut mich reumütig an. „Ah, sorry Bella!" Er hob entschuldigend seine Hände in die Höhe und kratzte sich am Kopf. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass es unter der Oberfläche noch immer gefährlich brodelte, doch er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Zudem war er offensichtlich sauer auf sich selbst in der jetzigen Situation beinahe Edward erwähnt zu haben. Natürlich verstand ich, dass er Edward die Schuld an meiner Verfassung geben wollte. Wer würde das nicht tun, der die wahren Hintergründe nicht kannte? Doch unerklärlicherweise suggerierte mir irgendetwas in Jakobs Haltung, dass er mehr wusste, dass er die Hintergründe zumindest irgendwie erahnen könnte. In seiner Abneigung gegen Edward schien mehr zu stecken als nur die eines besorgten Freundes. War es möglich, dass er MEHR wusste? War es möglich, dass er wusste WAS die Cullens waren? Die Legenden der Quileute kamen der Wahrheit sehr nahe… sie boten den besten Einblick in die Welt hinter der allgemein vertretenen Realität der Menschheit. Sie forderten ja regelrecht dazu auf sich mit der Thematik auseinanderzusetzen… so wie ich es damals auch getan hatte nachdem Jakob mir von den Kalten Wesen erzählt hatte. Aber da hatte ich doch schon einen gewissen Verdacht. Zumindest den, dass irgendetwas mit Edward, mit seiner Familie, nicht ganz normal sein konnte. Jakob hingegen hatte über die Legenden nur gelacht und sie als Märchen hingestellt. Was hätte nur vorgefallen sein können, dass er nun anders dachte?

Mein Gott, ich wurde eindeutig paranoid! Alternativ war mein Unterbewusstsein paranoid geworden, aber da bestand wohl kein allzu großer Unterschied. Offenbar entschied mein Unterbewusstsein seit einiger Zeit sowieso über mich wie es ihm beliebte. Vielleicht war ich doch einfach verrückt geworden? Nun ja, die vergangenen Monate mussten ja irgendwie ihre Spuren hinterlassen haben! Ich war kurz davor hysterisch zu lachen, bei der Absurdität, die meine Gedankengänge seit kurzer Zeit annahmen, besann mich dann aber eines Besseren. Ich wollte Jakob nicht vollends verschrecken, wo er mir doch etwas Normalität in diese ganze Abnormale Situation brachte, in der ich mich hier befand. Was mir mein Unterbewusstsein über ihn einreden wollte, schob ich erst einmal so weit wie möglich in den Hintergrund. Ich wurde eh nicht wirklich schlau aus mir Selbst zur Zeit und das war ja wohl kaum Jakobs Schuld.

Wieder einmal war ich vollkommen in meinen eigenen Gedankengängen verstrickt worden. Wahrscheinlich sah ich eh nur Gespenster. Jakobs verändertes Aussehen musste irgendwie meine Fantasie beflügelt haben. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich beinahe Jakobs nächste Sätze verpasst hätte. Offenbar war ihm meine mentale Abwesenheit nicht näher aufgefallen… oder ich hatte eindeutig schneller gedacht als ich gedacht hatte. Oje, ich fing schon an mich in meinen Gedanken über mich selbst lustig zu machen… ich musste mich jetzt unbedingt auf etwas anderes, etwas real existierendes, konzentrieren! Beinahe schon krampfhaft hielt ich mich im hier und jetzt und hörte Jakob zu.

„Ich bin einfach so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht! Als Charlie gestern abend total aufgelöst meinen Dad angerufen hat, habe ich schon das Schlimmste befürchtet." Ich konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen und wollte mir noch nicht einmal ausmalen was er in diesem Moment gedacht haben muss. „ Aber dann hat er erzählt, dass es dir wieder besser geht und ich wäre am liebsten sofort hergefahren um mich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen… aber das war ja mitten in der Nacht!" Er schüttelte lachend über sich selbst den Kopf und ich musste grinsen. Das war Jakob… immer schon etwas übereifrig. Doch zu mehr war ich nicht wirklich in der Lage. Ich wollte etwas sagen… irgendeinen Spruch, der jetzt angemessen gewesen wäre, irgendetwas lustiges, komisches. Aber ich bekam nichts heraus. Mein Gehirn schien noch immer vollauf damit beschäftigt zu sein die neuen Eindrücke und Informationen zu verarbeiten. Da war kein Platz mehr für gepflegte Konversation. Jakob schien das jedoch nicht weiter zu stören. Vielleicht hatte er auch aus meinem vorherigen Verhalten geschlossen, dass ich noch nicht so weit war.

Er ließ mir genügend Zeit meine Gedanken wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken und nachdem seine Worte richtig zu mir durchgedrungen waren, konnte ich dann doch nicht anders als etwas zu spötteln. Darauf hatte er offenbar sogar gewartet. „Also hast du dich dafür schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf den beschwerlichen Weg von La Push nach Seattle gemacht mit…" Ich überlegte angestrengt. Was war das noch mal für ein Auto gewesen, das Jakob damals versucht hatte wieder fahrtauglich zu bekommen? Ach ja, genau! „… hast du deinen VW-Klapperkasten endlich zum Laufen gekriegt?" Über seinen beleidigten Blick musste ich lachen.

„Mein VW ist kein Klapperkasten! Außerdem sagt das ja die Richtige, die mit diesem monströsen Truck durch die Gegend dröhnt!" Nun mussten wir beide lachen.

„Also, macht es dein VW-Baby endlich?" Hakte ich nun nach. Irgendwie interessierte es mich wirklich was Jakob so angestellt hatte in der letzen Zeit, auch wenn es mit Autos zu tun hatte.

Jake grinste überheblich. „Jup, schnurrt wie ein Kätzchen." Ich grinste über seine Wortwahl. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein fressen mir die Benzinkosten ein Loch in die Tasche. Darum bin ich mit deinen Eltern gekommen." Er grinste immer noch über seinen Benzinwitz, aber ich wurde schlagartig ernst und schaute mich sofort im Empfangsraum um. Hatte ich meine Eltern etwa auf Grund meiner Grübeleien und Jakobs überschwängliche Begrüßung vollkommen übersehen?

Jake musste mein suchender Blick aufgefallen sein, denn er beruhigte mich sofort. „Sie wollten noch irgendetwas erledigen und haben mich hier vorher abgesetzt. Ich wollte keine Zeit verlieren dich endlich wiederzusehen. Ich war gerade angekommen, als ich dich um die Ecke kommen sah." Er grinste glücklich und ich konnte nicht anders als wieder zu spötteln.

„Und du hast mich noch erkannt?"

„Grade noch so." Daraufhin mussten wir beide lachen.

Es tat gut mit Jake zu reden. Mit ihm war alles so einfach, so unbeschwert. Es war beinahe als würde uns etwas stärker verbinden als früher, als würden wir irgendwie in die gleiche Welt gehören und dadurch unbewusst auf einer Wellenlänge liegen. Man, was ich mir schon wieder für einen Stuss zusammenreimte. Vielleicht hatte das Wissen über die verborgene Welt der Cullens doch mein Gehirn geschädigt?

Ich sah Luise lächelnd beim Empfangstresen stehen. Sie musste unser Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt haben und nickte mir nun anerkennend zu. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie den Daumen in die Höhe streckte. In ihren Augen hatte ich mich offensichtlich gut geschlagen.

Im nächsten Moment merkte ich wie Jake sich anspannte und sein Griff um meine Schultern stärker wurde. Mir war schon vollkommen entfallen, dass er mich immer noch… oder wieder?... festhielt, doch nun wurde es mir um so bewusster. Sein Griff beunruhigte mich, auch wenn ich mich in seiner Gegenwart vollkommen sicher fühlte. Er hatte so etwas ursprüngliches, beschützendes an sich. Anhand seiner Körpersprache sah es so aus als müsse er mich vor einer herannahenden Gefahr beschützen. Ein leises Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle, das so gar nichts menschliches mehr an sich hatte, und seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt hinter mir. Wie zur Antwort hörte ich hinter mir ein Zischen, das genauso unmenschlich klang wie Jakes Knurren zuvor. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen wer da so eben die Abteilung betrat… ich konnte regelrecht fühlen wie mein Körper auf die neue Präsenz reagierte. Aber selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich mich nicht umdrehen können, denn noch immer hielt Jakob mich in seinem Schraubgriff. So langsam tat es weh! Doch meine Verwirrung darüber was genau hier eigentlich vorging überlagerte den aufkeimenden Schmerz nur zu gut. Jakob benahm sich als wäre er soeben seinem Todfeind gegenübergetreten. Was zum Teufel war hier nur los?

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr erschlagt mich nicht, dass nun doch Jakob vorkommt. *in deckung geh* Eigentlich wollte ich Jakob nie näher in meiner Geschichte unterbringen, aber an dieser Stelle passte es meiner Meinung auf einmal so gut, dass ich es dann doch umgesetzt habe. Ich habe wirklich lange Zeit überlegt, doch irgendwie wäre sonst alles ziemlich lahm dahingeplätschert und Jakobs Auftauchen bringt wieder etwas Dynamik in die Story. (Eigentlich war geplant, dass Alice Bella ruft, als ich das vorherige Chapi fertig hatte…)

Jetzt bin ich wirklich mega gespannt was ihr von der Wendung haltet. *-* Lasst es mich bitte, bitte wissen, denn ihn reinzuschreiben hat mich wirklich viel Grübelei und Überwindung gekostet!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi Leute,

bevor ich zu meinem alljährlichen RingCon-Wochenende nach Bonn aufbrechen und 3 Tage als Jane Volturi durch die Gegend laufen werde… (Wenn ich jemals diese verflixten roten Kontaktlinsen reinbekomme… -.- schlüpfrige kleine Scheißerchen! :D) *hust* … wollte ich euch noch mit meinem allerneuesten Chapi beglücken. *lach* Ich werde mich bemühen so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben, hab sogar meinen altersschwachen, mega-schweren, Lappi eingepackt, aber versprechen kann ich echt nix. Zwar hab ich 4 ½ Stunden Zugfahrt vor mir, aber das Wochenende an sich wird bestimmt anstrengend wie jedes Jahr und danach schwelge ich sicherlich erstmal im Con-Blues… wer schon mal dabei war, kennt das sicher! ;) Nicht zu vergessen, dass mir die Uni (mal wieder -.- ^^) im Nacken sitzt wegen ner Seminararbeit. *grummel* Aber genug von mir, jetzt geht's erstmal mit unserem lieben Eddi weiter! ;)

* * *

Edwards POV

Schon auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus beschlich mich so ein komisches Gefühl als ob irgendwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass seit einem halben Jahr rein gar nichts mehr in meinem Leben stimmte ohne Bella an meiner Seite, war dieses Gefühl eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich. Doch jetzt war es weitaus intensiver als sonst und mir war als stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, auch wenn mir durchaus bewusst war, dass dies physisch unmöglich ist. Ich wurde zusehends angespannter, doch Alice schüttelte über mich nur den Kopf und stellte meine Unbehaglichkeit als normale Nervosität hin. Immerhin seien wir doch alle nervös Bella wiederzusehen, denn keiner von uns könne erahnen wie sie uns heute empfangen würde, ganz zu schweigen von ihren Eltern, die ebenfalls wieder ins Krankenhaus kommen wollten.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit sah Alice rein gar nichts was auf ein bevorstehendes Ereignis in Verbindung mit Bella hinwies, doch das war ja kaum noch etwas Neues. Dennoch wunderte es mich etwas, dass selbst nach dem gestrigen Geschehen Alice' Visionen so dunkel blieben. Zugleich kam mir die Schwärze ihrer Nicht-Visionen heute verändert vor, als hätte sich vor die Dunkelheit auch noch ein dichter Nebel gelegt, um die Finsternis noch undurchdringlicher zu machen. Ich schüttelte innerlich über mich selbst den Kopf, so langsam litt ich wohl ernstlich unter Paranoia. Alice selbst machte sich anscheinend nicht halb so viele Gedanken um ihre nicht vorhandenen Visionen wie ich und das alles nur, weil es IRGENDETWAS mit Bella zu tun hatte. Wieder einmal fragte ich mich unwirklich, wie ich nur auf die selten dämliche Idee hatte kommen können, jemals ohne Bella sein zu können! Und noch schlimmer, in meinem selten dämlichen Versuch sie eigentlich vor mir zu beschützen, ihr vielleicht unwiderruflich geschädigt zu haben.

So etwas durfte ich auf keinen Fall denken! Es war noch nichts verloren… es durfte einfach noch nicht verloren sein… ich durfte Bella noch nicht verloren haben…!

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und zwang mich schmerzhaft in die Realität zurück. Alice schenkte mir einen Blick, der mir sofort klar machte, dass sie meine ständig wiederkehrende Gedankenschleife nur zu gut erkannt hatte. _Ich sag doch du bist einfach nur hyper nervös, Edward._ Ich schnaubte verächtlich und zuckte dennoch mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch recht und ich reagierte völlig über nach allem was in den letzten 24 Stunden geschehen war? Doch unerklärlicherweise milderte diese Einsicht mein schlechtes Gefühl keineswegs, eher verstärkte es sich mit jedem Meter, mit dem wir uns dem Krankenhaus näherten.

Im Fahrstuhl wurde es mir beinahe unerträglich. Die 20 Sekunden fühlten sich wie Stunden an. Und warum musste es heute auch noch so penetrant nach Hund stinken? Dieser widerliche Geruch half nicht gerade dabei meine überdrehten Nerven zu beruhigen… er weckte ganz einfach schlechte Erinnerungen in mir. Wahrscheinlich hatte nur irgendein Besucher seinen streunenden Köter mitgebracht. Menschliche Nasen waren ja so was von mies. Kein normaler Mensch würde sich einen Hund als Haustier anschaffen, müsste er auch nur den Bruchteil des Gestankes einatmen, den wir ertragen mussten. Auf der anderen Seite… was war schon normal? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste ich über meinen eigenen Gedankengang lachen und vergaß den Gestank um mich herum. Nichts in meinem Leben war wirklich normal und Bella war es noch viel weniger gewesen, von Anfang an. Ihr würde ich sogar durchaus zutrauen sich trotz Vampirnase mit einem Hund anzufreunden, ganz einfach weil ich es sonst von niemandem in einer ähnlichen Situation erwarten würde. Bella war anders. Bella war einzigartig.

In Gedanken versunken nahm ich um mich herum kaum etwas wahr. Selbst der penetrante Hundegestank trat in den Hintergrund und ich achtete nicht näher auf die Gedanken um mich herum. Gerade in einem Krankenhaus drehten sie sich eh meist nur um zwei Dinge… Hoffnung und Angst.

Wenige Meter vor dem Stationseingang sprang mir allerdings vollkommen unvermittelt Bellas Gesicht vor Augen, welches unmöglich aus den Gedankengängen meiner Familie oder meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen sein konnte… die mentale Stimme dazu passte nämlich nicht im Geringsten. Ich hielt jäh inne und lauschte angestrengt, beobachte jede noch so kleine Regung. Mit wem unterhielt sich Bella so offen im Empfangsraum? Hatte sie gerade eben wirklich gelacht und einen Scherz gemacht?

Meine Familie hatte ebenfalls angehalten… natürlich. Sie hatten meine Verblüffung zweifelsohne gesehen. Am Rande nahm ich wahr, dass Alice zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte, doch ich hielt sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung davon ab. Erst musste ich mir selbst darüber klar werden was hier eigentlich ablief.

Ich sah eine gelassene Bella, die sogar lachte und scherzte, in den Gedanken dieses… Jungen… und eine eisige Faust schloss sich um mein Herz. Konnte es sein…? Aber so schnell…? Wer war dieser Kerl überhaupt? Ein Pfleger konnte es nur schwerlich sein, deren mentale Stimmen kannte ich nur zu gut. Außerdem gingen die beiden so vertraut miteinander um als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Sofort keimte die Eifersucht in mir auf. Jasper zog irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und irgendwie musste ich in diesem Moment an Bellas Kommentar damals in der Schulcafeteria denken… von deinen Gefühlsschwankungen bekomme ich ein Schleudertrauma… es kam mir vor als wären seit dem Jahre vergangen.

Natürlich hatte ich mich Jasper gegenüber somit sofort verraten. Er schenkte mir einen von diesen wissenden Blicken, der natürlich sofort Alice auf den Plan rief. Dieser nervende Gartenzwerg fing selbstverständlich prompt an mich mit ihren Gedanken vollzutexten. Offenbar fand sie es weder nett, dass ich sie ohne Antwort auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage abgekanzelt hatte, noch, dass ich nach wie vor keineswegs anfing zu einer Erklärung meines merkwürdigen Verhaltens anzusetzen. Ich blendete sie jedoch so gut es ging aus, versuchte mich nicht von Bellas Anblick ablenken zu lassen und konzentrierte mich das erste Mal wirklich darauf was dieser Junge dachte.

Ziemlich schnell wurde deutlich, dass er etwas für Bella empfand. Sofort zerrte die Eifersucht wieder wie ein wildgewordenes Tier in mir. Ein Teil von mir wollte ohne Umschweife durch die Türen stürmen und Bella von diesem… Kerl wegziehen. Doch der andere Teil ließ mich starr vor eben jener Tür verharren und setzte mich hilflos den Gedanken und dazugehörigen Bilder dieses Jungen aus. Vielleicht sollte dies meine Art von Strafe sein? Zu sehen wie unbeschwert und fröhlich Bella sein konnte… ohne mich… vielleicht gerade auf Grund meiner Abwesenheit? Würde ich sie je wieder in dieser Form mit mir sprechen sehen? Der eisige Griff um mein Herz nahm zu.

Die beiden kannten sich offensichtlich schon seit ihrer Kindheit, so viel hatte ich aus seinen Gedanken entnehmen können, und bis jetzt war außer Freundschaft zwischen ihnen nichts gewesen. Doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass nicht mehr aus dieser Freundschaft werden könnte. War das nicht genau das gewesen, was ich mir für Bella gewünscht hatte… bevor dieser ganze Albtraum angefangen hatte? Hatte ich mir nicht für sie einen normalen Mann an ihrer Seite gewünscht? Einen Mann der ihr all das geben konnte, wozu ich nicht im Stande war? So lange hatte ich mich damit trösten wollen, dass sie schon jemand finden würde… jemand besseren… jemand, der besser in ihr Leben passen würde als ich! Jemand, der sie von diesem ganzen Irrsinn meiner Welt fernhalten konnte. Und nun, als dieser jemand scheinbar vor ihr stand, konnte ich den Gedanken daran kaum ertragen. Zu groß war der Schmerz sie, nach allem was wir durchgemacht hatten, nun doch noch verloren zu haben. Gleichzeitig schalt ich mich einen Narren. Ich hatte sie doch nie zurückgewonnen… würde es wohl auch nie können! Warum um alles in der Welt sollte sie mir nach allem was vorgefallen war noch eine zweite Chance geben? Zu gerne gab ich mich der Illusion einer gemeinsamen Zukunft hin, doch es war eben nur das… eine Illusion!

Ich seufzte gequält auf und straffte dann meine Schultern. Ich musste das jetzt hinter mich bringen. In wenigen Sätzen erklärte ich meiner Familie die Sachlage in unserer eigenen Sprachgeschwindigkeit, bevor ich mich regelrecht dazu zwingen musste die letzten Schritte zur Tür zurückzulegen. Mein Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet… nur zu gut konnte ich noch immer Bellas Gesicht in seinen Gedanken sehen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und sofort strömte mir wieder dieser widerliche Hundegestank entgegen, den ich recht erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Doch nun wusste ich woher dieser Gestank kam. Ich hörte das Knurren, sah Bella in den Armen dieses… dieses Köters und musste mich mit aller Gewalt zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort auf ihn zu stürzen. Ein wütendes Zischen entrang meiner Kehle und unsere Augen bohrten sich ineinander. Was genau wollte dieser Hund hier? Und noch viel wichtiger, was genau wollte er von MEINER Bella?

* * *

Uhhh, na da hat aber jemand was gegen unseren kleinen Knuddelwolf. ;) Ob die beiden jetzt aufeinander losgehen werden? ^^ Mal sehen wie es mit den beiden weitergehen wird und wie Jakobs Gefühle zu Bella nun wirklich aussehen...


	33. Chapter 33

Hi Leute,

kaum zu glauben, aber da bin ich wieder! ^^ Ich hoffe ihr habt die Weihnachtsfeiertage alle gut überstanden und seid gut und unfallfrei ins neue Jahr gerutscht. ;)

Meine Muse scheint sich endlich mal wieder zurückgemeldet zu haben… ich hoffe, ich vergraule sie nicht gleich wieder mit den 4 Seminararbeiten, die ich noch schreiben muss… *graus*

Aber jetzt hab ich ja erstmal endlich ein neues Chapi für euch und ich bedanke mich bei all meinen Lesern, die mir bis hierher treu geblieben sind, trotz massiver Schreibblockaden zwischendurch! ;)

Hier kommt Alice…! ;D

* * *

Alice' POV

Als ich den Wolf an Bellas Seite sah, war es, als fügten sich viele der losen Puzzleteile endlich zusammen und ergaben das erste Mal ein ungefähres Bild der Lage.

Ich wäre beinahe durchgedreht, wäre Jasper nicht gewesen, als sich heute morgen meine Nicht-Vision von Bella veränderte. Dabei hatte ich noch nicht einmal wirklich etwas GESEHEN! Die Veränderung war so minimal gewesen und dennoch fiel sie mir auf als würde mich ein neonfarbener, blinkender Reklamepfeil darauf aufmerksam machen wollen. Vor das undurchdringliche Dunkel der letzten Monate hatte sich ein ebenso undurchdringlicher Nebel gelegt. Als würde die Dunkelheit alleine nicht schon ausreichen mich an den Rande der Verzweiflung zu treiben!

Edwards steigende Nervosität hatte auch mich zusehends unruhiger werden lassen und ich verfluchte ihn nur zu gerne in meinen Gedanken deswegen und ärgerte ihn damit. Es gab nichts, was ich in Bellas Zukunft sehen konnte und so gut ich es auch vermochte diese meine Unfähigkeit zu verdrängen, Edward schaffte es doch immer wieder, sie an die Oberfläche zu holen. Es war zum Verrückt werden! Dabei konnte ich ihm noch nicht einmal wirklich böse sein deswegen. Er litt unter der ganzen Situation, die er sich… nebenbei bemerkt… ja selbst eingebrockt hatte… aber das bedeutete nun einmal nicht, dass wir, seine Familie, ihn deswegen verurteilen könnten. Und auch wenn er mich immer wieder an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb, so blieb er immer noch mein Bruder, den ich über alles liebte, genauso wie Bella immer meine Schwester bleiben würde, was auch immer geschehe. Außerdem verstand ich seine Nervosität irgendwie ja auch nur zu gut. Ich brauchte keine Visionen zu haben, um mir ziemlich gut auszumalen was Edward in seiner und Bellas Zukunft sah… ich brauchte noch nicht einmal Edwards Fähigkeit, um ganz genau zu wissen was in seinem Kopf vorging, dafür kannte ich ihn einfach zu gut. Er sah keine Zukunft für sich und Bella. Und so sehr er sich auch zumindest eine glückliche Zukunft für Bella wünschte, so sehr schmerzte ihn auch nur der Gedanke an eine Ewigkeit alleine… ohne sie.

Wie schnell sich doch alles ändern konnte. Noch vor einem halben Jahr war er felsenfest überzeugt davon gewesen, die Ewigkeit ohne sie existieren zu können… Bella selbst hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und zwar einen gewaltigen! Seine ganze gut gemeinte und angeblich ja so gut durchdachte Planung war in sich zusammengebrochen wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind. Bella war eben immer für eine Überraschung gut, das hätte Edward bedenken sollen.

Ich war mal wieder so sehr mit Edward beschäftigt, dass ich einen Moment brauchte, um die Veränderung zu bemerken und beinahe in Panik auszubrechen. Als Edward wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, blieb ich es auch, allerdings aus einem ganz anderen Grund als jeder wohl dachte, außer Jasper… er hatte meine wiederkehrende Panik sofort bemerkt.

Auf einmal war da nichts mehr! Wo ich zuvor doch zumindest noch jede Zukunft hatte sehen können außer Bellas, war auf einmal alles schwarz. Jede Vision meiner Familie plötzlich von dichtem Nebel verschlungen… fast wie Bellas schon zuvor.

Ich brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil um meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, aber ich konnte nicht umhin Edward verständnislos anzustarren. Was hatte er bemerkt? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass ich nun NICHTS mehr sah? Doch er wiegelte nur ab und lauschte ohne Erklärung weiter. Die nächsten 2 Minuten kamen mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit in Dunkelheit. Und seine auf die unangenehme Stille folgende Erklärung genügte mir in keinster Weise. Ein Besucher bei Bella konnte doch unmöglich diese Dunkelheit heraufbeschworen haben. Was hätte der Junge mit unserer ganzen Familie am Hut? Ich war aufs Äußerste verwirrt und irgendwie auch sauer… es ergab alles keinen Sinn mehr… bis wir durch die Türen schritten und ihn sahen… und noch viel wichtiger, ihn rochen!

Ich war damals noch nicht bei den Cullens gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal in Forks häuslich niederließen und auf SIE trafen… die Wölfe… unsere Erzfeinde. Ich kannte sie nur aus den Erzählungen der anderen und Carlisle Erklärung damals was es mit dem Vertrag auf sich hatte… persönlich hatte ich nie einen von ihnen getroffen… bis jetzt! Und auf einmal verstand ich Edwards Nervosität von heute nur zu gut und auch die Veränderungen meiner Visionen machte Sinn.

ER war der Auslöser gewesen.

ER verursachte diesen undurchdringlichen Nebel in meinen Visionen.

Warum? Ich konnte nur Mutmaßungen anstellen und jetzt war wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, doch offensichtlich wirkte sich seine Anwesenheit unmittelbar auf alle Anwesenden in seiner Umgebung aus, verbarg ihre Zukunft vor mir. Durchaus ein Grund für meine anfängliche Panik. Mir schwirrte der Kopf… ich bekam eindeutig Kopfschmerzen. Ich mochte es gar nicht, wenn ich nicht in die Zukunft sehen konnte. Bella war schon schlimm genug, aber jetzt sprichwörtlich endgültig im Dunkeln zu stehen, war mehr als nur frustrierend. Es war ätzend!

Doch jetzt galt es erst mal Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben und Edward davon abzuhalten den Wolf anzufallen. Dieser hatte sich schützend vor Bella aufgebaut und knurrte in unsere Richtung, während sich seine Augen in Edwards bohrten. Ich hörte Edward aufgebracht zischen und sah, wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper anspannte um zum Sprung anzusetzen.

Im nächsten Moment legte sich Emmetts Hand auf seine Schulter. Für jeden anderen mochte dies wie eine beruhigende Geste aussehen, doch jeder von uns verstand die Botschaft dahinter durchaus. Emmett würde Edward aufhalten, sollte er etwas Unüberlegtes tun wollen. Gleichzeitig stellte sich Carlisle halb vor Edward und machte damit deutlich, dass er der Anführer unserer Gruppe war und keinen Angriff provozieren wollte.

Bevor jedoch auch nur einer von uns zu weiteren Aktionen ansetzen konnte, sah ich Bella mit einem äußerst verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hinter dem Wolf hervortreten. Seinen Arm, den er offensichtlich zu ihrem Schutz ausgestreckt hatte, ignorierte sie und als er nach ihr greifen wollte um sie zurückzuhalten, schlug sie seine Hand weg.

„Was ist dein Problem, Jakob?" Sie blitzte ihn böse an und er schien sichtlich irritiert zu sein von ihrer Reaktion. Ich war es übrigens auch. Aber vielleicht wusste sie ja gar nicht WAS er war und warum er sich deswegen so aufführte?

„ER…!" Wieder knurrte dieser Jakob und schaute Edward an. Oha, er wusste also was zwischen Edward und Bella vorgefallen war. Auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass er die ganze Geschichte kannte, so lieferten die Gerüchte in Forks bestimmt genügend Informationen, dass er sich sein eigenes Bild hatte machen können, das sicherlich um einiges genauer war als von anderen, die nicht um die Dinge wussten, die wir verschwiegen und verheimlichten. Er wusste was wir waren! Und er traute uns nicht… jetzt erst recht nicht mehr. Wer könnte es ihm verübeln? Immerhin schien er Bella seit ihrer Kindheit zu kennen und mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Vielleicht erhoffte er sich sogar mehr als nur eine Freundschaft? Edwards kurze Zusammenfassung vor der Tür ließ diese Mutmaßung durchaus zu. Meine Familie machte sich schon auf einen Kampf gefasst, der unausweichlich schien. Jakob zitterte am ganzen Körper und ich konnte Jaspers Anstrengung sehen seine Wut einzudämmen. Bekanntlich waren Wölfe einfach zu emotional, um sich in solchen Situationen zurückzuhalten und alle Anzeichen deuteten darauf hin, dass er sich jeden Moment verwandeln würde. Das würde in einer Katastrophe enden! Zwar war außer uns nur Luise im Empfangsraum, doch ich wollte noch nicht einmal daran denken…

Bella jedoch schaffte es mal wieder uns alle zu überraschen. Würde das jemals aufhören? Ich konnte sie nur mit großen Augen anstarren, als sie Jakobs Hand ergriff und so seine Aufmerksam auf sich zog.

„Jake, bitte… nicht!" Sie schaute ihn flehend an und sein Blick wurde ungläubig. „Du verteidigst ihn doch nicht ernsthaft noch, nach allem…?

Bella wirkt genervt, als sie ihn unterbrach. „Darum geht es jetzt doch gar nicht! Hier ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort für solche Streitigkeiten, oder?" Diese Worte schienen den Wolf wieder zurück in die Realität zu holen und sich leicht verwirrt im Raum umschauen. Als er Luise erblickte, huschte Reue über sein Gesicht. Offensichtlich wurde ihm gerade erst bewusst was er beinahe heraufbeschworen hatte. Doch kaum hatten sich seine Augen wieder auf Edward gelegt, nahm sein Gesicht einen verbissenen Ausdruck an und ein weiteres Knurren entrang seiner Kehle.

„Er hat hier nichts zu suchen!" Jedes seiner Worte triefte vor unterdrückter Wut und so langsam war ich mir nicht mehr sicher ob dieser Hass nur auf unserer naturgegebenen Feindschaft beruhte. Er benahm sich schon eher wie der eifersüchtige Exfreund… im Wolfspelz. Wäre die ganze Situation nicht so gefährlich gewesen, hätte ich vermutlich lachen müssen.

Doch Edward schien nun auch langsam am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen zu sein. „Das hast du ja wohl kaum zu entscheiden, Hund?" Oje, da war jemand aber angepisst… oder vielleicht eher eifersüchtig?

Bevor die beiden nun endgültig aufeinander losgehen konnten, ging Carlisle dazwischen. „Bella hat Recht, nicht hier und nicht jetzt! Beruhigt euch Jungs!" Er ließ sich seine Anspannung nicht anmerken, als er Edward und Jakob nacheinander eindringlich anschaute. Offensichtlich sagten seine Gedanken noch etwas anderes, denn Edward nickte unmerklich in Carlisles Richtung und entspannte sich dann sichtlich. Jakob schien trotz allem so etwas wie Respekt vor Carlisle zu haben und fügte sich seiner Anweisung, wenn auch sichtlich widerwillig. Jedoch nicht, ohne Edward vorher noch einen eiskalten Blick zu schenken und ihm, zu leise für Bellas Ohren, zuzuknurren. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Blutsauger… und wenn du noch einmal auch nur auf die Idee kommen solltest Bella zu schaden…" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch jeder von uns verstand die Warnung. Edward nickte, er hatte die Warnung verstanden… damit gab der Wolf sich vorerst zufrieden und entspannte sich nun auch endlich etwas. Zumindest bestand jetzt keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr, dass er sich vor aller Augen in einen Riesenwolf verwandelte und jeden in seiner Umgebung damit in Gefahr brachte.

Bella atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf und stand nun irgendwie verloren zwischen diesem Jakob und uns. Ich sah ihre Unsicherheit in ihren Augen widerspiegeln und wurde traurig. Nur zu gerne hätte ich sie in meine Arme geschlossen, wie es eine gute Freundin in dieser Situation tun würde, doch ich traute mich nicht, wusste ich doch nicht wie sie auf meine Nähe reagieren würde… würde sie es überhaupt zulassen? Ich wollte sie doch nicht verschrecken, wo wir sie grade erst wiedergefunden hatten. Jeder Schritt glich einem Schritt auf dem Drahtseil ohne Sicherheitsnetz, konnte ich doch noch nicht mal in die Zukunft sehen.

Bellas Blick blieb an mir hängen und sie lächelte mich schüchtern an. Ich lächelte zurück, wohl genauso schüchtern wie sie. Wir beide schienen nicht zu wissen was wir als nächstes tun sollten… für sie vielleicht selbstverständlicher als für mich. Ich musste langsam lernen mit dieser Unsicherheit umzugehen! Ich merkte gar nicht, wie ich meine Hände knetete, regelrecht um mich davon abzuhalten Bella in die Arme zu fallen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und ich würde mir genauso auf der Lippe rumbeißen wie Bella.

Doch dann sah ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Vision aufblitzen und wäre vor Überraschung beinahe an die Decke gesprungen. Sie war so schnell verschwunden, dass ich mich im nächsten Moment fragte, ob ich sie mir nur eingebildet hatte… denn eigentlich war das doch unmöglich? Und viel zu schön um wahr zu sein! Allerdings war ich mehr als bereit dazu der Sache nachzugehen und meine Vision, wenn man es denn so bezeichnen konnte, auszutesten. Was hatte ich schon groß zu verlieren, außer weggestoßen zu werden? Nun ja, und Bella zu verschrecken, aber vielleicht…?

Keine Sekunde später hatte ich Bella vorsichtig in meine Arme genommen. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich mich für einen Menschen zu schnell bewegt hatte, aber wie hätte ich mich zurückhalten können, wenn auch nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass meine „Vision" eintreffen könnte?

Ich merkte, dass ich Bella mit meiner Aktion überrumpelt hatte und wollte mich schon zurückziehen, doch da nahm ich auf einmal war, dass sie sich in meinen Armen entspannte und mich sogar zurück umarmte. Ich konnte es kaum glauben und war einfach nur überglücklich. Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass unsere Freundschaft nicht vollends zerbrechen würde, dass ich eine Chance bekam mich als Freundin beweisen zu können, und dies schien der erste Schritt dafür zu sein. Weder interessierte mich das Misstrauen dieses Jakobs, noch die gezischten Warnungen meiner Familie. Ich hatte mir geschworen für Bella da zu sein, sie nie wieder im Stich zu lassen, eine wahre beste Freundin zu sein, und ich würde dieses Versprechen halten, koste es was es wolle! Selbst Edward würde mich dieses mal nicht mehr von ihr wegbekommen, sollte er auf diese dämliche Idee kommen! Selbst mit diesem Wolf würde ich es aufnehmen oder mich alternativ mit ihm arrangieren, was auch immer Bella wollte. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, zählte nur, dass sie bereit war meine Nähe und somit hoffentlich auch meine Freundschaft erneut zu akzeptieren.

Bella klammerte sich in der Zwischenzeit regelrecht an mich und als sie mir „Ich hab dich vermisst, Alice" ins Ohr flüsterte, da konnte ich nur aufschluchzen und sie fest in die Arme nehmen. „Ich dich auch Bella, ich dich auch!"

* * *

Heul, schluchts, da scheint es für Alice ja wirklich gut zu laufen, was? Und Bella hat endlich ihre Freundin wieder. Mal sehen ob jetzt wieder langsam die „Normalität" einzieht und wie Jakob wohl weiterhin mit der ganzen Situation umgehen wird? Nicht zu vergessen Bellas Eltern, die ja auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben… Es dürfte spannend bleiben! (Selbst für mich, hab ich doch noch nicht weitergeschrieben *zwinker*)

Ich werde mich bemühen bald ein neues Chapi zu posten, aber wie gesagt… noch 4 Seminararbeiten bis Mitte Februar… Gnaaaa, ich will lieber für euch schreiben als für meine Dozenten! *grummel* Aber von denen kriege ich nun mal Noten. -.- ^^


	34. Bellas POV: Mit Leib und Seele Arzt

Hi Leute,

noch jemand da? Ich weiß, es gab ewig kein neues Chapi mehr von mir aber, aber hey, ich lebe noch! ;D Ne, Scherz beiseite… anscheinend motiviert nichts mehr als eine Masterarbeit im Rücken an der man doch eigentlich viel eher arbeiten müsste. *graus*lach* Und wo ich nun schon mal was zusammen bekommen habe möchte ich es euch auch nicht länger vorenthalten und damit hoffentlich zeigen, dass ich durchaus vor habe diese Story zu Ende zu schreiben… (was hoffentlich nach abgeschlossenem Studium auch wieder eher möglich sein wird *daumendrück*)

* * *

Bella's POV

In Alice' Armen fühlte ich mich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wirklich wohl. Ich merkte, wie ein Teil meiner Unsicherheit sich auflöste und ich mich langsam anfing zu entspannen. Es tat so gut ihre Nähe, die Freundschaft in ihrer Umarmung, zu spüren und mir irgendwie sicher sein zu können, dass sie für mich da sein würde, was auch immer jetzt noch kommen sollte. Ich wusste nicht woher diese Sicherheit in dem Moment kam, aber sie war dar und wärmte mich regelrecht von innen. Edward mochte ich verloren haben, aber vielleicht blieb mir dennoch ein Cullen erhalten und konnte Licht in meine Dunkelheit bringen?

Als Alice mich langsam aus ihren Armen entließ, wollte ich schon protestieren. Zu gut fühlte sich die Nähe an, die ich viel zu lange vermisst und entbehrt hatte. Doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass sie mich nicht vollends losließ, sondern nur auf Armlänge entfernt hielt und kritisch von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, um im nächsten Moment theatralisch den Kopf zu schütteln und aufzuseufzen. Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten und mir schwante böses. Dieses Verhalten kannte ich doch nur zu gut…

„Wir müssen eindeutig shoppen gehen meine Liebe! Und deine Haare…!" Ich konnte nur aufstöhnen und das Gesicht leidvoll verziehen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Alice es nicht böse meinte. So war sie eben und auf eine ziemlich verquere Art und Weise tat es sogar gut, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht kein bisschen verändert zu haben schien, aber dennoch graute mir vor ihrem Shoppingwahn.

„Ähm… ich… ich bin krank!" Ich musste ziemlich hilflos ausgesehen haben, denn Alice fing tatsächlich an zu lachen. Auch die anderen Cullens schienen sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Mein Blick blieb an Edward hängen und sein Lächeln verschlug mir regelrecht den Atem. Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren, verlor mich in dem Gold seiner Augen und bemerkte überhaupt nicht, wie Alice mich losließ, um den anderen Cullens Platz zu machen, bis Esme vor mir stand und mich vorsichtig und dennoch unglaublich mütterlich in den Arm nahm. Wenn sie hätte weinen können, hätte sie es jetzt bestimmt getan und ich fühlte mich schlecht deswegen.

Eine Art Bann schien nun endgültig gebrochen zu sein, denn kaum hatte mich Esme aus ihren Armen entlassen, fand ich mich erst in Carlisles wieder, um mir danach beinahe die Rippen von Emmett brechen zu lassen. Ich konnte nur röchelnd nach Luft schnappen, woraufhin ich das Gefühl hatte, dass Jakob Emmett beinahe an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre, hätte ich nicht ein eher ersticktes Lachen von mir gegeben und Emmett mich daraufhin aus seiner Knochenbrecherumarmung entlassen. Jedoch nicht, ohne mir anschließend durch die Haare zu wuscheln und in seiner typischen gutgelaunten Art einen seiner Sprüche loszulassen. „Unser zerbrechliches Menschlein!" Ich spielte nicht gerade überzeugend daraufhin die beleidigte Leberwurst, was mir Emmetts strahlendes Lächeln verdeutlichte. Rosalie verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen, bevor auch sie mich vorsichtig in den Arm nahm, was mich wirklich überraschte. Hatte sie mich nicht sogar leicht schüchtern angelächelt?

„Es tut gut dich wiederzuhaben!" Mit diesem geflüsterten Satz warf sie mich dann endgültig aus der Bahn. Wer bist du und was hast du mit Rosalie Hale gemacht, hätte ich am liebsten gefragt, doch ich konnte sie nur vollkommen perplex anstarren und bekam natürlich passenderweise keinen einzigen Ton heraus bis Rosalie mich schon längst wieder aus ihrer Umarmung entlassen hatte und nun Jasper das Feld räumte. Er schien sehr behutsam abzuwägen, ob er sich mir nähern sollte oder lieber nicht. Hatte er Angst, dass ich Angst vor im hatte wegen dem Vorfall damals zu meinem Geburtstag oder, dass er meiner Nähe nicht standhalten könnte? Natürlich hatte ich keine Angst vor ihm, ich machte mir lediglich Sorgen um seine Verfassung. Er schaute mich an als wolle er in mein Innerstes sehen und runzelte die Stirn, als würde er irgendetwas nicht glauben oder verstehen, doch im nächsten Moment hatte auch er mich kurz aber herzlich umarmt. Mir war so als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch er tat es nicht und nahm wieder ein paar Schritte Abstand von mir bevor ich überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte ihn darauf anzusprechen… wenn ich es überhaupt getan hätte.

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte ich wieder beinahe wie zu Hause. Nur Jakob schien überhaupt nicht begeistert zu sein und sah so aus, als wollte er jeden Moment dazwischen gehen. Ich verstand sein Verhalten nicht, aber es hätte mir gerade nicht unwichtiger sein können.

Ich hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen. Alles war so unwirklich. Einzig Edward hatte sich noch keinen Millimeter von seinem Platz bewegt. In diesem Moment sah er so zerbrechlich aus, wie er da alleine abseits stand. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass der Schein in diesem Falle trügt, wusste ich doch um seine Stärke, wäre ich ihm am liebsten in die Arme gefallen und hätte ihn nie wieder losgelassen. Wie unglaublich egoistisch von mir! Natürlich beherrschte ich mich. Darin wurde ich offenbar immer besser. Aber wie hätte ich mich ihm so aufdrängen können? Beinahe hätte ich meinen Schmerz hinausgeschrieen, doch ich blieb ruhig und schaute ihn nur an… prägte mir jeden Zentimeter seiner Erscheinung ein, und versuchte mir meine Gefühle nicht allzu sehr ansehen zu lassen.

Einen Moment glaubte ich so etwas wie Unsicherheit auf seinen Zügen ausmachen zu können, doch es war verschwunden, bevor ich es wirklich hätte benennen können und sein Blick war wieder wie vorher. So unnahbar, so abweisend, dass es mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Ich sammelte das letzte bisschen Stärke in mir zusammen, um die Gänsehaut zurückzudrängen und Edwards Blick adäquat zu begegnen. Im nächsten Moment wurde ich jedoch durch den Ruf einer Schwester abgelenkt und war sehr froh darüber, da ich den festen Blick nicht mehr sehr viel länger hätte aufrechterhalten können und mich dann unweigerlich verraten hätte. Am Empfangstresen stand eine Schwester mit einem Telefonhörer in der Hand und schaute Carlisle entschuldigend an.

„Dr. Cullen, es tut mir sehr Leid sie stören zu müssen, aber es gibt einen Notfall auf Station 11 und…" Carlisle seufzte auf, ließ die Schwester aber erst gar nicht aussprechen, sondern nickte ihr verstehend zu. „Ich bin schon unterwegs, Beatrice." Die Angesprochene nahm sofort wieder den Hörer ans Ohr und bestätigte anscheinend Carlisles Kommen.

Er lächelte mich entschuldigend an und schon war er durch die Tür verschwunden. Ich schaute ziemlich perplex auf die sich hinter im schließenden Türen und brauchte einige Sekunden um sein Verschwinden im mein Hirn zu kriegen und mich wieder den anderen zuzuwenden. Das Fragezeichen über meinem Kopf durfte gerade neonfarben leuchten, obwohl ein kleiner Teil meines Gehirns mir durchaus klar machen wollte, dass das Ganze gar nicht so unglaublich war wie ich gerade dachte. Das war jedoch wohl rein gar nichts gegen den definitiv auffällig geschockten Blick mit dem Jakob in die Runde starrte, als hätte ihm ein gerade ein Vampir erzählt eine Blutphobie zu haben. Worüber ich in dem Moment mehr grinsen musste – seinen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck oder meinen Vampirvergleich - konnte ich echt nicht sagen, aber in der Zwischenzeit war mir zumindest durchaus wieder bewusst geworden, dass Carlisles Verschwinden einen logischen Grund hatte. Mein Gehirn schien also doch noch für irgendetwas gut zu sein, es arbeitete, wenn auch langsam und mit Verzögerungen, aber es arbeitete immerhin überhaupt. Irgendwie war ich selbst darüber schon froh, auch wenn ich mir zum wiederholten Male innerlich die Frage stellt, wann mein Gehirn angefangen hatte ein Eigenleben zu führen oder ich doch ernstlich irgendetwas abbekommen hatte. Ich beschloss diese Überlegungen erst einmal wieder in den Hintergrund zu verdrängen und freute mich lieber darüber, dass Carlisle hier in Seattle offensichtlich so schnell wieder Anschluss gefunden hatte und seiner Tätigkeit nachging. Schließlich war er nun einmal mit Leib und Seele Arzt (und den Teil mit der Seele bezweifelte ich dabei keinen einzigen Moment!) und irgendwie fühlte ich mich dadurch doch zumindest ein bisschen weniger schuldig.

„Er arbeitet hier?" Jakobs Frage holte mich aus meinen Gedankengängen. Irgendetwas an der Art wie er diese stelle, machte mich jedoch wütend und zugleich irritierte mich sein Unglaube. In Forks war Carlisle schließlich auch im Krankenhaus beschäftigt gewesen. Wobei mir nun einfiel, dass mein Vater mal erwähnt hatte, dass die Leute aus La Push das Krankenhaus in Forks eher zu meiden schienen.

Ich hörte Edwards abfälliges Schnauben und musste schon glatt grinsen. Irgendwie war die Frage ja durchaus berechtigt. War es doch schon beinahe unglaublich, kannte man die wahren Hintergründe. Wieder beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass Jakob vielleicht doch mehr wusste oder zumindest etwas ahnte, aber wirklich wissen konnte er es ja wohl kaum. Dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin im etwas spitz auf seine Frage zu antworten. „Offensichtlich, immerhin ist er Arzt und hat mich in Forks schon mehr als einmal wieder zusammengeflickt. Du weißt doch wie anfällig ich dafür bin über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern."

Erst sah es so aus als wolle Jakob aus der Haut fahren, aber beim letzten Teil musste er dann doch lachen. Das lockerte die Stimmung merklich und ich fühlte mich sogleich wohler. Warum war ich nur so angespannt? Anscheinend überforderte mich die gesamte Situation doch etwas.

Als hätte sie es geahnt – wobei, ich sprach hier immerhin von Alice, was wunderte es mich da überhaupt? - schlug Alice in dem Moment vor uns doch in den Aufenthaltsraum zu setzen und lieber dort auf meine Eltern zu warten als mitten im Empfangsraum. Alle stimmten erleichtert zu, auch wenn es so aussah als wollten sich Edward und Jakob gegenseitig in den Boden starren. Allzu viel bekam ich von ihrem stummen Schlagabtausch weswegen auch immer aber nicht mit. Viel zu nervös war ich geworden, als mir siedend heiß wieder einfiel, dass auch meine Eltern sehr bald hier auftauchen würden. Das dürfte noch ein sehr interessanter Tag werden…

* * *

Sooooo, das wars erstmal wieder von mir. ;) Würde mich freuen eure Meinung zu hören und ob denn überhaupt noch wer mitliest. *-*


	35. Bellas POV: Cullens & Swans

Hi Leute,

ich will gar nicht zu viele Worte verlieren, ich weiß, dass ich euch alle maßlos enttäuscht habe, dass ich nicht weitergeschrieben habe wie ich es versprochen hatte. Augenscheinlich hat auch das ganze Daumen drücken wenig geholfen. ;( Seit dem letzten Update ist sage und schreibe über ein Jahr vergangen und ich habe wirklich zwischendurch selbst jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben gehabt, dass ich es schaffen würde hier weiterzuschreiben. Dabei hatte ich mir das ganz fest vorgenommen. Tja, wie das manchmal so ist mit den guten Vorsätzen! -.- ^^

Wie genau es nun dazu kam, dass es endlich ein neues Chapi gibt… wäre ne lange Geschichte. ;) Bedanken möchte ich mich aber grade für die Reviews, die trotz der langen Pause kamen und mir gezeigt haben, dass die Story noch nicht gänzlich vergessen ist. Danke, danke, danke! Ich gebe sicherheitshalber keinerlei Versprechen für die nächsten Chapis… aber wer weiß?! ;)

Für alle, die wieder neu einsteigen hier eine kleine Zusammenfassung um besser wieder reinzufinden:

Edward hat Bella wie auch im 2ten Buch verlassen und sie ist daraufhin zusammengebrochen und musste in eine psychiatrische Anstalt eingewiesen werden, da sie aus ihrem Schockzustand, im Gegensatz zum Buch, nicht wieder erwachte. Es vergingen 6 Monate, die Cullens befanden sich am A*** der Welt, Edward gings dreckig, dem Rest auch… und Alice begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, da sie Bellas Zukunft nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie setzte sich also über Edwards „Befehl" hinweg, Bella in Ruhe zu lassen und aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden (weil das ja soooo viel besser für sie wäre *haha* -.- ^^), und erfährt so von Charlie von Bellas Zustand. Daraufhin hält die Cullens natürlich nichts mehr im ewigen Schnee und sie besuchen Bella. Nach und nach beginnen sie ein neues Leben in Seattle, um Bella nahe sein zu können, weil sie sich natürlich schuldig wegen ihres Zustandes fühlen… allen voran Edward. Edward genießt in gewisser Weise die neue Nähe zu Bella, glaubt aber selbstverständlich, dass er sie bereits verloren hat und sie sicherlich nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben will, wenn sie „zurückkehren" würde. Der Auslöser für Bellas „Rückkehr" ist letztendlich das überraschende und durchaus ungewollte Aufeinandertreffen von Edward und Charlie (dem Edward zuvor immer sicherheitshalber aus dem Weg gegangen war). Charlie rastet vollkommen aus und will auf Edward los gehen… und Bella geht dazwischen. Danach muss Bella sich nun mit den neuen Gegebenheiten auseinandersetzen und driftet noch ziemlich oft in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt ab, in der sie sich so einige Gedanken macht über Dinge, die in ihren Augen einfach keinen Sinn ergeben… zum Beispiel das Verhalten von Jakob den Cullens gegenüber, als er sie am darauffolgenden tag besuchen kommt. Zudem glaubt natürlich auch Bella Edward längst verloren zu haben, weil er sie ja nicht mehr lieben würde, und macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er ihre Nähe weiterhin ertragen muss, nur weil die Cullens sich die „unbegründete" Schuld für ihren Zustand aufbürden. Alles in allem denken also beide, dass der jeweils andere eigentlich gar nichts mehr von dem anderen wissen will und gehen sich daher aus dem Weg, um sich nicht unnötig zu belästigen… vertrackte Situation! ;)

Zur Zeit befinden wir uns am ersten Tag nach Bellas „Rückkehr" in die Wirklichkeit… Jakob ist unerwarteterweise aufgetaucht und Bellas Eltern sind auch noch da, um die Situation noch weiter durcheinanderzuwirbeln…

Ich hoffe diese Zusammenfassung hat etwas geholfen. ;)

* * *

Bella's POV

Meine Eltern trafen keine dreiviertel Stunde später im Aufenthaltsraum ein und erblickten unsere Gruppe in der großen Sitzecke am Fenster sofort. Es war die Gleiche wie am vergangen Abend und ich befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, bedachte man was sich erst gestern dort zugetragen hatte. Ich wagte keine nähere Einschätzung bei einem erneuten Aufeinandertreffen meines Vaters mit Edward. Auch wenn sein erster suchender Blick mir gegolten hatte, so war ihm Edwards Anwesenheit keineswegs entgangen und selbst auf die Entfernung glaubte ich ein wütendes Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen zu können als er ihn taxierte.

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern ihn jemals so aus der Haut hatte fahren zu sehen wie am gestrigen Abend. Selbst als meine Mutter ihn verlassen hatte war er erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Doch scheinbar hatte er schon früher einen Narren an Edward gefressen, bedachte man die ganze Aktion mit James vor knapp einem Jahr. Das hatte er wohl nie wirklich verkraftet und die gesamte Schuld nur zu gerne bei Edward gesucht… und nach meinem Zusammenbruch letztendlich vollends auf ihn geschoben. Verdenken konnte ich es ihm nicht. Schließlich konnte ich wohl kaum erwarten, dass er es verstand, wo er die Hintergründe doch nicht kannte… weder damals noch heute.

Als sie den Raum durchquert und bei unserer Sitzgruppe angekommen waren, sah mein Vater Edward einen, für mich unendlich wirkenden, Augenblick schweigend an. Nach außen hin hatte er sein professionelles Polizistengesicht aufgesetzt, aber ich konnte eine verräterische Ader an seiner Schläfe pochen sehen. Er war immer noch verteufelt wütend, doch dann schien er sich selbst eines besseren zu belehren, schnaufte kurz auf seine ihm typische Art, wenn ihm zwar etwas ganz und gar nicht passte, doch er vorerst auch nichts dagegen unternehmen wollte oder konnte, und strafte Edward mit Nichtbeachtung. Das Beste, was uns allen in diesem Moment passieren konnte.

Die erste Hürde schien vorerst überwunden. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich vor Anspannung die Luft angehalten hatte. Doch nicht nur ich, auch die Cullens entspannten sich sichtlich… wenn man sie denn gut genug kannte um dies zu bemerken. Selbst bei meiner Mutter konnte ich Erleichterung sehen. Lediglich bei Jacob glaubte ich einen Moment so etwas wie Enttäuschung aufblitzen zu sehen…

Hatte Edward etwa daraufhin triumphierend geschmunzelt?!

Was lief nur zwischen den Beiden?!

War das Normal?!

Oh man, ich war hier wohl die einzige, die definitiv nicht mehr in normalen Bahnen dachte, wie käme ich sonst auf solch abwegige Gedanken?!

Und dennoch, irgendwie setzte sich dieses kleine fiese Stimmchen in meinem Hinterkopf fest, dass dieses Verhalten zwischen den Beiden ganz bestimmt nicht normal war, dachte man in gänzlich normalen Parametern, wie es normale Menschen zu tun pflegten. Menschen, die nicht ob der Existenz von Vampiren wussten…

Ich war wieder einmal so tief in meinen eigenen absurden Gedankengängen verschwunden gewesen, dass ich benahe vor Schreck zurückzuckte, als auf einmal wie aus heiterem Himmel mein Vater vor mir stand… meine Mutter lediglich zwei Schritte hinter ihm.

Mein Vater war nie der große Redner gewesen und das merkte man in diesem Moment wieder einmal besonders. Sich seiner Wortkargheit allerdings noch durchaus bewusst drängte sich meine Mutter an ihm vorbei als er gerade ein etwas verzweifeltes Räuspern von sich lies und nahm mich einfach glücklich und liebevoll in den Arm. Genauso wie eine Mutter ihre lang verlorene Tochter in den Arm nehmen würde…

Ich versteifte mich unwillkürlich.

Verdammt noch mal! Sie war meine Mutter! Die Frau, die mich geboren hat, mit der ich groß geworden war, die mich immer getröstet hatte, wenn es mir schlecht ging, die einfach für mich da war… irgendwie…

Warum zum Teufel fühlte ich mich dann in ihren Armen nicht wohl? Nicht geborgen, wie ich mich bei Esme oder sogar Alice gefühlt hatte?

Ich schluchzte auf, mich der Gefühle meiner leiblichen Mutter gegenüber schämend, doch glücklicherweise schien sie meine Gefühlsregung misszuverstehen. Sie drückte mich noch einmal fester und flüsterte mir ins Ohr, dass alles in Ordnung, alles gut sei.

Nichts war in Ordnung! Nichts war Gut!

Ich wollte es am liebsten herausschreien, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Hatte ich ihre Gefühle nicht schon genügend verletzt?! Vielleicht sollte ich sie lieber in dem Glauben lassen, dass nun alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, dass mich ihre Umarmung nicht auf unerklärliche Weise zu stören schien, als sie mit der unbarmherzigen Wahrheit zu konfrontieren?! Niemanden wäre damit geholfen, wenn ich ihr dies nun sagen würde, ich würde sie nur verletzen und von mir stoßen und das wollte ich keinesfalls… sie war doch meine Mutter!

Mein Vater entschied offensichtlich, dass meine Mutter mich genügend für sie beide umarmt hatte, strich mir lediglich einmal durch die Haare und grummelte dabei irgendetwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dafür war ich ihm unglaublich dankbar, wollte ich ihn nicht auch noch unbewusst von mir stoßen.

Er hielt den Platz neben mir wohlweißlich für meine Mutter frei und ließ sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Emmett und Jakob fallen. So hatte Jakob wenigstens jemanden zum Reden, denn mit den Cullens wurde er augenscheinlich nicht sonderlich warm. Stattdessen stierte er die gesamte Zeit Edward in Grund und Boden, was dieser wiederum versuche so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren und Jakob somit anscheinend keinen Grund zu geben einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Ich hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass der Streit vorprogrammiert und lediglich aufgeschoben aber nicht aufgehoben war. Ich verstand zwar Jakobs Starrköpfigkeit in dieser Hinsicht nicht, maßte mir allerdings auch keine Meinung an. Irgendwie war ich davon überzeugt, dass er mich einfach nur beschützen wollte und das fand ich unglaublich nett von ihm, auch wenn es definitiv nicht nötig war.

Sah man einmal von Edward ab, den mein Vater augenscheinlich zu einer persona non grata auserkoren hatte, verstanden sich meine Eltern mit den Cullens erstaunlich gut. Hauptsächlich war dies wohl Emmett zu verdanken, der das Gespräch irgendwie auf Baseball gelenkt hatte. Ich würde ihm ewig dankbar dafür sein, denn kaum kam hatte mein Vater einen adäquaten Gesprächspartner für sein Lieblingssport gefunden schien er die Welt um sich herum regelrecht zu vergessen und ging vollkommen in seiner Argumentation auf, warum Spieler X nun einen besseren Schlag hatte als Spieler Y und so weiter und so fort. Ich konnte nur staunen wie gut Emmett und mein Vater in dieser Hinsicht zu harmonieren schienen und konnte sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht meiner Mutter sehen, als sie die beiden beobachtete.

Die Stimmung lockerte sich erheblich und ich glaubte so etwas wie Erleichterung auf Edwards Zügen ausfindig zu machen. Sicher sein konnte ich mir dabei allerdings nicht, versuchte er doch anscheinend krampfhaft nicht in meine Richtung zu sehen. Dies stimmte mich traurig, doch gleichzeitig war ich froh, musste ich somit ihm gegenüber keine Maske aufsetzen. Es schmerzte mich beinahe körperlich ihm nicht Nahe sein zu können… ihn am anderen Ende des Tisches sehen, aber nicht zu ihm gehen zu können, ihn zu berühren, seiner gefühlvollen Stimme lauschen, seinen einzigartigen Duft riechen, kurzum einfach bei ihm sein zu können, Sein sein zu können und er mein.

Sogleich rief ich mich selbst zur Mahnung! Ihn überhaupt noch aus der Ferne betrachten zu dürfen, war ein Geschenk! Mehr, als ich erwarten durfte, denn fordern konnte ich nichts, rein gar nichts! Von ihm genauso wenig wie von seiner Familie. Sie fühlten sich schuldig wegen meines Zustandes. Eine Schuld, die jedoch keineswegs die Ihre war und es lag an mir ihnen das so bald wie möglich zu vermitteln. Sie sollten nicht wegen mir hier in Seattle festsitzen, wegen mir ihre künftige Lebensplanung über den Haufen werfen.

Doch ich war egoistisch, so egoistisch!

Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren! Wollte Edward nicht verlieren, Alice, die gesamte Familie, die sich doch so sehr nach einem Teil von mir anfühlte! Ich wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte, dass ich Edward bereits verloren hatte, dass ich kein Teil ihrer Familie war oder jemals sein würde, doch ich konnte nichts gegen dieses Gefühl ausrichten, das sich in mir festsetzte jedes Mal wenn ich sie betrachtete. Ich wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, ich wollte sie festhalten so lange ich konnte, doch das durfte ich nicht. Es würde mich kaputt machen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Doch diese Gedanken wirklich zuzulassen, ihnen Nachdruck zu verleihen… dafür fühlte ich mich einfach noch zu schwach.

Ein paar Tage noch, schwor ich mir. Nur noch ein paar Tage! Ein paar Tage, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass es mir gut ging, dass sie nicht wegen mir bleiben mussten… dass es keine Schuld gab die es zu begleichen galt. Das würde hart werden, dessen war ich mir durchaus bewusst. War ich doch gerade erst aus dem Land des Vergessens aufgetaucht und alles um mich herum irgendwie befremdlich. Ich würde schnell damit klar kommen, zeigen müssen, dass ich wieder auf eigenen Füßen stehen konnte. Und am wichtigsten, dass ich über Edward hinweg war…!

Konnte ich das?!

Ich musste! Ich musste einfach! Nur so konnten sie in Ruhe weiterziehen, ohne den Ballast aus ihrer Vergangenheit den ich bedeutete, um irgendwo fernab von hier ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Somit kam jedoch unweigerlich die Frage auf, was ich dann mit meinem Leben anfangen wollte… ohne Edward?!

Ein Leben ohne Edward?!

Alleine bei dem Gedanken zog sich mein Herz schmerzlichst zusammen, aber ich zwang mich dazu ihn bewusst zuzulassen. Nur so würde ich in Zukunft in der Lage sein ihn als ein Teil meiner Selbst zu akzeptieren und somit vielleicht bis zu einem gewissen Maß ignorieren zu können. Denn ich bezweifelte, dass der Schmerz jemals gänzlich vergehen würde.

Nichtsdestotrotz wünschte ich Edward alles Glück dieser Erde, auch wenn er es ohne mich finden würde! Schließlich war er in keinster Weise an mich gebunden! Ich würde es akzeptieren… irgendwann und mir dann wohl ein paar Katzen zulegen und als alte Jungfer mit einem Haus voller Katzen sterben. Aber das war in Ordnung! Ich liebte Edward viel zu sehr als mir auch nur vorstellen zu können jemals wieder jemanden so in mein Herz zu lassen! Da blieb ich lieber einsam und alleine für den Rest meiner Tage.

Allzu lange war das doch eh nicht… aus seiner Sicht betrachtet. Nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag. Was waren schon 60 oder 70 Jahre, wenn man ewig leben konnte?! Sicher, für mich würde sich die Zeit endlos anfühlen, aber immerhin würde es früher oder später unausweichlich zu Ende sein. Und die Cullens würden weiterleben, mein Leben nichts weiter als eine ferne Erinnerung.

Auf einmal war ich froh kein Vampir zu sein, nicht ewig leben zu müssen, nicht ewig mit diesem Schmerz in meiner Brust. Es würde irgendwann vorüber sein, spätestens wenn ich kalt und tot unter der Erde lag. Nicht, dass ich mir diesen Tag nun unbedingt allzu schnell herbeisehnte. Hatte ich doch immer noch meine Eltern denen ich das wohl kaum antun konnte. Außerdem hing ich irrigerweise viel zu sehr an meinem Leben, um es vorzeitig zu beenden. Nein, ich war definitiv kein Typ für Selbstmord!

Gut, das hätten wir somit also schon mal geklärt, konnte ich mir nun endgültig eingestehen. Ich klopfte mit mental auf die Schulter.

Aber … was wollte ich nun mit meinem Leben anfangen?!

Mein Vater lebte für seinen Beruf… nun ja, und fürs Angeln und Baseball ansehen. Ihm machte die Einsamkeit zumeist wenig aus. Meine Mutter war das genaue Gegenteil, sie brauchte ständig Gesellschaft, ständig eine Beschäftigung in neuen Hobbies, neuen Interessen. Sie war sprunghaft, sie brauchte einfach die Abwechslung… und jemanden, der sie auf dem Boden hielt, ihrem Leben Stabilität verlieh. Sie hatte diesen Menschen gefunden, in Phil…

Ich selbst war bodenständig, eher wie mein Vater, sah man einmal von seiner Begeisterung fürs Angeln und Baseball ab. Ich brauchte nicht viele Menschen um mich herum, denn diese seichten, oberflächlichen Beziehungen, die meine Generation heutzutage auszumachen schienen, waren mir seltsamerweise zuwider. Nicht das erste Mal drängte sich daher die Frage in mir auf was an mir nicht normal war. Oder vielleicht war ich einfach nur in die falsche Zeit hineingeboren worden? Wie es wohl gewesen wäre Edward als Menschen kennenzulernen?! Ob wir zu der damaligen Zeit auch zusammen gekommen wären?! Es war müßig diese Fragen beantworten zu wollen und dennoch drängten sie sich mir auf. Hätten wir damals eine Chance gehabt? Vermutlich nicht, immerhin wäre Edward an der Spanischen Grippe gestorben hätte Carlisle ihn nicht verwandelt und dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin ihn vor mir zu sehen, in der Kleidung der damaligen Zeit, mit seinem unverwechselbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen und dem für ihn typischen Funkeln in den damals noch grünen Augen… und ich an seiner Seite. Einfach nur zwei Menschen an einem sonnigen Tag im Park. Zwei Verliebte auf dem Weg in eine unbestimmte Zukunft, doch fest entschlossen diesen Weg zusammen zu beschreiten.

Zukunft… keine Zukunft… kein Edward an meiner Seite…

Es gab keine Zukunft für mich und Edward…

…höchstens in meinen Träumen. Und mit denen musste ich dringends aufhören, wollte ich ein neues Leben anfangen. Ich musste damit aufhören, wenn ich Edward und seine Familie nicht dazu verdammen wollte ständig ein, wenn auch unangebrachtes, schlechtes Gewissen wegen meiner Unzulänglichkeiten zu haben.

Stark sein. Stark sein für Edward. Für seine Zukunft.

Ja, seine Zukunft war auch meine Zukunft! Selbst wenn wir sie nicht gemeinsam beschreiten würden, so waren sie dennoch unweigerlich miteinander verbunden. Unsichtbar für Jedermann, nur nicht für mich.

Stark sein für Edward!

Fast gewaltsam zog ich mich selbst aus dem Strudel meiner Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Es war ein beinahe unmögliches Unterfangen nicht sofort wieder in meine Gedankenwelt abzudriften als mein Blick unverklärt auf Edward fiel, doch ich hielt mich mit aller Macht im Hier und Jetzt.

Für Edward! Sagte ich mir immer wieder in Gedanken und hielt mich an den Gesprächen fest, die um mich herum in vollem Gange waren. Wenn ich allen beweisen wollte, dass ich von nun an wieder alleine klar kommen würde, musste ich mich integrieren, musste ein Leben führen, irgendeines. Unbedeutend wie, aber stetig genug, um den Cullens den Rückhalt zu geben zu gehen.

Ich beteiligte mich daraufhin zwar kaum an den Gesprächen, aber ich verfolgte sie das erste Mal wirklich bewusst.

Meine Mutter unterhielt sich angeregt mit Esme über die richtige Aufzucht von Pflanzen und das Anlegen eines Gartens. Esme machte meiner Mutter dabei einige nützliche Tipps wie diese ihren doch eher halb vertrockneten Gartenabschnitt in Jacksonville wieder auf Vordermann bringen konnte und ich sah schon meine Mutter auf allen Vieren zwischen den Kakteen krabbeln. Das Bild ließ mich schmunzeln. Zu behaupten, dass meine Mutter eine gute Gärtnerin war, wäre maßlos übertrieben gewesen. Früher war ich es gewesen, die zumindest die paar Zimmerpflanzen am Leben hielt, doch ich konnte den Intusiasmus in den Augen meiner Mutter sehen und wusste unwillkürlich, dass sie sich zumindest die nächsten Wochen zurück in den heimatlichen Gefilden eifrig dem Garten widmen würde… bis sie ein neues Hobby fand.

Alice hingegen unterhielt sich angeregt mit Rose… über Kleidung. Was wohl auch sonst?! Als ich jedoch mitbekam, dass es bei der umfangreichen Shoppingtour anscheinend um mich ging, wurde mir jedoch ganz mulmig zumute. Keinen Augenblick später fühlte ich Jaspers Augen auf mir und konnte einen beinahe schon mitleidigen Blick von ihm erhaschen, den ich wohl geglaubt hätte mir einzubilden, wenn ich ihn nicht besser gekannt hätte. Er wollte lediglich keinen Stress mit Alice. Darüber musste ich wiederum schmunzeln und die schlechte Stimmung war vorerst vergessen.

Meine „Anwesenheit" schien mit Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden, aber niemand drängte mich in irgendeiner Weise dazu mich an den Gesprächen zu beteiligen. Dennoch entgingen mir die vielsagenden, durchaus glücklichen und erleichterten Blicke nicht, die sie sich zwischendurch zuwarfen. Schritt Eins im Plan „Bella findet zurück ins Leben" war also auf dem besten Weg zum Erfolg! Ich wollte mir nichts vormachen… es war lediglich ein Anfang. Aber wo ein Anfang war… ging es auch weiter! Zwar war ich mir noch immer in keinster Weise bewusst wie ich die anderen von meinem Leben als Katzenfrau überzeugen sollte… aber das hatte ja schließlich auch noch etwas Zeit. Und die Cullens sollten davon vielleicht nicht unbedingt etwas erfahren, sonst würden sie wohlmöglich nur die falschen Schlüsse daraus ziehen und dann müsste ich wieder von Vorne anfangen. Schlecht, ganz schlecht, denn ob ich das ganze Schauspiel zwei Mal durchstehen würde, wollte ich zur Zeit lieber nicht näher ergründen. Doch die Katzen hatten schließlich Zeit. Warum ich an dieser irrigen Katzenstory fest hing?! Keine Ahnung, aber ich wollte mein Gehirn nicht mehr überlasten als unbedingt nötig, also musste ich wohl damit klar kommen, dass es ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickelt hatte. Wäre ja auch einem Wunder gleich gekommen, wenn ich die letzen Monate ohne einen Knacks in der Schüssel überstanden hätte. So würde mir wenigstens nie ernstlich langweilig werden…

Ich brauchte ein Leben! So schnell wie möglich!

* * *

Tja, Bella scheint ja nun ganz eifrig an einem neuen Leben ohne Edward zu basteln… für Edward! *augen verdreh* ^^ Auch wenn ich nichts fürs nächste Chapi versprechen will, es wird wohl endlich mal wieder aus Alice' Sicht sein…

Ich hoffe, es liest überhaupt noch wer mit und lässt sich herab mir treuloser Tomate eine Meinung dazulassen… und wenn es nur ist, dass ich eben ne treulose Tomate bin und derjenige es aufgegeben hat mir noch die Daumen zu drücken. Immerhin ist derjenige dann ehrlich! ;)


End file.
